Portal Falls
by RKAn
Summary: Inspirado en el AU donde La Estrella Fugaz es atrapada por el portal.
1. El Portal

Un terrible miedo se apoderaba de ella, sentía como sus fuerzas desaparecían, no podría mantener su agarre mucho más tiempo. La idea de apretar ese botón para apagar esa endemoniada maquina había desaparecido, si aflojaba un poco su agarre seria arrastrada a ese agujero de luz que parecía desintegrar todo lo que tocaba.

MABEL-la voz de su hermano hizo que levantara la mirada hacia donde se hallaba el. Lo encontró al otro lado de ese enorme cuarto aferrado a una tubería-APAGALA

¡No lo hagas!-interrumpió su tío abuelo que se encontraba al lado de Dipper igualmente aferrado a una tubería-¡no lo hagas por favor!

NO LO ESCUCHES-grito de nuevo Dipper-APAGALA MABEL

Quiso hacer un último intento pero el miedo se lo impedía. No quiso volver a ver a su hermano gemelo apenada por su cobardía.

NO PUEDO-sentía que su agarre se aflojaba, sus pequeños brazos no soportarían mucho mas tiempo -DIPPER AYUDAME

La maquina volvió a provocar un temblor en aquel cuarto Y Mabel sintió como una fuerza aun mayor la jalaba provocando que finalmente se soltara. Todo fue tan rápido y a la vez tan lento.

DIPPER-busco donde aferrarse pero ya no había opción. Iba a morir. Volteo hacia donde su hermano, seguramente seria la ultima vez que lo vería, el se había soltado de su ancla en un intento de ir a ayudar a su hermana pero era demasiado tarde.

Mabel sintió como sus piernas se adormecían, ya habían tocado el agujero de luz y había empezado a desintegrarse. Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas volvió a ver a su hermano que luchaba contra una fuerza invisible para poder acercarse, parecía que esa maquina quisiera alejarlo mientras que a ella la había escogido para morir. Eso ayudo a que pudiera ver el rostro completo de su gemelo con su singular marca de nacimiento en la frente y con ojo llenos de pánico ante lo que veía.

DIPPER-fue su última palabra en ese mundo.

MABEL-la voz de su hermano fue lo último que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento y caer en la obscuridad.

Había atravesado por completo el portal.

Su mente vagaba en un mundo de obscuridad. No veía, no oía ni sentía nada. Solo obscuridad.

" _así que así se siente morir"-_ pensó- _"no esta tan mal"_

Al menos no para ella. Ella nunca le tuvo miedo a la obscuridad así que eso no le molestaba, el silencio, bueno eso si le molestaba pero podría acostumbrarse. Si, no estaba tan mal y si no hiciera tanto frio estaría mejor.

" _esperen... ¿frio?"_

Si hacia frio, mucho frio, tanto que sintió como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo. Entonces se dio cuenta que aun tenia un cuerpo. Pudo sentir un viento frio chocando con su cuerpo provocando otro escalofrió. Luego pudo oír el sonido que producía ese viento.

" _estoy viva"_

Si que estaba viva, estaba recuperando sus sentidos y si se esforzaba seguro podría abrir lo ojos… y así lo hizo. Al principio, como alguien que despierta de un largo sueño, veía borroso pero al final pudo contemplar un cielo nocturno nublado. No se movió hasta volver completamente en si

Empezó a mover sus piernas y sus manos intentando saber si estaba completa. Al comprobarlo movió su cabeza tratando de averiguar donde estaba. Se vio recostada sobre una capa blanca, húmeda y fría.

" _¿nieve?"_

Quiso ponerse de pie pero tuvo que conformarse con sentarse, sus piernas y brazos apenas y le respondían. Pudo contemplar mejor el escenario donde se encontraba, se hallaba en un gran valle cubierto de nieve, a la distancia noto un grupo de colinas que sobresalían en el relieve y en la dirección contraria, mas próxima a donde se encontraba grandes arboles daban inicio a un bosque. Todo cubierto de nieve.

Se abrazo así misma en un intento de mantener calor, hacia un frio infernal. No entendía que había pasado, debería estar muerta pero en vez de eso se encontró en medio de aquel lugar. ¿O es que acaso ese era el cielo?.

" _esta muy feo para ser el cielo"_

Un intenso viento la hizo volver al momento, tenía que encontrar refugio si no quería volver o realmente morir. Giro la cabeza en diferentes direcciones intentando encontrar alguien que la ayudara, obviamente no había nada, así que decidió ir al bosque seguro ahí encontraría alguien que la ayudara o al menos un refugio.

Fue una tortura ponerse de pie, no porque le doliera sino por la sensación de sentir su cuerpo tan inútil. Quiso dar el primer paso pero cayo de inmediato, las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes por sentirse tan indefensa e inútil pero las contuvo. Decidió mirar el cielo y buscar consuelo en la luna y las estrellas, esos pensamientos cursis a veces podían ayudar.

Se decepciono al ver el cielo tan nublado que no dejaba ver las estrellas, así que empezó a buscar a la luna, ella siempre estaba ahí sin importar que. Pero lo que vio le causo una sensación de terror y confusión. Detrás de las nubes se podía ver el resplandor de dos lunas, una más grande que la otra pero de un mismo intenso brillo.

" _que rayos…"_

Se empezó a sentir realmente mal, sentimientos negativos se apoderaban de ella, llorar era inevitable.

¿Qué era ese lugar?, ¿se había portado tan mal que termino llegando al infierno? Un miedo descomunal se apoderaba de ella por sentirse tan indefensa sin saber que hacer. No entendía que estaba pasando.

" _si Dipper estuviera aquí"_

Al pensar eso una chispa se encendió dentro de ella. Su hermano la rescataría, siempre lo hacia, el la encontraría y la llevaría a casa, el es su héroe. Esa chispa se convirtió un una flama, era la persona mas valiente y fuerte que conocía, sin duda vendría por ella. El hallaría una solución y pronto estarían juntos de nuevo. Pero para eso tenia que estar viva, tenia que sobrevivir. No se dejaría morir sabiendo que Dipper vendría pronto por ella.

Con ese nuevo fuego se puso de pie, esta vez sin tambalearse, bueno no mucho, al dar el primer paso sintió como su pierna desfallecía pero la obligo a responderle, no iba a morir allí. Con paso lento pero seguro avanzo por la nieve.

La capa blanca le llegaba hasta las rodilla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba estar usando pantalones y no una falda. Se detuvo un momento para volver a mirar el negro cielo. Los dos astros estaban ahí con un brillo fantasmal. Por su mente paso la idea de que ese lugar debería estar muy loco como para tener dos lunas, frunció el ceño y abrazándose más fuerte retomo su camino.

Al llegar al límite del bosque dudo. En su mente se debatía donde estaría más segura: si en un obscuro bosque o en una planicie desolada. Un fuerte viento frio la hizo decidirse por el bosque, al menos hay encontraría mas fácil un refugio.

Ya internándose en el bosque se empezó a arrepentí, ese lugar realmente daba miedo. Había menos nieve pero la obscuridad era casi absoluta, el grosor de las copas de los arboles impedían que la luz de las lunas llegaran al suelo, no podía ver mas allá de uno cuantos metros y el sonido fantasmal que hacían los arboles por el viento no ayudaba mucho.

De nuevo malos sentimientos se apoderaban de ella. Detuvo su marcha para intentar calmarse. Todo parecía tan irreal, todavía no creía que eso le estuviera pasando a ella. Y luego una nueva esperanza nació.

Es una pesadilla-murmuro. Seguro era eso, no había otra explicación. Sonrió por esa revelación, solo era una tonta pesadilla y al despertar apenas y la recordaría. Y empezó a planear lo que haría al despertar: despertaría a su hermano para darle un fuerte y casi letal abrazo y luego le daría un gran beso, ahora que lo pensaba no lo besaba desde que eran más pequeños porque ahora eso los incomodaba, pero la ocasión merecía un gran beso en la mejilla de su hermano. También haría el mejor jugo mabel de la historia para todos sus amigo y pasaría el resto del día jugando los tontos juegos de rol que tanto amaba su hermano solo para verlo sonreír.

Despierta-se dijo así misma-despierta-se pellizco intentando forzar su regreso a la realidad. Realmente debería estar muy débil para darse un pellizco decente o su cuerpo estaba tan entumido que no sintió nada. Soltó un suspiro helado y siguió su marcha, si era un mal sueño tarde o temprano despertaría.

Avanzo uno cuantos metros más cuando un sonido la hizo detenerse. Se oía como si algo avanzara entre la nieve, pasos de algo pesado, cada vez aumentaban su volumen. Giro al darse cuenta que eso pasos venían detrás de ella. Contemplo la obscuridad sin saber que hacer, cada vez se oía mas cerca. Finalmente una figura extraña empezaba a dibujarse, se quedo quieta esperando la reacción de la criatura. Al acercarse mas noto que era una criatura de pelaje negro y con forma de un simio o tal vez de un hombre. Al pensar eso no lo dudo más.

H-hola-dijo casi susurrando, no sabia que esperar. El ser se detuvo al oírla, ambos se observaron sin moverse, cada segundo era una eternidad para ella. Fue con un movimiento rápido que la criatura saco debajo de su piel un objeto extraño largo y tubular… un arma.

Miro con horror como le apuntaba con esa arma. No dudo ni un segundo y huyo en dirección contraria. Todo el frio y cansancio desaparecieron, ahora se sentía con más energía. Trato de correr lo mas rápido posible pero entre su debilidad física y la manta de nieve, tratar era lo mejor que podía hacer. No supo si corrió solo unos cuantos metros o si fueron kilómetros, el miedo y el deseo de sobrevivir le cegaban todos sus sentidos.

¡Espera!-oyó una voz en la noche-¡cuidado!

No reacciono a tiempo. Entre la obscuridad y su desesperación no noto que se le había acabado el camino y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba rodando por una pendiente incapaz de frenar. Esperaba impactarse con un suelo duro o si tenía suerte con un colchón de nieve pero en vez de eso al impactarse noto como el suelo se rompía como vidrio y al instante su cuerpo sumergido en agua extremadamente helada.

Las ganas de seguir luchando se le acabaron. Sus fuerzas y ganas de vivir se esfumaron, era mejor morir así que asecinada por esa criatura. Se sintió culpable por fallarle a DIpper y no volver a verlo. Luego tuvo un ataque de fe, no en un ser divino, sino con la idea de volveré a encontrar con su gemelo en el otro mundo, a su tiempo, solo tendría que esperarlo. Y con esa ida volvió a caer en la obscuridad.

De nuevo la obscuridad la cubrió.

Y de nuevo volvía en si. Pero ahora en vez de frio un calor la cubría, en vez del sonido del viento un suave crujir llegaba a sus oídos, el escalofrió fue remplazado por un sensación cálida en su pecho y al abrir los ojos en vez de un cielo nocturno observo un techo, o algo parecido a un techo, iluminado por una luz danzante. Estaba recostada en lo que parecía una cama improvisada y noto la pesadez de dos gruesas mantas que la cubrían. Giro la cabeza buscando el origen de aquella luz.

Se encontraba en una pequeña caverna, en medio del lugar una fogata daba luz y calor al pequeño refugio y al lado del fuego la figura de un hombre sentado contemplando el fuego, estaba de espaldas pero era obvio que era un hombre. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, era un humano, ahora estaba segura que no estaba tan lejos de casa. Después de un rato, siendo como es, se aburrió de mirar lo mismo y su mirada se empezó a mover por el lugar encontrando algo curioso cerca del fuego, sobre una roca unas ropas negras se secaban, sintió su rostro enrojecer al ver que sus propias ropas estaban ahí secándose, ese hombre la había desnudado, se tentó por debajo de las cobijas y sintió alivio al notar que aun llevaba sus prendas interiores. Volvió a concentrarse en el hombre que seguía mirando el fuego demasiado concentrado, esa persona la había salvado, estaba infinitamente agradecida. También nota que alrededor del hombre había varias cosas empezando con una pequeña mochila, una maquina extraña que parecía una vieja consola de videojuegos portátil y algo que realmente la alarmo, la extraña arma que antes la criatura había utilizado para amenazarla. Volvió a sentir terror, ese hombre era peligroso. Se movió agitada en un intento de huir, sin saber adonde ir y sin mucho éxito de liberarse de las cobijas.

Su ajetreo no paso desapercibido, el giro y se acerco al ver a la niña despierta.

Tranquila-dijo con gruesa voz-estas a salvo-la niña se calmo y dirigió la mirada al rostro del hombre sintiéndose muy confundida al verlo.

Necesitas recuperar calor-continuo el-o podrías sufrir hipotermia.

Mabel realmente no la escuchaba, se hallaba perdida en el rostro del hombre, un rostro muy familiar, un rostro que veía todos los días desde que inicio el verano, desde que llego a Gravity Falls.

Grandes orejas, cejas tupidas, gran quijada y una enorme y rojiza nariz. Ese rostro era de…

¿t-tío Stan?-murmuro ella


	2. El Autor

Las últimas horas eran de las más raras que había experimentado en su vida y vaya que si ha visto y hecho cosas raras. Todo empezó poco después de anochecer.

Se encontraba en su refugio, una pequeña caverna que utilizaba cada vez que visitaba ese mundo, tal vez era pequeña pero estaba estratégicamente bien ubicada. Este mundo estaba lejos de ser de sus favoritos, nunca le agrado el frio y casi siempre había mal clima además le traía malos recuerdos, pero no tenia opción era uno de los puntos mejor conectados entre universos y lo volvía un perfecto puente de paso para brinca de un mundo a otro aunque a veces tenia que esperar en el lugar algunos días e incluso semanas, como era su caso actual, hasta que se abriera el portal deseado.

Se encontraba leyendo sus últimos apuntes cuando sus maquinas se activaron, habían detectado una anomalía dimensional, una ruptura se estaba formando. Se sorprendió bastante no esperaba que un portal se abriera hasta dentro de unos días, al principio pensó que se había equivocado en sus cálculos pero de inmediato lo descarto, por los datos que arrojaban sus maquinas se trataba de una ruptura bastante grande y algo así no podía ignorarse. Motivado por su curiosidad tomo su abrigo mas grueso, su arma y una pequeña mochila donde llevaba algo de ropa extra y una de sus maquinas, al salir de la caverna sintió el cambio drástico de temperatura, aunque era una noche calma comparada con el clima habitual del lugar, se puso sus googles y cubrió su rostro con una bufanda antes de ponerse en marcha.

Salir de noche en cualquier lugar y en cualquier dimensión no era recomendable pero era un científico y la ciencia lo llamaba. Guiado por su maquina la señas lo llevaba fuera del bosque a terreno abierto, el peor lugar para estar si se soltaba una tormenta. Y justo al salir de la sombra del bosque, su pequeña computadora empezó a razonar al máximo, la ruptura llegaba a su clímax, el portal estaba a punto de formarse. Y fue gracias al paisaje abierto que pudo contemplarlo, a unos tres kilómetros un haz de luz apareció de la nada, era bastante pequeño cálculo el, pero por su intenso brillo y al sentir la onda expansiva que había creado, era un portal cargado de bastante energía, algo anormal.

Y tan pronto apareció, se esfumo como si nada hubiera pasado. La maquina se apago automáticamente al ya no haber señal que seguir. Las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieron, lo que acababa de pasar no era normal, los portales naturales solían ser mas grandes, menos enérgicos y duraban mas tiempo; y sobre todo dejaban rastro, incluso después de cerrarse aun emitían una leve señal y no desaparecía de golpe como acaba de pasar… a menos que se tratara de un portal artificial.

Con esa preocupante conclusión no lo pensó más y tomo rumbo a donde el extraño portal había aparecido, tenia que ver el escenario con sus propios ojos y asegurarse que nada lo hubiera atravesado.

Al llegar al lugar se topo con una escena curiosa: en medio del desierto de nieve encontró un pequeño agujero irregular, pareciera que algo se poso ahí y se hubiera acurrucado en diferentes posiciones, noto una fila de huellas ya algo borradas por el viento pero aun visibles que se dirigían al bosque mas próximo, alarmado decidió seguir el rastro. Se empezó a preguntar que tipo de criatura atravesaría el porta, eran huellas de un ser pequeño y usaba calzado, tal vez una especie de enano. Al entrar al bosque se le dificulto seguir el rastro, estaba muy obscuro y no había tanta nieve, pero tenía que encontrar a la criatura y saber que había pasado. No había recorrido mas de un kilometro bosque adentro cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

En medio de la obscuridad noto un pequeño cuerpo que temblaba de frio, al parecer la criatura lo había escuchado acercarse porque miraba hacia su dirección. Metió la mano dentro de su abrigo para tomar su arma, cualquier cosa podría pasar, la penumbra no le dejaba ver bien a la criatura y al ver que no reaccionaba siguió acercándose.

H-hola-oyó como un murmuro, eso hizo que se frenara de golpe. Finalmente pudo ver mejor aquel ser pero no podía creer lo que veía, esperaba todo menos eso. La contemplo incrédulo, sus ojos le jugaban una broma y tal vez fue por su instinto, o mejor dicho su paranoia, saco su arma y apunto hacia la niña.

Se arrepintió de inmediato, la niña puso cara de terror y salió huyendo de forma torpe. El se quedo quieto incapaz de reaccionar a lo que acaba de pasar. Fue cuando la niña desapareció de su vista cuando finalmente reacciono, fue tras ella sin dudar.

La localizo casi de inmediato, la niña corría de forma torpe por el cansancio y pareciera que pronto se tropezaría. Se alarma al notar la dirección que había tomado, el conocía esos parajes y sabia de sus peligros.

¡Espera!-quiso advertirle-¡cuidado¡

Demasiado tarde. La niña había caído por una pendiente, no muy alta ni muy pronunciada, pero al fondo había un lago de hielo delgado donde solía pescar. Sin pensar se deslizo por la pendiente de forma ágil y se detuvo justo al borde del hielo. Detecto el agujero donde había caído la niña, se quito su abrigo y se despojo de su arma y su mochila y se sumergió.

Hacia tres horas que regreso a la caverna pero ahora acompañado, la niña estaba inconsciente, tenía algunos golpes por la caída y sufría los primeros síntomas de hipotermia, pero con el cuidado adecuado se recuperaría pronto siendo la prioridad que recuperara calor. Al llegar la había acomodado en su cama cerca del fuego, sus ropas estaban mojadas así que tuvo que quitárselas, cosa que le incomodo. También tuvo problemas con su pelo, era muy largo y no se secaba así que tuvo que solucionar el problema…

Ahora que la niña estaba a salvo pudo medianamente relajarse, se sentó al lado del fuego a meditar lo que estaba pasando. Era obvio que la niña estaba relacionada con las anomalías de esa noche, de hecho ella podría ser la causa. Analizo lo mejor que pudo lo que sabia: se trataba de una niña humana, en el único lugar donde había comprobado la existencia de humanos era en su mundo natal y sabía que la niña había atravesado un portal artificial. Pero la única maquina en ese mundo con la capacidad de crear portales debería estar fuera de funcionamiento y lejos del alcance de una niña.

Entonces se empezó a preguntar si _**el**_ estaría involucrado, tal vez _**el**_ había logrado engañar a otro ingenuo, tal vez esta niña estaba relacionada con _**el**_. La niña tendría que aclararle muchas cosas al despertar.

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos observando el fuego. Unos ruidos a su espalda lo hicieron volver en si, la niña se había despertado y se movía agitadamente en su lecho, se acerco y trato de tranquilizarla pero el rostro que puso la niña lo desconcertó.

¿t-tío Stan?- murmuro ella. Eso no se lo esperaba. Se aparto rápidamente y fue a donde estaban sus cosas buscando algo entre ellas. Al encontrar la pequeña linterna regreso al lado de la niña, empezó a sentir algo de pánico.

Al ver el comportamiento del hombre y verlo acercarse con un tubo un negro en la mano la niña solo se encogió como un animalito acorralado.

No te preocupes-dijo no muy seguro al ver la reacción de la niña-no te hare daño solo quiero comprobar algo

Ella dudo un momento pero finalmente se dejo examinar. El hombre le reviso los ojos con linterna, al comprobar que el color, forma y reflejos eran normales la soltó satisfecho, ahora se sentía seguro.

Todo en orden-dijo sonriendo, realmente estaba aliviado-ahora dime ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-dijo serio y directo

N-no lo se, y-yo, bueno si se pero n-no se-la niña no sabia que decir-¿tu no eres mi tío Stan verdad?-pregunto ella con decepción

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-le cuestiono serio

¡Espera!-un brillo esperanzador apareció en sus ojos-¡si eres mi tío Stan!-dijo ella sentándose de golpe y dejándose ver en prendas interiores-tío Stan soy yo Mabel ¿no me recuerdas?

Cálmate-dijo algo sorprendido por la reacción de la niña- jamás te visto en mi vida-de hecho hace décadas que no veía a otro humano- me estas confund…- entonces en su mente oyó un "click"-¡espera!-casi gritando tomo a la niña por los hombros y la acerco a su rostro-¿tu has visto mi rostro antes?-la niña asintió asustada-dime ¿el hombre al que llamas tío Stan es Stanley Pines?

N-no-dijo intimidada-se llama Stanford Pines

Eso tampoco lo esperaba, soltó a la niña y se llevo una mano al mentón, su teoría había muerto tan pronto nació, pero ahora tenia aun mas dudas. Tal vez esta niña venia de un universo paralelo al suyo o tal vez solo era una simple coincidencia de nombres, realmente esa noche se le iba a quemar el cerebro.

La niña estaba igual de confundida, ese hombre se parecía a su tío Stan, se llamaba como su tío Stan pero no era su tío Stan. Miro de nuevo el rostro del hombre quien miraba el vacío sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras con una mano se rascaba el mentón. Fue hay donde se percato de algo muy peculiar.

Tienes seis dedos-susurro. El hombre pareció tomado por sorpresa, aparto su mano y la expandió enfrente de la niña. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara maravillada que puso ella-si, son seis… como los diarios-dijo emocionada. Era el colmo de las sorpresas

Espera… ¡que!-se agacho y volvió a tomar a la niña por los hombros, no podía creer lo que oía-¿tu has visto mis diarios?-ella asintió emocionada

Tu eres el autor-sentencio ella. El hombre la soltó, se sentó a su lado y se empezó a sobar el tabique de la nariz-realmente eres el autor-se llevo las manos al rostro por la emoción de su descubrimiento- no puedo creerlo, tu eres el autor, oooh si solo Dipper estuviera aquí-sintió tristeza al instante que dijo eso, los ojos se le empezaron a cristalizar un poco.

Niña por favor, explícate-se oía cierto fastidio en su voz-¿Quién eres y como llegaste aquí?

Ella asintió y se limpio un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado y tomo aire preparándose para iniciar su relato.

Mi nombre es Mabel Pines-inicio-mi hermano Dipper y yo pasamanos el verano en la cabaña de nuestro tío abuelo Stan en Oregón-sintió algo de nostalgia por algo que empezó apenas hace unas semanas-mi hermano es algo raro y tímido, pero también es muy valiente y fuerte además le gusta hacerse el detective-no pudo evitar describir a su hermano, para ella, el era lo mas importante en su vida pero el hombre solo emitió un gruñido, a el eso no le importaba-un día regreso del bosque con un extraño libro, dijo que lo encontró oculto en un árbol metálico o algo así- frunció el ceño al no recordar bien.

El diario 3…-

Si-dijo emocionada, sin duda el era el autor-después de eso vivimos muchas aventuras y vivimos muchas cosas raras-su sonrisa cambio a un semblante triste- pero hoy por la mañana unos agentes del gobierno arrestaron al tío Stan, decían que había robado químicos peligrosos. Dipper y yo no les creímos y buscamos entre las cosas del tío Stan para demostrar su inocencia pero-sollozo un poco-pero era cierto y también encontramos otras cosas sospechosas como identificaciones falsas y un reporte que decía que el señor Pines estaba muerto.

Hubo una pausa. Ella necesitaba serenarse y el solo reflexionaba y ataba cabos sueltos.

Después encontramos un sótano secreto-continuo-era un lugar muy grande, parecía una cueva y había muchas maquinas y había una muy grande que lanzaba luces y rayos-dijo esto haciendo gestos con las manos-Dipper se molesto mucho porque sobre una mesa encontró los otros dos diarios, Stan siempre los tuvo-dijo con tono de decepción-decidimos apagar la maquina porque en los diarios decía que era muy peligrosa y que podría destruir el mundo y justo cuando Dipper la iba a apagar llego Stan-estaba empezando a llorar otra vez-le ordeno que no lo hiciera que era importante que estuviera encendida, Dipper y el empezaron a discutir. Luego hubo una explosión o algo así, todos salieron volando pero yo me sujete de una palanca cerca del maquina, Dipper me gritaba que la apagara y Stan que no lo hiciera, yo n-no sabia que hacer y después sentido que algo me jalaba y me empecé a flotar, le grite a DIpper que me ayudara, tenia tanto miedo, no me pude sujetar mas y luego y-yo solo recuerdo que gritaba y después me desmaye. Cuando desperté me encontraba sobre la nieve.-concluyo cubierta de lagrimas.

El la miraba con ojos de compasión, esa niña era victimas de sus errores, se sentía culpable. Frunció el ceño, se levanto de su lugar y se para al lado de la fogata dándole la espalda. Miraba el fuego atentamente y de forma seria, ahora entendía que había pasado.

Maldición-soltó al aire-¡es un idiota! ¡Un imbécil!-dijo con rencor y apretando los puños-¡se lo advertí! El muy necio.

Ella se estaba secando las lágrimas cuando empezó a maldecir, se asusto un poco y después dudo pero al final se atrevió-¿Q-que pasa?

El volteo a verla, ella lo miraba con ojos de confusión y miedo. Le debía una explicación, tal vez no todo, pero al menos lo más básico, soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar el fuego.

Tienes razón niña-dijo después de un rato-yo soy el autor de los diarios-dijo serio-yo invente la maquina que te trajo aquí-pauso y regreso la mirada a la niña-mi nombre es Stanford Pines-concluyo

¡Que!-no sabía que más decir-p-pero…

Al hombre al que llamas tío Stan-la interrumpió- déjame describírtelo: un brabucón, bocaza, embustero y de mal carácter ¿me equivoco?

e-es el-estaba asombrada por tan exacta descripción-como…

Su verdadero nombre es Stanley Pines-de nuevo le dio la espalda para mirar el fuego- es mi hermano gemelo.

Se llevo las manos a la boca por el asombro de tan gran revelación, ahora tenia más dudas que respuestas.

Ahora duerme-dijo Stanford sentándose ahí mismo y tomando su bitácora, había muchas cosas nueva que escribir-aun necesitar recuperarte.

Mabel no dijo nada, volvió a cubrirse con las mantas y se acostó dándole la espada al fuego y a su salvador. Dormir seria una gran hazaña.

Al despertar esperaba encontrarse en su habitación, que al girar se encontraría a su hermano aun dormido y al agachar la mirada vería a su cerdito igualmente dormido. Obviamente se decepciono al verse en una caverna ahora tenuemente iluminada por la luz del día, lanzo un suspiro de decepción se sentó al borde de la cama, la fogata ya no estaba, solo quedaban cenizas y tampoco estaba su salvador, estaba sola en aquel lugar. Busco la entra del lugar con la mirada y se encontró un pequeño agujero apenas suficientemente grande para que un adulto cupiera. Agacho la mirada y de nuevo contuvo las lágrimas, no había sido una pesadilla.

Noto que a la orilla de la cama había unas ropas negras dobladas, no eran las suyas, eran de color negro y fuera de su gusto además seguro le quedaban grandes. Pero pensando que andar en ropa interior en un mundo congelado y en compañía de un extraño, no le quedaba opción. Los pantalones y las botas como temía le quedaban grandes aunque solo una talla de mas y empezó a preguntarse donde había conseguido ropa para ella. Fue al momento de ponerse el abrigo, ese si le quedaba muy grande por cierto, que lo noto, su largo y hermoso cabello ya no estaba. Se toco la cabeza aterrada pensando que estaba calva pero sintió alivio al comprobar que no era así pero ahora el pelo solo le llegaba hasta los hombros. Volvió a llorar, esto era el colmo, que mas le podía pasar.

Fue en ese momento que llego el autor. Había salido a buscar algo de comida, bayas y raíces fue lo que encontró y si hubiera tenido mas tiempo tal vez hubiera cazado algo pero eso era tardado y dejar a la niña sola mucho tiempo no le agradaba. Volviendo a la escena se asusto un poco al ver a la niña llorar.

Niña ¿esta bien?-pregunto algo alarmado.

Mabel dio un pequeño brinquito por la sorpresa y luego metió su cabeza bajo su nuevo abrigo, avergonzada de su aspecto.

Que pasa-se sorprendido por la actitud de la niña- ¿Qué tienes niña?

No estoy aquí-dijo sollozando sin salir de su escondite.

Ni…-suspiro fastidiado, nunca fue bueno tratando con niños-Mabel ¿te duele algo?

No-

Entonces ¿Qué ocurre?-

Mabel dudo un momento.

Mi cabello-no dijo más.

Que pasa con eso-estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Mabel volvió a dudar pero finalmente salió de su escondite mostrando su nuevo peinado.

¡Estoy horrible!-dijo ella con lagrimas-¿Qué le paso a mi cabello?

Oh, eso-se sonrojo un poco-bueno fue mi culpa, lo siento.

¡Porque lo hiciste!-pregunto furiosa.

Estaba perdiendo demasiado calor y tanto cabello mojado no ayudaba-confeso.

Ella inflo las mejillas y lo miro con rencor-¡parezco un niño!-volvió a arremeter.

Te dije que lo siento, no tenia opción-el también se empezaba a molestar.

Volvió a inflar las mejillas para luego soltar un bufido de fastidio y sin decir nada más la niña se paro de golpe y con paso decidido se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva.

¿Adonde vas?-se confundió ante la acción de la niña

¿Afuera hay nieve?-

Si…-la miraba con una ceja levantada, no entendía el punto.

Entonces voy a ser un muñeco de nieve-y salió del lugar.


	3. La Historia

Al salir fue cegada por la luz del día, la noche anterior estaba segura que había visto dos lunas y ahora tenía la curiosidad de ver como era el día en ese lugar.

La caverna estaba en la ladera, casi la cima, de una colina en medio del bosque, el suelo no estaba muy inclinado pero si no tenia cuidado podría caerse; la vista era muy bonita, se podía ver por encima de las copas delos arboles y contemplar un mundo de nieve.

El cielo era de los mas exótico, no había dos soles como llego a pensar, bueno si había dos lunas seguro había dos soles pero ese no era el caso, en vez de eso el cielo era iluminado por un sol azul, era mas pequeño que el sol de su mundo y con menos brillo y al observar bien no estaba completamente solo, las dos lunas que llego a ver la aquella noche se podían notar pero ahora sin brillo pareciendo dos puntos muertos en el cielo. Y al parecer la luz del pequeño sol no era suficiente para cubrir por completo ese mundo, los puntos en el cielo más alejados del sol azul estaban casi obscuros y eso que era medio día o eso pensaba. Realmente era una vista extraña para sus ojos.

Esta genial-dijo maravillada y empezó a usar sus manos como binoculares mirando a todas partes.

Stanford la veía desde la entrada de la cueva. No pudo evitar una risa al ver los gestos infantiles de Mabel, al parecer por primera vez en décadas no estaría solo.

Al notar la presencia del autor Mabel frunció el ceño, lo del cabello no se le iba a olvidar tan fácil. El se acerco ofreciéndole un pequeño tazón lleno de lo que parecía unas bayas rosas.

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto tomando el plato

Comida-contesto con simpleza

Pero que es-dijo tomando una de las bayas y mirándola con mucha duda

Son bayas, por ahora solo hay esto-dijo secamente-no rezongues, no has comido nada desde que llegaste y necesitas recuperarte.

Mabel no dijo nada y empezó a comer. Desde que despertó su estomago le pedía comida pero entre el enojo y luego el asombro lo había ignorado, dudo un poco pero al final no sabia tan mal pero estaba lejos de ser su comida favorita. Volteo a ver a Stanford que también estaba comiendo esas raras bayas viendo el paisaje y sin aguantar su duda pregunto.

¿Donde estamos?-

Al oír la pregunta el autor se rasco la nuca algo incomodo. ¿Cómo le explicaría a la niña su situación actual?

¿Tu donde crees que estamos?-trato de ganar algo de tiempo

Bueno…-volteo a ver al extraño cielo con el sol azul-creo que ya no estamos en la tierra.

Ni siquiera en la misma dimensión- completo Stanford. Mabel solo agacho la mirada, por alguna razón no le sorprendió esa información aunque sintió un vacío en su estomago.

La maquina que te trajo aquí era un portal-continuo- la construí para poder viajar a diferentes mundo en diferentes universos pero es inestable y peligrosa, termina atrapándome y desterrándome en este lugar-así de simple resumió una vida.

¿Y porque no construyes otra?-soluciono fácil la niña. El solo sonrió levemente por su inocencia

Aquí no existe la tecnología para eso además ya es suficientemente peligroso que exista una-

Ya veo-dijo algo decepcionada para luego tomar aire, ponerse derecha y sonreír ampliamente-entonces solo hay que esperar a que nos rescaten.

Stanford realmente se sorprendió, miro a la niña con ceño fruncido

¿De que hablas?-

Bueno se que Dipper vendrá tarde o temprano a rescatarme y de paso podríamos llevarte-rio tontamente ella por su chiste.

Dudo mucho que eso pase-

Dipper es la persona mas lista que conozco, además con la ayuda de los diarios encontrara una solución-dijo ella con las manos en la cintura y una amplia sonrisa dispuesta a enfrentar al mundo con sus ideas positivas.

Stanford se sintió mal por la niña, no podía dejarla vivir con falsas esperanzas. Lanzo un largo suspiro, se agacho a su altura y la tomo por los hombros. La sonrisa que ella había dibujado en su rostro fue desapareciendo al ver el rostro severo del autor

Mabel necesito que entiendas esto: no volveremos a casa-

De que hablas-dijo ella sin entender-con los diarios Dipper podría hacer fun…

Espero que no lo logre-la interrumpió

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

El portal es extremadamente peligroso, se lo advertí a Stanley, cada vez que se activa crea tanta tención el la tela dimensional de nuestro universo que podría romperla y por lo tanto destruirlo y entre mas veces se use mas alto es el riesgo-dudo un poco en continuar, Mabel ya había empezado a llorar-la verdad si a estas alturas aun existe nuestro mundo, es que a sido muy afortunado.

Quieres decir que…-

Espero que no y espero que nadie vuelva a usar el portal por su bien y el de nuestro mundo-se sintió mal al ser demasiado franco pero tenia que hacerla entender-yo se que es difícil pero tienes que darte a la idea.

Lo que le pedía era imposible, dejar de tener esperanza, que se rindiera y se diera a la idea de no volver a ver a sus padres, a sus amigas, a Stan… a Dipper. Era imposible.

No- dijo decidida- el hallara la solución.

Mabe…-

Tu no conoces a Dipper, el hallara una solución-se limpio las lagrimas y volvió a sonreír- tal vez tarde un tiempo pero el encontrara la solución-se soltó del agarre de Stanford, se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño, parecía darse cuenta de algo-no hay zanahorias… así no pudo hacer un muñeco de nieve-hizo un pequeño puchero-supongo que mejor compongo esta ropa- se subió el pantalón que contantemente se le caía y partió hacia la cueva. El autor no sabia si sentir admiración o tristeza.

Al entrar a la cueva, en la privacidad del lugar volvió a llorar. Se sentía tonta y avergonzada, lo único que hacia era llorar, ella no era así pero ese mundo la obligaba, toda esperanza que nacía era aplastada. Ahora dudaba de su hermano y perdía sus esperanzas de volver a verlo. Volvió a recostarse y abrazo una manta e intento no llorar tan fuerte.

Desde afuera el autor podía oírla llorar. Ella intentaba hacerse la fuerte con su actitud positiva pero era solo una niña, lo que le estaba pasando era demasiado para ella, era una pequeña inocente que no merecía ese terrible castigo. Empezó a sentirse culpable y también a culpar a su gemelo, entre ellos dos le arruinaron la vida a esa niña.

Pasaron un par de horas, Mabel no salía y Stanford solo volvió a entrar para tomar una de sus maquinas, su bitácora y un hacha tratando de ignorar a la niña que se hacia la dormida, se la paso primero repesando sus apuntes, al día siguiente se abriría el portal que había estado esperando y quería asegurarse del donde y cuando para llegar a tiempo y luego se dedico a partir madera para tener suficiente leña para la noche, en ese mundo las noches eran largas y Mabel había tenido suerte hasta ahora, desde el día anterior a su llegada el clima había estado calmo y agradable, luego la idea de que le hubiera pasado a la niña si hubiera llegado en medio de una tormenta le hizo tener un escalofrió. Después de olvidar ese pensamiento siguió en su labor, para su edad estaba en buen estado físico.

Cuando termino su labor noto a que Mabel había vuelto a salir, ahora estaba sentada sobre la nieve observando el paisaje. Al verla no pudo evitar pensar que la niña se había recuperado bastante bien, estaba deprimida pero no podía culparle. Ella había dormido más de un día después de su presentación y empezó a preocuparse que no se recuperara a tiempo para emprender el viaje donde se abriría el próximo portal. También empezó a sentirse mal al recordar que la niña solo había estado comiendo bayas y seguro su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo algo mas nutritivo para recuperar fuerzas y vaya que si las necesitaría.

Empezó a contemplar el paisaje, en verdad hacia buen clima… y el perdiendo el tiempo cortando madera en vez de buscar algo decente que comer, se culpo por su ineptitud y decidió ir a salir a cazar algo antes de que anocheciera. Empezaba adarce cuenta que ahora lucharía por dos.

Entro a la cueva, tomo su arma, un cuchillo en su funda y su abrigo además de sus googles y salió decidido a no volver con las manos vacías. En la mañana tuvo la oportunidad de cazar algo, había encontrado un rastro de unas criaturas que el solía cazar pero la idea de dejar a Mabel sola e inconsciente mucho tiempo no le agrado pero ahora con la niña despierta y recuperada podría tomarse un poco mas de tiempo.

Pero al salir y ver a Mabel sentada sobre la nieve viendo hacia la nada y con un aire deprimido cambio de planes, no podía irse así como así, obviamente planeaba decirle que saldría pero ahora verla así le removió el corazón y volvió a sentirse culpable, después de todo fue su regaño lo que la puso así. Decidió levantarle el ánimo.

Recargo su arma en la entrada de la cueva, dejo su cuchillo al lado de esta y camino a donde estaba la niña. Y empezó arrepentirse, nunca fue bueno socializando y treinta años en el exilio seguro no ayudaron, pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba parado al lado de ella y sin saber que hacer se sentó sobre la nieve. Permanecieron en silencio algo incomodos, ella trataba de ignorarlo y el no sabia que hacer hasta que se le ocurrió un buen tema para empezar a hablar.

Entonces…-se rasco la cabeza algo incomodo-por lo que mas dicho tu abuelo debe ser Shermy

Mabel lo miro algo confundida, pero luego recordó que el autor de los diarios le dijo que era hermano de su tío abuelo, por lo tanto hermano de su abuelo y finalmente eso lo hacia también su tío abuelo. Sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba en compañía de un familiar.

Si-dijo sonriendo levemente-el abuelito sherm… aunque no le gusta que le diga así.

Stanford rio un poco-vaya la ultima vez que lo vio el era un niño-recordó la ocasión, sus padres y su hermanito lo visitaron el día que se graduó-dime ¿como es el?

Mabel pareció meditar su respuesta.

Bueno… es muy serio y muuuy aburrido-rodo los ojos-es difícil llevarse con el-el autor rio al imaginar aquel niño como un viejo amargado-aunque siempre nos da regalos en navidad y en nuestro cumpleaños y siempre nos felicitas y nos da ánimos a su modo-Mabel estaba segura que todos un en su familia eran geniales a su manera.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio pero ahora nada incomodo, ambos se empezaban a dar cuenta que eran familia.

¿t-tío Stanford?...-dijo algo apenada-¿t-te molesta que te diga así?-pregunto al ver la cara que puso el autor

N-no-confeso y era cierto, lo había tomado por sorpresa pero no de mala forma-solo falta de costumbre pero sabes mejor dime solo Ford.

Esta bien-se sonrojo un poco- tío Ford… ¿Cómo acabaste aquí? ¿Y porque hiciste esa maquina?

Por alguna razón ya esperaba esas preguntas, levanto la mirada para ver el extraño cielo y calculo que tendría suficiente tiempo como para contarle una historia.

Esta bien, te lo diré-tomo aires-desde que era niño siempre me interesaron las rarezas… yo mismo soy una rareza-movió los dedos de su manos provocando una risita en Mabel-el único que me entendía o intentaba entenderme era Stanley, era mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo-dijo con cierta tristeza-nos prometimos estar siempre juntos y vivir mil aventuras-pauso y volvió a mirar el cielo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Mabel se sintió identificada de inmediato, así era su relación con Dipper y de hecho empezó a notar mucha semejanza entre el autor y su hermano… no pudo evitar pensar en el rostro de Dipper al enterarse que era pariente del autor.

Al menos así fue durante nuestra infancia y adolescencia-continuo con semblante serio-pude haber entrado a la mejor universidad del país pero Stanley arruino mi chance. Estaba tan molesto pero mi padre lo estaba aun mas, lo hecho de la casa y yo no hice nada para evitarlo-dijo con cierta culpa-no lo volví a ver después de eso.

Mabel agacho la mirada, ya no le agradaba tanto la historia.

Me conforme con una universidad de baja calidad, me gradué con honores y conseguí mis doctorados antes de tiempo-dijo con orgullo-me otorgaron una beca para financiar mis investigaciones y durante un tiempo no supe en que enfocarme pero finalmente me decidí por lo que mas me apasionaba… las rarezas-de nuevo hizo un gesto con las manos para nuevamente hacer reír a Mabel-mis investigación iniciales me dirigieron a un lugar al noroeste del país donde la cantidad de sucesos y avistamientos de cosas sobrenaturales eran realmente sorprendente…

Gravity Falls-dijo maravillada, el autor asintio

Hubo un click de inmediato-no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar sus primero días en el extraño pueblo-con el dinero de la beca compre una cabaña a las afueras del pueblo e inicie mis investigaciones. Casi de inmediato me tope con criaturas que supuestamente no existían, vi cosas que rozaban con lo imposible y descubrí secretos que debieron quedarse como secretos-hizo una pausa-la cantidad de información era demasiada y decidí documentar mis descubrimientos en diferentes volúmenes…

¡Los diarios!-grito extasiada

S-si-se sorprendió por la reacción de Mabel-fueron los mejores años de mi vida-confeso- pero había algo que no encajaba ¿Por qué ahí? ¿Qué era el origen de todo eso? Con el tiempo deduje que la región estaba justo en una falla en la tela dimensional de nuestro universo y eso provocaba y atraía todos los sucesos sobrenaturales de la zona… acudí con un amigo de la universidad para que me ayudara a construir una maquina que me permitirá ver esa falla e incluso atravesarla-hizo una pausa y cerro los ojos-el mayor error de mi vida.

Mabel puso cara seria, empezaba la parte triste de la historia.

El portal era peligroso, lo supe después de encenderlo por primera vez y no solo era peligroso por si solo, también podría ser usado para cosas malas-Mabel trago en seco-debí haberlo destruido pero no me atreví, era el trabajo de mi vida-dijo con culpa-así que decidí esconder todo, escondí los diario luego me contacte con la única persona en quien podía confiar para entregarle el diario 1… Stanley no dudo en venir.

Mabel no pudo evitar imaginarse la linda escena del feliz rencuentro de sus tíos.

No peleamos casi de inmediato-dijo sonriendo-le mostré el portal y le dije que tomara el diario y no volviera jamás… ahora que lo pienso no es la mejor forma de restablecer una hermandad-rio por su chiste aunque Mabel lo vio seria-como sea, discutimos y luego peleamos, durante la pelea sin querer encendimos el portal, Stanley me empujo y caí en la zona peligrosa y antes que me diera cuanta ya estaba flotando rumbo al umbral de luz y después de eso solo recuerdo que desperté en este mismo lugar-concluyo su historia, suspiro algo cansado, hace mucho que no se ponía a recordar sobre como llego aquí.

Mabel permaneció en silencio, analizando la historia.

Entonces-dijo dudando- el tío Stan solo quería salvarte

El autor la miro con una ceja levantada.

Yo… yo pensé que el tío Stan era algún tipo de súper villano y quería destruir el mundo pero… solo quería salvar a su hermano-dijo culpable, Stanford bufo fastidiado.

Es un idiota-dijo con rencor-se lo advertí, si yo que invente la maquina jamás entendí bien como funcionaba menos un idiota como el-Mabel puso una cara de reproche ante la actitud de su nuevo tío pero al no le importo-por desobedecerme pudo haber destruido el mundo y ahora te desterró aquí, dime si no es un idiota.

Mabel no dijo nada, no quería pensarlo pero en su interior ella también le empezó a tener rencor a su tío Stan.

Bueno…-quería cambiar de tema-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí entonces?

Realmente no lo se-tenia un aproximado pero realmente hace mucho que perdió el interés en el tiempo-aquí un día entero dura mas así que perdí la cuenta, así que mejor dime ¿en que año viven ustedes allá?

Bueno, es el 2012-

Entonces han pasado 30 años-dijo satisfecho, había calculado bien.

¡30 años!-la cara que puso ella era digna de una fotografía-todo ese tiempo atrapado entre nieve, realmente no lo imagino-dijo ella deprimida porque sabia que ese era su destino ahora.

No exactamente…-el autor se puso de pie, sacudió la nieve de sus ropas y luego le dio la mano a su sobrina para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo-luego te explico pero ahora regresa a la cueva y no salgas-volvió a la entrada a recoger sus cosas, se le estaba haciendo tarde.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-la idea no le agrado.

Voy salir a buscar algo que comer, voy a tardar un rato y no quiero que andes sola afuera-dijo mientras se ponía los googles.

Te ayudo-

No-dijo con autoridad-aun necesitar recuperarte y mañana tendremos un día difícil y será mejor que descanses.

¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo ella levantando una ceja

Mañana nos vamos de aquí-a Mabel le empezaron a brillar los ojos al oír eso-no es como piensas-dijo adivinando los pensamientos de la niña- en la cena te lo explico ahora entra y no salgas… ah y no toques mis cosas por favor-y sin decir mas se puso en marcha aunque antes de bajar por completo la pequeña colina miro el cielo, ya el sol azul estaba a un par de horas de ocultarse, las dos lunas empezaban a brillar y a la distancia se veía un grupo de nubes negras, el buen clima ya no iba durar mucho así que apresuro el paso.

Mabel lo observo desaparecer entre el bosque, aun estaba esa sensación de tristeza pero ahora al darse cuenta que estaba acompañada de un hombre bueno, súper genial y además que era de su familia las ganas de llorar por cualquier tontería ya no estaban. También empezó a sentirse tonta, tonta por dudar de Dipper, al oír la historia del autor y con su conclusión final de como su tío Stan puso en riesgo al universo entero para rescatar a su hermano y eso que no se llevaban bien, no podía imaginar las cosas imposibles que haría Dipper por ella. Como ella misma había dicho, tal vez tardaría un tiempo pero el la rescataría y decidió que hasta ese día llegue ella disfrutaría su nueva aventura tal vez no estaba planeada pero ahora tenia todo un nuevo mundo, o tal vez mas, que conquistar.

Y ahora con ese nuevo aire positivo decidió ser de utilidad, de alguna forma prendería fuego.

 _ **Hola mis queridos desconocidos, soy el autor… XD**_

 _ **Realmente dude al inicio sobre publicar algo pero ahora e agarrado vuelo, prometo no fallarles y terminar esta historia y también pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortografía trato de evitarlas e incluso le doy unas tres repasadas pero se me escapan algunos fallos.**_

 _ **No soy muy de hablar de mas por eso estos avisos serán solo debes en cuando. me despido pero de paso les dejo el titulo del siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **O-L-H W-R-Y-F-Q-L-H**_


	4. Los Dibujos

Había resultado una buena idea salir a cazar, se le había hecho algo tarde pero no llegaría con las manos vacías. Había logrado atrapar un par de criaturas que solía cazar cuando visitaba ese mundo, eran unos seres parecidos a conejos, incluso tenían grandes orejas, pero con un cuerpo más alargado y con el hocico y la cola que parecían de rata. Estaba contento de por fin darle algo decente que comer a la niña e incluso ya empezaba a idear que la piel de los animales le serviría para hacer unos bonitos guantes blancos, aunque también se empezó a preguntar si destripar y desollar esas criaturas enfrente de una niña seria correcto.

Cuando iba a medio camino de regreso se alarmo al encontrar algo. Ya no había luz de día pero en la nieve había notado un grupo de huellas, eran bastante grandes y sabia que criaturas las habían hecho, eran unos seres peligrosos que era mejor evitar, se puso en guardia, esas criaturas andaban cerca y con el olor a sangre de sus presas en la espalda tenia que tener los ojos abiertos, apresuro aun mas el paso al pensar que esos seres estuvieran cerca del refugio donde había una niña sola e indefensa. Empezaba hacer un viento fuerte y helado pronto se desataría un mal clima.

Al llegar a la cueva se sorprendió bastante y no de mala manera. La niña había logrado prender fuego, esperaba llegar a una caverna oscura y fría con una niña oculta bajo las cobijas pero en vez de eso Mabel estaba sentada al lado del fuego y parecía ocupada haciendo algún tipo de manualidad, tanto que no noto la llegada del autor. Se sintió bien al ver que la niña no era tan inútil como podía aparentar. El se empezó a quitar el abrigo y sus googles dispuesto a sentarse junto a al fuego y empezar su trabajo de carnicero pero al ver que no era notado decidió anunciar su presencia.

Vaya, lograste pren…-

¡Voltéate!-grito Mabel. Al oír a su tío dio un brinquito por la sorpresa y luego se tenso bastante-¡no me veas!

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto alarmado

No me mires, voltéate por favor-pidió mas calmada

e-esta bien-se giro sin entender aun que pasaba, no paso mas de un minuto cuando Mabel le indico que ya podía girarse, ella estaba descalza y se estaba abrochando el pantalón-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Estaba arreglando mi pantalón-dijo ella sonrojada

¿Y que con eso?-no entendía la razón de sus gritos

¡Pues que no quiero que me veas sin ellos!-le reclamo aun mas sonrojada, Stanford también se sonrojo al oír la explicación pero también recordó que ya la había visto en interiores un par de veces así que no termino de entender porque tanto drama.

Oh, lo siento-dijo rascándose la cabeza y soltando un suspiro, supuso que ahora no podría entrar y salir de un cuarto así como así.

No te preocupes-dijo apenada, se sintió mal, tal vez hacia exagerado un poco. Después noto que su tío traía algo-¿Qué llevas ahí?... ¡¿Qué es eso?!

La cena -dijo sonriendo y elevando sus trofeos. Mabel puso un rostro de horror.

¡No pienso comer eso!-dijo decidida.

Te dije que necesitas recuperar fuerzas y comiendo bayas no lo lograras-el ya esperaba esa reacción. Mabel hizo un puchero, su tío tenia razón, las bayas solo le quitaban la sensación de hambre un rato pero al ver a las criaturas extrañas y sangrantes volvió a poner cara de horror-se que no se ven muy bien pero saben bastante sabroso, sobre todo si tienes mucha hambre-dijo el sobándose el estomago.

Mabel solo se cruzo de brazo y desvió la mirada, aunque le dijera eso, ella dudaba mucho que le gustara comer esas cosas.

Realmente me sorprendiste-quiso cambiar de tema-no creía que fueras capaz de prender fuego-dijo el tratando que sonara como un cumplido.

No pude-ella se volvió a sentar en su sitio y se empezó a poner las botas-pase un buen rato intentado pero no pude.

Entonces como…-no entendía. La niña empezó a sonreír.

Use una de tus armas-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

¡¿QUE, QUE?!-

Si una pequeña que tenías guardada en esta mochila-levanto una pequeña y vieja mochila que tenia al lado.

¡Te dije que no tocaras mis cosas!-se la arrebato de inmediato, si que estaba enojado.

No pude evitarlo-fue su mejor disculpa-no toque nada que pareciera importante.

¡¿Dónde esta?!-Stanford había empezado a buscar dentro de la vieja mochila esperando que nada faltara, aunque de hecho faltaba lo mas peligroso-¡¿Dónde esta el arma?!

Oh, aquí la tengo-la saco debajo de su abrigo, un arma parecida una pistola de tamaño regular pero con una forma bastante rara, parecía mas una de esas pistolas de rayos laser que salían en las antiguas películas de ciencia ficción… porque de hecho eso era. El autor se la arrebato enseguida.

¡Esto no es un juguete! ¡Es muy peligrosa!-la regaño su tío.

Ni que lo digas-Mabel se lo estaba tomando con bastante gracia-cuando apreté el gatillo salió un rayo azul y casi le doy a la cama-apunto donde estaba su lecho, en la pared había una enorme marca de quemadura-cuando vi lo que hacia fue cuando se me ocurrió usarla para prender la fogata.

El autor se froto el tabique de la nariz, rogaba por un poco de paciencia.

Y en tus otras mochilas también encontré algunos diarios, tu no paras de escribir ¿eh?-dijo ella riendo picara-aunque no están tan geniales como tus otros diarios, estos solo tienen números y formulas-frunció el ceño-¡no te molestes! Solo quería ver si tenias aguja e hielo-se defendió ella al ver el rostro que puso Stanford cuando le dijo lo de los diarios.

Mabel, por favor-dijo con toda la paciencia que le quedaba-no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas, si necesitas algo solo pregúntame-Mabel asintió, el suspiro cansado-ahora vete a la cama, si necesitas arreglar tu ropa no te preocupes, no voy a mirar-Mabel volvió asentir algo sonrojada-pero quédate ahí hasta que yo te llame, voy a prepara la cena-eso sonaba mejor que destripar y desollar.

Paso el rato, Mabel como dijo su tío se la paso arreglando lo mejor que pudo sus ropas, con solo hilo negro y aguja no podía hacer mucho. El autor hacia el trabajo sangriento.

Cuando su tío salió de la caverna sin decir nada, Mabel se acerco curiosa al fuego, puso cara de horror al ver a los animalitos, o lo que quedaba de ellos, empalados sobre el fuego y las pieles aun sangrantes ya estiradas listas para secarse.

Te dije que no te acercaras-dijo Ford al volver a entrar, había salido a enterrar las tripas y demás sobras.

¿Por qué les hiciste eso?-dijo apuntando con cierto miedo a donde se cocinaban los animalitos.

Tenemos que comer-respondió simple-¿terminaste de arreglar tu ropa?

S-si-dijo sin apartar la mirada de su futura comida-o al menos lo mejor que pude.

No te preocupes-dijo sentándose al lado del fuego, Mabel hizo lo mismo- pronto podrás volver a usar tu ropa y además podremos conseguirte algo mas a tu medida.

Eso le recordó algo a la niña-

Tío Ford ¿a que te referías con que mañana nos vamos de este lugar…?-

El autor medito un rato, tenia que explicarle algo muy complicado y no sabia si ella lo entendería.

Mabel… bueno tu sabes… digamos que… digamos que yo se como viajar entre universos-no sabia como empezar su explicación.

Mabel vaya que si puso una cara de confundida-¿de que hablas?-luego sus ojos brillaron con gran maravilla-¡¿acaso tienes una nave espacial¡?

El autor de los diarios no pudo evitar reír al oír eso ¿naves espaciales para viajar entre universos?... que ocurrencias.

Mabel miro rencorosa a su tío por su reacción y al verla, Stanford se calmo un poco. Mejor se daba a entender.

No todos los mundos están tan aislado y protegidos como el nuestro-con su dedo empezó a trazar varios círculos en el suelo-existen muchos universos con sus propios mundos y muchos de ellos se conectan de forma natural.

¿Se conectan?-

Si, bueno… todos estos universos se mueven y de vez en cuando entre tanto movimiento los universos se tocan-trazo otros dos círculos pero ahora aun mas juntos apenas rozándose-y en ese momento se conectan.

Espera hablas de…-la niña pareció haber entendido.

Portales-completo el. Mable puso una cara de pocos amigos, los portales no estaban entre sus cosas favoritas.

¡Espera!-otra esperanza nacía- ¡¿podríamos volver a casa en esos portales?!

Ford suspiro, sabia que preguntaría eso.

No-dijo seguro-nuestro universo es de los mas aislados y rara vez choca con otro-trazo otro circulo ahora mas alejado de los otros-además tiene una de las telas dimensionales mas gruesas que yo e visto y es casi imposible que se habrá un portal de forma natural… lo siento.

No, no importa-dijo desilusionada, otra esperanza muerta- entonces pudiendo vivir en otro mundo… ¿Por qué vives aquí?

No vivo aquí de forma permanente-dijo sonriendo-existen mundos, como este, que su tela dimensional es tan delgada y su universo tan céntrico que se vuelven puntos donde los portales se abren con mayor frecuencia y también por el hecho de estar tan céntricos en todo este movimiento que chocan con una mayor cantidad de universos-Mabel puso cara de no haber entendido-digamos que es como una estación de autobuses, un autobús me trae aquí y solo espero a que llegue el próximo-la niña sonrió, ahora si le entendió.

Espera, pero como sabes a que mundo ir, ósea, cada vez que atraviesas un portal ¿esperas no llegar a un mundo de fuego o que?-realmente empezó a interesarse en el tema.

Al principio si… pero en tanto caos también hay orden, e aprendido a seguir las orbitas de los diferentes universos y por lo tanto a calcular cuando y donde se abren los portales de ciertos mundos aunque debes en cuando termino descubriendo uno nuevo por accidente, por eso te pido que no toques mi diarios y maquinas, ahí registro y calculo las orbitas y seria desastroso si los pierdo ¿entendiste?-ella asintió

Mabel veía con ojos maravillosos a su tío, el autor de los diarios, tal vez el ser humano más genial de la historia.

¿Entonces te las has dedicado viajando por diferentes universos, conociendo mundos y combatiendo alienígenas?-Mabel empezó a dar brinquitos por el lugar fingiendo lanzar rayos laser.

Si más o menos…-se sonrojo algo rascándose la cabeza pero ahora que lo oía de otra persona, su vida si sonaba genial-¡oh diablos!-al estar tan concentrado en su clase se había olvidado de la cena que ya se estaba empezando a chamuscar.

La cena empezó mal, Mabel se negaba a comer los extraños animales pero finalmente cedió ante los regaños de su tío y después ella quiso sacarle mas información al autor, como de donde había sacado las armas, sus maquinas y todas esas cosas pero el solo le dijo que luego le explicaría.

Al terminar la cena Mabel se había comido toda su porción y no lo iba admitir, pero su tío tenía razón, estuvo deliciosa. Stanford le ordeno que se fuera a dormir pero ella se negó, dijo que no tenia sueño y que quería acompañarlo, el no insistió, ella había dormido mas de un día a así que le creyó cuando dijo que no tenia sueño. El solo se la paso haciendo cálculos y debes en cuando revisando sus maquinas y por lo tanto, Mabel se aburrió.

Ella se recostó en el suelo al lado del fuego aburrida y ya pensando en irse a dormir pero luego noto los círculos que su tío había dibujado durante su clase. Y motivada por su aburrimiento les empezó a dibujar caritas felices, luego ya mas entretenida empezó a dibujar otras cosas, soles con caras felices, flores con caras felices, estrellas con caras felices, etc. Al final el suelo alrededor de la fogata estaba repleto de caritas felices. El autor la veía debes en cuando sonriendo, nunca había convivido mucho con niños pero estaba seguro que Mabel era una niña especial.

Empezó a ver los dibujos de la niña, sin duda nunca había visto tantas caras felices. Pero su propia sonrisa desapareció al ver lo que la niña había dibujado en medio de tanta cara feliz, algo que lo hizo alarmarse.

Ella había trazado un pino y lo que parecía una estrella fugaz. Miro atento y algo nervioso a la niña.

M-Mabel-trato de sonar calmado-¿Por qué dibujaste eso?

¿Qué cosa?-ella volteo a verlo sonriente, el con uno de sus seis dedos apunto donde los perturbadores dibujos-oh esos… bueno somos mi hermano y yo-dijo emocionada.

El autor solo sintió un escalofrió al oír la respuesta.- ¿de que hablas?

Bueno, Dipper siempre usa una gorra que tiene dibujado un pino y mi suéter favorito tiene estampada una estrella fugaz… por eso somos mi hermano y yo-dijo elevando los brazos-¿Qué pasa?

El autor había puesto semblante serio, al ver que la niña también empezaba mirarlo de forma preocupada decidió no decir mas sobre el tema-no nada, solo que me acorde de algo… será mejor que te vayas a dormir que mañana será un día difícil.

Mabel no protesto al ver la repentina actitud seria de su tío, le deseo buenas noches y se fue a recostar ocultándose bajo las cobijas.

El autor miraba el fuego preocupado, hace mucho que no veía los símbolos de _**el**_. Durante un momento llego a dudar de la niña, pero parecía que su alarma no tenía razón, la niña había visto algunos de _**sus**_ símbolos pero era obvio que no sabía su significado e importancia. Lo dejaría pasar por ahora y tal vez algún día le explique pero ahora no. Luego recordó las ocurrencias de la niña, como las naves espaciales que viajan entre universos…

Esas solo funcionan para viajar entre mundos-dijo riendo por lo bajo.


	5. La Playa

Un enorme estruendo la despertó de golpe, sintió que casi se le salía el corazón incluso sin darse cuenta se había puesto de pie completamente alarmada, en medio de la caverna donde se supone debería estar la fogata había una columna de humo y empezó girar la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando al autor aun con el corazón en la garganta.

¡Tío Ford!-grito ella al no encontrar a su tío-¡Ford!

Aquí estoy-el autor salió detrás de la columna de humo alarmado por los gritos de su sobrina-¿Qué pasa?

¡Que fue eso!-la niña tenia los nervios de punta.

Oh, me estaba rasurando-dijo el riendo al darse cuenta de que hablaba su sobrina.

¡¿Es en serio?!-ella no le creía tal cosa.

Si, bueno rasurarse con fuego es realmente efectivo-dijo sonriendo pero al ver la cara furiosa de su sobrina supuso que se había pasado-perdón si te asuste.

Claro que me asustaste, ¿acaso no puedes rasurarte como la gente normal?-realmente estaba furiosa.

Si bueno, de todos modos ya era hora que despertaras-hizo un gesto con la mano de restarle importancia, cosa que molesto aun mas a Mabel y se dirigió donde estaban sus cosas, ya la mayoría empacadas en una gran mochila donde fácilmente cabria Mabel-desayuna y al terminar nos vamos.

¿Tan temprano?-no le agrado la idea

El lugar donde se abrirá el portal esta algo lejos y afuera se empezó a desatar una tormenta de nieve y eso nos podría retrasar-dijo mientras seguida metiendo sus cosas en al mochila-ahí te deje un plato con bayas y algo de la carne de anoche así que come.

Mabel bufo fastidiada y luego lo obedeció. El día había empezado mal.

Ford termino de guardar las cosas, excepto una de sus maquinas, la que sigue las señales de los portales y su arma pero recordó que anoche al regresar al refugio encontró las huellas de las bestias que podrían causarle problemas así que decidió llevar también consigo el arma que Mabel utilizo para prender el fuego, mas valía ir prevenidos.

Mabel comía de mala gana, no solo estaba irritada por el susto tempranero, también empezaba a extrañar las comodidades de su hogar. Se sentía sucia, el último "baño" que tomo fue cuando casi muere en ese lago congelado, la idea de ir al baño detrás de un arbusto tampoco le agradaba y las únicas entretenciones que había eran las que ella misma podía inventar. También extrañaba sus cosas como sus juguetes, sus revistas y su ropa…

Eso la hizo recordar que su tío le dijo que en su próximo destino le conseguiría ropa, así que empezó a suponer que se trataba de un mundo civilizado donde tal vez también podría darse una buena ducha. Sin aguantar su duda le pregunto.

Tío Ford ¿A dónde vamos?-

El autor se encontraba doblando las cobijas de la cama, casi se le olvidaban, cuando oyó la pregunta.

A un lugar más agradable-contesto de forma seca.

Mabel frunció el ceño, no era la respuesta que quería.

Bueno es que tu dijiste que ahí conseguiríamos ropa… ¿acaso hay tiendas de ropa, de zapatos y todo eso…?-dijo haciendo gestos con las manos.

El autor sonrió levemente, ya entendió el punto al que quería llegar.

No exactamente, pero no te preocupes ahí te conseguiremos ropa-respondió esquivo mientras guardaba las cobijas.

Mabel se estaba empezando a fastidiar.

¿Pero es un mundo como el nuestro? Tú sabes, civilizado y todo eso-dijo volviendo hacer gestos con las manos.

Decir civilizados seria darles mucho crédito…-dijo con gesto de disgusto-cuando lleguemos lo veras, ahora si ya acabaste de desayunar pongámonos en marcha-el ya se había puesto su abrigo y se empezó a acomodar la mochila en su espalda. Mabel soltó un suspiro fastidiada, tanto por que no le resolvió sus dudas como la idea de que ahora empezaba su nueva vida. Le dio una última mirada al lugar y luego siguió a su tío.

Al salir de la caverna casi se cae por la fuerza del viento, el sol azul no se podía ver por la gran cantidad de nubes grises que forraban el cielo, sentía como sus mejillas se congelaban por el cambio drástico de temperatura.

Stanford no se movió de la entrada, el clima realmente era malo y se empezó a preocupar por la niña que ya con estar afuera empezaba a temblar de frio, puso su arma en el suelo y luego bajo la gran mochila que llevaba a espaldas. Primero se quito la bufanda para luego enrollarla alrededor de la cabeza de Mabel y después saco de la mochila una manta y con ella cubrió a la niña. Ella sonrió por debajo de la bufanda por el gesto de su tío que se estaba acomodando los googles, volvió a ponerse la mochila a espaldas, tomo su arma y luego le tendió su mano libre para que Mabel la sujetara. Ella no dudo en hacerlo y así partieron en medio de la tormenta.

Avanzaron de forma lenta, una vez que bajaron de la colina y entraron al bosque el choque del viento disminuyo pero el clima de apoco empeoraba. Mabel trataba de seguirle el paso a su tío pero le era muy difícil, el autor no paso desapercibido ese problema y se empezaba a desesperar no solo porque la niña no le podía seguir el paso, el mal clima le estaba jugando una doble trampa, la nieve en el viento le impedía ver bien y el sonido que provocaba al chochar con los arboles también le impedía oír otros posibles peligros. Así avanzaron al menos un kilometro hasta que el autor se dijo así mismo que ya era suficiente.

Detuvo la marcha y luego se despojo de su arma y se empezó a desabrochar su abrigo, la niña se sorprendió por la acción de su tío pero luego se sorprendió aun mas cuando este la empezó a enrollar con la manta que llevaba como si fuera una momia para luego cargarla y meterla dentro de su abrigo sujetándola con un brazo dejando su rostro cubierto por la bufanda lo única parte de su cuerpo que se salía del abrigo. Con su mano libre empezó abrocharse de nuevo su abrigo y luego levanto su arma listo para reanudar su marcha, a Mabel solo se le veían sus ojos llenos de asombro por la acción de su tío. Tal vez no era la situación más cómoda pero así avanzaban más rápido.

Avanzo un par de kilómetros para luego volver a detenerse, bajar su arma y con su única mano libre saco su maquina debajo del abrigo para seguir la señal del portal, al comprobar la dirección, volvió a guardar la pequeña maquina y recogió su arma del suelo para volver a su camino. Repitió la acción un kilometro adelante.

A Mabel solo se le veía sus ojos vivarachos. Mirando a todas direcciones y debes en cuando al rostro cubierto del autor, se sentía mal por ser una carga, literalmente, pero al parecer no había opción así que en su cabeza decidió que al llegar a su destino de alguna forma le compensaría.

Volvió a detenerse, había llegado a su destino, aunque volvió a hacer el mismo procedimiento anterior y al comprobar que efectivamente ese era el lugar y que por la intensa señal captada seria en cualquier momento se sintió aliviado, ya empezaba a cansarse.

Bajo a la niña y con una mano le hizo un gesto que mirara alrededor, en cualquier momento podría abrirse el portal. Su tío volvió a concentrarse en la maquina y ella obedeciendo empezó a mirar a todas direcciones, no sabia que buscaba porque solo entendió que se mantuviera atenta, pero con ceño fruncido se puso en guardia.

Luego oculta entre la nieve y los arboles observo una extraña figura, por la situación del momento no podía identificar de que se trataba pero parecía acercarse, dudo un momento pero al notar que la figura se hacia mas grande decidió advertir a su tío, ella jalo del abrigo de este y el la miro.

Allá-dijo gritando y apuntando donde la sospechosa figura, al ver lo que la niña le indicaba sus alarmas internas se encendieron, de inmediato supo de que se trataba, tomo su arma y apunto hacia la criatura y sin dudar disparo. Del arma salió una bola de plasma amarilla que ilumino el camino hasta dar con su objetivo que al sentir el impacto soltó un gruñido que aterrorizo a la niña.

Entonces detrás de ellos, a unos 15 metros, el esperado fenómeno paso; un haz de luz apareció, el portal se había abierto. Era mas grande que el que Mabel había visto antes pero este era mas opaco y al parecer no ejercía esa extraña fuerza de atracción que condeno a la niña. Mabel no pudo evitar sentir miedo al volver a ver algo así.

Ella pensó que su tío no se había dado cuenta de que acaba de pasar porque el seguía apuntando a la dirección contraria con su arma. Por un momento pensó en advertirle pero luego al seguir la mirada de su tío vio algo que le hizo sentir pánico. Entre la nieve que levantaba el viento noto otras cinco extrañas figuras que se acercaban.

¡Ford!-le grito-¡vámonos!

El autor obviamente se dio cuenta del portal, pero no podía darle la espalda a esas criaturas, eran más rápidas y se movían más eficientemente en esas circunstancias.

¡Mabel!-le grito después de dar un par de tiros-¡huye! ¡Atraviesa el portal!

¡Que!-su pánico aumentaba-y t…

¡Yo te cubro!-dijo sin mirarla-y luego te sigo ¡ahora vete!

Mabel estaba en shock, no sabia que hacer, primero vio hacia donde el portal, después donde las extrañas criaturas se acercaban y finalmente a su tío que seguía disparando sin poder darles.

¡Que esperas!-se enfado al ver que la niña no reaccionaba-¡vete!

Eso la hizo reaccionar, empezó a correr de forma torpe hacia donde el portal, a sus espaldas oía los disparos que efectuaba su tío y a veces lo rugidos de las bestias al ser heridas. Al llegar al pie del portal volvió a dudar, tenia miedo de todo, miedo a morir, miedo al portal y miedo por Ford.

Volvió a mirar atrás, el autor seguía disparando hacia la nada retrocediendo de forma lenta, luego entre la nieve se oyó un gran rugido que le erizo el cabello, ahora dominada por si instinto decidió ponerse a salvo. Tomo aire y dio un brinco hacia el portal.

No fue como la vez anterior que su cuerpo se adormeció, esta vez solo sintió un pequeño cosquilleo, como una leve corriente eléctrica. Ahora no cayó sobre nieve, sino sobre pasto muy verde y húmedo.

Por un momento no supo reaccionar, miraba a todas direcciones tratando de comprender que paso, estaba en una planicie irregular cubierta de pasto fresco.

Y sin saber porque miro al cielo, a unos tres metros elevado del suelo estaba el portal pero ahora estaba más pequeño. Mabel se le quedo mirando sin saber que hacer, pasaron los segundos o tal vez minutos y no pasaba nada.

¡Ford!-grito con la esperanzada que desde el círculo de luz se oyera su voz.

No paso nada, ya estaba llorando por el miedo y la impotencia.

FORD-volvió a gritar.

Y esta vez como respuesta del portal salió un cuerpo, Mabel apenas y puedo esquivarlo. Se trataba de la mochila del autor. Ella volvió a ver al portal aterrada.

FORD-

Pasaron los segundo y un nuevo cuerpo salió del portal. Mabel nuevamente tuvo que dar un brinco para esquivar el impacto del nuevo cuerpo, esta vez se trataba del autor.

La niña acudió de inmediato a tu lado, pareciera que había perdido el conocimiento o tal vez peor.

¡Ford!-lo empezó agitar desesperada-¡Ford!

La niña sintió un gran alivio al ver que al autor abrió los ojos de golpe y por la adrenalina del momento se sentó antes de saber que había pasado. Miro a todas direcciones y luego se enfoco en Mabel que estaba cubierta de lagrimas, después de darse cuenta en donde estaba elevo la mirada pera ver el ya muy pequeño portal y no dejo de verlo hasta que este despareció. Soltó un suspiro aliviado al ver que solo ellos lo atravesaron.

¡Ford!-la niña lloraba por el miedo y al ver que su tío la ignoraba no la hizo sentir mejor-¡Ford!

El volvió a verla, cubierta de lágrimas y sudando por el miedo, se sintió aliviado porque parecía estar bien.

Eso estuvo intenso-bromeo. La cara de preocupación de Mabel cambio por una de enojo.

¡¿Es en serio?!-la niña tenia los sentimiento a flor de piel-¡eres un odioso!

Ford seguía sonriendo, para el eso era cosa de todos los días. Quiso responderle a la niña pero sintió una punzada de dolor en su brazo izquierdo, casi a la altura de su hombro.

¿Estas bien?-Mabel paso de estar furiosa a preocupada al ver el rostro de dolor que puso su tío.

No-dijo el empezando a quitarse su abrigo- Mabel, busca mi botiquín, es una pequeña mochila blanca-le ordeno tratando de no demostrar el dolor que sentía.

La niña lo obedeció de inmediato, corrió a donde la gran mochila había caído y antes de que su tío se diera cuenta ella ya traía la pequeña mochila blanca.

Gracias-dijo su tío con una sonrisa forzada, ya se había quitado el abrigo y levantado la manga de su sudadera revelando una fea herida, parecía haber sido causada por unas garras. La niña la miraba con horror.

Con su brazo bueno empezó a atenderse, primero saco un pañuelo de la mochila blanca y se limpio la herida, luego tomo una botella blanca que parecía un spray, la agito y luego se roseo causándole un quejido por el ardor; después se unto lo que parecía una pomada verde y muy apestosa. Mabel veía el procedimiento sin saber que hacer.

Cuando termino saco una vendas y haciendo lo mejor que pudo trato de cubrir la herida. Fue en ese momento que la niña intervino.

Yo lo hago-se ofreció al ver como su tío batallaba para vendarse.

Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa sincera-procura que no quede floja.

Ella asintió y procedió, por un momento sintió algo de asco en tocar la herida, realmente se veía mal, pero el sentimiento de ayudar a su protector lo contuvo.

¿Qué eran esas cosas?-pregunto ella mientras lo vendaba.

Bueno…-dudo un momento, eran difíciles de describir-digamos que eran gorilas blancos con cara de gato-Mabel frunció el ceño al imaginarse algo así, el no contuvo una pequeña risa al verla así pero volvió a soltar un quejido al sentir de nuevo una punzada de dolor-realmente nos fastidiaron, perdí mi arma y creo que se rompió mi rastreador-soltó un bufido de fastidio.

¡Listo!-dijo la niña al terminar su trabajo.

Te quedo bien-dijo mientras veía su vendaje-gracias

De nada-dijo sonriendo, se sentí bien ser útil-¿estarás bien?

Si no te preocupes-se puso de pies apoyándose en su brazo bueno-me las e visto peores-eso no hizo sentir mejor a la niña-bueno ¿Qué te parece el lugar?-pregunto mientras se sacudía la ropa.

Entonces Mabel recordó que ya no estaban en el mundo congelado, empezó a ver a su alrededor y se sintió maravillada de ver tanto pasto verde y sin señas de nieve.

Este lugar se ve mejor-dijo sonriendo

Sube aquella colina y veras algo aun mejor-dijo Ford apuntando una pequeña elevación, la niña obedeció y corriendo llego a su destino y lo que vio la dejo maravillada.

Una hermosa playa dominaba el paisaje, era muy hermosa, Mabel no pude evitar gritar de emoción. Unas pequeñas olas chocaban con la blanca arena y había zonas de la playa donde había grupos de grandes rocas. Durante un instante pensó que estaban de vuelta en casa pero al mirar al cielo vio un gran, pero gran, sol rojo. Eso la desilusiono un poco pero al menos ahora no había nieve ni bosques congelados.

Esta muy bonito-el autor estaba detrás de ella. Ella se giro para responderlo pero al verlo cargando la enorme mochila se sintió culpable-te dije que estaré bien-dijo al adivinar los pensamientos de la niña-acamparemos ahí-apunto aun grupo de rocas que estaba en la playa.

¿Que lugar es este?-dijo ella volviendo a ver la hermosa playa.

Aquí suelo comprar provisiones-dijo el poniéndose en marcha y tratando de soportar el dolor en su brazo.

¿Comprar?-la niña caminaba a su lado mirándolo curiosa

Mañana lo veras-ahora no quería dar explicaciones-mejor vamos a instalarnos y voy a tratar de pescar algo ¿Qué te parece?-la niña asintió.

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo comparado con como empezó, cuando la niña le pregunto si iban a poner una carpa o algo el contesto que no era necesario, rara vez así mal clima en ese mundo y a ella le agrado la idea, seguro el cielo nocturno de ese lugar era hermoso.

El autor trataba de hacerse el fuerte pero la verdad el brazo le dolía mucho. Con mucho esfuerzo logro pescar algo, un pez bastante feo según Mabel pero comida era comida, aseguro el autor.

También se cambiaron de ropa, al menos Mabel, se volvió a poner sus ropas, realmente se sentía feliz por poner usar nuevamente algo suyo y luego se la dedico haciendo castillos de arena y el autor solo se cambio de sudadera, la que traía estaba manchada de sangre además de que estaba rota.

La noche, como predijo, era muy hermosa en ese lugar también había dos lunas pero eran muy pequeñas, Mabel las miraba con ternura. Después de cenar la niña quiso desvelarse viendo el hermoso cielo estrellado pero casi de inmediato se quedo dormida, había sido un día difícil.

Stanford obviamente se quedo despierto otro rato con sus apuntes, estaba de mal humor. El brazo le dolía bastante, seguramente no lo dejaría dormir; había perdido su arma favorita y su rastreador se había roto.

Pero lo que realmente le molestaba era su propia idiotez. Había arriesgado demasiado a Mabel, era un imprudente, salir en plena tormenta sabiendo que es cuando esas criaturas prefieren cazar, no podía evitar imaginarse a Mabel herida por alguna de esas bestias o peor. Se sentía culpable, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices provocadas por la vida dura que llevaba y ver a la niña que dormía con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro herida o enferma lo hizo sentir miserable.

Volvió a sentir rencor contra su hermano, jurando que si algún día lo volvía a ver le daría una buena lección. También se juro así mismo que no permitiría que algo malo le pasara a esa niña, ella era ahora su prioridad, la protegería con su vida.

Esa fue la promesa que hizo en esa playa.


	6. El Camino

El paisaje era de los mas pacifico, una enorme pradera irregular de hermoso forraje verde iluminada por un enorme sol rojo que se movía en un precioso cielo azul. La brisa era cálida y se podía oler el aroma de agua de mar a pesar de que ya se estaban alejando de la playa. Debes en cuando se encontraba un grupo de seres, a los que la niña llamo vacas espaciales, pastando sin molestar a nadie.

En medio de ese pacifico escenario se hallaba un viejo camino de tierra, el autor y la niña lo recorrían desde la mañana, se habían levantado temprano y el autor empaco algunas cosas en una mochila mas pequeña y cómoda para el corto viaje escondiendo el resto de sus pertenencias entre las rocas, cuando la niña le pregunto si era seguro hacer eso el solo contesto que ahí nadie se acercaba al mar, cosa que extraño a la niña. El autor le indico que ese día irían a un "pueblo" cercano a comprar algunas provisiones y sobretodo cosas que la niña pudiera necesitar, obviamente la niña se emociono.

¿Cómo es el pueblo?-era la pregunta frecuente que hacia la niña desde que partieron.

Te dije que lo veras cuando lleguemos-era la respuesta frecuente del autor. Parecía un juego de ver quien se aburría primero.

Stanford caminaba a paso lento, aun le dolía el brazo y antes de partir Mabel le cambio los vendajes. Se encontraba distraído tratando de reparar su rastreador pero sin éxito cosa que le empezaba a frustrar.

A unos cinco metros delante de el Mabel brincaba feliz de la vida, el nuevo mundo pareció llenarla de energía, vestía su falda morada y su suéter con una llave dibujada, realmente se sentía feliz de poder usar su ropa. Tarareaba una tonto canción veraniega mientras miraba a todas direcciones contemplando el hermoso escenario, no entendía porque el autor no vivía en ese mundo tan maravilloso y mas sabiendo que hay criaturas civilizadas, o al menos eso parecía. En más de una ocasión quiso sacarle un tema al autor pero el solo contestaba de forma seca sin muchas ganas de conversar, el prefería gastar el tiempo en algo mas productivo. Volteo a ver al autor, que andaba sin ver el camino distraído tratando de reparar la maquina. Por un momento le recordó a Dipper, seguro si se conocieran se llevarían bastante bien, los dos eran unos nerds, al menos Dipper lo inundaría con preguntas sobre los diarios y los misterios de Gravity Falls y al parecer Ford era de los que gustaba de dar clases.

No pudo evitar reírse al imaginar la cara extasiada del Dipper cuando le dijera que ella conocía al autor y no solo eso, si no que además era de su familia. Esa pequeña risa saco de concentración a al autor quien empezó a mirar a la niña que había parado su marcha.

¿De que te ríes?-pregunto

Oh, de nada-dijo-es que solo me imagine la cara de Dipper cuando sepa que conozco al autor-dijo riendo tontamente.

¿Y que tiene eso de gracioso?-el autor seguía estando un poco de malas. Mabel trato de no sentirse ofendida por su tono, desde la mañana había notado el mal humor de su tío y supuso que cuando una bestia casi te mata y te rompe tus cosas no se puede esperar más que eso.

El día que te lo presente veras de que hablo-dijo ella sonriendo, el solo se encogió de hombros, que la niña siguiera teniendo esas esperanzas ya no era su problema-el es una gran fan tuyo, literalmente duerme con el diario 3 abrazado-ella empezó a caminar al lado suyo-realmente a veces pude ser algo raro.

Mira a quien se lo dices-lo dijo sin pensar, Mabel rio por el comentario y luego el sonrió, sin querer había hecho una broma.

Si perdón, se me olvidaba que estaba con el rey de las rarezas-dijo ella levantando los brazos. El autor volvió a sonreír, tal vez debería tratar de olvidar su mal humor.

No se si sea el rey pero vaya que si e visto y hecho cosas raras-dijo el rascándose el mentón, tratando de sonar y verse modesto.

¿Ah si? ¿Como cuales?-pregunto animada al ver que el autor empezaba a relajarse. Este guardo la maquina descompuesta dentro de su gabardina, al parecer tendría que comprar refacciones, y trato de escoger algún hecho suficientemente raro para impresionar a la niña, al tenerlo empezó a sonreír.

Bueno, el árbol donde tu hermano encontró el diario de hecho es una entrada a un bunker subterráneo donde esta encerrado un terrible monstruo-dijo haciendo gestos con la mano como si se tratara de la cosa mas normal.

La niña soltó un bufido divertido, eso no la sorprendía.

El cambia formas-dijo ella sonriente, sonrisa que se ensancho mas al ver la cara que puso el autor.

¡¿Qué que?!-el autor no se la creía-¿entraste a mi laboratorio?-la niña asintió-¿y viste al cambia formas?-ella volvió asentir solo que esta vez ella sintió un pequeño escalofrió al recordar al monstruo.

Si, Dipper lo derroto, lo encerró en una maquina y luego yo lo congele-dijo orgullosa-no se porque te sorprendes si te dije que Dipper se la vive obsesionado con tus diarios.

El autor se rascaba la cabeza tratando de recomponerse.

Bueno, yo pensé que solo había convivido con gnomos y todas esas criaturas inofensivas-dijo-¿Qué pasa?

Mabel había puesto una cara de horror cuando oyó la palabra gnomo.

Es que los gnomos no están entre mis criaturas favoritas-dijo sobándose el brazo y rodando los ojos. El autor rió, sabia de que hablaba

Si, esos tipos pueden ser muy raros… ¿y que otras cosas han visto en mis diarios?-su mal humor de apoco desaparecía.

Bueno una vez Dipper convoco a unos zombis, el tonto arruino mi gran fiesta-ella inflo las mejillas al recordarlo.

Entonces supongo que tuvieron que cantar para vencerlos-dedujo el autor

Si, Dipper, Stan y yo cantamos unas de mis canciones favoritas-dijo ella dando un brinco por la emoción del recuerdo. Luego una duda le surgió al mencionar a su tío Stan.

Oye tío Ford…-dudo un momento- ¿extrañas al tío Stan?-el autor puso cara seria.

Hace mucho que no me ponía a pensar en el-contesto sincero-de hecho hace mucho que no pensaba en mi hogar.

Mabel solo sintió tristeza por su tío, tal vez había metido la pata. Caminaron en silencio un rato.

¿Qué es lo que mas extrañas?-soltó después de un rato

El autor medito la respuesta.

El café-dijo con sonrisa triste-me tomaba 5 tazas diarias al menos.

Si, supongo que cuando escribes tanto necesitas estar despierto-volvió a sonreír la niña y luego recordó una de la preguntas que Dipper siempre quiso hacerle al autor-¿y porque no terminaste el diario 3?

Eso tomo por sorpresa al autor. Después al ver que la niña esperaba una respuesta reacciono.

Bueno… en ese entonces me enfoque en otros proyectos…-no quería especificar mucho-además ya no había tantas cosas que documentar.

¿En serio ya no había misterios?-Mabel dudaba mucho que en Gravity Falls se acabaran los misterios.

Al ver la cara que puso Mabel de gran duda el autor rió, de hecho faltaron varios y grandes misterios que documentar pero no tuvo el tiempo ni el interés de hacerlo. Decidió que tal vez podría darle algo de información exclusiva. Detuvo su marcha, obviamente Mabel con el, y luego se agacho a su altura.

¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?-dijo tapando su boca para que solo Mabel lo oyera, como si estuvieran entre muchas personas, aunque solo estaban ellos y las vacas espaciales de los alrededores-¿algo que solo yo se y no pude escribirlo en los diarios?

La cara de Mabel parecía iluminada por mil estrellas, ella asintió enérgicamente y acerco su oreja a los labios del autor. Pero esto solo se aparto y en el suelo empezó a trazar algunos dibujos.

¿Recuerdas los riscos de Gravity Falls?-ella asintió y noto que el autor los estaba dibujando, los dos grandes riscos partidos por la mitad-¿no les has notado algo raro?

La niña negó con la cabeza, entre tantas extrañas aventuras quien se fija en esas cosas. Entonces el autor sonriente dibujo el puente que atraviesa el vacío entre los dos riscos.

¿Ya les notas algo raro?-volvió a preguntar, aun con una gran sonrisa. Ella trataba de notar algo pero la verdad no lo lograba. Entonces creyó ver algo.

Oh, si-dijo ella casi gritando, el autor se sintió satisfecho-¡una mariposa!

Eso no era lo que esperaba, frunció el ceño por tal respuesta y vio su dibujo tratando de ver algo con forma de mariposa, cosa que obviamente no encontró.

¡Claro que no!-dijo ofendido sin dejar de ver su propio dibujo-¿Dónde viste una mariposa?

Perdón-dijo la niña riendo algo sonrojada-solo que no veo nada raro en tu dibujo-el autor suspiro, tal vez debería darle otra pista.

Empezó a borrar de apoco su dibujo, tratando que solo quedara la forma que deseaba que la niña notara, en un principió Mabel no distinguía nada sospechoso pero por cada línea que borraba el autor, una figura se empezaba distinguir y finalmente vio lo que lo que el autor quería que viera.

¡Un OVNI!-grito ella emocionada, el autor asintió sonriendo-¿porque tiene esa forma?

Mabel…-el autor la miro a los ojos-hace cientos, tal vez miles de años, una nave extraterrestre se estrello en lo que hoy es el valle de Gravity Falls… y esta enterrada bajo el pueblo-la cara que puso Mabel fue de completo asombro.

¡wow!-la niña estaba extasiada-¡eso esta súper genial!-el autor se volvió a levantar, hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada en su herida-oye ¿entonces porque te burlaste de mi la otra noche cuando dije que si tenias una nave espacial?-recordó la niña poniendo cara de molesta.

Oh, bueno…-el autor se sonrojo un poco-digamos que es algo de nerds-la verdad no quería darle una nueva clase.

Mabel inflo las mejillas un poco solo para soltar el aires en una pequeña risa, no podía estar enojada, tenia una conversación bastante entretenida con su tío. También en su mente se imagino la cara de shock que pondría su hermano al enterarse de algo así. El autor ya había empezado a caminar de nuevo.

Oye tío Ford-dijo la niña al alcanzarlo-prométeme que no se lo dirás a Dipper a menos que este yo para tomarle una foto, sin duda pondrá una cara que vale recordar-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Al oír la petición el autor de nuevo se detuvo, miro a la niña que estaba sonriente esperando su respuesta. Tuvo la idea de corregirla pero por alguna razón no quiso, tal vez era mejor que la niña viviera con una pequeña esperanza. Stanford forzó una sonrisa.

Lo prometo…-

Durante el resto del camino la niña le empezó a contar las aventuras que vivieron su hermano y ella durante el verano, como cuando Dipper se multiplico a si mismo, cuando conoció a cupido o los dolores de cabeza que les causo Gideon.

El autor se mostro interesado al oír que ese tal Gideon había sido el dueño del diario 2, y se pregunto como lo llego a obtener. Y ese interés estaba combinado con algo de preocupación, en el diario 2 había cierto conjuro que podía causar muchos problemas.

Parece que ese chico Gideon es todo un pelmazo-comento Ford

¿Pelmazo?-rio Mabel-realmente necesitas actualizarte tío-el autor solo se encogió de hombros-pero si es un verdadero tonto, realmente nos fastidio en varios ocasiones incluso el mismo terminaba por meterse en problemas por andar de rencoroso, como la vez que invo… ¡¿Qué es eso?!

La niña apunto hacia el frente, a la distancia parecían acercarse dos figuras humanas por el mismo camino, pero estas eran completamente obscuras, además entre mas se acercaban se notaban mas altas.

El autor se puso en guardia, no esperaba encontrárselos todavía.

Ponte detrás de mi-le ordeno a la niña-y no me sueltes-le tendió su mano, la del brazo herido, Mabel lo obedeció y con su mano libre sujeto la pistola laser por debajo de la gabardina.

Cuando ambos seres se acercaron mas Mabel sintió bastante miedo por su aspecto, eran dos seres humanoides completamente obscuros, vestían ropas algo viejas que parecían quedarles chicas, eran más altas que Ford, bastante delegadas y parecían no tener boca ni nariz pero lo que más le dio miedo fueron sus ojos amarillos.

Al pasar al lado de ellos, Ford sin soltar su arma debajo de sus ropas, pareció saludarlas asintiendo secamente, las dos criaturas hicieron lo mismo. Mabel las miraba con terror, sus ojos amarillos si que daban miedo. Una vez hecho eso el autor hizo que apresuran el paso, Mabel sintió aun mas miedo al ver que las criaturas pararon su marcha para quedárseles viendo como se alejaban, pareciera que la observaban a ella en especial, cuando se alejaron mas, las criaturas parecieron perder el interés y siguieron su camino.

Una vez que las perdieron de vista, Mabel se sintió aliviada, vio a su tío que tenia expresión seria mirando fijamente hacia delante.

¿Qué eran esas cosas?-pregunto algo alterada. El autor no contesto-Tío Ford, contéstame-le exigió pero sin respuesta.

Caminaron otro rato en silencio, Mabel empezó a notar un cambio en el paisaje, el cielo azul se estaba volviendo gris, el verde pasto parecía estar seco y cada vez se lo notaba más marchito y menos abundante. Y hubo un momento donde Mabel se dio cuenta que a la distancia grandes columnas de humo negro se elevaban al cielo y dedujo que se dirigían a la fuente de ese humo.

Tio Ford por favor dime a donde vamos-le rogo. El autor pareció darse cuenta del tono nervioso de la niña.

De compras-dijo apuntando la cima de una colina, al llegar ahí Mabel se impresiono por lo que vio, estaban al borde de un enorme cráter y al fondo de este se hallaba lo que parecía una ciudad, la fuente del humo, habían llegado al final del camino.

 _ **Saludos mis queridos desconocidos, soy el autor…XD**_

 _ **Quería, primero, pedirles disculpas porque siento que el capitulo anterior no me quedo como quería, siento que le falto y le sobro algo, pero bueno supongo que es el precio de ser un novato.**_

 _ **Y obviamente quiero agradecerles por perder su tiempo con mis tonterías.**_

 _ **Les dejo el titulo del siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **O-L-H V-H-K-Z-N-G-Z-K-Z-Q-Z-I-L-H (haber si me salió bien, me despido)**_

.


	7. Los Espantapájaros

Mabel sintió un escalofrió por el horrible paisaje, al fondo del cráter se hallaba lo que parecía una ciudad o lo que quedaba de una ciudad, el suelo que rodeaba a la urbanización estaba seco, por no decir muerto. Al centro de la ciudad se elevaban unas enormes chimeneas que parecían formar parte de una gran fábrica que expedían enormes columnas de humo negro que ennegrecía el cielo por encima del cráter. Todos los edificios parecían estar hechos de un metal ya algo oxidado y de color obscuro para no variar.

Llegamos-dijo el autor

La niña en su mente llego a imaginar que se dirigían a un pueblito rural habitado por seres parecidos a cerditos. Así que al ver la realidad, decir que estaba decepcionada era decir poco.

¿Realmente vamos a ir ahí?-esperaba una respuesta negativa.

El autor de inmediato noto el temor de la niña, la verdad a el tampoco le agradaba aquel lugar pero era de los pocos mundos donde es podía conseguir la tecnología que el necesitaba y ciertos artículos como ropa y armas, así que de mala gana debes en cuando lo visitaba.

No nos queda opción-dijo serio, se agacho a la altura de la niña y apoyo su mano de su brazo bueno en el hombro de la niña-Mabel escúchame bien, no te alejes de mi, esas criaturas no son de fiar, mantente siempre donde te pueda ver y no hables con nadie.

Entiendo-dijo niña en tono bajo. En su rostro había mucha duda y no pudo evitar volver a ver el mísero paisaje.

¿Qué es ese lugar?-no puede evitar preguntar.

Ford tardo un rato en contestar.

Los espantapájaros lo llaman la zona 9B-dijo mientras se volvía poner de pie, hizo una mueca por el dolor que sintió en su brazo herido.

¿Espantapájaros?-ella lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

Así llamo a esos seres-el autor ya había empezado a bajar por la no muy inclinada pendiente, la niña lo empezó a seguir-ellos tienen su nombre pero es impronunciable para cualquier lengua humana- La niña no pude evitar sentir mas temor por aquel lugar.

Al llegar al fondo, el paisaje era un mas triste, el suelo esta duro y desquebrajado, parecía que hace mucho que no llovía. El lugar estaba repleto de basura y se empezaba a notar un hedor desagradable en el aire. Entre la basura se veían algunas de esas criaturas hurgando entre los desechos y Mabel no podía evitar sentir un nuevo escalofrió al ver esos seres.

¿Son peligrosos?-pregunto al ver que dos de esas criaturas se empezaban a pelear.

El autor, que no había dejado de sujetar su arma por debajo de la ropa desde que bajaron, también vio la escena de los dos espantapájaros peleando, soltó un bufido de fastidio, eran criaturas muy estúpidas.

No, pero como te dije, no te fíes de ellas-dijo con tono severo.

Entiendo-dijo murmurando y volvió a ver la escena de las criaturas peleando pero ahora en vez de dos, había cinco. En un intento de sentirse segura, sujeto la mano del autor.

Cuando empezaron a entrar a la zona urbanizada, se podía notar que varios de esos edificios estaban abandonados, eran casas hechas de un metal negro, todas de forma rectangular con ventanas triangulares… la mayoría era de tres pisos o a lo mucho cuatro.

Los espantapájaros parecían habitar esos edificios, algunos entraban y salían pero no parecía ver un orden. La niña realmente se sentía incomoda, cada vez que giraba la cabeza veía algunos ojos amarillos asomándose por las ventanas. Había algunos grupos de esas criaturas sentadas afuera de las casas y se quedaban observando fijamente a los extranjeros cuando pasaban, sobretodo parecían estar interesados en la niña. El autor no paso desapercibido ese detalle y dedujo que se debía a que esas criaturas nunca habían visto un ser parecido a Mabel, dentro de su abrigo agarraba fuertemente su arma.

El cielo parecía estar nublado, el humo de la fabrica forraba el alguna vez cielo azul, aunque el gran sol rojo aun se hacia notar entre tanta contaminación. Las grandes columnas de humo se podían ver seguramente desde cualquier punto de la ciudad.

¿Qué hacen en ese lugar?-pregunto apuntando donde se veían las altas chimeneas.

El autor estaba en un completo estado de alerta, cuando oyó la pregunta pareció haber sido sacado de un letargo, pero al notar a donde apuntaba la niña solo soltó otro bufido de fastidio.

Nada-respondió. Mabel solo pudo levantar una ceja ante tal respuesta.

¿Nada?-

Solo encienden las maquinas y queman la basura que encuentran pero en verdad no hacen nada-dijo mientras movía la cabeza en todas direcciones, tenia que mantenerse alerta.

Mabel quería preguntarle algo más pero al ver que su tío realmente no le ponía atención decidió no decir más.

La cantidad de espantapájaros aumentaba conforme se introducían mas en la ciudad, todos parecían tener el mismo físico alto y escuálido. Algunos usaban ropas, bastante viejas y chicas para ellos, pero otros iban desnudos aunque realmente no tenían nada que ocultar.

Llegaron a lo que parecía una pequeña plaza, el autor acompañado de la niña se acerco donde una de las casas mas grandes de lugar y toco la gran puerta de metal de esta. El sonido de los golpes hizo eco en la plaza poniendo a Mabel más nerviosa.

Durante un rato no paso nada, pero de pronto se abrió una pequeña ventanilla en la gran puerta mostrando dos ojos amarillos que se fijaron en el rostro serio del autor que le sostuvo la mirada, Mabel no podía evitar sentir escalofríos cada vez que veía esos ojos. Luego la ventanilla se cerró de golpe y después la gran puerta metálica se empezó abrir. La niña apretó aun más la mano del autor.

Al entrar una terrible pestilencia se hizo presente, el lugar estaba apenas iluminado por una luz tenue que producían unas lámparas de aceite, era un cuarto enorme, parecía una bodega, estaba lleno de estantes y en las paredes había muchas repisas y en estos muebles había un sin numero de objetos mal acomodados. La criatura que les abrió la puerta les hizo señas para que pasaran a un curto más pequeño al fondo.

En el pequeño cuarto había algo parecido a un escritorio y sentado en el estaba otra criatura pero esta tenia la particularidad de solo tener un ojo. Esa criatura les hizo un gesto para que tomaran asiento, Mabel tuvo algunos problemas para lograrlo, las sillas eran bastante altas, el espantapájaros que los había guiado se quedo de pie en la puerta del cuarto.

Necesito algunas cosas-dijo el autor serio y mirando fijamente al espantapájaros tuerto-te conseguí unas bonitas piedras así que espero no tener problemas.

La criatura miro fijamente a Ford y después a Mabel, que sintió algo de miedo y se le quedo mirando bastante rato y luego con uno de sus largos dedos la señalo, ahí Mabel se dio cuenta que esas criaturas solo tenían cuatro dedos.

Es mi vástago-dijo Ford como si le acabaran de hacer una pregunta-salió algo enfermo y por eso esta bastante enano.

Mabel lo miro completamente confundida y algo ofendida.

La criatura siguió viendo a la niña, analizándola, después volvió la mirada a Ford e hizo un gesto positivo con la cabeza para luego extenderle la mano, el autor no desprecio el gesto y le apretó la mano con una sonrisa forzada. El autor se puso de pie, seguido de Mabel, y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaban todas las cosas. Al salir de la oficina donde aun estaban las dos criaturas Ford se agacho a la altura de Mabel y le susurro.

Mabel escúchame, en aquellos estantes encontraras ropa-apunto al fondo de uno de los pasillos-busca algo que te quede y no seas quisquillosa, luego la arreglamos-la niña asintió-ah y también busca ropa de una talla de mas, así no tendremos que volver pronto-dijo sonriendo, a Mabel le encanto la idea.

La niña se dirigió a donde el autor le indico, mientras este se perdía entre los pasillo de estantes. Había mucha ropa de diferentes tallas pero casi toda estaba rota y era de color negro. Toda prenda que ella tomaba le hacia mal gesto, realmente no había nada de su gusto, lanzo un bufido de fastidio y se conformo con tomar cosas de su talla.

El autor se la paso buscando refacciones, había muchas maquinas que ya no servían y partes de otros aparatos eléctricos, tomo lo que le podía servir para sus reparaciones y además también tomo un rollo de tela negra, un par de frascos de tinta y un par de libros en blanco, aprovechaba cada vez que encontraba uno porque era probable que terminaran quemándolo y antes que se le olvidara también tomo una pequeña mochila que Mabel podría usar. En privado "hablo" con el encargado del lugar, le pidió que para su próxima visita le consiguiera un rifle de plasma, el espantapájaros tuerto acepto con la promesa de una buena paga.

Pasado un rato Mabel había construido una enorme torre de ropa, no fue hasta después de darse cuenta de su tamaño que se empezó a preguntar como se llevaría tanta ropa. Y luego Mabel recordó que era Mabel y decidió explorar el lugar. Había muchas cosas raras, maquinas parecidas a las que usaba el autor, una exhibición de cuchillos bastante exóticos, un estante con muchos libros llenos de letras, si es que eran letras, bastante extrañas. Luego encontró unos cajones llenos de chucherías, casi todo eran pedazos de metal oxidado y otros parecían ser collares y pulseras bastante feos y también oxidados y dedujo que allí no había nada que valiera le pena ver, pero justo al pensar eso noto algo que brillaba entre tanto oxido.

Era un pequeño diamante blanco sujeto a una cadena plateada, parecía ser una pulsera. Incapaz de contener su curiosidad tomo la pequeña joya y al instante que su piel toco el diamante, este empezó a cambiar de color, color que solo duraba un segundo antes de volver a cambiar, Mabel lo miro maravillada tanto que casi se lo pega a la cara por estar tan hipnotizada por curiosa joya. Finalmente el diamante dejo de cambiar de color, manteniéndose en una tonalidad rosa, Mabel no necesito de mas para decidir que se quedaría con esa pulsera. Se coloco el curioso accesorio en su brazo izquierdo y luego lo elevo en un intento de presumirlo, pero obviamente estaba sola. Partió en búsqueda del autor para enseñarle su descubrimiento y convencerlo para que se lo compre.

Fue al dar vuelta en la esquina del pasillo que se topo con un espantapájaros.

H-hola-dijo nerviosa al ver que la criatura la veía fijamente. Este se acerco a la niña que empezó a retroceder temerosa-tienes bonitos ojos ¿eh?-quiso hacer un comentario amable para aliviar la situación pero la criatura pareció ignorarla, este se agacho y extendió su brazo para intentar tomar a la niña

¡Ford!-Mabel se hecho a correr en dirección contraria, sintió como los largos dedos del espantapájaros le rosaban la nuca al momento de girarse.

Corrió por el pasillo y sintió un gran alivio al ver al autor aparecer en la esquina contraria.

¡Mabel!-por el susto que sintió al oír gritar a la niña había dejado caer una pequeña computadora para echarse a correr donde lo llamaba.

La niña lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, el al principio no sabia que pasaba, pero al levantar la mirada comprendió la situación, la criatura seguía mirándolos, el autor solo tuvo que meter su mano entre sus ropas para que la criatura entendiera el mensaje, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los estantes.

Te dije que te mantuvieras a la vista-la regaño su tío después del susto.

Lo siento-dijo la niña soltándolo de su agarre con los ojos cristalinos.

El autor soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Realmente esa niña no se quedaba quieta.

Y bueno, encontraste algo que te gustara-quiso olvidar el tema.

Si hablas de ropa… no-lo dijo con tono de fastidio-aunque si encontré mucha ropa de mi talla pero toda parece ser de niño.

El autor sonrió levemente, luego le explicaría el porque de eso.

En ese caso, ten-le dio la mochila que le había conseguido, era justa a su medida-lleva toda la ropa que puedas y no olvides los zapatos.

Yo nunca me olvido de los zapatos-dijo ofendida-pero aquí solo hay botas.

Es lo que hay-lo dijo encogiéndose de hombros y ya dándose la media vuelta, seguramente la computadora se rompió y ahora tendrá que pagarla-no vuelvas a moverte sin avisarme.

Oye tío Ford…-quiso aprovechar el momento antes de que su tío desapareciera de nuevo buscando basura electrónica-¿puedo quedarme con esta pulsera?-se recorrió la manga de su suéter mostrando la joya rosa.

Que es e…-el autor se agacho mas para ver la pulsera-vaya, hace mucho que no veía una de esas.

¿Qué es?-pregunto curiosa.

Luego te explico, ahora ve por tu ropa-la niña bufo fastidiada, se estaba cansando que su tío siempre le dejara con dudas, realmente se tomaba en serio lo de los misterios.

La mochila de Mabel parecía apunto de reventar por la cantidad de ropa que metió en ella, Ford iba mas liviano. Los volvieron a pasar a la "oficina" del espantapájaros tuerto, el autor le "agradeció" por su hospitalidad y le pago con una bolsa llena de piedras parecidas a diamantes, luego el autor le explicaría a la niña que esas piedras en la tierra serian de casi nulo valor, Mabel se sintió muy agradecida con su tío al ver que en el trato también iba incluida su preciada nueva pulsera.

Antes de salir, el autor recordó otro pendiente, le pregunto al espantapájaros tuerto si tenia algo de medicina y vendas, la criatura asintió y debajo de su escritorio saco un paquete sellado y luego hizo algo que confundió a la niña, en vez de tomar una navaja o un cuchillo la criatura utilizo algo parecido a una cuchara para abrir el paquete…el autor solo pudo pensar que realmente eran estúpidas. Una vez terminado los negocios, la criatura volvió a tenderle la mano al autor y este regreso el gesto y de nuevo el tuerto se le quedo viendo a la niña, esta solo hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida bastante incomoda.

Al salir de nuevo a la calle, el autor volvió en estado de alerta, habían tardado más tiempo de lo esperado y quería regresar antes del anochecer a la playa. Con la niña tomada de la mano y con la otra sujetando su arma apresuro el paso.

Nuevamente Mabel se sintió observada, las criaturas con las que se topaban se le quedaban viendo, realmente empezaba a fastidiarse de esa situación.

Tío Ford… ¿Por qué se me quedan viendo esas cosas?-pregunto al autor que estaba distraído viendo a todas direcciones.

Porque nunca habían visto algo como tu…-contesto sin pensar y sin aflojar el paso.

¿De que hablas?-pregunto con mayor duda-¿acaso no hay niños aquí?

No-contesto aun distraído-y mucho menos niñas

Espera… ¿Qué?-eso si le genero mucho mas duda, el autor paro de golpe al darse cuenta que había hablado de mas-explícate-le ordeno.

Oh… bueno Mabel es que….-se sonrojo un poco, era un tema algo incomodo para tratar con una niña-en la especie de estas criaturas no existen las hembras.

No entiendo-y era verdad, el autor se sonrojo mas con la idea de especificar su punto.

Bueno significa… tu sabes… aquí no existen las mujeres-vaya que si Mabel puso cara de incredulidad.

¿Es en serio?-volteo a donde estaba un grupo de esas criaturas-¿entonces como tienen bebes?

Ahí fue donde el autor se dijo que ya era suficiente, ese no era un tema simple y no era el momento y el lugar para tratar ese tema.

Luego te explico-volvió a retomar la marcha arrastrando a Mabel de la mano, ella no puedo evitar reír por su reacción.

Al salir de la zona urbana, Ford se iba tranquilizando un poco y al llegar a la orilla de la pendiente del cráter soltó un suspiro cansado, aun le dolía el brazo y pensar subir por ahí, a pesar que no era muy inclinado, seria un gran reto. Decidió descansar un rato, la niña también parecía cansada, casi se la trajo corriendo y ella llevaba una mochila bastante pesada por tanta ropa que llevaba.

Mabel sentada en el suelo, se la pasó viendo su nueva pulsera y al ver que su tío tampoco estaba asiendo mucho decidió preguntarle.

En la tienda dijiste que hace muchos que no vez una de estas… ¿Qué es?-se levanto la manga de su suéter para que se viera bien la piedra color rosado, el autor sonrió un poco.

Son bastante comunes, las e visto en diferentes mundos y universos aunque es la primera vez que veo una en este lugar-hizo una pausa-es una gema de personalidad.

¿De personalidad?-volvió a ver la curiosa joya.

Toma el color y tonalidad de la personalidad de la persona que lo use-el autor hizo una mueca de dolor, sintió una pequeña punzada en su herida-ahora no me preguntes cuales son los colores, porque no lo se, solo se que un una baratija bastante bonita-dijo prediciendo la siguiente pregunta de Mabel.

Esta genial-dijo la niña sin dejar de ver su nueva pulsera-esta de súper lujo.

Hubo un rato de silencio, el autor realmente se estaba empezando a relajar. Los espantapájaros de los alrededores al principio se les había quedando observando pero ahora los ignoraban, aunque debes en cuando veían de reojo a Mabel.

La niña noto que dos de esa criaturas parecieran estar jugando con un plato de metal, se lo arrojaban como si fuera una pelota, Mabel rio ante tan escena tonta y decidió ayudarles. Sin decir nada se paro de su sitio y se dirigió a donde estaban ellos, el autor no se dio cuenta hasta cuando era tarde.

E… este… hola-dijo la niña al llegar a su destino, se estaba arrepintiendo al ver que las dos criaturas se le quedaron viendo fijamente-desde allá vi como se lanzaban ese plato y bueno… pensé en enseñarles como se podrían divertir mas-la criatura que traía el plato solo desvió la mirada para mirar el objeto y luego regreso la mirada a Mabel-si me lo pueden prestar podría enseñarles…-dijo no muy segura.

El autor cuando se dio cuenta de las acciones de la niña de inmediato se puso de pie y se dirigió donde estaba ella llevándose su mano debajo de la gabardina listo a desenfundar su arma.

La criatura le cedió el plato y luego dándoles una explicación rápida les mostro como se lanzaba un frisbee, las criaturas vieron atontadas como el plato salía volando y luego aterrizaba mucho metros adelante. Volvieron la vista a la niña que ya era arrastrada de la mano por un autor bastante enojado.

A-adiós-dijo la niña despidiéndose de las criaturas que se le quedaron viendo, tal vez no eran tan malas.

¡Te dije que no te alejaras y no hablaras con ellos!-la regaño su tío mientras la arrastraba

Perdón, no pude evitarlo-dijo algo intimidada.

¡No actúes de esa forma tan despreocupada!-el autor si que estaba molesto.

Es que se veían tan tontos que no pude evitar ayudarles-se justifico la niña, el autor solo soltó un suspiro de fastidio, esa niña le sacaría bastantes canas.

Será mejor irnos de aquí-el autor empezó a subir le pendiente, tal vez le doliera el brazo pero era mejor que estar ahí.

Esta bien-dijo la niña, volvió a tomar sus mochila y antes de seguir a su tío, se sintió bastante satisfecha al ver a las dos criaturas jugando correctamente con el frisbee.

¡Apresúrate!-le ordeno su tío al ver que de nuevo la niña se quedo atrás. Mabel solo río tontamente por su buena acción y siguió a su tío.

Los espantapájaros que ayudo Mabel vieron como desaparecían por el borde del cráter, se miraron entre ellos y decidieron seguirlos.

 _ **Saludos mis queridos desconocidos, soy el autor…XD**_

 _ **Solo quiero aclarar una pequeña broma que hice en este capitulo. Cuando lo escribí por primera vez no me di cuenta que puse ventanas triangulares y cuando me di cuenta no me resiste a bromear un poco con eso y ya de paso les quiero aclarar algo sobre EL. EL no tiene influencia ni poder en estos universos así que recuerden eso… recuérdenlo.**_

 _ **El titulo del siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **O-L-H Z-W-Ñ-R-I-Z-W-L-I-V-H (uso un alfabeto de 27 letras, porque incluyo a la Ñ por lo que la N se mantiene intacta, me despido)**_


	8. Los Admiradores

Había dormido bastante bien, había tenido un día pesado y al llegar al campamento en la playa lo primero que hizo fue ir a dormir a la sombra de las rocas. Despertarse con el sonido de las olas era realmente agradable.

Se levanto con la idea de primero, cambiarle los vendajes a su tío, segundo desayunar porque seguro el autor ya abra pescado algo, ahora que lo pensaba hasta ahora no había visto dormir a su tío y tercero, arreglar toda su "nueva" ropa y vaya que si tenia trabajo que hacer. Pero antes de todo eso contemplo su nueva pulsera con le pequeña gema rosa, realmente se había enamorado de su nueva accesorio.

Se estiro para quitarse la pereza y se dirigió donde estaba su tío, al parecer, como lo supuso, ya había pescado algo y ya la estaba cocinando.

¡Buenos días!-dijo con toda la energía positiva que tenia y se sentó al lado de su tío.

Buen día Mabel-respondió el autor, con una leve sonrisa. Mabel frunció un poco el ceño al ver el pez que cocinaba su tío, realmente era feo.

¿Tu nunca duermes o que?-dijo en tono de broma tratando de ignorar el feo pez.

Tal vez tu duermes demasiado- respondió el autor, Mabel puso cara de ofendida.

Claro que no-replico-y ya no me contestes nada porque no te cambio los vendajes-era su seguro para cualquier otra estocada de su tío, el solo sonrió, hace una semana no se imaginaba tener este tipo de conversaciones, ni siquiera tener conversaciones que no fuera consigo mismo. Y luego puso cara seria, al parecer Mabel no se había dado cuenta todavía.

Hoy nos la pasaremos aquí, tú arregla tu ropa y yo tratare de reparar el rastreador-dijo sin dejar de mirar su futura comida- te compre algo de tela suelta, para que puedas hacerles parches a las ropas que estén rotas-dijo apuntando donde estaban las mochilas.

Estupendo-la idea le encanto-veras como la diseñadora Mabel convierte esas sucias prendas en espectaculares atuendos-dijo poniéndose de pie y con las manos en la cintura-pero antes déjame cambiarte de vendajes.

Al destapar la herida esta se veía bastante mal, seguro el viaje de ayer no ayudo mucho, Mabel realmente se empezó a preocupar por su tío, pero este solo hizo un gesto que no importaba y la calmo diciendo que en un par de días se empezaría a cerrar. No muy segura ella lo empezó a curar y después a vendar.

Mabel… no te alejes de la playa-soltó de repente su tío con tono serio.

¿Por qué?-pregunto distraída por atar los vendajes.

Por eso-el autor apunto donde estaban las colinas que rodeaban la playa. Mabel sintió un escalofrió al ver lo que realmente señalaba su tío.

Un grupo bastante numeroso de espantapájaros los observaban desde la cima de las colinas.

¿q- que hacen ahí?-pregunto bastante nerviosa por el escalofriante paisaje.

Observándonos-el autor volvió a concentrarse en su asado-desde temprano están ahí, al principio eran dos pero por lo que veo media ciudad vendrá a verte.

¡¿A verme?!-la niña no pude evitar sentir pánico.

En la mañana cuando despertó, el también se alarmo bastante cuando vio a esas criaturas observándolos desde la distancia, seguro estaban ahí desde antes que despertara, cosa que le hizo sentir un escalofrió. Hace tiempo que no veía que se acercaran tanto al mar, estaba seguro que la presencia de Mabel era la razón pero también estaba bastante seguro que no se acercarían más que eso así que mientras estuvieran en la playa estarían a salvo.

Al parecer les gustaste-trato de bromear, pero Mabel lo miro con ojos pánico-sin duda ver un ser como tu les llamo la atención pero tranquila, no les gusta el agua, no se porque, pero mientras te mantengas cerca del mar estarás a salvo-pero eso no ayudo mucho a que Mabel se calmara-no te preocupes demasiado, seguro la curiosidad solo les dura un rato, luego se aburrirán y se irán.

Mabel veía a donde su grupo de aparentes admiradores, como estatuas observándola.

Esta bien…-dijo no muy segura, pero su tío era el autor, si alguien sabia de criaturas extrañas, era el.

El resto del día trataron de pasarla lo mas normal posible, el autor se la paso tratando de reparar su pequeña maquina y Mabel, que era la mas tensa de los dos, se la paso cosiendo y cortando su nueva ropa.

Para la tarde la cantidad de espantapájaros había aumentado, el autor se empezó a preocupar, estaba seguro que las criaturas no bajarían a la playa pero por si la dudas siempre llevaba su arma consigo.

Mabel, decir que se sentía incomoda era decir poco, trataba de ignorarlos pero le era imposible, cada vez que levantaba la mirada a donde su grupo de admiradores no podía contener un escalofrió por tanto ojo amarillo observándola. También ciertas dudas rondaban en su cabeza, al parecer no eran los tipos más listos del universo, usaban cucharas en vez de cuchillos para cortar cosas, así que la idea de que ellos construyeran una ciudad y una enorme fábrica no encajaba.

Tío Ford…-aprovecho el almuerzo para tratar de despejarlas-¿realmente esas criaturas construyeron la ciudad?

El autor sonrió al oír la pregunta, la niña se había dado cuenta.

¿Por qué preguntas eso?-dijo asiéndose el que no sabia.

Bueno… es que… parecen ser bastante…- buscaba la mejor palabra para describirlos.

Estúpidos-completo el. Ford rio al ver la cara de reproche que puso su sobrina.

Iba a decir tontos-dijo molesta-pero si me entiendes ¿no?... no parecen ser los tipos mas listos como para construir casas y fabricas-lo dijo haciendo gestos con las manos.

Porque ellos no lo hicieron-lo dijo mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pescado a la boca.

¿De que hablas?-

Tengo la certeza que antes en este mundo existió una civilización bastante avanzada que construyo las ciudades y todas la maquinas que se pueden encontrar en este lugar y que cuando esa cultura desapareció los espantapájaros tomaron su lugar.

¿Que les paso?-pregunto interesada.

No lo se, tal vez se extinguieron o simplemente se fueron-dijo con una amplia sonrisa, los misterios le apasionaban bastante-pero cuando eso paso, estas criaturas ya estaban aquí-hizo una pausa- su estupidez solo es superada por su curiosidad, les gusta imitar las cosas nuevas que ven, por ejemplo, las fabricas las ponen a funcionar porque seguro en su momento vieron a los otros seres trabajar en ellas o como cuando vine por primera vez, todos andaban desnudos y cuando volví ya algunos usaban ropa y seguro la próxima vez que vengamos encontraremos algunos usando falda-dijo riendo.

La niña volvió la mirada a donde estaban sus admiradores, ahora sentía cierta simpatía combinada con tristeza por esas criaturas.

Hay algunos tipos listos, como el espantapájaros tuerto que vimos, pero en general son muy estúpidos-concluyo su explicación para volver a concentrarse en su almuerzo.

Mabel también intento volver a lo suyo, debes en cuando veía a los espantapájaros, seguían poniéndola incomoda pero no parecían ser malos tipos. Para el atardecer ella ya había arreglado un nuevo juego de ropa, le pido a su tío que la esperara para que le diera el visto bueno, ella se fue a cambiar entre las rocas, no solo para evitar la vista de su tío sino también la de sus admiradores.

Mientras esperaba, Stanford no sabia en que enfocarse, si en el hermoso atardecer en el mar o la espeluznante visión de los espantapájaros.

¡ta-da!-salió Mabel de un brinco detrás de las rocas-que te parece-ella estaba usando un pantalón de mezclilla negro parchado, una chaqueta de cuero algo viejo y una playera que tenia dibujada una flor azul, iba descalza y en las manos llevaba unas botas negras-bastante adecuado para vivir aventuras ¿no?-dijo riendo

Hiciste un buen trabajo-la felicito-tendrás algunos días mas para arreglar el resto-eso le hizo recordar a la niña que hasta ahora el autor no le había dicho el tiempo que durarían en ese lugar.

¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aquí?-lo cuestiono

En mis apuntes tengo que tal vez en unos 5 días se abra otro portal pero hasta que no repare bien el rastreador no sabré muy bien en donde-Mabel se alarmo un poco con la idea de quedarse demás tiempo en ese lugar con sus admiradores -no te preocupes, estoy a un par de intento de repararla-le dijo confiado al adivinar las preocupaciones de la niña.

Al anochecer y durante la cena no hablaron mucho, Mabel se estaba tomando en serio el asunto de ser sastre y Ford agradeció un momento de silencio, a pesar de que le agrada la presencia de otra persona siempre fue alguien reservado. Durante todo ese rato la cantidad de espantapájaros había aumentado.

Ya vete a dormir-le ordeno su tío al ver que ya era tarde, ella hizo un puchero pero cuando su tío ponía mirada seria daba miedo y decidió obedecerlo.

Antes de esconderse entre las rocas vio de nuevo a su grupo de admiradores, todos parados a la orilla de las colinas mirándola atentos. Junto valor y se acerco a una distancia prudente. Al ver la acción de la niña el autor se puso en guardia. Ella tomo aire y luego…

BUENAS NOCHES-grito-QUE DESCANCEN

Las criaturas parecieron no entender porque no reaccionaron de ninguna forma, pero a la niña eso no le importo, ella les dio la espalda y antes de irse a dormir le deseo también buenas noches a su tío quien la veía bastante asombrado.

A la mañana siguiente la rutina fue la misma, igual los espantapájaros seguían ahí, de hecho había más todavía. El autor empezó a preocuparse realmente esas criaturas estaban tercas con la niña. Esta parecía haberse acostumbrado a su presencia, de hecho en la mañana también les deseo buenos días.

Pero durante la tarde Mabel empezó a agitarse un poco, se sentía sucia y deseaba mucho darse un chapuzón pero no tenia ningún tipo de traje de baño y lo que realmente quería hacer era asearse. La presencia del autor no era el problema, solo le tenía que pedir que no la viera pero sus admiradores eran otra historia. Cuando le explico el problema al autor este solo le dijo que no se podía hacer mucho. La niña no se conformo con eso y durante un buen rato estuvo ideando una solución. A pasar que ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas de esos ojos amarillos no significaba que le gustaran.

Y finalmente harta de sentirse observada, con todo el valor que pudo juntar se subió a la roca más grande de la playa. Su tío fue tomado por sorpresa por su acción.

¡Niña, bájate de ahí!-le ordeno su tío preocupado.

No-fue su respuesta-voy a acabar con esto-dijo decidida.

¿Qué vas hacer?-pregunto algo alarmado

La niña le sonrió y luego dirigió su atención a donde la gran multitud de espantapájaros, fácilmente había mas de cien. Durante un momento dudo pero tomo aire y algo de valor.

OIGAN, CHICOS-grito y al ver que todos parecían observarla continuo-ESTOY MUY ALAGADA POR SU INTERES EN MI, SE QUE SOY HERMOSA Y UNICA PERO POR FAVOR VAYANSE A SU CASA, LES PROMETO QUE PRONTO VOY A REGRESAR

Stanford se quedo con la boca abierta, ese niña era bastante imprudente. Pero luego paso algo que lo sorprendió aun mas, durante un momento las criaturas parecieron dudar y se miraron unos a otros para luego de apoco darse la vuela y marcharse. El autor no creía lo que veía.

GRACIAS, SON UN AMOR-

Mabel con las manos en al cintura veía satisfecha como de apoco los espantapájaros se marchaban pero de pronto recordó algo.

OIGAN CHICOS-volvió a gritar, varias de las criaturas pararon su marcha al oírla y volvieron a verla, una vez que tuvo su atención ella continuo-TAMBIEN QUIERO PEDIRLES QUE POR FAVOR YA NO PRENDAN LAS FABRICAS-volvió a tomar aire-SE QUE USTEDES PIENSAN QUE ES GENIAL, PERO NO LO ES, SU MUNDO ES MUY BONITO, CUIDENLO MEJOR

Los espantapájaros volvieron a verse entre ellos y luego siguieron su marcha. Al autor realmente esta anonadado.

La niña agitaba su brazo en el aire despidiéndose de sus admiradores dejando ver la pulsera plateada con una gema de rosa intenso.

Unos meses después cuando regresaron a ese mundo, para sorpresa del autor y la alegría de la niña, las criaturas la obedecieron, las fábricas ya no funcionaban y además de que varios de ellos usaban falda.

¿Por qué se te ocurrió hacer eso?-pregunto un asombrado Stanford cuando la niña bajo de la roca.

Ya me estaba cansando de ellos-dijo la niña con un todo de parecer modesta-solo se me ocurrió pedírselos.

El autor no pude evitar reír, esa niña si era un caso especial.

Al menos ya tienes un lugar donde te admiran-empezó a bromear su tío.

Es difícil no hacerlo-le siguió el juego-cuando Dipper venga por mi lo traeré aquí para que vea lo fantástica que es su hermana-dijo riendo.

La risa del autor fue bajando de volumen para finalmente solo sonreír. La fe de la niña en su hermano era asombrosa.

¿Realmente confías tanto en tu hermano?-no pudo contener el comentario.

¿Por qué no lo haría?-dijo la niña como si le acabaran de hacer una pregunta muy tonta-es mi hermano gemelo, si hay alguien en quien confió es en el.

¿Gemelo?-el autor la miro con una ceja levantada.

¿No te lo había dicho?-dijo la niña frunciendo un poco el ceño tratando de recordar-bueno, pues si es mi gemelo-dijo levantando los brazos-¡y por eso cuando estamos junto somos invencibles!

El autor sintió algo de nostalgia por los comentarios de su sobrina.

¿Invencibles?-dijo con tono burlón.

Si que lo somos-se puso a la defensiva, y empezó a contar sus hazañas con los dedos de las manos-hemos vencido a monstruos, hemos viajado en el tiempo, derrotamos a Bill un par de veces, destruimos robots gigantes y una vez Dipper me ayudo a meterme 10 gusanos de gomita por la nariz…

…-

¡¿QUE, QUE?!-

 _ **V-O S-V-I-Ñ-Z-N-L**_


	9. El Hermano

Se despertó de golpe, se hallaba sentado en su cama cubierto de sudor mirando agitadamente a todas direcciones, durante un momento no supo donde estaba pero al darse cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación frunció el ceño, se llevo las manos al rostro en un intento de serenarse, no lograba conciliar el sueño desde ese día.

Miro su reloj, eran tres de la mañana, su instinto le indico que seguramente el aun no se iba a dormir. Tras reponerse del mal sueño, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas, al levantarse sintió los huesos de su espalda crujir, realmente se estaba poniendo viejo. Durante un instante pensó en vestirse pero solo soltó un bufido de fastidio, esa era su casa, si quería podía andar en calzoncillos. Tomo la linterna y salió de la habitación.

La cabaña estaba en malas condiciones, entre los bobos agentes y la maldita maquina en serio que la dañaron, llevaba varios días entre el y su obeso empleado tratando de repararla pero era demasiado trabajo para dos hombres y el animo en el ambiente tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Al principio pensó en ir a buscarlo al ático pero seguramente el aun se hallaba en el sótano asiéndose el listo, soltó otro bufido de fastidio por la idea de volver a tener que discutir con el.

Al llegar donde la maquina expendedora dudo un momento, eso se estaba volviendo rutinario, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y abrió la puerta secreta.

Al entrar al elevador pensó en que le iba a decir, la verdad no tenia cara para reclamarle nada, de hecho ni el mismo se soportaba la mirada cuando pasaba por un espejo, apretó lo puños pensando que el era el ser mas despreciable del mundo.

Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió se encontró con la escena que ya sospechaba, un enorme cuarto obscuro lleno de computadoras y maquinas extrañas. Y en medio de todo eso un escritorio con una lámpara de mesa encendida. En el estaba sentado, dándole la espalda, una pequeña figura, se trataba de un niño de pelo castaño y algo delgado. Pareciera estar escribiendo algo y estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de su llegada o solo lo estaba ignorando.

Paso un rato sin que ninguno de los dos se dirigiera la palabra, finalmente el viejo fue el primero en ceder.

Te dije que te fueras a dormir-dijo con voz ronca

Y yo te dije que no te voy a obedecer-fue la replica del chico, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

El anciano solo soltó un suspiro cansado, aquí iban de nuevo.

Hoy hablaron tus padres-dijo serio-te vas en una semana.

Hubo un rato de silencio.

¿Les dijiste algo de Mabel?-

No-

¿Piensas decirles?-

No se-

Otro rato de silencio.

Ya te dije que no pienso volver-

No tienes opción-dijo fastidiado-si tu no vas, ellos vendrán

No pienso regresar sin ella-

Mira chico, ya te lo he dicho, tratare de solucionarlo y tu puedes ayudarme pero tienes una vi…

Si no esta ella, no tengo una vida-lo interrumpió, el chico finalmente le dio la cara al anciano, mostrando un rostro cansado, con ojeras y bastante delgado. Al viejo no se sorprendió verlo así, casi no comía y mucho menos dormir.

Mira niño, entre un anciano ignorante y un mocoso demacrado no hallaremos una solución pronto, por ahora tienes que darte a la ida q…

Stan, necesito un favor-volvió a interrumpirlo dándole de nuevo la espalda.

Stan dudo un momento.

Que quieres-dijo seco

Consígueme más tiempo-le respondió, el anciano solo levanto una ceja sin entender.

Habla claro niño-a el no le gustaba que se anduvieran por las ramas

Ahora el chico fue quien dudo

Tu ya has fingido tu muerte…-volvió a dudar-supongo que la de dos niños no es…

El viejo sintió un vacío en el estomago al entender lo que el chico le pedía.

No pienso hacerlo-dijo tajante- se como te sientes pero tu debes de volver.

Me lo debes Stanley…-dijo con voz bastante adulta para un niño de voz chillona.

Con esas palabras le dio una estocada mortal al anciano, este se quedo sin replicas y solo pudo agachar la mirada.

Trata de dormir-fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a entrar al elevador pero antes volvió a ver al niño y de nuevo se volvió a tener odio así mismo.

Cuando oyó el ascensor subir, soltó el lápiz y relajo el cuerpo, se sentía cansado en más de un sentido. La propuesta que acaba de hacer tampoco le gustaba pero no pensaba irse, no sin ella.

Desde el primer momento que se entero de la verdad, decidió no volver sin su hermana, no la abandonaría.

Al principio fue tan ingenuo en pensar que seria simple, solo se trataba de encender el portal, pero leyendo las notas del autor se dio cuenta que así no funcionaba. Cualquier idiota podía encenderla, Stanley era el ejemplo, pero la maquina era imperfecta y ponía en riesgo demasiadas cosas. Si quería traer de vuelta a su hermana tenia que hacerla funcionar a la perfección.

Pero el anciano tenía razón, el solo era un niño tonto y la única ayuda con la que contaba era la de un anciano idiota y un asistente técnico bastante bobo.

Era demasiado para la mente de alguien de 12, casi 13, cada segundo que pasaba el riesgo que su hermana muriera aumentaba, se sentía tan inútil. Miro el reloj sobre el escritorio, eran las tres y cuarto de la mañana. Concluyo que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dormir, vaya que si era inútil.

Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en la silla y cerro los ojos, obviamente no pudo dormir. Cuando dieron las tres y media decidió leer algo, tal vez así se quedaría dormido. De forma instintiva tomo uno de los diarios, el diario 2 para ser exactos y lo empezó a hojear.

Ya había leído los otros dos diarios al derecho y al revés, tratando de encontrar una solución, no encontró nada de utilidad y supuso que el 2 tampoco aportaría mucho para su causa, pero que más daba, tal vez en una ojeada rápida podría encontrar algo que lo ayudara… o _**alguien**_.


	10. La Selva

_**S-Z-N K-Z-H-Z-W-L H-V-R-H Ñ-V-H-V-H**_

Mabel se hallaba recostada sobre una gran roca a las orillas de un pequeño rio, por no decir riachuelo y supuestamente estaba pescando, ella se había ofrecido con la intención de ser útil y con la idea de que seria divertido pero resulto ser muy aburrido.

Iba vestida con su pantalón negro y una blusa sin mangas, en ese lugar hacia mucho calor y se había quitado sus botas dejándose llevar por el momento relajado que vivía. Su pelo cuando lo traía suelto le llegaba a la parte alta de su espalda, su tío le pido que no se lo dejara crecer mucho, pero en ese momento lo traía recogido en una coleta.

Desde hace rato que se la pasaba viendo las nubes que pasaban por el cielo de ese mundo, un cielo dominado por dos soles, uno rojo bastante pequeño y uno amarillo parecido al sol de su mundo natal. El mundo en que se encontraba era un lugar selvático y por lo tanto hacia mucho calor y humedad. Era un lugar que aparentaba estar lleno de vida, con grandes arboles y aunque los animales del lugar no se dejaran ver vaya que si se hacían oír.

Habían llegado el día anterior, a la niña de inmediato le encanto el lugar, muy florido y ruidoso como ella, pero los mosquitos lo echaban a perder, sobretodo en la noche. Se habían instalado en una pequeña cueva en medio del bosque y el autor le indico que solo permanecerían un par de días ahí, pronto un nuevo portal los llevaría al mundo congelado, a Mabel no le agradaba mucho visitar ese lugar pero parecía inevitable visitarlo con frecuencia y hubo un momento que pensó en pedirle al autor quedarse mas tiempo en ese lugar selvático pero antes de llegar y sobre todo al llegar a este mundo la niña noto un cambio en la actitud del autor, se mostraba muy nervioso y tenso y por cualquier ruido lo ponía en guardia así que decidió no hacerlo.

¿Qué haces?-pregunto el autor al llegar apareciendo detrás de los arboles, la niña ya se había tardado, Mabel se levanto de golpe por el susto-¿no deberías estar pescando?

¡No llegues así!-le reclamo-me disto un buen susto

Me dijiste que ibas a pescar pero al parecer solo estas holgazaneando-la empezó a regañar.

Esto de pescar es muuuy aburrido-dijo ella volviéndose a recostar-no se como le haces tu para no quedarte dormido

¡Pero tu fuiste la que se ofreció!-dijo indignado-yo lo iba hacer desde un principio pero tu dijiste que te dejara intentarlo

Lo siento-dijo riendo, el autor solo se froto la frente tratando de calmarse, desde que esa niña llego cada día su paciencia era puesta a prueba.

Hazte a un lado, ya que estoy aquí voy a intentarlo yo-dijo el resignado sentándose a lado de la niña y tomando el hilo de pescar.

Pasó un rato y nada picaba, pero el autor a diferencia de su sobrina, tenía la paciencia y experiencia para estos trabajos. Mabel se la paso de forma tranquila contando las nubes que pasaban y diciendo las formas que tenían.

Esa parece un gato-dijo apuntando una, que la verdad no tenia forma alguna-y esa otra se parece a pato-dijo apuntando otra con forma de cerdo, al menos según ella.

¿Pato?-pregunto el autor distraído.

Si, mi cerdito, recuerda que el otro día te platique sobre el-dijo la niña sentándose de nuevo.

Tu platicas muchas cosas niña-dijo algo molesto, el enojo todavía no se le pasaba. Mabel inflo las mejillas sintiéndose ofendida.

Pues yo no soy como tu, que se la pasa guardado secretos y diciendo "luego te explico"-dijo imitando una voz ronca y asiendo gestos con las manos.

El autor no pudo contener una leve risa.

Luego te explico el porque de eso-dijo bromeando y haciendo reír a la niña.

Si ya se porque… "no confíes en nadie"-dijo rodando los ojos entre risas.

El autor se limito a sonreír.

Es verdad-dijo sincero-en nuestro mundo no se puede confiar en nadie.

Mabel soltó un bufido divertido.

Dices eso pero al final terminaste confiando en tu hermano-dijo ella sonriendo

Y mira donde acabe-dijo el de forma seria.

Mabel dejo de sonreír al oír eso y agacho la mirada.

Tu…-dudo un poco-¿tu realmente estas enojado con el tío Stan?

El autor la volteo a ver con una ceja levantada y luego medito su respuesta.

¿Si estoy enojado con el por desterrarme fuera de mi mundo obligándome a llevar una vida de peligros y carencia de un hogar?… si y no…-hizo una larga pausa-pero la razón por la que realmente estoy enojado con el es por desobedecerme, ir en contra de mis advertencias y casi destruir el mundo, si es que ya no lo hizo… y sobre todo por lo que te hizo a ti.

Mabel se sonrojo un poco al oír eso, pero luego un instinto de proteger a sus seres queridos surgió de ella.

Pues yo no estoy enojada con el…-dijo levantando la mirada sonriente-tal vez se merezca un regaño pero entiendo porque lo hizo… la verdad yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-dijo ella segura, el autor solo soltó un bufido de fastidio.

Por tanta platica seguro no pescaremos nada-dijo tratando de cambiar de tema y poniéndose de pie-será mejor irnos, no me gusta estar tan expuesto en este lugar-lo dijo mirando a diferentes direcciones esperando que nadie los hubiera visto.

¿Pero que vamos a comer?-pregunto ella poniéndose las botas.

En este lugar se pueden encontrar unas sabrosas larvas de escarabajo gigante-dijo el sonriendo y sobándose el estomago-son bastante deliciosas-no es difícil imaginar la cara de asco que puso Mabel.

Yo no pienso comer eso-lo dijo ofendida, como si alguien la hubiera insultado-es asqueroso

Entonces no vas a cenar hoy-lo dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole la espalda dispuesto a regresar al campamento.

Mabel inflo la mejillas algo ofendida, pero luego se le ocurrió una "gran" idea, se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió hasta donde su tío.

Tío Ford-al oírla el se giro-¿traes el arma que lanza rayos azules?

Si…-contento no muy seguro de las intenciones de tal pregunta.

¿Me la puedes prestar?-dijo ella extendiendo una mano y mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

¡Claro que no!-contesto de inmediato, ella solo rodo los ojos, ya se esperaba esa respuesta.

Oh vamos, es que se me ocurrió una gran idea-dijo ella sin bajar el brazo mostrando una pulsera con una gema rosa, el autor vio la pulsera y luego el rostro de la niña sonriente-vamos, confía en mi…

El autor no puedo evitar reír un poco por la ironía de esa frase y tal vez por eso decidió hacerlo, le entrego el arma a la niña y esta le dio las gracias y se dirigió a la orilla del rio.

Sujetando el arma con las dos manos, apunto al agua esperando ver el movimiento de un pez, el autor al ver eso de inmediato se alarmo, fue hasta donde estaba ella para evitar un desastre pero fue demasiado tarde, un pez se dejo ver y la niña disparo.

¡Te dije que era una gran idea!-dijo la niña extasiada levantado los dos grandes peses rostizados mientras seguida al autor por la selva.

¡Eres una imprudente!-la regaño el autor, los dos estaban completamente empapados, el rayo al chocar con el agua creo un leve explosión que termino por mojarlos, aunque para la niña el fin justifico lo medios al lograr atrapar, y de paso cocinar, dos peses-¡como se te ocurrió algo así!

O vamos no es para tanto, ya necesitabas un baño-bromeo Mabel demasiado feliz por su gran idea, el autor solo se mordió el labio para no soltar una fea grosería a la niña.

¡No es por eso, alguien pudo habernos oído!-dijo mientras apresuraba el paso.

¿Cómo quien?-pregunto curiosa para que luego una tonta, muy tonta, idea llegara a su cabeza-¡¿acaso hay unicornios aquí?!

¡¿Qué?!-no se podía decir mucho ante tal pregunta-¡claro que no!-la niña soltó un bufido de decepción.

Tío Ford…-dijo mientras trataba de mantenerle el pazo al autor-¿si existen los unicornios?

¿En serio quieres saber eso ahora?-el autor realmente usaba toda la paciencia que podía tener cuando trataba con esa niña.

Bueno es que en el diario 3 no los mencionas así que no se…-dijo la niña-ya dime ¿si existen o no?

El autor solo empezó a contar hasta diez y decidió darle lo que quería.

Si… en el diario 1 los documente…-dijo el asiendo mal gesto al recordar a las criaturas.

La cara que puso Mabel fue llena de asombro y felicidad.

¡En serio existen! ¡ooooh, en serio este es el mejor día de mi vida-dijo extasiada-dime como son ¿son las criaturas mas maravillosas, fantásticas y mágicas que has visto…?

Si hubiera una palabra para describirlos…-dijo el autor parando su marcha y viendo a la niña-seria… irritante-dijo con ceño fruncido.

Mabel puso una cara de bastante confusión y quiso preguntarle más pero el autor de nuevo le dio la espalda y apresuro el paso.

Alto-dijo Ford parando de golpe, Mabel la obedeció.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto en voz baja, el autor miraba a todas direcciones.

Oí algo…-dijo el sacando su arma por debajo de su playera-¡arriba!-dijo apuntando a las copas de los arboles, Mabel levanto la mirada y entre tantas ramas alcanzo ver figuras que se movían con gran agilidad-oh diablos… son ellos…

¿Quiénes?-pregunto una alarmada Mabel pero no hubo tiempo de respuesta porque en ese momento, cuando el autor dio un paso al frente, una trampa se activo atrapando su pierna en una cuerda y elevándolo del suelo-¡Ford!

¡Maldición!-dijo el autor que solo su arma por el repentino movimiento-¡no te muevas Mabel!

La niña quiso tomar el arma del suelo pero en ese momento una figura se poso justo enfrente de ella. La niña al levantar la vista se tomo con una criatura bastante curiosa…

Parecía un mono, era de las misma altura que Mabel, de pelaje blanco y de brazos largos pero lo mas llamativo era sus gran, pero gran, nariz. La niña retrocedió lentamente poniéndose al lado del autor atrapado. Ya viéndolo mejor, el extraño mono traía sujeta una lanza de madera en una de sus dos colas. Cuando la niña quiso preguntarle a su tío que era esa cosa la criatura soltó un terrible grito que hizo que Mabel se le erizara los pelos de la piel. Al instante una docena de esas criaturas se dejaron caer de los arboles cayendo de pie alrededor de los Pines todos con el mismo aspecto y con una lanza.

No te muevas Mabel…-dijo el autor en susurros

Uno de ellos se les acerco apuntando con su lanza, primero se concentro en la niña.

H-hola-dijo intimidada-¿quieres…?-levanto los dos peses con una sonrisa forzada. La criatura acerco su enorme nariz para olerlos y luego soltó un gruñido como de asco que asusto a la niña provocando que los soltara-oye… si ya estaban cocinados.

La criatura soltó otro gruñido como diciéndole que se callara para luego concentrarse en el autor que estaba boca bajo. El captor bajo su lanza y luego acerco su rosto al del autor en un intento de mirarlo bien, Ford solo hizo gesto de disgusto por tenerlo tan cerca y deseando que no lo reconociera, la criatura pareció analizarlo bien y luego levanto la mirada para olerlo mejor… se aparto de golpe como si hubiera descubierto algo y luego levantado su lanza empezó a gritar extasiado mostrando dos grande colmillos, sus compañeros al verlo empezaron hacer lo mismo…

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto una alarmada Mabel-¿Qué son esas cosas?...

Ahora si estoy en problemas…-fue lo único que dijo el autor


	11. Los Narizones

Llevaban ya un rato caminando por la selva, el autor iba atado de manos y a punta de lanza en medio de la caravana de monos blancos narizudos, Mabel iba a su lado pero ella iba en completa libertad, incluso parecía que la estaban ignorando.

¿A dónde nos llevan?-dijo en voz baja la niña.

El autor no le contesto, desde que lo ataron traía una cara de pánico, al parecer lo habían reconocido.

Mabel le iba a volver a pregunta pero sintió como alguien le jalaba de su coleta, ella se giro molesta lista para encarar al atrevido y cuando vio a dos de los monos riéndose de ella se sintió humillada.

Groseros-les dijo inflando sus mejillas, luego se molesto mas al ver como los dos monos también inflaban sus mejillas imitándola. Les saco la lengua y de nuevo ellos la imitaron sacando la lengua.

Déjalos Mabel-la interrumpió su tío que al fin parecía reaccionar-dudo que los hagas entender.

¿Qué son estas cosas?-dijo ella observando a los monos que iban al frente, al parecer eran mas serios que sus compañeros en la retaguardia.

Son… los nativos de este lugar-dijo el autor.

¿A donde nos llevan?-pregunto tratando de ignorar a los tipo molestos que iban detrás de ella que habían empezado a gruñir como si estuvieran discutiendo entre ellos arremedando al autor y a la niña.

A ti… supongo que te puedes ir cuando quieras-dijo el autor sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente-no te preocupes son vegetarianos, aunque algo toscos…

¿Pero tu?-pregunto algo alarmada.

A mi me espera algo peor que la muerte…-dijo en tono sombrío, no es difícil imaginar el pánico que empezó a sentir Mabel.

No pudo preguntar mas porque se distrajo al ver que aparecieron mas monos blancos entre la maleza, llegaron a una zona del bosque donde las criaturas habitaban. En las copas de los arboles se veían casas improvisadas conectadas por puentes, o algo parecido a puentes, y un grupo numeroso de monos empezó a bajar de forma ágil por las lianas motivados por observar a los extranjeros. No todos tenían grandes narices ni tan fornidos como sus captores, algunos eran más delgados y con una nariz más "normal" incluso se podían ver algunos monitos curiosos que se acercaban a donde Mabel, todos gruñían y los apuntaban como si se trataran de las criaturas mas extrañas del mundo. La niña no sabia si sentirse maravillada o aterrada, así que solo se acerco más al autor y se sujeto de su pantalón. Al final lo que al principio fue una caravana de unos cuantos monos blancos se convierto en un desfile de al menos unos 100.

Finalmente pararon su marcha y tomando de forma brusca al autor lo jalaron hasta el frente de la comitiva asiéndolo que se arrodillara, Mabel de forma instintiva se puso a su lado, nadie se lo impidió. Se hallaban enfrente de una gran roca decorada con pinturas rupestres donde se podían ver imágenes de los monos blancos bailando, los dos soles y otros dibujos que no se podían distinguir. Uno de los monos que capturaron al autor soltó un fuerte rugido asiendo que todo mundo se callara y luego todos los monos blancos se inclinaron siendo Mabel las única que permaneció erguida.

Inclínate Mabel-le susurro el autor, la niña obedecía a medias, porque no dejo de ver la cima de la gran roca donde había aparecido un nuevo mono blanco narizón pero este era mas gordo y parecía usar una piel de algún animal como ropa.

El mismo narizón que había rugido empezó a soltar gruñidos y hacer gestos con las manos apuntando frecuénteme donde los prisioneros, como si le estuviera dando una explicación al narizón obeso, este no dejo de ver al autor y luego soltó un gruñido que hizo callar al otro narizón. De forma torpe salto de la gran roca soltando una gran capa de polvo al aterrizar y poniéndose justo al frente del autor, se acerco a el y luego jalándolo del pelo hizo que levantara del rostro. Lo observo atento y luego acerco su gran nariz para olerlo, Mabel estaba preocupada por lo que le pasaría a su tío. El mono obeso soltó al autor convencido que era el ser correcto y luego soltó un fuerte rugido… y de inmediato tuvo replica, en la cima de los arboles se oyó un grito agudo que hizo a Mabel sentir un escalofrió.

Ay no…-dijo el autor

De entre los arboles se dejo ver una figura blanca que bajaba a toda velocidad a donde estaban ellos aterrizando justo al lado de donde estaba el mono obeso, se trataba de otro mono blanco pero este era de los que eran mas delgados y sin esa gran nariz. Emitió un gruñido bastante fino comparado con los de los otros monos dirigiéndose al narizón obeso y apuntando donde el autor, el narizón obeso pareció asentir y con eso se desato la locura.

El nuevo mono blanco se abalanzo sobre el autor, Mabel tuvo el instinto de hacer algo para defender a su tío pero se sorprendió bastante al ver lo que realmente estaba asiendo el mono con su tío… se lo estaba comiendo… a besos.

El recién llegado, mejor dicho llegada, abrazo fuertemente al autor y luego empezó a repartirle besos por todo el rostro causando gestos de disgusto por parte del autor y al parecer lo abrazaba tan fuerte que apenas y le permitía respirar. El narizón obeso soltó un fuerte rugido elevando los brazos y con eso todo mundo hizo lo mismo gritando y brincando de alegría, Mabel estaba con la boca abierta por tal escena.

Pero que…- fue lo único que alcanzo decir Mabel que fue apartada del medio por una turba de pelo blanco que se acerco al autor, elevándolo del suelo y aventándolo al aire para luego atraparlo, como si lo estuvieran festejando y en todo momento abrazado por su aparente pretendiente

Ma… Mabel…-dijo el autor tratando de ser escuchado entre tanto grito y gruñido-no te alejes.

¿Qué esta pasando?-la niña no sabia si reír o preocuparse por lo que veía.

Lue- luego te explico-dijo el autor mientras era llevado a la cima de la roca por la turba de monos blancos-¡no te alejes!

¡¿Es en serio?!-grito una confundida y molesta Mabel.

Se encontraba en lo que parecía un gran banquete, sobre la rustica, pero gran mesa, se extendía todo un buffet de comida demasiado exótica y todos los lugares estaban ocupados aunque parecía un completo caos, de repente se aventaban comida y algo que no parecía comida y había gritos y gruñidos en todas direcciones. En el lugar de honor estaba el narizón gordo quien era el que gozaba de la mejor comida y a su lado estaba la mono enamorada que no soltaba a su amado quien se veía bastante incomodo por siempre ser abrazado y al lado de este estaba Mabel, quien de alguna forma se coló hasta ahí, la niña estaba tratando de escoger la comida menos "sospechosa" de la mesa. En mas de una oportunidad quiso hablar con el autor pero nunca estaba solo y no solo porque su enamorada no lo soltara si que además a sus espalda había un par de monos narizones haciendo guardia para que no huyera.

Finalmente entre la alegría y el festejo, al autor finalmente lo soltaron permitiéndole respirar, Mabel aprovecho para saber que diablos pasaba.

¿Ahora si me puedes decir que esta pasando?-dijo algo enojada.

Bueno… es algo difícil de explicar…-dijo rascándose la cabeza aunque luego se agacho para esquivar un trozo de comida que alguien arrojo-hace unos años por casualidad salve a una cría de estas criaturas…-tuvo que volverse agachar para esquivar otro trozo de comida-resulto que era la hija del jefe y desde entonces se la vive enamorada de mi…

Mabel pasó de estar enojada y confundida a tratar de no soltar una carcajada.

¿Es en serio?-apenas podía hablar por el ataque de risa que sufría-y yo que pensé que tu no tendrías vida romántica por esto lugares.

¡Cállate!-dijo un molesto Ford algo sonrojado-al principio no fue un problema pero ahora que es adulta cada vez que vengo a este lugar me quiere obligar a casarme con ella.

Mabel apenas y podía respirar por tanta risa.

¡Voy a ser sobrina de un mono!-grito extasiada.

El autor ya no pudo decir nada porque su "cita" lo volvió abrazar y llenar de besos. Mabel lloraba de risa y casi se cae de la mesa.

Mabel vivió el resto de la noche mas animada sabiendo que su tío no corría un riesgo de muerte, comiendo de diferentes platos y tratando de socializar con los monos que resultaron ser muy divertidos, ella felizmente participo en la guerra de comida, de hecho "sin querer" termino por embarrar el rosto del autor de una pasta morada.

El autor era el único que no gozaba de la fiesta.

Al final del banquete al autor y a la niña, quien se gano el cariño y respeto de los presentes, fueron llevados a un cuarto en la cima de los arboles, hubo un momento donde el autor realmente temió que lo obligaran a compartir habitación con su prometida pero al parecer eran criaturas muy tradicionales. Mabel le agrado la idea de dormir en un lugar más o menos civilizado y no en una sucia cueva aunque el autor no estaba nada contento, por lo que sabía lo obligarían a casarse, cada vez que pensaba en esa palabra sentía un escalofrió, en los próximos días y obviamente no le agradaba la idea. Salir simplemente del lugar no era opción, afuera del curto había dos guardias narizones así que por lo menos esa noche se la pasaron ahí

Estuvo de lujo-dijo Mabel dejándose caer sobre una cama rellena de hojas-esos chicos si que saben hacer una fiesta.

El autor solo soltó un suspiro cansado.

Por favor Mabel-dijo el autor tratando de no perder la paciencia con la niña-esto es grave, el portal se abrirá en dos días y debemos estar ahí cuando eso pase.

¿Y cual es el problema?-la niña no entendía.

Mabel… afuera hay dos guardias, eso te debe de decir que no nos van a dejar ir tan fácil-Ford se esforzaba bastante para no perder la paciencia.

Oh… ¿en serio?-Mabel se paro de un brinco y fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y vio a los dos guardias en posición de firmes a cada lado de la puerta-hola chicos-los saludo, ellos devolvieron el saludo con un gruñido y luego Mabel volvió a cerrar la puerta-si, hay dos guardias-dijo volviendo a su cama de hojas.

El autor solo se sobaba el tabique de la nariz buscando algo de paciencia.

Espera…-se le ocurrió una idea al ver la escena-a ti te dejaran ir y venir sin problemas así que solo hay que idear un plan para…

Yo ya lo tengo-lo interrumpió Mabel acostado en su cama

¿En serio?-dijo con una ceja elevada-¿y cual es si se puede saber?

Bueno…-dijo la niña sentándose-solamente hay que seguirles la corriente un par de días y cuando sea el momento nos vamos.

¿Ese es tu plan?-tal idea pareció ofenderlo-¿vivir con ellos y luego esperar que nos dejen ir así como así?

Si, mas o menos-dijo la niña volviéndose acostar-como tu dices ellos me dejar ir y venir sin problemas solo voy al campamento, empaco todo, te traigo algunas de tus raras maquinas y ya luego vemos como te sacamos de aquí para solo recoger las cosas e irnos… simple-dijo ya con los ojos cerrados.

Esos es una…buena idea-dijo al autor rascándose el mentón, realmente era una buena idea-si, me traes algunos de mis maquinas y diarios y así podre calcular cuando irnos… es una gran idea, ya me escapado antes de estos tipo así que no será difícil, bien pensado Mabel…

Si…-dijo media dormida-…solo me tienes que hacer un mapa de donde quedo el campamento…

El autor solo se llevo la palma de la mano a la frente, tal vez no era tan simple.

 _ **Saludos mis queridos desconocidos, soy el autor… XD**_

 _ **Un par de mensajes, primero no se si considerarlo una disculpa pero siento que este no es mi mejor capitulo hasta ahora XD**_

 _ **También quería explicarles que originalmente esta historia no iba a durar mas de 15 capítulos pero debido al inesperado éxito que a tenido y sobretodo a que la misma historia me lo pide seguramente esto se alargara al doble de lo esperado(no quiero revelar mucho pero los momentos clave de la historia y el final ya los tengo definidos) y también por eso quiero, no se si advertirles, pero si dejarlos sobre aviso que no siempre podre actualizar tan seguido, el tiempo libre no es algo que dure para siempre, por eso voy a tratar de avanzar lo mas posible la historia antes de que termine el verano (vaya ironía) y si es posible tal vez terminarla.**_

 _ **Y ahora el menaje mas importante… gracias por leer mis tonterías y por sus comentarios, realmente no esperaba este éxito XD**_

 _ **Creo que eso fue más que un par de mensajes…. Les dejo el titulo del siguiente capitulo, me despido.**_

 _ **V-O V-H-X-Z-K-V**_


	12. El Escape

Muy bien... entonces ¿si entendiste?-le pregunto el autor.

mmm…-Mabel se rascaba el mentón analizando lo que su tío le dijo-no

El autor solo se sobo el tabique de la nariz, su plan de escape empezaba mal.

Por favor, Mabel… ¿en serio no recuerdas donde queda el campamento?-

No se porque no le pido a uno de los monos que me lleve…-dijo la niña fastidiada, el autor llevaba toda la mañana dándole indicaciones de como encontrar el campamento.

¡Porque queremos escapar de ellos!-al autor se le acababa la paciencia

Bueno tu te quieres escapar… aunque no se porque lo haces, a tu edad ya deberías sentar cabeza-dijo burlona la niña.

El autor solo se mordió el labio para no gritar una mala palabra.

Ya no te molestes, solo estoy bromeando-dijo Mabel sonriendo, la caras que ponía el autor cuando se enojaba eran muy chistosas, según ella-sabes yo se lo que sientes, cuando llegue a Gravity Falls unos gnomos querían que me casara con su líder, el tipo era un odioso, al menos tu chica se ve que realmente te quiere-no puede evitar darle otra estocada al autor que de nuevo puso una cara que hizo reír a su sobrina.

Mabel… por favor…-dijo el autor con toda la paciencia que se podría tener en una situación así.

¿Realmente tenemos que comer esto?-pregunto señalando el plato que tenia en frente, mas temprano les habían llevado el desayuno y para horror de Mabel se trataba de larvas de escarabajo gigante.

No vi que te quejaras de la comida anoche-se notaba un tono de fastidio en su voz.

¿De que hablas?-Mabel lo volteo a ver alarmada, el autor sonrió al ver que era hora de su revancha.

Bueno algunas de las cosas que comiste eran larvas y había algo de puré de hormigas además…-el autor no completo el menú al ver como la niña salía del cuarto para vomitar.

Los dos guardias de turno se pusieron a la defensiva cuando salió del cuarto pero al ver que se trataba de la extraña criatura que acompañaba al prometido de la princesa se tranquilizaron, Mabel se puso al filo de la plataforma en el árbol y soltó la cena y cuando abrió los ojos sintió algo de vértigo, estaba bastante elevado el lugar donde los monos tenían sus hogares.

Es la última vez que como algo que me ofrece un mono- se dijo así misma limpiándose la boca y volviendo al cuarto-hola chicos-saludo a los guardias, quienes con un gruñido devolvieron la cortesía, fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió una idea-oigan… ¿alguno de ustedes puede llevarme a donde nos encontraron?.

Los guardias parecieron no entenderle, porque se miraron entre ellos rascándose la cabeza, Mabel solo rodo los ojos.

Por favor, uno de ustedes-dijo señalándolos-me puede llevar-empezó a usar dos de sus dedos para fingir que caminaban-donde encontraron al novio-dijo apuntando a su tío que la veía con ojos de reproches desde dentro del cuarto, bastante enfadado con su imprudencia-ya saben donde los atraparon-hizo un gesto como que levantaba algo del suelo.

Los dos monos se miraron uno al otro, al parecer le habían entendido, uno hizo un gesto como de que deberían hacer y el otro solo de encogió de hombros para luego tomar a Mabel de la mano y llevarla al borde de la plataforma, la niña sonrió al ver que su plan funciono.

No tardo tío Ford-le grito al autor que estaba con la boca abierta al ver la escena, esa niña de alguna forma siempre se salía con la suya.

El primate se sujeto de una liana y con sus dos colas enredadas en la cintura de Mabel empezaron a descender.

El autor paso el resto del día como león enjaulado, caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación, la idea de dejar sola a esa niña jamás le agradaba y menos en una misión acompañada por una de esas cosas. Hasta ahora Mabel se había acoplado bastante bien a su nueva vida, aunque debes en cuando mencionaba que pronto su hermano la rescataría, el autor no la corregía, una porque era imposible hacer que esa niña dudara de su hermano y segunda porque tal vez era lo correcto dejarla vivir con una esperanza, incluso el tardo bastante tiempo en darse la idea que no volvería a su hogar así que quitarle esa ilusión a una niña era demasiado cruel.

Ya en la tarde y aun sin señales de la niña, el autor recibió una visita, para su alivio no era su ferviente pretendiente aunque tal vez resulto peor, el narizón obeso entro al cuarto acompañado por un par de guardias con caras de pocos amigos y por un narizón bastante anciano que usaba bastón y varios collares de hueso.

Lo obligaron a sentarse en una de las camas y el mono obeso empezó a caminar haciendo gruñidos y gestos con las manos como si estuviera regañándolo, los dos guardias solo se mantenían firmes en cada rincón del cuarto y el anciano solo asentía a lo que el narizón obeso decía… el autor concluyo que le estaban dando clásico sermón de futuro suegro.

Un rato después que volvieron a dejarlo solo Mabel llego.

¡ta-da!-grito triunfante al entrar a la habitación con una de las mochilas del autor.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-el autor sintió alivio al verla pero tenia que regañarla-me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Es que Sam y yo nos perdimos un rato, resulto que no es el mono mas listo de la tropa-dijo ella alegremente mientras se recostaba en una cama después de dejar la mochila sobre la otra.

¿Sam?-pregunto el autor

Así llame al mono que me llevo-dijo ella mientras se quitaba las botas, estaba bastante cansada.

¿Y porque lo llamaste así?-sin querer el autor cayo en su juego.

No se, creo que le vi cara de Sam-contesto simple, el autor solo soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Si como sea, trajiste lo que te pedí-tomo la mochila y empezó a buscar sus cosas.

Te traje la maquina que siempre usas cuando se abre un portal y algunos de tus diarios, realmente no se cual es cual-Mabel se había sentado al borde de la cama para ver como su tío sacaba las cosas de la mochila.

Bien hecho Mabel-la felicito al ver que trajo todo lo necesario-tuve un momento… espera…. ¿Qué?

El autor había abierto uno de sus diarios listo a empezar sus cálculos pero se encontró con un libro bastante maltratado y con varias de sus hojas arrancadas.

¡¿Qué le paso a mi diario?!-pregunto furioso.

Oh, eso-dijo rascándose la cabeza y algo sonrojada, sabia que le venia un buen regaño-es que Sam lo tomo antes que pudiera guardarlo y jugó un rato con el…

¡¿Dejaste que un mono jugara con mis cosas?!-estaba rojo de ira.

Perdón, no pude evitarlo y se me hizo muy grosero regañarlo cuando me hizo el favor de acompañarme-dijo ella con la mirada agachada y acariciándose las mano.

Diablos Mabel ¿es que no puedo confiarte algo sin que lo rompas o lo pierdas?-su tío bajo un poco su volumen pero la niña no se salvaba de este regaño.

Lo siento-Mabel empezaba a sollozar, eso ultimo le calo mucho.

El autor al ver que la niña empezaba a llorar se sintió mal y mas cuando vio la pulsera en su brazo izquierdo con esa gema rosa, estaba seguro que tenia ese color por la personalidad inocente y bondadosa de la niña y que ella jamás hacia algo con mala intención… esos pensamientos le hicieron tranquilizarse un poco, ahora no valía la pena regañarla y decidió conformarse con lo que tenia.

Como sea, tendré que conformarme con la maquina-dijo el aun con tono severo.

También te traje esto-la niña que se seco un par de lagrimas que se le escaparon se levanto un poco la blusa para revelar las pistola de rayos azules que iba sujeta a su pantalón-la encontré justo donde cayo…

Miro el arma, luego la pulsera y finalmente a la niña con la mirada gacha… soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Por ahora llévala tú...-dijo no muy seguro-de ti, por alguna razón no sospechan nada…

Mabel sonrió por el nuevo voto de confianza del autor.

Ya después de un rato y con el autor algo más calmado Mabel se atrevió a preguntarle que harían mañana. Su tío le explico el plan, seguro mañana seria la boda y por las lecturas de la maquina el portal se abriría a medio día mas o menos, así que aprovecharían la ceremonia, al estar al aire libre y seguramente al nivel del suelo seria mas fácil crear una distracción, en este caso disparando el arma y en el caos poder escapar.

¿Piensas matar a tu novia?-le reclamo indignada.

¡Que no es mi novia!-ahora le reclamo el-y yo no voy a hacer el que dispare, cuando veas la ocasión tu dispara y trata de darle a un árbol o a un arbusto para que se empiece a incendiar así en la confusión nos escapamos mas fácil.

Oh, ya-dijo la niña satisfecha-¿entonces la vas a dejar en el altar?-dijo ella inflando las mejillas-es no es muy de caballeros…

Mabel, por favor…-y de nuevo el autor tuvo que buscar algo de paciencia extra.

Es que si a mi me hicieran eso vaya que el tipo debería andarse con cuidado-dijo ella con ceño fruncido, al autor ese comentario lo tomo con la guardia baja.

Mabel… ¿en serio piensas que volverás a casa?-por alguna razón no contuvo su duda.

Claro que si, ya te le he dicho como un millón de veces, Dipper vendrá por mi-dijo ella rodando lo ojos, era como al milésima vez que tocaban el tema-yo no se porque dudas tanto de el o quieres que te cuenta otra vez como vencimos a…

Su conversación fue interrumpida, de golpe se abrió la puerta de la habitación, de nuevo era el narizón obeso con sus guardias pero ahora acompañados por un grupo de hembras que traían canastas llenas de flores. El mono gordiflón les ordeno con gruñidos apuntando al autor, el tuvo el instinto de huir pero no había a donde. Para su desgracia pasaron un buen rato adornando su ropa con flores y haciéndole una corona florida preparándolo para su gran día, Mabel ayudo en la obra.

Ya en la entrada bien la noche finalmente los dejaron solos, sin duda mañana seria un día agitado así que el autor le ordeno a la niña que se fuera a dormir y que por favor no jugara con el arma.

Al amanecer toda la tribu se puso manos a la obra, era un gran día y había mucho que hacer.

La boda seria en la gran roca, el lugar mas sagrado para ellos, la ceremonia seria dictada por el brujo mayor, el mono mas viejo y sabio y que era capas de ver el futuro, al menos eso decía. Cuando todo estuvo listo fueron por el novio.

Llevándolo arrastras, con flores regadas por todas sus ropas y con la ridícula corona lo llevaron al altar, Mabel lo acompañaba a todo momento, de hecho ella misma se hizo una corona de flores y aventaba algunas al paso del novio, cosa que al autor lo irrito mas, todo eso era demasiado ridículo. Se sintió bastante incomodo ser el centro de atención todo mundo lo veía, toda la tribu había asistido… tal vez eso seria un problema para el escape.

Cuando llegaron al altar, se siento mas incomodo al ver a varios guardias alrededor suyo y de Mabel, aunque ella parecía disfrutar el momento arrojando flores sin razón.

Debajo traía el pequeño rastreador y Mabel llevaba el arma, solo debía esperar a que ella diera el chance para poder irse de ahí de una buena vez.

Durante un rato no paso mucho, todo mundo "hablaba" entre ellos y algunos se acicalaban, Mabel encontró interesante esta practica y ella misma ayudo uno de los presente para que luego le devolviera el favor, el autor solo se mordió el labio, esa niña podría ser muy irritante cuando se lo proponía.

Aunque ya no hubo tiempo de reclamarle debido a que la novia llego, todo mundo guardo silencio. Ella iba igualmente adornada con flores e iba sujeta del brazo de su padre obeso que al parecer se había puesto sus mejores pieles para la ocasión. El autor sintió algo de pánico y deseaba que Mabel iniciara el escape de una vez. Pero al parecer la niña quería hacer sufrir un rato a su tío, porque paso un rato y la ceremonia ya empezaba y ella solo se quedaba a su lado sonriendo sin hacer nada.

Mabel…-le dijo en voz baja-ya dis…-no pudo completar la frase porque el mono anciano empezó a gruñir empezando su discurso sobre el matrimonio, el autor solo deseaba que le dieran un tiro.

Y así avanzo la ceremonia, el autor empezó a agitar su pie por la impaciencia y de repente le mandaba miradas asesinas a su sobrina que solo oía atenta y sonriente a los gruñidos del viejo mono.

Al ver que la niña no pensaba actuar el autor empezó a idear un nuevo plan pero se vio interrumpido cuando el viejo mono se acero a el y lo hizo que se tomara de la mano con su próxima esposa… ahora si empezaba a preocuparse.

El brujo mayor iba efectuar una vieja tradición, adivinaría el futuro de la próxima pareja. Cuando hizo que se tomaran de las manos se lambio uno de sus arrugados dedos y luego con ese mismo dedo toco la frente del la novia, que obviamente no se quejo si no todo lo contrario estaba mas que feliz de la vida que le dijeran la hermosa que seria su vida con su amado salvador pero el novio vaya que si puso cara de asco cuando el viejo puso de dedo babeado en su frente. El anciano cerro lo ojos y respiro profundo, paso un rato algo incomodo donde no paso nada hasta que finalmente volvió abrir los ojos, miro al autor de forma seria, el futuro que vio no le agradaría a la novia ni al padre de la novia y cuando vio el rostro de estos expectantes de su veredicto solo bufo fastidiado ya era viejo para estos dramas así que decidió mentir, con los dedos de sus manos formo un corazón forzando una sonrisa y esto hizo que a la novia le brillaran la ojos de emoción y todo mundo aplaudió por el veredicto del viejo brujo confiando en el sin saber que la verdad dentro de unos instantes se desataría un caos.

Mabel quien vio la escena con mucha atención no se resistió a participar.

¡Inténtelo conmigo!-pido emocionada interrumpiendo la ceremonia, la novia la miro con ojos de asesina pero a Mabel eso no le importo, ella ya había decidido que después de esto iniciaría el escape así que no le importo interrumpir la boda-¡por favor dígame mi futuro!

El viejo al inicio no le entendió pero al ver como la niña se lambia el dedo y se lo ponía en su frente comprendió, soltó un suspiro cansado pero decidió aceptar su pedido, en el futuro que había visto del autor ese ser curioso que lo acompañaba tenia una gran participación así que el tampoco se resistió a su propia curiosidad.

Se lambio el dedo y lo puso en la frente de la niña que solo tembló por la sensación algo asquerosa.

Baba de mono-murmuro ella con una sonrisa tonta. El viejo mono cerro los ojos y después…

Paso un rato y de pronto el viejo dio un repentino brinco hacia atrás con una mirada de terror, miro a todas direcciones completamente confundido hasta enfocarse en al niña que lo miraba confundida. Al verla sintió mas terror, su viejo corazón latía a todo motor y no supo porque pero empezó a reír, o al menos parecía que se reía, todo mundo dio un paso para tras por el sorpresivo comportamiento del viejo que empezó a gritar como loco y finalmente antes de que su viejo y cansado corazón se detuviera con los dedos de las manos formo un triangulo… el anciano finalmente de desplomo.

Creo que se desmayo-murmuro Mabel.

Todo mundo se acerco a donde el anciano, la novia y el jefe incluidos y todos empezaron a gruñir como si estuvieran tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en que diablos acababa de pasar, agitaban las manos y uno que otro movía el cadáver del alguna vez adivino. Pero de nuevo se escucho un grito, ahora la novia era la que estaba alterada, cuando su padre corrió de forma torpe a su lado para saber que pasaba ella solo miraba a todas direcciones buscando algo muy preocupada y finalmente comprendió porque, el novio no estaba y luego tratado de encontrar a la causante del caos y tampoco estaba, se habían escapado.

Ford y Mabel corrían por la selva, el autor aprovecho el desorden oportuno y tomo a la niña de la mano y salieron a toda prisa de ahí.

¿Qué paso?-pregunto la niña algo asustada.

No se…-se limito a contestar el autor.

¿Crees que este bien?-Mabel se oía algo agitada, un poco por la preocupación y otra por el cansancio de seguirle el paso a su tío. El autor tardo en contestar.

Si…-mintió

Estaban algo lejos y al autor se ponía en guardia, los monos seguro irán tras de ellos.

Espera por acá-lo jalo Mabel-ayer cargue las cosas y las oculte en unos arbusto.

¿Tu solo pudiste con la mochila?-el autor se sorprendió mas de una forma con lo que le acababa de decir la niña.

Bueno, no… Sam me ayudo-dijo la niña, se sentía bien por fin ser ella la que guiaba. El autor solo rodo los ojos.

Al llegar el autor de inmediato se puso la mochila y saco el rastreador, este indicaba que el portal ya se había abierto, el autor algo agitado con la idea de no llegar a tiempo tomo a Mabel de la mano y volvieron a correr por la selva siguiendo el rastro.

Espera…-le pido agitada Mabel-¡Ford detente!

El autor se detuvo de golpe, estaba tan concentrado en su maquina que no se dio cuenta que ahora estaban rodeados por una comitiva de monos narizones, todos con mirada seria y con lanza e mano.

Hola-chicos dijo Mabel algo intimidada pero ahora no hubo respuesta-h-hola Sam-saludo la niña cuando vio al mono que le ayudo el día anterior pero este no cambio su semblante serio, Mabel se encogió en hombro intimidada por la circunstancias, los monos empezaron acercarse dispuestos a ahora si tomarlos como prisioneros, sobre todo a la criatura de mal agüero que mato al brujo mayor.

Mabel el arma-le dijo el autor en voz baja mientras retrocedían lentamente-disparales

Mabel lo miro a su tío completamente asustada a ella jamás se le ocurriría disparar a matar como seguro su tío le pedía.

No-dijo con voz quebrada.

¡Entonces dame el arma Mabel!-le ordeno su tío fastidiado.

No, porque vas a matarlos-la niña estaba decidida a no facilitar algo así.

Mabel por favor…- pero fue interrumpido cuando un mono salto sobre al autor tirándolo al suelo.

¡Ford!-grito Mabel asustada y al ver que los demás narizones se acercaban con las misma intención no tuvo de otra, saco el arma y apunto al mono que forcejeaba con su tío en el suelo, lo tuvo en la mira pero… cerro los ojos y desvió la mira antes de jalar del gatillo, el rayo azul salió y dio justo al lado donde su tío y el mono estaban peleando provocando una llamarada por dar con las hojas secas del suelo, los monos de inmediato se echaron a correr al ver y oír algo así.

El autor de inmediato se reincorporo recogió el rastreador que se le había caído por la pelea y tomo a Mabel de la mano arrastrándola de nuevo por la selva, le agradecería después ahora tenían que salir de ahí.

¡Por aquí!-dijo mientras daba un giro brusco-¡ahí esta!

Apunto donde el haz de luz se había formado, el autor apresuro aun mas el paso al ver el tamaño reducido que tenia, no tardaría en desaparecer.

Luego se giro al oír gritos y rugidos detrás suyo, los monos venían siguiéndolos dispuestos a no huir esta vez, de forma instintiva el autor cargo a la niña sobre la marcha y movido por la adrenalina de alguna forma empezó a correr mas rápido.

Al llegar al umbral del portal, dio un brinco atravesándolo justo cuando este estaba a punto de esfumarse.

Cayeron sobre un gran cumulo de nieve y después sintieron como un terrible frio los invadía, habían llegado al mundo congelado.

Al ver donde se encontraba se miraron sin saber que decir, miraron el cielo, ya no estaba el portal y solo se miraban las dos lunas de ese mundo. Volvieron a mirarse y por la emoción y alivio del momento se empezaron a reír.

¿Estas bien?-le pregunto su tío tratando de calmarse.

Si-dijo Mabel sonriendo y acostándose por completo sobre la nieve.

Tal vez por la adrenalina que una circulaba por sus cuerpos que volvieron a reír. La vida que llevaban podría ser todo… menos aburrida.

 _ **O-Z Y-L-O-H-Z W-V S-R-V-O-L**_


	13. La Bolsa De Hielo

Llevaba ya un rato caminando, era un día bastante lindo, la nieve brillaba por la luz de el sol que se colaba por los altos arboles pero estaba atenta, estaba buscando algo, o tal vez alguien.

Cuando se despertó en la mañana sin tener un verdadero motivo le nació la intención de visitar a su antiguo jefe. Desde que termino el verano y sobre todo desde ese "día" por alguna razón, a pesar que ya no trabajaba ahí, no podía dejar de frecuentar la cabaña. Se puso su abrigo estilo leñador y tomo su pequeña hacha, había tomado la costumbre de no salir al bosque sin ella.

En las calles del pueblo se respiraba un aire pacifico, tal vez era un lugar algo anticuado pero en invierno, cubierto por la nieve realmente tomaba un ambiente bastante agradable además que todo estaba decorado con adornos y luces de navidad. Se topo con algunos de sus amigos, obviamente se encontraban en plenas vacaciones invernales y le dijeron que si los acompañaba al cementerio pero les dijo que en la tarde los alcanzaría, cuando ella se alejo sus amigos solo se miraron algo preocupados, sabían a donde se dirigía y no les agradaba la idea que conviviera mucho con ese viejo.

Cuando llego a la cabaña, se sintió algo mal, estaba en malas condiciones además de que llevaba ya varias semanas cerrada al público, no había mucho flujo de tontos turistas por esas fechas así que al dueño no le quedo de otra que cerrar hasta que finalizara la mala temporada. Toco la vieja puerta de madera y espero a que alguien la abriera, paso un rato hasta que finalmente un hombre en ropa interior, con una taza de café en la mano y con cara de pocos amigos le abrió.

Hola señor Pines-le saludo la pelirroja.

¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto con ceño fruncido, no esperaba su visita pero tampoco es que le sorprendiera mucho la chica era de las pocas personas, junto con su obeso empleado que lo visitaban.

Oh, perdón por querer pasar a saludar a mi jefe-dijo ella con las manos en la cintura y rodando los ojos sonriente.

¿Acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer, no se, como grafitear paredes o besuquearte con algún tipo emo?-dijo el en tono molesto, en las mañanas era raro que estuviera de buen humor.

Nos levantamos de buen humor hoy ¿eh?-dijo ella burlona-bueno ¿entonces si o no me va a dejar pasar?

Stan se lo pensó un momento, a ningún viejo le desagradaba la idea de recibir la visita de una linda chica pero ya pensando en serio tal vez la aspirante a leñadora podría ayudarle con un problema que tenia desde hace unos días.

¿Por qué no vas mejor al bosque a ver que te encuentras?-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros-tal vez te encuentres algo que no vez desde que termino el verano…-le dijo dándole la espalda y cerrando la puerta.

La pelirroja no entendió de inmediato, pero decidió hacerle caso. Y así como al inicio, llevaba un rato caminando por el bonito bosque helado atenta para encontrar ese algo y lo encontró.

Sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol, un niño de pelo castaño estaba leyendo un libro.

La pelirroja sintió un vacío en su estomago, no lo veía desde que termino el verano, fue una despedida demasiado triste, en ese momento quiso darle ánimos pero realmente no sabia que decir, lo que ese niño había vivido y lo que estaba por vivir realmente era difícil de imaginar. Se mordió el labio y apretó los puños, debía ser una buena amigo e ir hablar con el, seguro esa había sido la intención del viejo al mandarla ahí.

Cuando se acerco más al lugar pudo notar que el chico estaba algo delgado, aunque no tanto como la última vez que lo vio. Pensó que el la oirá llegar y levantaría la mirada pero al parecer estaba muy concentrado en su libro. Finalmente cuando estuvo cerca y vio que no era notada decidió anunciar su presencia.

Vaya-trataba de sonar lo mas casual posible-miren con lo que me encontré.

El niño dio un brinquito por la sorpresa ocultando instintivamente el diario a sus espaldas, cuando vio a la chica pelirroja no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

Wendy-dijo el algo nervioso-¿q-que haces aquí?

Yo debería ser la que te pregunte eso-dijo ella sentándose a su lado, el niño solo se sonrojo mas.

Bueno…-agacho la mirada y se rasco la cabeza-le pedí a mis padres que me dejaran pasar las vacaciones con Stan…

La pelirroja solo sonrió de forma triste, seguro el chico quería pasar mas tiempo en el lugar donde fue feliz con su hermana.

¿Y porque me voy enterando apenas hoy?-dijo ella algo ofendida, el niño solo se sonrojo todavía mas.

Perdón…-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Hubo un momento de silencio algo incomodo.

¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto no muy segura.

El chico puso semblante serio, ese pregunta se la hacia tan seguido que ya le empezaba a fastidiar, hubo un momento que quiso contestarle "tu como crees", pero se contuvo al recordar que se trataba de Wendy.

A sido difícil-dijo serio.

Yo… solo puedo imaginarlo-empezó a mover su pie jugando con la nieve del lugar tratando de no sentirse incomoda.

Es realmente un fastidio-soltó después de un rato, tal vez debería desahogarse-mi mamá esta muy deprimida y papá trata de hacerse el fuerte pero esta igual que ella… todos en la escuela me tratan tan… no se como decirlo y luego están las estúpidas terapias-dijo el sin poder contenerse.

La chica solo lo escuchaba atenta, no sabia muy bien que decir, ella jamás ha vivido algo así.

¿Pero tu como te sientes?-pregunto eso sin saber porque.

El niño dudo un momento.

Me falta ella…-agacho la mirada.

Hubo otro rato de silencio.

Tus...-dudo un momento-¿tus padres no se opusieron a que vinieras?…

No mucho-contesto sincero-al principio si pero… supongo que ellos también querían un respiro.

La pelirroja se sintió mal, la forma en que lo dijo fue como si el fuera un estorbo. El chico sonrió levemente al ver la cara que puso ella.

No quería que sonara así-dijo un poco mas alegre-es solo que ella siempre fue su favorita y yo no me e portado muy bien que digamos.

¿Porque dices eso?-eso ultimo no lo esperaba.

El niño volvió a dudar, tal vez no debería decir mucho.

Solo digamos que me e brincado algunas clases-trato de decirlo con un tono mas alegre.

¿Tu faltando a clases?-dijo con ceja levantada.

Y aun así saco diez en los exámenes-dijo orgulloso.

Eso provoco una risa de ambos. La pelirroja decidió que pasaría el resto del día con los Pines tratando de levantarles el ánimo.

¿Porque no mejor vamos a la cabaña y rentamos unas películas?-dijo ella poniéndose de pie-seguro Stan solo tiene esas tontas películas en blanco y negro.

El niño le sonrió, no podía negarse a pasar una tarde con ella.

Estaría genial-contesto-tu ve al pueblo a rentar algunas películas decentes y yo iré a la cabaña y preparare algo de comer.

Wendy sonrió al ver que su plan funciono.

Muy bien te veo de rato-se despidió ella y se perdió en el bosque rumbo al pueblo.

Cuando la chica se perdió de su vista, dejo se sonreír, se sentía mal por tener que mentirle. Ella como todo el mundo pensaba que Mabel había muerto, el viejo resulto tener talento a la hora de fingir muertes. El en un principio quiso también morir en ese accidente pero el viejo se lo negó y ahora vivía en una vida bastante hipócrita a su parecer, todos lo trataban diferente y lo miraban con lastima pero lo soportaba, tampoco se atrevió a hacer sufrir doblemente a sus padres y por eso no insistió con su plan original además no es como si se quedara podría solucionar algo, el solo era un niño tonto con el deber de hacer funcionar una súper maquina dimensional a la perfecciona para no destruir el mundo si quería rescatar a su hermana…realmente no podía hacer mucho.

Pero… hace unas semanas se le ocurrió un plan, algo muy descabellado, algo muy _**peligroso**_ …

Volvió a tomar el diario 2 y lo abrió, en el podía haber una solución a su predicamento pero había algo con lo que no contaba, al diario le faltaban varias paginas, alguien se las había arrancado, al inicio se molesto mucho pensado que fue el autor quien destruyo esas paginas pero luego recordó que eso no podría ser posible, seguramente el dueño anterior del diario era el responsable y por esa razón había regresado a Gravity Falls, para encararlo, pero resulto que el ya no se hallaba en el pueblo, había sido transferido y ahora tenia que averiguar a donde.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, ahora no podía hacer mucho, como siempre. Cerro el diario y tomo rumbo a la cabaña, iba hacer una tarde algo agradable después de todo.

 _ **5-12 12-16 5-20-21-1 16-2-20-5-19-23-1-14-4-16**_


	14. El Desierto

_**L-G-I-L-H H-V-R-H Ñ-V-H-V-H**_

Era un mundo cubierto por un infinito desierto, el cielo era dominado por dos soles amarillos de tamaño similar al de su mundo natal, obviamente existían pocas señales de vida en ese lugar, el terreno era plano, estaba duro y si caminabas descalzo corrías el riesgo de que tus pies se cocinaran. De vez en cuando se encontraban unas plantas parecidas a cactus, pero estas parecían estar secas, por no decir muertas y era lo único que le daba cierta vida a ese desierto.

El autor y la chica llevaban un rato caminando por ese paisaje desolado, lo dos iban vestidos con sus ropas mas ligeras y frescas, teniendo en cuenta que solo tenían ropas color obscuro, el autor como siempre era el que llevaba la gran mochila pero la chica también llevaba una mas pequeña, donde llevaba sus cosas personales. El autor también llevaba sujeto su nuevo rifle de plasma, hace un par de meses visitaron el mundo de los espantapájaros, ahora bautizado mundo Mabel por la chica y ahora nuevamente se había vuelto su arma favorita siempre teniéndola a mano, ese mundo no tenía mucha vida pero la poca que había era muy peligrosa.

¿Por qué tuvimos que venir aquí?-se empezó a quejar Mabel quien con una de sus manos se cubrió los ojos de la luz de los soles-este lugar esta horrible.

Ya te lo dije-contesto el autor-se me acabaron las piedras para los espantapájaros y aquí es donde las consigo-dijo con fastidio, desde que llegaron en la mañana la chica solo que quejaba.

¿Y eso que?, si yo se los pido nos dan cualquier cosa-rodo los ojos por algo tan obvio, su tío rio por lo bajo.

El tuerto no es tan tonto, además en este lugar hay otras cosas que pueden ser de utilidad-lo dijo mientras hacia un movimiento para acomodarse mejor la mochila.

¿Así, como que?-pregunto curiosa

Ya lo veras-se encogió de hombros.

Vaya, ahora no dijiste "luego te explico"-hizo un gesto con la manos riendo por su chiste y también provocando una risa de su tío-¿y cuanto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aquí?-pregunto seria con la esperanza que le contestara que en un par de días se iban.

Al menos dos semanas-contesto

¡Dos semanas!-grito indignada parando su marcha-¿es una broma no? Aquí nos vamos a cocinar.

No todo es lo que parece-le dijo su tío sin hacer mucho caso de su rabieta-además las noches en este lugar te harán recordar el invierno-dijo riendo

Lo dudo-contesto molesta mientras volvió a retomar el paso.

Siguieron caminando un buen rato, de vez en cuando cada quien le daba un sorbo a la cantimplora para hidratarse y finalmente Mabel aburrida de solo caminar le sugirió a su tío jugar el juego de veo-veo, el autor solo rio por la propuesta, en ese lugar había pocas cosas que ver.

Veo veo… algo verde y alto-dijo la chica sonriendo, el autor bufo fastidiado, era como la quinta vez que le decía lo mismo.

Un cactus-dijo con fastidio.

Así es-dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír-te toca-el autor se le quedo viendo, ella le sonreía, desde la noche que la conoció no había pasado un día sin que la niña sonriera al menos una vez aunque también noto que había crecido bastante desde ese encuentro y eso le hizo recordar el tiempo que había pasado desde ese momento.

Veo veo… algo parlanchín y fastidioso-dijo viéndola con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona.

Mabel inflo las mejillas sintiéndose ofendida.

Eso no se vale-le reclamo-además si hubiera palabras para describirme serian fantástica, maravillosa y hermosa y eso solo para empezar.

Me quedo con fastidiosa y parlanchina-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mabel frunció el ceño y nuevamente inflo las mejillas.

Así, pues tú eres un nerd con seis dedos-se le escapo sin querer tratando de seguirle el juego pero se sintió mal de inmediato al ver el semblante serio que puso su tío-¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-se disculpo de inmediato-¡lo siento!

El autor solo sonrió al ver la cara de remordimiento que puso su sobrina, la verdad no se sintió ofendido ni nada por el estilo aunque si le hizo recordar algunas cosas de su pasado.

Me recuerdas a Stanley, igual de bocaza-dijo el sonriéndole, Mabel se sintió aliviada al ver que su tío no se sintió mal u ofendido incluso se alegro al ver que el autor empezó hablar de su hermano de forma voluntaria, tenia que aprovechar el momento.

Sabes, tu no eres muy diferente a el-dijo ella algo apenada, sabia que Ford no le gustaba hablar de Stan-los dos son igual de cascarrabias aunque tu no pareces tan viejo-eso ultimo tomo por sorpresa al autor.

¿De que hablas?-dijo con ceja levantada.

Bueno…-dudo un poco-Stan si parece un viejo canoso y arrugado-el autor rio al imaginarse a su gemelo-pero tú… ni viejo pareces-dijo ella algo sonrojada.

Supongo que llevar este estilo de vida tiene sus beneficios-dijo entre risas-aunque con sus penurias-levanto sus brazos empezó a señalar sus diferentes cicatrices sobresaliendo una en su brazo izquierdo, Mabel puso cara de horror al notar todas las heridas que su tío había sufrido con los años-es un milagro que aun tenga doce dedos.

El autor rio por su propio chiste pero Mabel lo hizo de una forma nerviosa, sin saber porque empezó a preocuparse por si misma y su futuro.

Paso otro rato, pararon su marcha para descansar e hidratarse.

¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto la chica sentada sobre una pequeña roca.

El autor le sonrió, era una sorpresa porque conociendo a la niña seguro el lugar le fascinaría.

Ya lo veras-le dijo el.

Pff, tu y tus misterios-dijo rodando los ojos.

Por algo soy el autor-digo riendo para luego darle un sorbo a su cantimplora.

Mabel sonrió levemente, a veces se le olvidaba ese detalle, su compañero de aventuras era el autor.

Eso de forma automática la hizo recordar a su hermano, el fan numero uno del autor, se empezó a preguntar que estaría a haciendo el… un mal sentimiento se empezó a hacer presente, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio tratando de contenerlo.

¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto el autor al ver el cambio de postura de la niña que había agachado la mirada.

Nada-dijo ella algo avergonzada-solo me acorde de algo muy tonto-levanto la mirada con una sonrisa forzada, el autor no se lo creyó y quiso preguntarle de nuevo pero la niña dio un brinco de su lugar-¿Qué es eso?

La chica apunto a una gran nube obscura que al parecer estaba al nivel del suelo y que parecía acercarse, el autor dio un brinco de su lugar alarmado, guardo todas las cosas a excepción de su arma y saco una gran manta y sus googles.

¿Qué haces?-pregunto confundida, quien quiere una gran manta para ese lugar-¿Qué pasa?

Es una tormenta de arena-dijo poniéndose de nuevo la gran mochila a espalas.

¿Una tormenta de arena?-volvió a ver la gran nube que se iba acercando, había oído de ellas pero jamás pensó ver una.

Mabel acércate a mi-le ordeno su tío, la chica no muy segura obedeció y se puso al lado del autor, luego este tomo la gran manta y cobijo a ambos con ella-así no protegeremos de la arena un rato en lo que llegamos-dijo adelantándose a la pregunta de Mabel que puso cara de confusión-no te alejes de mi ¿entiendes?-la chica asintió y el autor se puso sus googles.

No paso mas de cinco minutos cuando la tormenta los alcanzo, un gran viento casi hace que Mabel se caiga si no fuera porque iba sujeta al autor, luego su vista se nublo por la gran cantidad de arena que había en el aire, el autor se preocupo al ver que era peor de lo que esperaba, le ordeno a la niña que se pusiera a espaldas suyas escudándola con su cuerpo, ella obedeció algo alarmada por su tío, el autor con rifle en mano empezó avanzar en la tormenta, Mabel iba segura oculta debajo de la manta y con el cuerpo del autor protegiéndola del viento, ella se sintió mal al ser nuevamente un estorbo para su tío.

El autor guio el camino durante un buen rato, era una tormenta grande y no parecía que se detendría pronto, de vez en cuando se detenía para tentar que la niña siguiera a sus espaldas, al comprobarlo volvía a tomar marcha. Para su suerte no estaban lejos de su destino, el autor diviso entre tanta arena unos pequeñas colinas que señalaban que habían llegado a su destino, sabia que a las faldas de ese lugar había unas cuevas que podrían utilizar de refugio. Paro su marcha para ver sus alrededor, no se veía nada además de arena volando en el aire, se sintió algo decepcionado, la niña no podría ver el bonito lugar hasta que pasara la tormenta.

Al llegar a la cueva, antes de entra se giro, realmente no se veía nada, se dijo así mismo que era una lastima y finalmente entro a su nuevo refugio, el autor se quito la manta y se sacudió la arena del pelo después se giro a ver a la niña que también se empezaba a sacudir el cabello y la ropa para quitarse toda la arena de su cuerpo.

¿Estas bien?-pregunto el autor, la niña solo asintió mientras seguía sacudiéndose, cosa que extraño al autor-¿en serio estas bien?

La chica lo miro, el autor la observaba algo preocupado.

Si estoy bien-dijo con una sonrisa forzada-solo que este lugar realmente no me gusta.

El autor no le creyó en principio, había algo mas que la estaba molestando.

Bien…-se empezó a sentir algo incomodo -entonces… por ahora no podremos hacer mucho, ni siquiera tenemos leña así que… comeremos algo de las provisiones.

Así paso un rato, el autor saco de la mochila algunas frutas secas que utilizaba en caso de emergencia y comieron en silencio, tanto así que se podía oír el viento que golpeaba contra las colinas, también saco su diario y empezó a escribir los datos de su ultimo viaje dimensional. Debes en cuando veía de reojo a Mabel, ella comía desganada y en silencio y eso fue lo que mas lo alarmo, que no se quejara de la comida desabrida o sacara un tema tonto… algo andaba mal.

Mabel… ¿Qué tienes?-no se resista a verla así, tenia que saber que le pasaba.

La chica dejo de comer de inmediato al oír a su tío y agacho la mirada.

Nada-contesto

Por favor niña, algo te pasa, ya suéltalo-le pidió su tío.

Mabel dudo un momento.

Lo siento-dijo con voz quebrada.

¿Qué cosa?-pregunto, no entendía lo que le pasaba a su sobrina.

Siento ser un estorbo para ti-dijo después de un rato con un voz que notaba que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

¿De que hablas?-el autor realmente no entendía.

Yo solo te causo problemas… y siempre estas protegiéndome…yo….no se hacer nada y siempre termino echando las cosas a perder-el autor se sorprendió por esas palabras, dejo que la niña continuara porque la verdad no sabia que decir-y luego esta Dipper… yo sigo creyendo que vendrá por mi pero… soy una tonta e inútil.

Hubo un silencio, la chica empezaba sollozar y trataba de calmarse, el autor meditaba que le diría a la niña.

Te equivocas…-dudo un momento, el nunca fue bueno dando discursos motivacionales-tu le has dado a mi vida algo de luz… bueno… antes solo veía por mi y andaba de aquí para allá sin razón… antes era yo solo contra todos pero… desde que llegaste… tengo un objetivo… y es protegerte hasta que vengan por ti-eso ultimo se le salió sin saber porque-tu estas aquí por mi culpa… y es mi deber protegerte hasta que estés a salvo…-el autor estaba muy sonrojado y miraba a todas direcciones tratando de no ver a la niña sintiéndose algo apenado por ser tan abierto-si tu confías en tu hermano, yo también lo hare, te protegeré hasta que el venga por ti y te ponga a salvo…. Al menos así abre hecho algo bueno con mi vida-el autor no supo si creerse sus propias palabras.

Mabel escucho muy atenta el discurso de su tío, se paro de su lugar y camino hasta ponerse enfrente de el, siempre con la mirada gacha. El autor seguía sonrojado, no sabia lo que la niña haría.

Mabel brinco y lo abrazo del cuello cubierta de lágrimas. El autor solo se sonrojo todavía más y abrió los ojos como platos sin saber que hacer.

Gracias-dijo la niña entre sollozos.

El autor, algo conmovido devolvió el abrazo, era la primera vez que abrazaba alguien en décadas.

No digas que eres un estorbo-dijo el en susurros-todo lo contrario, llenas de energía mi vida, eres la persona mas valiente y decidida que e conocido, tal vez me des dolores de cabeza pero… eres el ser mas genial que e conocido…-Mabel solo lo abrazo aun mas fuerte.

Pasaron un rato así, el autor se empezó a sentir algo incomodo de por si le resultaba raro abrazar a alguien ahora que ese abrazo durara mucho lo hacia todavía mas raro.

Finalmente Mabel lo soltó, su rostro estaba humedecido y ella trataba de secarlo.

Gracias, tío Ford…-dijo ella sonrojada-pero te prometo que ya no te daré dolores de cabeza-dijo tratando de reírse-de juro que a partir de mañana seré mas útil…-dijo ella levantado una mano y llevándose la otra al corazón.

Si…-dijo el todavía sonrojado y rascándose la cabeza-me conformo con que no quemes mis cosas-el dijo en tono de broma, la niña inflo sus mejillas fingiendo sentirse ofendida para luego empezar a reír junto a al autor de los diarios, su protector.

 _ **Saludos mis queridos desconocidos, soy el autor… XD**_

 _ **Me quede con ganas de seguir escribiendo y me decidí por explicarles de donde nació esta historia.**_

 _ **Soy un gran fan de GF y mi episodio favorito, por mucho, es "no es lo que parece" y la parte donde aparece El Autor para mi es la escena mas épica de la serie. Yo en un principio pensé que la idea del portal y las aventuras del Autor en ese lugar seria explotada el resto de la serie pero al parecer, por falta de tiempo e interés dejaron ese tema de lado. Bueno hace unos meses perdiendo el tiempo viendo videos me tope con uno que trataba sobre este AU, donde La Estrella Fugaz era atrapada por El Portal y conocía Al Autor… obviamente me intereso de inmediato e investigando un poco me tope con muchos fanarts que tratan el tema y cuando quise buscar fanfics no encontré nada en español y muy pocos en ingles, era un AU algo olvidado pero no por eso no me decidí de inmediato a escribir sobre el. Hace unas semanas, sin tener mucho que hacer, tome mi tablet y sin darme cuenta había escrito el borrador del primer capitulo y empecé a imaginarme la historia, incluyendo el final. Me tarde un rato en armarme de valor en publicar mi historia pero finalmente veme aquí XD**_

 _ **De paso déjenme, nuevamente, pedir disculpas. Esta vez es este asunto de las partes" conmovedoras", son de las cosas donde me falta mejorar, espero afinar ese detalle cuando llegue la hora de escribir "ese" capitulo…**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mis tonterías y por sus comentarios, también quería pedirles algo de paciencia, algunos me mandas mensaje y comentarios pidiéndome explicaciones sobre los universos y como me inspiro y todo eso, pero a su tiempo aquí mismo les contare varias cosas sobre este fic.**_

 _ **El titulo del siguiente capitulo. Me despido.**_

 _ **V-O L-Z-H-R-H**_


	15. El Oasis

Al despertar se hallaba recostada sobre una cama improvisada por grandes mantas, en la noche tuve que darle la razón a su tío, en ese lugar vaya que si hacia frio. Se empezó a estirar tratando de despertar totalmente su cuerpo con una sonrisa dibujada, amaneció con la firme intención de aprender hacer cosas útiles. Trato de encontrar a su tío pero se hallo sola en esa cueva, hizo un puchero, el autor tenía esa costumbre, había pasado más o menos un año desde que se conocieron y hasta ahora jamás lo ha visto dormir.

Luego cayo en cuenta que si el autor no se hallaba ahí es porque seguro el clima afuera había mejorado, sonrió por la idea y decidió salir.

Ella esperaba encontrarse un escenario similar al de ayer, un paisaje infinito de tierra muerta y todo siendo cocinado por los dos soles amarillos. Pero para su sorpresa hallo un hermoso paisaje: el suelo estaba forrado por una gran manta de pasto verde, había grandes palmeras además de muchos arboles mas pequeños y arbustos, se podían oír algunas aves cantar pero sobre todo, lo mas hermoso de es lugar era una pequeña cascada que formaba parte de un riachuelo que atravesaba a el largo de se pequeño pedazo de cielo. Mabel se empezó a rascar los ojos, tratando de despertar, no creía lo que veía, incluso llego a pensar que camino dormida y atravesó un portal que la llevo a un mundo muy distinto pero hubo dos cosas que la hicieron darse cuenta que seguía en el mundo desértico, la primera eran los dos soles amarillos que dominaban el cielo y lo segundo el autor que estaba encendiendo la fogata.

Buen día-la saludo su tío que había estado observando la reacción de la niña bastante satisfecho, sin duda el lugar le encanto.

¿Qué… que es este lugar?-pregunto algo distraída mientras se acercaba donde su tío, no podía dejar de ver a un lado y a otro maravillada por el escenario.

El desierto-dijo sonriente mientras se encogía de hombros para luego volver a tomar su pedernal y seguir en su tarea de prender fuego.

¿Es en serio?-pregunto aun distraída y sentándose al lado del autor.

¿Nunca has oído hablar de un oasis?-pregunto algo burlón.

Oasis… ¡esta súper genial!-al fin parecía reaccionar, dio un brinco de su lugar y de una forma mas vivaracha empezó a ver a todas direcciones-¡esta hermoso! ¡A partir de hoy se llamara mundo Mabel 2!

Un charco no hace un mar…-dijo en voz baja el autor.

¡¿Un mar?!-pregunto emocionada-¡¿también hay un mar aquí?!

¡No!-respondió su tío y luego tomo algo de aire para calmarse-Mabel… tranquilízate ¿si?

La niña asintió y volvió a tomar asiento, pero la enorme sonrisa nadie se la quitaba.

Este lugar sigue siendo peligroso-le empezó a explicar su tío-a un par de kilómetros de aquí hay un desierto de dunas, por lo tanto es probable que se repita una tormenta de arena-la niña lo miro con una ceja levantada, la verdad no entendió-tu… solo no te alejes de la cueva o de donde pueda verte ¿ok?

Esta bien, entiendo-dijo sonriendo-entones ¿que vamos hacer hoy?-pregunto emocionada-¿vamos a ir a esa mina donde consigues piedras o combatiremos contra un grupo de tribus salvajes del desierto?-se paro de golpe y empezó a usar sus manos como si fueran armas de rayos laser.

Por hoy… nada-dijo y luego rio al ver la cara de decepción que puso su sobrina-vamos a pasar un buen rato en este lugar así que no hay necesidad de apresurarse.

Oh, ya…-dijo la niña algo desilusionada para luego otra vez tomar aire y sonreír-entonces ¿en que te puedo ayudar hoy?

El autor la miro tomado algo por sorpresa, la niña esperaba su respuesta decidida ayudarlo en lo que fuera.

Bueno… déjame pensar…-se empezó a rascar el mentón tratando de idear algo en lo que la niña se sintiera útil pero no fuera peligroso-ya se, nomas déjame encender el fuego y luego tu te encargaras de hervir el agua.

Mable frunció el ceño al oír su labor del día.

Por favor, pídeme algo mas útil-le rogo-si quieres te ayudo a encender el fuego…

¡No!-respondió de inmediato su tío, el sabia como la chica encendía la fogata-mira, mejor…-tenia que idear algo y luego al ver un grupo de arboles se le ocurrió una idea mejor- mira, ve por una mochila y luego ve a recolectar algunas frutas de aquellos arboles-apunto hacia esa dirección.

La niña sonrió, tal vez no era la misión más gloriosa de la historia pero era mejor que hervir el agua, por ahora se conformaría con eso.

¡Dalo por hecho!-dijo emocionada para luego salir corriendo rumbo a la cueva por la mochila, el autor le veía sonriente para luego poner un semblante algo serio, anoche se dio cuenta que tenia que empezar a enseñarle a la chica hacer algo mas independiente aunque cuando vio la niña tropezarse por ir corriendo también se dio cuenta que seria un proceso lento.

Cuando vio a la niña salir de la cueva con una pequeña mochila y luego perderse entre los arboles ideo otra tarea para la chica. Fue la cueva y tardo un rato pero finalmente entre sus cosas encontró algo que hace tiempo no utilizaba, ahora solo esperaría a que la niña llegara para darle su nueva misión. Paso el rato y no llegaba, el autor bufo fastidiado, realmente no era una tarea tan difícil y paso otro rato y aun no había señales de ella, ahora si preocupado fue a investigar que pasaba con esa niña.

Cuando entro a la zona arbolada, empezó a buscar algo alarmado señales de la chica y se alarmo más cuando encontró la mochila abandonada en el suelo con algunas frutas en su interior.

¡Mabel!-grito algo nervioso.

Justo cuando iba a volver a gritar una fruta le golpeo la cabeza, se puso en guardia y empezó a mirar a todas direcciones tratando de encontrar al agresor.

¡Perdón!-oyó la voz de la niña, giro a todas direcciones tratando de encontrarla pero no había señales de ella-¡estoy acá arriba!

Al levantar la mirada se topo con Mabel sujeta entre las ramas de un árbol, no el más alto de todos pero era una altura peligrosa y en vez de sentirse aliviado por encontrarla se alarmo aun más.

¡Niña, bájate de ahí!-le ordeno entre preocupado y molesto.

Espera…-le pidió Mabel-acá están las mejores frutas solo deja tomo unas mas y me bajo.

Dicho y hecho con un autor expectante a que la niña no diera un paso en falso, Mabel termino de hacer su tarea y luego de forma algo torpe bajo del árbol sana y salva.

El autor la esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

¡Realmente eres una imprudente!-la empezó a regañar, pero Mabel parecía no afectarle, estaba sonriente por su trabajo, recogió la mochila y guarda las frutas en ella.

Ten-le tendió la mochila llena de frutas-perdón si te preocupe… pero conseguí frutas muy deliciosas-dijo sonriendo.

El autor se le quedo viendo, la niña le sonreía ampliamente, luego se concentro en su brazo izquierdo donde una pulsera sostenía una gema rosa. El autor suspiro cansado, tal vez había exagerado. Tomo la mochila y después de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón saco un objeto pequeño pero bastante útil.

Ahora ten-dijo algo más calmado mientras le mostraba el objeto a la niña.

Mabel tomo algo confundía el objeto, realmente no esperaba que el autor tuviera una de esas consigo.

¿Una resortera?-pregunto mientras veía curiosa el arma rudimentaria-¿para que me la das?

Por aquí hay muchas lagartijas y si tienes suerte tal vez consigas algún pájaro pequeño…-dijo el sonriendo y con las manos en la cintura, Mabel puso cara de horror al entender su nueva tarea.

¡No pienso hacer eso!-le respondió algo alterada, el autor solo rodo los ojos-eso es tan… malo.

Vamos Mabel, no es para tanto-dijo el autor pero al ver que la niña no estaba muy convencida decidió no exigirle tanto-bueno, si no quieres tal vez solo dedícate afinar tu puntería-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole la espalda dirigiéndose a su campamento.

Mabel se quedo ahí, meditando un poco lo que debería hacer.

Paso otro rato, el autor ya había encendido la fogata y empezó a hervir el agua y mientras esperaba se dedico a repasar sus apuntes, trataba de no alarmarse tanto por dejar sola a la chica, el también debía darse a la idea de dejarla crecer y madurar.

Pero cuando vio a la niña salir de entre los arboles no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, fuera una chica fuerte o no ella seguía siendo su responsabilidad. Pero su alivio no duro mucho, la niña venia en un pésimo estado, estaba toda sucia, parecía que se había revolcado en al tierra y su pelo estaba igualmente sucio y desordenado.

¿Qué te paso?-pregunto preocupado.

La niña levanto la mirada y le sonrió levemente, su rostro estaba igualmente sucio.

Ten-le dijo mostrándole un par de lagartijas muertas-son muy rápidas y las estuvo persiguiendo de aquí por allá-dijo con sonrisa triste.

El autor las tomo y se le quedo viendo un rato a la niña que solo se sentó al lado de la fogata. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, así era la vida.

Deberías bañarte…-le dijo su tío-ve por tus ropas limpias… mientras yo recogeré mis cosas y esperare dentro de la cueva hasta que termines…-dijo rascándose la cabeza. La niña le sonrió, ella estaba por pedírselo.

Gracias-dijo la chica.

La cascada le sirvió como regadera, realmente disfruto mucho el baño, era obvio que ahí hacia mucho calor y sumado a toda la arena que traía encima del día anterior mas la cubierta de tierra que consiguió en su casería pues sentir su cuerpo limpiarse y refrescarse la lleno de vida.

Cuando termino y empezó a vestirse con sus ropas limpias, no puede evitar notar ciertos cambios en su cuerpo, empezando por un par de "cosas" que habían aumentado de tamaño, no mucho, pero ya se hacían notar. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar… seguramente había pasado mas de un año desde que llego, había perdido la noción del tiempo y ahora ni siquiera sabia cuando era su cumpleaños… un año.

Tal vez su hermano no vendría por ella…

Se mordió el labio y luego se dio un golpecito así misma en la frente por pensamiento tan tonto, claro que vendría por ella…

En la cena, con un bastante decorado plato de lagartija asada con frutas el autor seguía distraído en sus apuntes y Mabel solo veía su comida con cierto remordimiento pero había una pregunta algo… personal que quería hacerle al autor pero no se había atrevido.

Tio Ford…-dijo algo nerviosa.

El autor solo emitió un gruñido, estaba muy distraído en sus cosas.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-digo ella algo sonrojada.

Si…-El autor no parecía hacerle mucho caso al estar tan entretenido en sus apuntes y llevándose un trozo de lagartija a la boca.

Tu crees…-dudo un poco-¿crees que podría conseguir un… brasier?-estaba mas roja que un tomate.

El autor al oír la pregunta se empezó ahogar por el mal trago que le dio a la lagartija. Mabel de inmediato se paro de su lugar empezó a darla palmaditas en al espalda para que pudiera pasar la comida.

Pa…-no pudo ni empezar hablar por seguir tosiendo-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-digo bastante sonrojado y aun tratando de reponerse del mal trago.

¿En serio quieres saber?-le respondió ella tratando de mirar a otro lado que no fuera el rostro de su tío y sobándose el brazo bastante incomoda y sonrojada. El auto solo se sonrojo más por la respuesta tan obvia.

No… perdón…-dijo el autor aun sin componerse de la sorpresa y rascándose la cabeza igual de incomodo-creo… creo que tendrás que arreglártelas…

Ya… lo imaginaba-dijo Mabel aun roja como tomate y tomando asiento en su lugar. El resto de la cena hubo un silencio incomodo, ninguno quiso volver hablar.

El autor se sentía mal, se comporto como un niño y al ver lo afectada que estaba ella solo pudo sentirse más idiota, tenía dos doctorados y se sorprendía por una pregunta tan tonta.

Perdón, no debí reaccionar así-dijo antes de entrar a la cueva, empezaba a sonrojarse de nuevo.

La chica solo volvió agachar la mirada para que no la viera sonrojarse.

No importa-digo en voz baja-solo quería saber…

El autor tomo aire y después se sentó en el suelo, a la entrada de la cueva y luego le hizo una seña a su sobrina para que hiciera lo mismo, ella aun sonrojada obedeció y se sentó alado de el.

El autor tosió levemente, era tiempo de una charla.

Mabel…-empezó-en este lugar… en esta vida que tenemos… debemos adaptarnos, podremos conseguir algunas cosas que nos faciliten la vida pero casi siempre tendremos que ingeniar nuestras propis soluciones… admito que no me esperaba tu pregunta pero… de alguna forma lo solucionaremos-dijo sonrojado.

La niña igualmente sonrojada, asintió, ella también se sintió algo tonta por haberle soltado así la pregunta a su tío así que al ver que realmente no era para tanto se sintió algo aliviada.

Ok… entiendo-digo ella tratando de sonreír.

Pasaron un rato en silencio viendo el cielo nocturno de ese desierto, Mabel se vio hechizada por la gran y única luna de ese mundo.

No fue un día tan malo ¿verdad?-soltó su tío después de un rato.

No… estuvo genial…-le contesto Mabel sonriéndole y así pasaron otro rato viendo la noche en ese oasis.


	16. El Sueño

Corría por un gran bosque, no sabia porque y ni como llego ahí, pero corría porque sentía que algo la estaba persiguiendo. Sentía su corazón latír mil por hora y tenia miedo, aunque la verdad no sabia a que le tenia miedo. En más de una ocasión tuvo la idea de detenerse y enfrentar aquello que la seguía pero no se atrevía.

También se sentía observada, algo entre las sombras de se bosque la acechaba. Eso solo la motivo a seguir corriendo. No supo si fueron minutos u horas el tiempo que corrió por ese bosque infinito pero al llegar aun gran claro finalmente se detuvo.

Respiraba de forma agitaba, no de cansancio porque de forma extraña a pesar de haber corrido kilómetros no se sentía cansada sino por el miedo, ese horrible sentimiento que tanto odiaba. Miraba a todas direcciones en completo estado de alerta, presentía que en cualquier segundo alguna horrible criatura saldría de entre los arboles y la atacaría.

Y luego para su horror, se empezó a escuchar una risa, era una risa maniaca que nacía entre la oscuridad del bosque y que iba aumentado de volumen. De forma agitada quiso ubicar el origen de esa risa pero no encontró nada, cada vez más asustada se tapo lo oídos y cerro lo ojos en un intento de ignorar esa horrible risa maniaca aunque resulto inútil, ya que cada segundo que pasaba esa terrible risa aumentaba cada vez mas de volumen.

Cállate-dijo al principio como un susurro-cállate, ¡cállate!-ella también fue aumentado el volumen de su voz-CALLATE

Y con ese último grito, la horrible risa callo y de nuevo el silencio se apodero del bosque y ella volvió a abrir los ojos y al hacerlo, se encontró con un enorme árbol en medio de ese claro, ese árbol no estaba ahí cuando llego, de eso estaba segura. Ese árbol era un pino.

Al inicio dudo un poco pero por alguna razón se empezó acercar al gran árbol, algo la motivaba acercarse, algo le decía que si tocaba ese árbol que si se ocultaba en su sombra, estaría segura de cualquier mal. Cuando estuvo bajo del gran árbol cobijada por su sombra y estuvo apunto de tocarlo, incluso tal vez abrazarlo, de la nada ese hermoso y gran árbol empezó a incendiarse.

Ella retrocedió rápidamente, el gran pino estaba siendo consumido por las llamas y empezaba a tambalearse y lo peor de todo, la horrible risa maniaca se empezó a escuchar otra vez.

Tuvo el instinto de volver al bosque pero al girarse se dio cuenta que el alguna vez infinito bosque ya no estaba. Solo estaban ella y el árbol cubierto de fuego.

El pino finalmente cedió, empezó a caer justo donde estaba ella. Mabel no se movió, simplemente cerró los ojos y espero a que el pino en llamas la aplastara.

Mabel se sentó de golpe gritando, estaba cubierta de sudor y sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Respiraba de forma agitada y miraba a todas direcciones, se encontraba en la pequeña cueva junto al oasis.

Mabel…-su tío la llamo, estaba sentado junto a ella, la miraba con ojos llenos de preocupación-tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla-dijo el autor que se asusto bastante cuando oyó a la chica quejarse y moverse de forma agitada en su cama por el mal sueño.

La chica empezó a llorar y se abalanzo sobre su tio para abrasarlo en un intento de sentirse segura.

Eso tomo por sorpresa al autor pero al ver el estado vulnerable que estaba la chica devolvió el gesto.

Ya paso-dijo en voz baja dándole palmaditas en la espalda-solamente fue un sueño…

La chica solo seguía abrazando fuertemente a su protector cubierta de lágrimas.

Quiero ir a casa-dijo entre sollozos-estoy harta de esto.

El autor solo soltó un suspiro cansado y se limito a seguir abrazando a la chica.

Quiero estar con Dipper-continuo ella-quiero estar con mi mamá, quiero estar con mi papá-lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, ese sueño hizo que algo dentro de ella finalmente se rompiera.

Tranquila-se limito a decir el autor.

No-dijo ella aun abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, por nada del mundo lo soltaría -Dipper es un tonto, ya tardo mucho.

Mabel…-el autor dudo un poco al meditar lo que diría-todo estará bien… estamos juntos y por ahora eso es lo único que importa…

La chica no soltó al autor en toda la noche, termino durmiéndose pegada a el cosa que incomodo de alguna forma al autor.

Al amanecer el autor de forma ágil y discreta se soltó del agarre de su sobrina, no durmió en toda la noche, una por la incomodidad de tener a la chica abrazada a su cuello toda la noche y la otra era por la creciente preocupación por el futuro de esa niña.

El no era eterno, de hecho aunque no lo pareciera el era un viejo, tarde o temprano esa niña se quedaría sola…

Estaba de pie en la entrada de la cueva mirando el horizonte, uno de los soles ya había salido y el otro iba por la mitad. Originalmente ese día lo tenia destinado a hacer a lo que vinieron a ese mundo pero seguramente la chica se despertaría en un completo estado depresivo y ver a esa chica en ese estado, conociéndola como en verdad ella es, deprimía a cualquiera.

Decidió que ese día se lo dedicaría completamente a su sobrina empezando por hacerle un buen desayuno.

Mabel se despertó unas horas después, se hallo sola en la cueva, lo ultimo que recordaba fue que estaba abrazada al cuello de su tio, sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que aun así no lograba encontrar a su tío dormido. La sonrisa no le duro mucho, recordó el mal sueño que tuvo, una horrible pesadilla y los sentimientos malos que provocaron en ella.

Tomo aire y se levanto desganada, recordó que el día anterior el autor le dijo que hoy seria un día ocupado y la verdad, al principio le encanto la idea pero… ahora ni siquiera quería levantarse, pero no tenia de otra, se prometió a si misma y al autor no ser un estorbo y quedarse encerrada en una cueva solo porque tuvo un mal sueño le sonaba a que seria eso.

Al salir de la cueva se encontró la típica escena del autor sentado al lado del fuego preparando algo de comer, soltó un suspiro cansado y forzó una sonrisa antes de acercarse a donde estaba el.

Buen día Mabel-la saludo el con una gran sonrisa y en un tono tan alegre que hizo que Mabel se pensara si aun seguía soñando.

B-buen día-respondió no muy segura.

Mira lo que encontré-el autor le hizo una seña que se sentara a su lado, la chica aun no muy segura le obedeció.

El autor estaba cocinando un par de huevos, Mabel no pudo contener una mirada de asombro, hace rato que no comía huevos.

¿Dónde los conseguiste?-digo señalando los dos huevos que se freían.

Oh bueno, el otro día me encontré unos nidos entre esos arboles-digo señalando una zona arbolada-y hoy me decidí por tomar algunos ah pero no te preocupes, solo tome los que necesitábamos y los que no tenían "pollitos"-digo asiendo un gesto chistoso mientras le mostraba a la chica la pequeña linterna que solía utilizar.

Mabel realmente no entendía lo que pasaba, su tío estaba tan alegre que daba miedo. Pero termino relajándose al darse cuenta que después de varios meses comería algo que le recordara su casa y no extrañas criaturas rastreras.

Esta genial-dijo finalmente con una leve pero sincera sonrisa.

Fue un desayuno bastante alegre, Mabel no hablo mucho pero su tío parecía ser otro, se la paso hablando de una vez que sin saber de que eran robo un par de huevos tan grandes como balones de futbol y resultaron ser una criatura parecida a un dinosaurio, la madre lo persiguió por todo ese mundo furiosa.

El autor raía a carcajadas por el recuerdo mientras Mabel lo hacia de una forma discreta, empezaba a entender las intenciones de su tío.

Ah, se me olvido decirte-dijo el autor una vez terminado del desayuno-hoy no iremos a ningún lado-mable lo miro muy confundida-hoy haremos algo mejor… te enseñare a usar correctamente las armas, incluyendo el rifle de plasma.

Mabel lo miro con ojos llenos de asombro, ese no era su tío, después quiso reaccionar.

Pero… tú…-estaba en algo parecido a un estado de shock, su tío se comportaba de una forma muy extraña.

No te preocupes-dijo el asiendo un gesto con la mano-aun nos quedan un par de días y ya viene siendo hora que aprendas a usar correctamente las armas si no quieres terminar quemando algo o alguien.

Mabel rio levemente empezando a reaccionar.

Genial-dijo sonriendo.

El resto del día estuvo bastante movido, el autor empezó su clase enseñándole la forma correcta de utilizar la pistola de rayos azules. Le explico que esa arma la encontró la primera vez que visito el mundo de los espantapájaros, la hallo dentro de la gran fabrica y las criaturas de ese mundo le tenían bastante miedo, con solo verla salían huyendo por eso cada vez que los visitaba siempre la llevaba consigo.

Mabel oía atenta la explicación de su tío, no entendía mucho pero asentía a todo lo que el decía, ver al autor sonriente y feliz por dar una clase hacia que ella también se empezara alegrar.

El autor le presto el arma y después usando unas rocas como objetivo le enseño la forma correcta de usarla. Mabel se dio cuenta que el arma tardaba un rato en cargarse después de cada tiro y si disparaba antes de tiempo el rayo salía sin mucha potencia y no alcanzaba grandes distancias.

Si le doy a algo vivo… ¿Qué le pasaría?-pregunto al recordad la vez que no se atrevió a disparar a los monos.

Seria un milagro que sobreviviera…-contesto el autor-por eso tienes que tener mucho cuidado con esta arma ¿ok?

Mabel asintió con semblante serio, se prometió así misma que no la utilizaría contra algo vivo.

El autor sonrió al ver el semblante serio que puso su sobrina, se veía bastante tierna a su parecer-bien, es el turno de este chico-digo levantado el rifle de plasma, su favorito-es muy potente y perfecto a la hora de darle algo a larga distancia-dijo con ojos llenos de emoción, sin duda era su favorito.

Mabel lo miraba maravillada con la idea de que su tío se lo prestaría.

Aun no estas lista para usarlo-dijo el autor adivinando los pensamientos de la chica, ella solo bufo fastidiada-si tu lo disparas seguro sales volando-dijo riendo-son bastante comunes, lo espantapájaros no saben usarlos y por eso están algo olvidados-le explico mientras se acomodaba fingiendo que iba a disparar-la primera vez que use uno casi me disloco el hombro-recordó el riendo mientras Mabel no supo si reírse o preocuparse.

En la tarde almorzaron algunas frutas y después el autor le trato de enseñar a la chica hacer fuego de las formas tradicionales pero ella no parecía muy interesada. Ella se la paso intentando sin muchas ganas un buen rato pero sin mucho éxito y finalmente el autor tratando de ponerle la muestra encendió el fuego de forma bastante fácil aunque por andar presumiendo se descuido y su pantalón se empezó a quemar, Mabel rio por la reacción algo tonta de su tío al intentar a apagar el pequeño incendio.

Finalmente al anochecer, con una Mabel mas animada que en la mañana nuevamente se sentaron justo afuera de la cueva para ver el cielo nocturno de ese mundo, la sensación de tristeza aun rondaba en el interior de la chica pero el esfuerzo de su tío durante el día para animarla le facilitaron ignorarla.

Dejo de ver al hermoso cielo para concentrarse en el autor, ahora sabia porque su tío hizo todo eso, porque respondía de forma alegre y amable a todas sus preguntas, sabia porque de forma intencional el se prendió fuego en el pantalón para luego hacer el tonto y sabia porque le permitió usar la exóticas y peligrosas armas.

Se sintió muy tonta, por un tonto sueño no solo se deprimió ella si no que además hizo que su tío se preocupara. Solo fue un tonto sueño y ella comportándose como una niña llorona. Debería dejar de ser eso y tratar de realmente ayudar a al autor, su protector, su familia.

Gracias-soltó la chica de repente.

El autor fue tomado por sorpresa y luego se giro donde la chica, esta lo veía con una gran sonrisa.

Gracias por todo-volvió a decir-pero te prometo que ya no tendrás que estar cuidándome y consintiéndome.

El auto la miro con una ceja levantada y sin saber muy bien que decir.

Dipper tarde o temprano vendrá por nosotros-continuo ella segura- seguro esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para conseguirlo así que no debo preocuparme y mucho menos lloriquear-rodo los ojos al recordar su comportamiento infantil y riendo tontamente-por eso yo también debo esforzarme, debo de ayudarte y dejar de preocuparte por ser tan tonta.

El autor tardo un rato en reaccionar, pero al oírla tan segura y con una sonrisa llena de confianza dibujada en su rostro no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y asentir a lo que su sobrina le dijo. La chica no solo había crecido en lo físico si no también en madurez.

No se daría cuenta todavía pero a partir de esa noche, la gema en su pulsera de apoco fue perdiendo su tonalidad rosa.

 _ **O-Z V-H-G-I-V-O-O-Z X-L-N F-N L-Q-L**_


	17. La Estrella Con Un Ojo

Iba esposado de manos y pies, dos guardias lo escoltaban, cuando pasaba por una de las celdas, los ocupantes de esta empezaban a vitorearlo y a gritar su nombre. Se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo cuando eso pasaba y no podía evitar sonreír por la ironía, supuestamente los trasladaron ahí porque en su antigua prisión se había hecho con el control total y ahora que estaba en una prisión de alta seguridad llena de asesinos y traficantes pues nadie pensaba que un niño de 11 años pudiera sobrevivir mucho tiempo ahí… pero no contaban con que el niño tuviera ciertas habilidades y talentos que lo convirtieron en el amo y señor de ese lugar.

Nada pasaba sin su consentimiento y todos los presos de ese lugar tenían que brindarle su respeto al llegar y si hubiera querido hasta podría haberse escapado desde hace buen rato pero le agradaba ser el que mandaba.

Ese día parecía ser especial, se hallaba en su celda leyendo un libro cuando los guardias fueron por el. Al parecer tenia visitas.

Durante el corto trayecto a la sala de visitas solo pensaba en quien podría tratarse, sus padres lo visitaban un par de veces al mes y apenas hace una semana fue la mas reciente así que no podrían ser ellos y además solo ellos lo frecuentaban así que realmente la curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba lo estaba consumiendo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la bastante amplia pero en ese momento casi vacía sala no pudo llevarse una sorpresa más grande. El lugar estaba vacío salvo por los guardias que estaban en cada rincón del gran cuarto y en una mesa un par de personas sentadas lo estaba esperando.

No podía creer lo que veía, de todas las personas en el mundo jamás se le ocurrió que el viniera a visitarlo, empezó a sonreír por la idea de que sin duda ese día era bastante interesante. Uno de los guardias le indico que se fuera a sentar pero antes, el niño levanto las manos indicando de forma educada y con una tierna sonrisa que lo desposaran, los dos guardias se vieron no muy seguros pero al final aceparon la petición, le desposaron la manos y después el joven adivino fue alegres a donde lo esperaban. Seria una conversación interesante.

Vaya, vaya-dijo al sentarse con una amplia sonrisa-esto si no me lo esperaba… el chico Pines asiéndome el honor de visitarme.

El castaño no dijo nada, desde que vio salir a su odiado rival puso un semblante serio, mas de lo usual, y de pocos amigos, si no tuviera opción jamás hubiera acudido a el.

Gideon-dijo tratando que se hiciera notar el gran desprecio que le tenía.

El joven adivino solo rio, el placer de molestar al chico que lo venció no tenia precio.

Admito que no me esperaba tu visita-dijo en tono alegre-y tampoco la de tu…-se le quedo viendo al compañero del castaño, estaba seguro que ya lo había visto antes, un tipo alto y gordo con cara de tonto-bueno, no me esperaba tu visita.

Ey, hola-saludo con una risa tonta-soy Soos, tal vez me…

Si como sea-lo interrumpió el niño de pelo blanco-dime chico Pines, como esta mi dulce y tierna amada mía…-hizo un tonto gesto de enamorado y luego pareció recordar algo-oh, ups perdón, se me había olvidado-dijo riendo.

El chico solo apretó lo puños por debajo de la mesa y se mordió el labio tratando de calmarse, no debía dejarse provocar por el tonto niño que tenia enfrente.

Soos…-dijo girándose para ver a su compañero-podrías dejarnos solos, por favor…-le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

El hombre gordo se le quedo viendo no muy seguro y luego se enfoco en el niño de pelo blanco que sonreía ampliamente, la verdad estaba bastante incomodo en esa situación, el plan original era que el señor Pines acompañara al chico pero a pesar que oficialmente el estaba muerto la idea de que Stanley Pines entrara a una prisión de forma voluntaria no parecía ser la mejor y debido a que no dejarían entrar al chico sin la compañía de un adulto no tuvieron opción mas que acudir con el, que a pasar de todo siempre se mostro leal y dispuesto ayudar, el era el único además de los dos Pines que sabia la verdad.

Si es lo que quieres-dijo rascándose la cabeza incomodo-estaré por allá haber si logro hacerle platica a un guardia, tal vez me presten la llaves del lugar-rio tontamente para luego ponerse de pie y tratar de hacer platica con algún guardia.

Gideon tenía una amplia sonrisa por lo que veía, estaba seguro que el chico Pines binó por alguna razón en particular y se moría de ganas de saber de que se trataba.

Muy bien Gideon…-dijo el castaño una vez que estuvieron solos mirando fijamente a su rival-¿Qué hiciste con las páginas del diario 2…?

El de pelo blanco abrió los ojos como platos al oír la pregunta y después de apoco se empezó a reír hasta casi llorar de risa, sin duda ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas.

t-tu quie…-el niño adivino no podía ni hablar por el ataque de risa-¿y tu porque crees yo las tengo?-dijo aun riendo tratando de calmarse.

El castaño seguía viéndolo fijamente con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Dónde están?-volvió a preguntar.

El pelo blanco se empezó a calmar y a secar algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado de tanta risa.

¿Y tu para que las quieres?-dijo aun faltándole el aire.

Las necesito-respondió simple.

¿Las necesitas?-pregunto con ceja levantada-¿y para que?-en su cabeza empezó a formular teorías de el porque el gemelo Pines quería unas cuantas hojas cuando seguramente no solo tenia uno si no dos de los diarios, si no es que los tres para si-tu no eres de los que se interesa por el control de mentes…-dijo rodando los ojos y aun sonriendo, el castaño solo agacho la mirada-dime ¿cual es tu interés en ellas…?

El chico Pines tenía que meditar bien su respuesta.

Gideon, si alguna vez realmente ama…-se mordió el labio por tener que decir esa palabra-amaste a mi hermana… me darás esas paginas.

Ahora si el de pelo blanco puso cara de confundido.

Explícate-le exigió en tono serio-porque quieres que te… haga… ese… favor…-al pensar y decir esa ultima palabra lo entendió todo abriendo los ojos como platos, de un brinco se paro sobre la banca de la mesa y azoto con sus dos pequeñas manos el mueble-¡piensas invocarlo!

No te incumbe…-respondió aun sin levantar la mirada-tu solo dame las paginas… y la traeré de vuelta.

¡Estas loco!-fue su respuesta, ahora si se lo estaba tomando en serio-te aseguro que ni el puede revivir a los muertos…

El castaño se pensaba si decirle la verdad o no, pero tal vez si apelaba a su lado bueno aceptaría cooperar.

Ella sigue viva…-dijo finalmente levantando la mirada-pero esta lejos… muy lejos-Gideon puso cara llena de asombro por la confesión-necesito traerla de vuelta.

El de niño de pelo blanco tenía la boca abierta y por un instante no parecía reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo, mas calmado volvió a tomar asiento y forzó una sonrisa, tal vez podría sacar provecho de esto.

Entonces así son las cosas… me pregunto que hicieron para que pasara eso-dijo riendo pícaro pero su rival y tal vez futuro aliado puso cara de pocos amigos-esta bien, esta bien, tal vez luego me lo cuentes-dijo burlón-bueno… suponiendo que te doy las paginas… ¿Qué gano yo?

El castaño soltó un suspiro cansado, Gideon no tenía un lado bueno.

Que quieres-se limito a decir.

Bueno, déjame ver…-se rasco el mentón fingiendo que pensaba su petición-la verdad no se… ¡oh, ya se!-dijo sonriendo ampliamente-los diarios… los tres.

El chico no cambio su semblante serio, ya se esperaba eso.

Te los daré cuando la haya salvado y ya no me sean útiles…-Gideon asintió satisfecho y no pude evitar reír por lo bajo al ver que finalmente tendría lo que mas había deseado.

Es un trato…-dijo con una sonrisa que apenas cabía en su regordete rostro-pero déjame advertirte… con el no se juega-y después de decir eso le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

El chico Pines se lo pensó un segundo pero al final de mala gana le estrecho la mano.

Lo que Gideon no se dio cuenta fue que el chico Pines cruzo los dedos de su otra mano por debajo de la mesa mientras cerraban el trato.

 _ **20-5 1-19-19-5-17-5-14-21-9-19-1**_


	18. Las Montañas

_**F-N Z-M-L**_

El portal se abrió en una saliente de una de las tantas montañas de se mundo. Era un paisaje hermoso y a pesar de que era de noche gracias a la luz producida por tres pequeñas pero bastantes brillantes lunas se podía apreciar el precioso escenario de altas montañas con picos cubiertos de nieve y las faldas de estas un gran bosque se extendía por todo el valle de ese lugar.

La primera en salir del portal fue una chica de unos 15 años, vestía sus típicas ropas negras, iba con su pelo suelto y su piel estaba bastante bronceada. Al aterrizar tuvo un escalofrió por el cambio repentino de temperatura aunque se recupero rápido y se empezó a sacudir la tierra que llevaba en cima, venían de un mundo desértico aunque no se comparaba con otros donde habían estado y una vez que termino con las manos en la cintura y una amplia sonrisa contemplo el nuevo mundo. Había crecido bastante, ya tenia mas físico de mujer que de niña y también debido a su estilo de vida se le notaba en buena forma aunque debido a eso mismo también había adquirido un par de cicatrices, una en su mejilla izquierda en forma de corte muy pequeña pero se notaba y una bastante mas grande en su brazo izquierdo que parecía haber sido hecha por garras…

Esta hermoso-se dijo así misma con una enorme sonrisa viendo el paisaje pero un viento frio le hizo recordar que solo llevaba una playera sin mangas, se abrazo a si misma en un intento de guardar calor y con cara de estar algo molesta volteo donde el portal-¡Ford apúrate!-le ordeno a su tío-¡aquí hace frio!

Del portal no tardo en salir el autor igualmente iba vestido con ropas ligeras y con su enorme mochila a espaldas. Al llegar al nuevo mundo dejo caer la pesada carga y luego se llevo las manos a la parte baja de la espalda tratando de reponerse por llevar la pesada mochila, se estaba poniendo o mejor dicho se le empezaba a notar lo viejo.

Te dije que me dejaras ayudarte-le reclamo la chica al ver a su tío con semblante cansado-pero no, eres igual de terco que Stan.

No necesito el sermón de una chiquilla-le respondió con cierto tono burlón.

Mabel bufo fastidiada para luego darle la espalda al autor y volver a concentrarse en el bonito escenario.

¿Por qué no habíamos venido antes aquí?-quiso cambiar de tema-esta hermoso.

El autor no contesto nada, se agacho y empezó a sacar ropas mas adecuadas para ese lugar aunque debes en cuando veía donde el portal aun seguía abierto pensando que todavía podían dar marcha atrás y volver… pero no, había esperado mucho tiempo para este momento, solo tenían que andar con cuidado…

Ten-llamo a su sobrina para que le prestara atención y luego le arrojo un abrigo. La chica lo tomo sin problemas y se lo empezó a poner.

Ya dime, ¿Por qué no habíamos venido antes?-le volvió a preguntar mientras el autor se ponía a su lado dispuesto a contemplar el paisaje.

Luego te explico-fue su respuesta mientras se ponía su propio abrigo, Mabel solo rodo lo ojos.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato viendo el hermoso mundo aunque el autor debes en cuando de forma disimulada volteaba a ver a su sobrina, la chica le llegaba ya hasta sus hombros, en su rostro, como casi siempre, tenia dibujada un sonrisa aunque cuando le veía el rostro no podía evitar sentirse como un idiota, la pequeña cicatriz lo hacia sentir culpable y ya ni se diga cuando la chica se dejaba ver la cicatriz de su brazo. También aunque ahora oculta bajo la manga del abrigo, la alguna vez gema rosa de apoco había perdido ese color y ahora apenas y se le notaba un opaco color rosado.

Se mordió el labio y volvió a concentrarse en el momento.

Vámonos de aquí-dijo dándole la espalda a su sobrina y al paisaje-este no es un buen lugar para acampar.

Espera-le pidió su sobrina al ver que el autor planeaba nuevamente llevar la enorme mochila a sus espaladas-déjame ayudarte-dijo sonriente, el autor le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Empezaron a bajar por un camino natural al lado de la montaña. Mabel llevaba su propia mochila y era la que iba guiando, su forma de caminar demostraba estar llena de confianza y debes en cuando giraba la cabeza para contemplar el bonito escenario. El autor desde atrás, al verla no podía evitar dibujar una sonrisa por la nostalgia recordando como antes la niña solía andar a brinquitos y tarareando tontas canciones. No pudo evitar reírse por el recuerdo.

¿De que te ríes?-lo cuestiono ella al oír la ronca risa de su tío.

De nada-se encogió de hombros-cosa de viejos.

Mabel lo miro con ceja levantada, era la primera vez que oía al autor autonombrarse viejo.

Si tú lo dices…-dijo no muy segura.

Caminaron otro rato, incluso atravesaron una leve capa de neblina asiendo aun mas mágico el escenario.

Acamparemos ahí-el autor apunto donde se veía un paisaje plano y con lo que parecía un pequeño rio atravesándolo-es suficiente plano y protegió del viento.

Se ve bien desde aquí-dijo la chica que usaba sus manos como binoculares, el autor solo rodo los ojos, tal vez ya no era una niña pero a veces se comportaba como una.

Cuando llegaron al lugar señalado empezaron a montar el campamento, el autor se dedico a recolectar leña, la poca que había en esa zona y luego a prender el fuego mientras la chica se la paso haciendo un par de carpas para dormir, una para cada quien.

Oye Ford…-la chica algo aburrida por el silencio quiso iniciar una platica además que se empezó a cuenta de algo-¿a que hora amanece?

El autor quien estaba ocupado haciendo fuego no puedo evitar sonreír, la respuesta a esa pregunta haría que la niña pusiera cara de asombro.

¿Por qué preguntas?-el autor no se la contestaría tan fácil, Mabel solo rodo los ojos porque ya conocía como era su tío.

Bueno llevamos ya un rato aquí-dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar el cielo nocturno-y no parece que vaya amanecer.

Luego te explico-el autor rio al ver la cara de reaproveche que puso la chica-créeme vale la pena esperar, en la cena te lo cuento.

Mabel soltó un suspiro cansado, su tío parecía disfrutar manteniéndola con suspenso.

Ok…-dijo volviendo a lo suyo-¿y que vamos a cenar?

El autor estaba apunto de responder cuando vio una sombra que se movía entre la luz de las lunas, sonrió por la coincidencia.

Bueno… eso-dijo apuntando donde la sombra seguía moviéndose, Mabel frunció un poco el ceño para tratar de ver mejor lo que su tío señalaba.

¿Qué ese eso?-no lograba distinguir eso que revoloteaba en el aire.

Murciélagos…-dijo sonriente, Mabel puso una cara de horror que no había puesto en buen rato-o algo parecido.

¿Es una broma verdad?-pregunto con la esperanza de una respuesta negativa pero al ver que el autor tomaba su rifle supo que era en serio.

Admito que no saben bien-dijo el autor mientras preparaba el arma-pero por aquí no hay mucho que comer además cuando la comida viene a ti no hay que desperdiciarla.

Mabel nuevamente miro donde no uno si no varios murciélago revoloteaban, ella antes había visto algunos en su mundo natal y tal vez eran algo feos al principio pero cuando se los miraba mejor hasta podrían ser algo tiernos.

Seguro desde aquí le pudo dar a uno-dijo el autor acomodándose el arma listo a disparar.

Espera…-lo interrumpió la chica. El autor rodo los ojos, había cosas que no cambiaban, seguro la chica le iba a decir que no lo hiciera o algo así-podría… ¿podría intentarlo yo?

El autor no se esperaba eso, bajo el arma y se le quedo mirando, la chica tenia mirada gacha y la verdad no parecía muy emocionada por su propia propuesta.

¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?-le pregunto su tío.

Solo quiero dispararla…-dijo la chica aun con la mirada gacha-aquí estamos a campo abierto… así que me gustaría intentarlo…

El autor no supo que responderle de inmediato, la chica sabia utilizar bastante bien la pistola de rayos azules, de hecho hasta casi podría decirse que se la había adueñado siempre llevándola en su mochila. Pero el rifle era otra historia, seguro si la chica lo dispara termina siendo lanzada por la fuerza del arma. Pero…

Esta bien-dijo no muy seguro-pero ten mucho cuidado- La chica asintió.

La chica tomo la enorme arma, era bastante pesada y luego con instrucciones de su tío se la acomodo de forma correcta además de que le explicaba como funcionaba.

Muy bien, ahora que tires el gatillo trata a asentarte bien-le dijo su tío en tono serio-y por ahora solo dispara al aire y no te preocupes si le das alguno o no ¿ok?.

Mabel asintió y luego con esfuerzo levanto la mira donde se veía el grupo de murciélagos. El autor se puso detrás de ella listo en caso que la chica fuera arrojada por la fuerza del arma.

Mabel tardo un instante en tomar valor para disparar pero finalmente cuando vio a un murciélago por la mira disparo. Como era de esperarse al momento de hacerlo fue empujada por la fuerza del disparo tanto así que termino tumbando al autor. La bola de plasma amarilla viajo por el aire y por suerte, o tal vez no tanta, termino dándole a un murciélago.

El autor y la chica tumbados en el suelo vieron como el pobre animal se caía a tierra cubierto de fuego, el autor se paro de inmediato dispuesto a ir por la cena pero antes ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie.

¿Estas bien?-pregunto antes que nada, cuando la chica asintió con una sonrisa forzada se dirigió a donde su cena había caído. Mabel se quedo ahí sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho.

Durante la cena a la luz de la fogata cenaban la casería exitosa de la chica. Mabel trataba de no sentirse culpable pero como era ella eso era imposible. El autor trataba de animarla pero tampoco exageraba, esa chica había demostrado ser fuerte así que tampoco era para alarmarse. También vio las dos carpas ya hechas esperándolos para dormir. El autor recordó la primera vez que le enseño a su sobrina hacer una, tardo todo el día en tan tolo hacer que la carpa se mantuviera de pie unos minutos para que solo después se derrumbara. Vaya que si había pasado el tiempo.

Es raro…-dijo de repente la chica, el autor la volteo a ver, ella estaba mirando curiosa su pulsera con la gema-ahora si ya no tiene ningún color, esta como la encontré-dijo ella algo decepcionada.

El autor la miro con ceja levantada, el sabia el porque de eso pero al parecer la chica no se daba cuenta.

Tal vez se descompuso-concluyo ella. El autor rio levemente.

Te apuesto a que no es así-el autor se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaba su sobrina sentándose a su lado-mira…-el autor tomo la mano de la chica y luego con la otra toco levemente le gema… esta como la primera vez que Mabel la uso empezó a cambiar de color hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una tonalidad morada.

Mabel veía asombrada el suceso, pensó que ya nunca vería su amada gema cambiar de colores. Cuando el autor soltó a su sobrina y a la gema esta nuevamente fue perdiendo el color hasta que volvió a su estado neutro.

¿Qué paso?-pregunto algo alterada-¿Por qué se puso morada?

Pues… supongo que ese es mi color-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su lugar-para que veas que no esta descompuesta.

¿Entonces porque conmigo parece no funcionar?-pregunto volviendo a concentrarse en su pulsera.

No es que no funcione-le empezó a explicar-supongo que aun no defines tu personalidad…-Mabel lo miro confundida-ya no eres la misma niña que llego a este lugar… creo que era inevitable-dijo eso en tono triste.

Mabel de nuevo se le quedo viendo a su pulsera con aire algo triste.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo, el autor decidió cambiar de tema después de un rato.

Ya no me preguntaste que era este lugar-dijo en tono alegre. La niña volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

Solo para que luego me digas "luego te explico"-dijo burlona haciendo gestos con las manos provocando una risa de ambos.

Bueno… veras-dijo el autor acercándose al fuego-este lugar es muy especial… como notaste aquí la noche dura un bueeen rato-dijo remarcando esa palabra-de hecho en los 32 años que llevo aquí jamás e visto el sol de este mundo… si es que nomas hay un sol-dijo sonriente, Mabel puso cara de asombro.

¡¿Es en serio?!-pregunto asombrada mientras veía el cielo nocturno.

Los cálculos que he hecho indican que este mundo gira tan lento que un día completo dura al menos 100 años…-dijo emocionado pero ahora la cara de Mabel demostraba algo de horror con la idea de una noche casi eterna.

¿Y porque venimos aquí?-le cuestiono.

Pues según e calculado dentro de unos días, tal vez semanas el sol, o soles, vuelvan a salir… e esperado 30 años para eso-dijo aun mas emocionado.

Oh, ya-dijo Mabel comprendiendo y luego rio al ver que su tío a pesar de todo lo que a vivido aun es un nerd apasionado por la ciencia-seguramente a de ser un sol muy bonito para que tarde tanto en despertar-dijo bromeando.

Seguro lo es-dijo el autor.

Hubo otro rato de silencio, pero ahora los dos estaban más animados.

Entonces si nos vamos a quedar aquí un buen rato…-dijo la chica después de un rato-¿no deberíamos buscar un mejor refugio?-dijo aun sonriendo-¿Cómo una cueva?...

La cara del autor de estar llena de emoción paso a reflejar algo de pánico miro a la chica y esta al ver el cambio repentino de su tío borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

Mabel… esa no es una buena idea-empezó a decir su tío, no se atrevía a contarle la verdad de ese mundo pero tenia que advertirle -los rincones oscuros en este lugar son… bastante peligrosos…

Mabel rodo los ojos, su tío solía exagerar.

¿Mas peligrosos que escorpiones gigantes, más que dinosaurios o mas que una novia peluda rencorosa?-pregunto burlona al recordar algunas de sus aventuras, pero la sonrisa se le fue borrando al ver que el autor no le veía la gracia.

Mabel es en serio… no entres a las cuevas o a cualquier lugar cerrado en ese lugar-dijo en tono severo-prométemelo…

Mabel tardo en reaccionar pero al final asintió.

Te lo prometo-dijo sonriendo.

Después de la cena el autor le ordeno que se fuera a dormir, la chica bufo fastidiada por alguna extraña razón le molestaba que el autor aun le siguiera dando ordenes como si fuera una niña.

Realmente esta muy bonito aquí-dijo la chica antes de entrar a su carpa viendo el cielo, el autor que se hallaba sentado al lado del fuego y en la mano tenia un libro en blanco se le quedo viendo-no entiendo porque no habíamos venido antes, Ford-el autor empezó a reírse-¿de que te ríes?

No me había dado cuenta pero desde hace buen rato que ya no me llamas "tío"-dijo aun riendo, Mabel sin saber porque se sintió algo apenada y se empezó a sonrojar.

¿En serio?-dijo algo nerviosa-yo tampoco me di cuenta-se rasco la cabeza algo incomoda-lo siento…

No te disculpes-dijo en tono despreocupado-no es para tanto-le dio la espalda volviéndose a concentrar en sus cosas, aunque la verdad si extrañaba un poco que la una vez niña le llamara "tío".

Buenas noches-le deseo la chica antes de entrar a su pequeña carpa.

El autor se quedo pensando algo nostálgico, se empezaba a dar cuenta que su sobrina ya no era una niña, a pesar de que aun tenia esa actitud alegre y tonta también se ha vuelto bastante independiente además de algo rebelde y respondona… nunca en su vida llego a pensar que tendría que criar una adolecente.

Ese último pensamiento hizo que se riera en voz baja y después volvió a tomar su pluma dispuesto a empezar un nuevo diario…

Dentro de la carpa Mabel acostada veía su pulsera con la gema ahora blanca. Realmente no entendía lo que su tío le dijo sobre aun no definir su personalidad…

Y por alguna razón empezó a pensar en el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar… seguro ya eran mas de dos años y al parecer pasaría muchos mas antes de poder volver a casa… si es que volvía. De hecho hace un rato que no pensaba en su hermano…

Se mordió el labio y se oculto entre las cobijas antes de que malos sentimientos volvieran hacerse presentes.

 _ **Saludos mis queridos desconocidos, soy el autor… XD**_

 _ **Será un aviso algo largo empezando con unas enormes disculpas… la "saga" anterior esta lejos de dejarme satisfecho, tengo que admitir que la hice a marchas forzadas y estar bajo presión no ayudo mucho (malditos tramites) tal vez luego la edite para mejorarla. Pero ahora que tengo un par de semanas sin preocupaciones podre dedicarme mas a este proyecto y mas ahora que" se acercan cosas grandes". Incluso tal vez llegue a terminar la historia antes del tiempo previsto.**_

 _ **Ahora lo prometido es deuda, tratare de aclarar unas dudas y de paso unos datos curiosos.**_

 _ **1-me han preguntado si los portales te permiten viajar atreves del espacio-tiempo pero solo tienen la capacidad de moverte atreves del espacio. Al principio pensé agregar un tipo de portales que permitían viajar por el tiempo pero lo descarte al provocar demasiados problemas además sentía que eso tarde o temprano terminaría involucrando al bebe y a la policía del tiempo complicando demás la historia.**_

 _ **2-el mundo en el que se encuentran ahora esta ubicado en el mismo universo que el mundo congelado, es un universo viejo y casi todas sus estrellas están muertas o a punto de morir.**_

 _ **3-la estrella, o sol, del mundo congelado es una enana blanca, por eso es tan pequeña e irradia poca luz y calor. Nuestro sol se convertirá en eso en la ultima etapa de su vida**_

 _ **Con eso termino por ahora XD**_

 _ **Una ultima cosa y mas que un aviso es una pregunta, ¿algunos de ustedes mis queridos desconocidos había notado que la única que nombra a El Pino por su "nombre" es su hermana? Por que yo que soy el autor apenas me di cuenta a la mitad del capitulo anterior y por eso me vi obligado a respetar eso XD**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por perder su tiempo con mis tonterías y por sus comentarios y mensajes.**_

 _ **El titulo del siguiente capitulo. Me despido.**_

 _ **O-Z X-F-V-E-Z**_


	19. La Cueva

La chica caminaba a paso apresurado al borde del bosque oscuro, trataba de contener las lágrimas y no eran de tristeza si no de coraje, había discutido con su tío. La verdad no era para tanto, el autor la regaño por olvidar guardar sus diarios, ella por alguna razón le respondió de fea forma y una cosa llevo a la otra.

Llevaban varios "días" en ese mundo nocturno, al principio Mabel pensó que seria bastante genial, seria como desvelarse una larga noche como las pijamadas que llego a tener con sus amigas. Pero la verdad, vivir en un mundo de oscuridad permanente podría llegar a ser algo fastidioso y deprimente.

Tal vez fue por eso que termino exagerando y desquitándose con su tío. Al final incapaz de soportar ver al autor se marcho del campamento y guiada por el coraje se alejo bastante y ahora vagaba sola sin saber muy bien si podría regresar. Paro su marcha al darse cuenta que si seguía avanzando terminaría perdiéndose.

Pero no planeaba volver, al menos aun no.

Decidió perder el tiempo un rato, tal vez si caminaba por el bosque podría despejarse… miro el oscuro bosque, recordó un par de malas experiencias y decidió que esa no era muy buena idea.

Luego levanto la mirada, el cielo estrellado con tres lunas era realmente muy bonito… soltó un suspiro cansado, el clima frio, el oscuro bosque y el cielo nocturno le hicieron recordar el día en que todo cambio para ella. Luego se dio cuenta de una pequeña saliente al borde de la base de una de las montañas. Calculo que seria bastante fácil llegar hasta ahí y sin duda el paisaje desde ese lugar seria muy hermoso. Tal vez contemplar el bonito mundo desde un punto elevado la tranquilizaría.

Dicho y hecho llego hasta ahí sin mucho problema, tenia buen estado físico, correr por tu vida al menos una vez a la semana tenia sus beneficios. Cuando llego se alarmo un poco, en la pared de la montaña había un enorme y oscuro agujero, era la entrada de una cueva.

De inmediato recordó la advertencia de su tío, tal vez no era buena idea estar ahí… pero en ese momento la opinión de su tío era lo que menos le importaba, mientras que no entrara en al cueva no habría problema.

Se sentó en el suelo al borde de la pendiente viendo el paisaje dándole la espalda a la cueva, tenia razón en suponer que seria una vista muy bonita. Las copas de los arboles estaban cubiertas por escarcha y las montañas con picos nevados iluminadas por las tres pequeñas pero brillantes lunas realmente eran un hermoso paisaje.

Empezó a tranquilizarse, aprovecho el tiempo de paz y se levanto la manga de su abrigo para ver su gema blanca, seguía sin entender que quiso decir su tío con eso de aun no definir su personalidad… al recordar al autor soltó un bufido de fastidio, su tío era un fastidioso, siempre regañándola y diciéndole que hacer además de sabelotodo, al menos Stan era mas relajado y mas agradable, al menos cuando se lo proponía… y finalmente termino pensando en su hermano.

Se lo empezó a imaginar como un chico delgado, pálido y con algunos vellos en su mentón, rio por la tonta imagen que se hizo de su hermano y al final solo soltó un suspiro cansado, realmente empezaba a dudar que alguna vez llegara a volver a verlo…

Un viento frio que le dio de a tiro en la cara la hizo distraerse del pensamiento pesimistas que empezaba a tener, volvió a bajarse la manga del abrigo y levanto la mirada con semblante serio, algo muy raro en ella.

Luego siento algo raro, un viento cálido choco contra su espalda… al principio no le dio importancia pero después de que otra corriente fría le diera en el rostro unos segundos después volvió a sentir el viento caliente en su nuca… se giro al darse cuenta que eso era muy extraño, el viento cálido parecía provenir de la cueva y era algo constante, cada cuantos segundos se sentía como el agujero absorbía el aire frio y luego lo expulsaba como una corriente cálida… pareciera que estuviera respirando…

Mabel concluyo que era hora de irse de ahí, seguro el autor estaba preocupado y quería evitar otro regaño. De un brinco se puso de pie y cuando se disponía a bajar la pendiente…

Mabel…-

La chica sintió un horrible escalofrió, creyó oír que alguien dijo su nombre, miro a todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a ese alguien aunque la verdad esperaba no hacerlo y así fue para su alivio… seguramente fue el viento.

Mabel…-

Ahora si estaba segura que alguien dijo su nombre, se puso en guardia, alguien le estaba haciendo una mala pasada y para su horro volvió a escuchar su nombre y su corazón dio un brinco al darse cuenta que esa voz provenía de la cueva…

De inmediato tomo la decisión de salir de ahí pero cuando escucho por cuarta vez su nombre salir del la oscuridad del agujero, por alguna razón tomo la no muy sensata decisión de ir a investigar de que se trataba.

Camino de forma lenta y todavía no muy segura rumbo la entrada de la cueva, sentía como el enorme agujero respiraba… tal vez no era buena idea ser tan curiosa. Empezó a retroceder lentamente.

Mabel… rápido ven…-la chica abrió los ojos como platos, sintió un vacío en su estomago y su corazón casi se le salía del pecho, la voz que salió de esa cueva era de…

A Mabel se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos empezando a reaccionar a esa voz, no podría ser el, era imposible… o tal vez… al fin…

Ahora aun algo dudosa pero mas decidida que al principio se acerco a la entrada de esa cueva…

Fue avanzando de apoco deteniéndose al borde del umbral de luz de las tres lunas aun desconfiando en entrar en la oscuridad de la cueva.

¿D-Dipper?-dijo con voz quebrada-¿eres tú?

Hubo un rato de silencio que pareció eterno.

Claro que soy yo tonta-dijo una voz chillona-quien mas iba ser.

Ahora si se le hizo imposible contener las lagrimas, en su rostro se dibujo uno enorme sonrisa y estuvo a punto de ir corriendo hacia ese lugar oscuro dispuesta a encontrarse con su hermano… pero…

Se contuvo, por alguna razón, muy extraña la verdad, recordó la frase de su tío.

No confíes en nadie…-murmuro ella y empezó a retroceder.

¿Qué haces tonta?-dijo la voz chillona-ven, vámonos.

t-tu…-dijo con voz descompuesta por la cantidad de emociones que sentía en ese momento-tu no eres Dipper.

Hubo un rato de silencio, Mabel seguía dando pasos hacia atrás, estaba segura que ese no era su hermano.

Serás tonta…-se volvió a oír la voz del niño-claro que soy yo…

De la oscuridad de la cueva empezó a salir un pequeño cuerpo, Mabel abrió los ojos como platos al verlo, el niño castaño aun cubierto por las sombras la miraba sonriente.

Vez-dijo elevando los brazos y con una enorme sonrisa-soy yo, tonta.

Mabel se desplomo, cayo de rodillas sobre el duro suelo con las manos en la boca por el asombro de verlo, sus mejillas eran una cascada de lagrimas… era el, su hermano menor, su gemelo.

D-Dipper-dijo apenas entendible por la emoción y tener la boca tapada.

El no había cambiado nada, el mismo niño pálido que vestía un short, una playera roja y encima un chaleco además de su inseparable gorra. Tuvo el instinto de ir con el, de abrazarlo y comérselo a besos pero luego cayo en cuenta que algo andaba mal.

No podría ser su hermano, era ilógico lo que veía.

Paso un rato y ninguno de los dos se movía. El niño al ver que la chica no se acercaría paso de estar sonriente a poner cara furiosa.

¡Eres una estúpida!-le reclamo-¡todo lo que e hecho por ti solo para que dude de mi!

Mabel sintió un golpe en su corazón, ahora si estaba segura que ese no era su hermano pero oír la voz de el insultándola de esa forma si que le dolía.

Tú no eres Dipper-dijo casi como un susurro.

¡Me das asco por tu estupidez!-dijo con gran odio-¡me vez aquí y aun dudas!

Tu no eres Dipper-volvió a decir pero ahora en voz mas fuerte y decidida-el nunca…

¿El nunca te llamaría estúpida?-dijo burlón-¡si es lo que eres!-sonrió ampliamente para después poner semblante serio y luego empezó a reír, la había echado a perder-vale, esta bien, tienes razón… creo que no me controle-dijo riendo y rascándose la cabeza, Mabel estaba sorprendida por el cambio drástico en el comportamiento del supuesto niño-es que tengo mucha hambre y creo que me impaciente.

Mabel veía con asombro a ese ser… se seco las lagrimas y se puso de pie.

¿q-que eres?-pregunto no muy segura.

El niño la miro con una ceja levantad sonriente.

Algo que solo vez en tus pesadillas-dijo alegre.

Mabel volvió a retroceder pero al ver que el ser al parecer no saldría de las sombras de la cueva se sintió algo segura.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre… y como sabes de mi hermano?...-

El niño bufo divertido.

Yo puedo ver cosas -dijo riendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica se le quedo viendo bastante aterrada por al respuesta, tal vez era hora de irse de ahí.

No te vayas-le dijo el niño al ver los pensamientos de la chica-¿no quieres saber la verdad?

Mabel quien le había dado la espalda dispuesta a irse se detuvo de golpe al oírlo.

¿Cuál verdad?-pregunto girándose donde su falso hermano la veía sonriente oculto entre las sombras.

Si el vendrá por ti…-dijo asiendo un gesto chistoso con las cejas-aunque veo que ya sabes la respuesta….

Mabel no se movió y se le quedo viendo durante un buen rato.

El no vendrá-dijo la chica agachando la mirada.

El falso castaño empezó a reír a carcajadas.

El te odia-dijo entre risas-que tu desaparecieras fue lo mejor que le a pasado-Mabel se mordió el labio tratando de contener las lagrimas-el ya no tiene que soportar tus estupideces, para el solo eras un estorbo-dijo en forma cruel.

Mabel se mordió tan fuerte el labio que empezó a sangrar.

Eso es lo que eres, un maldito estorbo-sonreía ampliamente al ver que sus palabras realmente le calaban a la chica-solo causas problemas, por tu estupidez siempre hechas a perder las cosas, siempre pensando en ti… seria mejor que murieras… ven a mi… ya no seas tan egoísta…yo te hare ser útil…no he comido en años… ven…

La chica se empezó acercar con la mirada gacha y con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su labio. El ser empezó a reír extasiado por la idea de finalmente iba a comer algo.

Pero para su disgusto la chica paro su marcha antes de entrar a la cueva. El de apoco dejo de reír.

Te equivocas…-dijo ella-el no vendrá… pero te equivocas.

El ser se le quedo viendo algo confundido.

Yo se que Dipper me ama tanto como yo lo amo a el-dijo levantando la mirada sonriente-el daría su vida por mi como yo estoy dispuesta a darla por el… si no podrá venir por mi es porque simplemente no pudo-se empezó a limpiar la sangre de su labio aun sonriente-se que no e sido la mejor hermana y tal vez le deba una disculpa… pero el me ama y yo lo amare a el hasta el final de mis días… aun si no lo vuelvo a ver.

El ser con forma de niño puso cara furiosa al darse cuenta que se quedaría con hambre otro rato.

Seguro por no poder venir por mi se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto sintiéndose un tonto-rodo lo ojos y rio levemente-pero la verdad el es un chico muy genial… se convertirá un gran hombre como lo es mi tío-dijo segura.

¡Eres una estúpida ingenua!-le reclamo en un ultimo intento, pero Mabel solo rodo los ojos y decidió que ya era suficiente.

Si no tienes nada mejor que decir-dijo algo fastidiada-tengo que ir a disculparme con mi tío, porque tienes algo de razón, a veces soy muy tonta-dijo sonriente mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse-hasta pronto, espero que pronto comas algo.

El niño tardo un rato en reaccionar pero a ver que en verdad la chica se iba a ir no pudo contener una leve sonrisa, la verdad esa chica le cayo bien.

Decidió decirle la verdad.

Niña…-dijo en tono sombrío-te equivocas…

Mabel se giro con seño fruncido, se estaba empezando hartar de ese sujeto.

¿Ahora que quieres?-dijo fastidiada

Ellos vendrán…-dijo serio

Mabel frunció más el seño al no entender.

¿Ellos? ¿Ahora de que hablas?-se le notaba ya algo molesta.

El niño de apoco empezó a reír y cada vez mas aumentando de volumen, Mabel rodo los ojos ya totalmente fastidiada de ese tipo y se alegro cuando el empezó a retroceder ocultándose en la oscuridad de la cueva aun riendo como loco hasta que solo se oía la risa deformada de su hermano pero de apoco esa risa fue cambiando, ahora era una risa maniaca con un tono de voz diferente, una risa que solo había escuchado un par de veces incluida en sus pesadillas, no pudo evitar empezar a asustarse y definitivamente sintió un terrible miedo cuando de la oscuridad de la cueva se abrió un gran ojo con la iris en forma de una simple raya y con la risa maniaca aun de fondo…

Mabel no necesito mas para irse de una buena vez de ahí y aun cuando iba bajando por la pendiente se escuchaba la risa maniaca de _**el.**_

Seguro tendría pesadillas si es que lograba dormir.


	20. El Sol

¡Eres una imprudente!-le reclamo el autor bastante enojado-¡te lo advertí y tu me lo prometiste!

Ford caminaba de un lado a otro moviendo los brazos de forma exagerada debido a que estaba muy enojado mientras Mabel sentada en el suelo al lado del fuego lo escuchaba con mirada mas de fastidio que de arrepentimiento, no trataba de defenderse porque sabia que tenia bien merecido el regaño.

Cuando la chica se fue del campamento bastante enojada por la discusión que tuvieron el autor la dejo marcharse, una porque el también quería estar solo para calmarse y dos porque la experiencia le decía que un adolecente a veces necesitaba su espacio. Pero cuando la chica tardo en regresar fue inevitable que empezara a preocuparse, en ese mundo no había grandes bestias rondando pero si había otros y mas grandes peligros ocultos…

Cuando estuvo apunto de partir en su búsqueda sintió un gran alivio al verla llegar sana y salva, alivio que rápido se trasformo en enojo por dejarlo tanto tiempo sin saber de ella. La chica llego de mejor humor y desde el principio acepto el regaño del autor y disculpándose por su rabieta infantil mas temprano y por preocuparlo.

El autor termino por calmarse un poco después de eso y fue ahí donde la chica aprovecho para contarle de su encuentro con aquel ser en la cueva.

El autor puso cara de horro al oír el relato de la chica y nuevamente se sintió con la necesidad de regañarla por su gran imprudencia.

¡No sabes la suerte que tuviste!-Ford estaba bastante alterado-¡pudiste morir!

Mabel bufo fastidiada, ahora que estaba a salvo en el campamento en compañía del autor sentía que no era para tanto.

No se porque te enojas tanto…-le dijo algo aburrida-te prometí que no iba a entrar a ninguna cueva y no lo hice-dijo en tono burlón, el autor solo se enojo mas ante la actitud de su sobrina.

¡Cuidado con esa actitud niña!-el autor estaba al limite de su paciencia-¡no entiendes a lo que te enfrentaste!

Pues dímelo…-dijo fastidiada-si me hubiera dicho desde el inicio que había un… no se que medio loco oculto en las cuevas hubiera tenido mas cuidado.

El autor se sentó al lado del fuego y se empezó a sobar el tabique de la nariz buscando algo de paciencia en sus reservabas de emergencia…

Es un ser al que llamo sin forma…-soltó el autor después de un rato-viven en las cavernas y otros lugares oscuros, les desagrada mucho la luz…

¿Sin forma?-dijo con ceja levantada-entonces… ¿pueden leer tus pensamientos y todo eso?-pregunto haciendo gestos con las manos.

Si…-al autor le desagradaba bastante el tema-pueden ver tus recuerdos y a veces el futuro… y pueden tomar la forma de ellos… lo hacen para atraerte a su trampa o… solo para torturarte…

Hubo un rato de silencio, cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que finalmente la chica empezó a sonreír.

Así que solo era eso-dijo asiendo un gesto de sentirse aliviada-hubo un momento que pensé que era algo mas peligroso.

El autor solo frunció el ceño por la actitud tan despreocupada de su sobrina. Aunque luego analizando bien lo que ella le dijo le surgió una duda.

¿De que hablas?-la cuestiono-¿Qué pensaste que era?

La chica dudo un momento.

Bueno… llegue a pensar que… tu sabes… que se trataba de…-se encogió de hombros y se empezó a sobar el brazo algo nerviosa, sabia que el autor solía alterarse cuando oía el nombre de el…-Bill…

El autor se le quedo viendo bastante sorprendido y sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

Explícate…-le dijo

Bueno… es que cuando me iba… el tipo de la cueva se empezó a reír como… tu sabes… como un loco… como el…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El autor se empezó a preocupar bastante por lo que oía, se volvió a poner de pie y a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse y reflexionando lo que eso significaba.

Un rato después paro y se le quedo viendo la chica, esta lo miraba bastante confundida, recordó la vez que Mabel le conto como ella y su hermano vencieron al triangulo, casi se le cae la boca por el asombro de ese relato. En ese entonces solo le conto que el ser dimensional era bastante peligroso… pero hasta ahora no le había contado toda la verdad.

Pero ya eran mucha coincidencias…en mas de una ocasión encontró señales que la chica estaba o estaría relacionada con _**el**_ …

Mabel…-pauso meditando bien su pregunta-¿tu… le tienes miedo a el?

Mabel frunció el seño, por alguna razón le ofendió la pregunta.

¿A Bill?-pregunto, el autor asintió-¡claro que no!-respondió como si la hubieran ofendido-el tipo esta loco pero no es para tanto… ¿porque preguntas?

El autor dudo, tal vez era hora de contarle algo de la verdad.

El… es muy peligroso-volvió a tomar asiento al lado del fuego.

Mabel puso lo ojos en blanco, para ella el tipo estaba loco y tal vez era algo peligroso pero no era como para gritar de miedo cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.

Bueno… yo lo derrote haciéndole cosquillas… ¡así que soy mas peligrosa!-rio por su propio chiste aunque el autor parecía no reaccionar.

El… el es el responsable de que estemos aquí…-dijo agachando la mirada.

¿De que hablas?-Mabel que hasta ese momento estaba sonriente puso cara seria.

El me engaño…-el autor se mordió el labio avergonzado-el… es el verdadero inventor del portal… yo solo fui su títere.

Mabel abrió lo ojos como platos al entender lo que su tío le estaba confesando.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunto.

El se hizo pasar por mi amigo…pero solo me uso… el quería usar el portal para sus propios fines… cuando me di cuenta fue cuando decidí ocultar todo.

La chica se le quedo viendo, el autor tenía la mirada gacha y con un aire de culpa. Luego se concentro en el fuego tratando de analizar lo que su tío le confeso.

Entonces… ¿tu si le tienes miedo?-pregunto no muy segura.

El autor tardo en contestar.

Si…-confeso avergonzado.

Mabel agacho la mirada al oír la respuesta… para luego ponerse de pie, llevarse las manos a la cintura y levantar la mirada con una gran sonrisa enfocándose en su tío.

No te preocupes-dijo segura-si es así yo te protegeré.

El autor se le quedo viendo asombrado, un extraño sentimiento empezó a nacer al oír la promesa de su sobrina.

Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa sincera, los dos se quedaron viendo un rato en ese momento íntimo que tenían como familia-pero estas castigada-dijo con semblante serio, Mabel bufo fastidiada para luego los dos ponerse a reír.

Pasaron unos "días" después de eso. El autor puso como castigo a la chica tener que hervir el agua todos los "días", para ella una actividad tan aburrida era una tortura. Pero en general la pasaron bastante bien, la chica no se volvió alejar demasiado del campamento y acepto los deberes que el autor le daba sin queja.

Hubo un momento que el autor le confeso a la chica que estaba escribiendo un nuevo diario… el diario 4.

¡¿Es en serio?!-grito emocionada.

Si-dijo el autor quien hizo un gesto de dolor por el grito tan fuerte de la chica-es sobre los mundos en los que hemos estado y las criaturas de esos lugares.

¡Genial!-la chica estaba extasiada con la idea-debes empezar con el mundo Mabel y sobre su deidad-dijo riendo, el autor solo rodo los ojos.

La intenciones del autor con este nuevo diario era para dejarle una guía a la chica… estaba consiente que tarde o temprano ella se quedaría sola si no venían pronto por ella, obviamente no planea decirle eso y se extraño bastante cuando la chica no menciono a su hermano, pensó que diría que su hermano estaría igual o mas emocionado que ella por la idea de un nuevo diario pero la chica no dijo nada.

Fue durante una excursión al rio para recolectar agua que supo el porque.

El autor estaba a la orilla llenando algunas cantimploras mientras Mabel estaba recostada sobre el suelo viendo el cielo nocturno.

¿Cuando va amanecer?-pregunto la chica algo fastidiada-llevamos varios… no se… días y no amanece.

El autor rio, el llevaba mas de treinta años esperando así que unos cuantos días demás no eran problema para el.

Pronto lo hará-dijo sonriente-solo ten paciencia.

Mabel bufo fastidiad sentándose de un movimiento.

Mas vale que sea un sol hermoso-dijo inflando las mejillas como cuando era una niña, el autor no pudo evitar reír por su gesto infantil-¿de que te ríes?

De nada-dijo aun riendo-solo te volví a imaginar de niña…

La chica frunció el seño al no entender el punto.

Has crecido bastante…-continuo el autor con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

La chica solo bufo divertida al entender lo que su tío quería decirle.

Hablas como si fueras un viejo-dijo riendo y rodando lo ojos.

Soy un viejo-contesto de inmediato aun sonriente.

La chica no se esperaba esa respuesta… hubo un rato de silencio donde ella se sintió algo incomoda aunque el autor aun sonreía bastante. Finalmente el decidió seguir aun un rato con le juego.

Por eso espero que pronto tu hermano venga por ti-dijo riendo y sentándose al lado de la chica para descansar un rato-no quiero que pase el tiempo y tengas que lidiar con un autor aun mas viejo y amargado.

Mabel no dijo nada, cosa que extraño mucho al autor, con solo nombrar a su hermano era suficiente para que la chica se agarrar hablar por horas de el y las aventuras que vivieron juntos.

Ellas solo se limito a sonreír tristemente. El autor solo la veía algo preocupado.

Sabes…-empezó hablar ella después de un rato-me he dado cuenta que… tal vez el no venga.

El autor se sorprendió como pocas veces en su vida y vaya que si ha visto cosas sorprendentes. Miraba a la chica con los ojos tan abiertos como platos mientras ella solo miraba el suelo aun con sonrisa triste.

Mabel…-el autor no sabía muy bien que decirle.

No quiero que pienses que perdí la fe en el…-lo interrumpió la chica mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo nocturno aun con la leve sonrisa en su rostro-solo que… me di cuenta que tal vez no venga… tal vez mi vida esta aquí… contigo.

El autor la miraba con la boca abierta.

Yo se que se la a de pasar encerrado en su cuarto deprimido y sintiéndose culpable por no poder lograrlo-rio levemente al imaginarlo-pero no lo culpo de nada… espero que lo supere… como yo tratare de hacerlo.

Mabel…-el autor no podía reaccionar a lo que oía-tú…

Esta no es la vida que quise…-continuo ella-pero aquí estoy… tratando de ser feliz… vivo aventuras casi todos lo días, es como un verano infinito-dijo riendo-mi compañero de aventuras, mi protector, es el ser humano mas genial de la historia-dijo viendo al autor sonriente, el aun con cara de asombro-e visto y seguramente seguiré viendo cosas que ninguna otra persona logre ver… y creo que por eso soy algo afortunada.

La chica de un brinco se puso de pie y volvió a mirar al cielo nocturno.

No descarto que Dipper venga por mi…-dijo ella cerrando lo ojos-pero tampoco voy a vivir engañada… espero que el encuentre la felicidad… así como yo voy a tratar de hacerlo.

El autor estuvo apunto de decirle algo, aunque no supo que, cuando sintió un haz de luz que cegó a ambos.

Detrás de las montañas un gran sol amarillo empezó aparecer. Los dos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para que no los dañara la intensa luz de astro amarillo. De apoco todo el mundo a su alrededor empezó hacer iluminado por el gran sol revelando un mundo aun mas hermoso de lo que aparentaba de noche.

Mabel se sintió maravillada por lo que veía, no pudo evitar soltar una expresión de asombro y luego dejándose llevar por el momento se puso derecha y abrió los brazos como esperando que alguien la abrazara para recibir la luz del hermoso sol.

¡Esta hermoso!-grito emocionada-¡mira Ford! ¡Tenias razón! ¡Es hermoso!

El autor aun sentado en el suelo veía a la chica. Al momento que ella estiro los brazos las mangas de su abrigo se recorrieron revelando la pulsera en su brazo izquierdo.

La alguna vez gema rosa había tomado un nuevo color, ahora era de un intenso color naranja, como si fuera un pequeño sol.

El autor se le quedo viendo un rato y luego se concentro de nuevo en la chica que seguía abrazando al nuevo sol. El empezó a sonreír.

Si…-dijo nostálgico aun viendo a Mabel-es un sol hermoso…

 _ **V-O G-I-R-Z-N-T-F-O-L**_


	21. El Triangulo

El joven castaño azoto la puerta de su cuarto bastante enojado, sus ojos contenía lagrimas de coraje y se mordía el labio tratando de contener los tanto gritos de frustración que tenia guardados desde hace dos años, nuevamente había discutido con sus padres.

Caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse con poco éxito, en ese momento sentía un gran rencor hacia el mundo, contra sus padres en particular. Había reprobado casi todas las materias y no porque reprobara los exámenes, de hecho era el mejor promedio de su clase, si no porque faltaba a clases y no hacia tareas. También habían faltado a las terapias obligatorias que sus padres y la escuela le impusieron.

Estaba harto de todo, al principio todos lo miraban con lastima y lo trataban como si fuera un pobre diablo pero ahora todos se alejaban de el, nadie lo soportaba. De por si ya era una persona antisocial, desde que ella, su verdadero y único lazo con las demás personas ya no estaba, todo se fue al cuerno para el.

Pero lo que realmente odiaba, lo que en verdad hacia que perdiera los estribos era su propia cobardía.

El sabia donde estaba ella, el sabia como rescatarla, el sabia quien lo podía ayudar… pero no se atrevía.

Lo intento una vez pero… se arrepintió antes de estrecharle la mano.

Se sentó al borde de su cama y empezó a llorar… era demasiado para el… era un inútil cobarde y por esa cobardía el ser que mas amaba corría peligro de muerte cada segundo…

Aun llorando tuvo la necesidad de verla, del cajón de su mesa de cama saco una foto donde ella y el aun con doce años posaban felices. Ella estaba sonriente como siempre. Sonrió al recordar aquellos días… y se la empezó a imaginar ahora como una chica tonta y alegre esperando que fuera mas madura… si es que estaba viva.

Decidió que ya era suficiente… frunció el seño y se mordió el labio… era ahora o nunca… se seco las lagrimas y de su mochila saco un plumón y en la pared de su cuarto empezó a dibujarlo… a el y sus diez símbolos. No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho al ver que era un buen dibujante.

De debajo del colchón de su cama saco las paginas perdidas que Gideon le dio… varias eran sobre control de mentes y esas tonterías pero había una en especial que podría finalmente solucionar sus problemas.

Tomo la hoja y se paro enfrente del dibujo… empezó a dudar de nuevo… pero basto con volver a ver la foto de su hermana gemela para tomar de nuevo valor.

Empezó a murmurar el conjuro prohibido… de apoco fue aumentado de volumen, cada palabra que decía hacia que una extraña sensación naciera dentro de el hasta que finalmente estaba hablando a gritos sin importarle si sus padres lo oían o no.

No paso nada…

Se sorprendió bastante… la ultima vez que lo hizo el apareció de inmediato, empezó a mirar alrededor, todo estaba igual, luego miro la hoja que tenia en la mano asegurándose que era la correcta y obviamente lo era… se rasco la cabeza sin entender…

Buu…-Dipper grito y retrocedió de un brinco por el susto- que tierno te vez asustado-dijo riendo

El triangulo había aparecido, era del tamaño de un pequeño llavero y se coló hasta el hombro del chico dispuesto a asustarlo un poco, cosa que logro.

Realmente eres un cobarde -dijo el a carcajadas mientras volvió a tomar su tamaño normal.

B-Bill…-el chico no quería mostrarse nervioso ni asustado-pensé que no vendrías…

Me llamaste, aquí estoy-hizo un gesto con la mano mientras flotaba de forma relajada en el cuarto del chico.

No hables tan fuerte… puedes despertar a mis padres…-dijo el chico algo preocupado, tal vez ahora no se llevara bien con ellos pero tampoco quería involucrarlos con el demonio dimensional.

¿Crees que me importa?-dijo el triangulo rodando el ojo-es mas… tal vez hasta ya los mate… deberías de ver la cara que pusiste no seas tan crédulo-dijo riendo y secándose una lagrima que se le escapo por la risa.

Dipper sintió un escalofrió, era difícil saber cuando bromeaba o decía las cosas en serio.

¿Ya tomaste algo de valor o solo me invocaste para charlar un rato como la otra vez?-dijo el demonio que empezó a hurgar por el cuarto del chico.

¿Qué buscas?-pregunto el chico al ver al demonio moverse por todo el lugar buscando algo.

Tienes 15 ¿no?-dijo el mientras se metía debajo de la cama-seguro por aquí debes de tener algunas de esas revistas…

Dipper no entendió de inmediato pero al hacerlo se sonrojo y sintió la sangre hervir… no lo estaba tomando en serio.

¡Yo te invoque!-grito furioso-¡así que debes de escucharme!

Te escucho…-Dipper nuevamente fue tomado por sorpresa al oír la voz del triangulo a sus espaldas-eres muy fácil de asustar-no paraba de reír.

y-yo hare el trato contigo…-dijo tratando de reponerse del susto-me ayudaras a hacer funcionar la maquina… y cuando la haya salvado tu podrás usarla… pero primero dime para que la quieres…

No pienso decírtelo…-dijo el haciendo un gesto como de encogerse de hombros, luego se quedo fijo en un punto en el aire y miro directamente al chico-es una sorpresa…-dijo con voz tenebrosa.

Dipper trago en seco, cuando el demonio se lo proponía podía dar miedo.

Si no me lo dices… no pienso ayudarte-dijo algo dudoso.

Pff, como si tuvieras opción-dijo el con aire divertido-todos te han dado la espalda, incluso fuiste con el tipo loco de Los Anteojos y se negó ayudarte… yo soy tu ultima esperanza-el triangulo se acerco de golpe hasta casi chocar con el chico, este por el repentino movimiento del demonio se tropezó cayendo al suelo de golpe-acéptalo

El chico se mordió el labio, el demonio tenia razón pero no había forma de confiar en el.

Se puso de pie y pensando en su hermana volvió a tomar valor…

Tu tampoco tienes opción…-dijo con mirada gacha-yo soy tu ultima esperanza para lograr esa "sorpresa"-levanto la mirada y puso los ojos en blanco irritando al triangulo-pero no pienso ayudarte si no me garantizas que una vez que la hayamos salvado ella pueda vivir feliz y segura…

El triangulo rodo el ojo y luego empezó a reír.

Esta bien te lo prometo… tardaremos un rato pero lo lograremos…-dijo riendo-¿trato?-le extendió la mano cubierta de fuego azul riendo a carcajadas.

Dipper se le quedo viendo… no hizo ningún movimiento solo se quedo ahí viendo al triangulo.

Al ver que el chico no aceptaba el trato el recogió la mano y de su color amarillo típico se puso rojo literalmente de ira.

No aceptare nada tuyo si no eres sincero…-dijo decidido.

El demonio aun rojo de ira hizo una rabieta para luego tranquilizarse y soltar un suspiro cansado, ya no era tan fácil engañar al chico.

Esta bien chico pino…-dijo mas tranquilo y luego trono los dedos de su mano, al instante Dipper y su mesa de noche empezaron a flotar colocándolos al frente del demonio-tu ganas…-dijo riendo mirando de frente a Dipper que le sostenia la mirada de forma seria-negociemos…

 _ **14-16 3-16-14-6-9-5-20 5-14 14-1-4-9-5**_

 _ **O-Z V-H-G-I-V-O-O-Z U-F-T-Z-A**_


	22. La Estrella Fugaz

_**W-L-H Z-M-L-H**_

Hacia un buen tiempo, algo raro en ese lugar, el extraño cielo estaba despejado dejando ver a plenitud el pequeño sol azul, estaba a un par de horas de ponerse y por lo tanto las criaturas de ese mundo se apresuraban de terminar los deberes del día antes de que la oscuridad y un frio aun mas intenso se hicieran presentes.

En un pequeño claro en medio del bosque un grupo de criaturas parecidas a conejos pero con toques de rata se dedicaban a lo suyo. Eran animales muy nerviosos y con justa razón, eran la comida favorita de muchas bestias y por eso evitaban entrar a la oscuridad del bosque, en campo abierto se sentían mas seguros. Dos grandes orejas y una vista muy fina eran sus mejores armas para divisar el peligro.

Hubo un momento de tensión cuando de entre las sombras de los arboles se escucharon algunos ruidos bastante sospechosos. Todo el grupo se puso en guardia con las orejas levantadas y viendo hacia donde se escucharon aquellos ruidos.

Permanecieron en estado de alerta un buen rato pero al ya no escuchar ni ver nada sospechoso volvieron a relajarse, a veces eran muy paranoicos. Pero fue en ese momento que bajaron la guardia que se escucho un fuerte estruendo y de la oscuridad del bosque una bola de plasma amarilla salió disparada dándole de lleno a uno de los pequeños animales.

El resto del grupo salió huyendo ocultándose en sus madrigueras dejando solo a su compañero herido a la merced de su agresor.

De entre las sombras de los arboles salió una persona, un humano, a todo prisa dirigiéndose a donde el pobre animal agonizaba. Iba bien abrigado y su rostro estaba cubierto por su gruesa bufanda además de sus googles y llevaba consigo un rifle de plasma. Al llegar donde el pobre animal se hinco y de una funda oculta atada a su pierna derecha saco un cuchillo.

Lo siento-dijo antes de terminar con el sufrimiento del pobre animal.

Al terminar con el trabajo se sentó de golpe sobre la nieve, no le agradaba nada hacer lo que hizo pero la vida le enseño a tener que sacrificar algunas cosas por el bien de otras.

Levanto la mirada para mirar el cielo de aquel frio mundo, pero los googles no ayudaban de mucho y le costaba respirar por la gruesa bufanda así que decidió quitárselos.

Mabel rebelo su rostro, ya más maduro y algo bronceado, sacudió la cabeza para soltar mejor su pelo, rebelando un cabello castaño bastante largo, pronto necesitaría un corte. Tenia rostro serio aun pensando en el pobre animal, la cicatriz de su mejilla casi se había desvanecido pero si se prestaba atención todavía se podía ver.

Empezó a mirar a su alrededor e hizo un puchero, le desagradaba que hubiera tanto silencio, de hecho, ese mundo le desagradaba bastante, casi siempre hacia mal clima además de que le traía malos recuerdos. A pesar que lo visitaban con frecuencia y era lo mas parecido a un hogar estaba lejos de se del agrado de la chica.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y de un brinco se puso de pie, tenia que llegar antes del anochecer si no quería tener problemas con su tío. Tomo a su presa, la ato a una pequeña cuerda y se la hecho a espaldas como una mochila sangrante y luego recogió el rifle, si llegaba a perderlo vaya regaño iba a recibir.

Antes de entrar al bosque volvió a mirar al cielo con el sol azul, sonrió al recordar la primera vez que lo vio y luego frunció el seño al tratar de recordar cuanto tiempo de eso… 4 o tal vez 5 años… volvió a suspirar de forma cansada y entro al bosque.

Se guiaba por algunas marcas que dejo a cada cierta distancia en algún árbol, a diferencia del autor ella aun no se memorizaba aquellos terrenos. Estaba en estado de alerta, seria raro toparse con alguna bestia peligrosa a esas horas y con ese clima pero cuando llevas una presa fresca aun sangrante a espaldas seria mejor estar en guardia.

A paso apresurado avanzo por el bosque, estaba en bastante buena forma y antes de que se diera cuenta llego a las faldas de la pequeña colina donde tenían el refugio. Subió sin problemas y antes de entrar a la cueva volvió a contemplar aquel extraño mundo… estaba apunto de anochecer y tal vez era feo casi siempre y no le traía buenos recuerdos pero cuando hacia buen clima vaya que si valía la pena ver el paisaje congelado.

¡Ya llegue!-grito al entrar-¡conseguí algo!-dijo levantando su presa.

Pero no hubo respuesta, la caverna estaba a oscuras y no había señales del autor.

Mabel frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que también faltaba la mochila donde el autor guardaba sus maquinas y diarios, soltó un bufido de fastidio, el si podía ir y venir sin problema pero ella tenia que pedirle permiso para tan siquiera salir a explorar, eso no era justo según ella.

Pero al darse cuenta que era probable que el autor tardara en llegar sonrió y decidió darle una sorpresa.

Decidió encender el fuego e intentar preparar la cena… seguro el autor se llevo la pistola de rayos azules y por lo tanto dejándola sin encendedor, sabia hacer fuego de forma manual pero era un fastidio tener que hacerlo cuando en menos de un minuto y de forma mas emocionante podía lograrlo.

La verdad no tardo tanto, tenia bastante practica en eso y mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar recordad la vez que el autor le enseño hacer fuego por primera vez… el a propósito se prendió fuego en el pantalón para hacerla reír y levantarle animo… su tío era un tipo genial.

Una vez logrado eso tocaba hacer el trabajo desagradable, trata de pensar en cosas bonitas mientras destripaba al pobre animal esperando hacerlo bien, aun no tenia mucha practica pero quería sorprender al autor y cuando toco el turno de desollarlo la chica no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al pensar que apenas hace un par de horas el pobre animal brincaba libre y feliz.

Por andar distraída pensando en eso termino por hacer un mal trabajo, le hizo varios agujeres a la piel echándola a perder, seguro el autor la regañaría por eso.

Sin poder hacer mas empalo a su futura cena y lo puso sobre el fuego para luego salir a enterrar las sobras, una vez afuera aprovecho para lavarse las manos con algo de nieve y luego contemplo el paisaje, ya era de noche y las dos lunas brillaban a su máximo esplendor… seguro el autor no tardaba en llegar.

Eso le recordó algo, decidió aprovechar el momento de soledad para cambiarse de ropas, las que llevaba estaban manchadas de sangre por su trabajo de carnicero amateur y eran ropas que venia usando desde hace varios días.

Volvió entrar a la cueva, saco ropas limpias y se empezó a desvestir. Ya tenia cuerpo de adulta pero aun faltándole desarrollarse y se tardo un rato porque era bastante tedioso desenredarse las vendas que usaba como sostén, de todas las cosas que probo las vendas resultaron ser las mas cómodas y eficientes pero era bastante tardado ponérselas y quitárselas. En su cuerpo se le notaban varias cicatrices, muchas fueron de poca importancia y fueron por los golpes y raspaduras que solía recibir por llevar la vida que vivía pero había una en su brazo izquierdo en forma de garras que fue bastante grave en su momento y al parecer seria una marca que llevaría de por vida. En ese mismo brazo, en la muñeca, aun llevaba su inseparable pulsera con la gema naranja, no se la había quitado desde que se la puso en aquella tienda oscura y ni planeaba hacerlo.

Se puso un pantalón limpio y se hallaba ocupada enredándose las nuevas vendas limpias cuando…

Vaya no esperaba que lo hicieras tu sola-dijo el autor al entrar dejando caer su mochila al lado del fuego bastante sorprendido al ver que la chica no solo había cazado algo si no que además lo había empezado a cocinar… tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta que Mabel estaba bastante expuesta y cuando volteo donde su sobrina sintió toda la sangre de su cuerpo ir a sus mejillas.

¡Que haces!-le reclamo ella indignada y ruborizada-¡No me mires! ¡Voltéate!

P-perdón-el autor de inmediato se dio la vuelta bastante avergonzado. No era como las otras veces cuando era una niña, ahora si que le daba pena ver a su sobrina en esas condiciones.

¡Debes de avisar antes de entrar algún lugar!-lo siguió regañando-¡no seas tan atrevido!

S-si-el autor si que estaba avergonzado-perdón…

El autor se sentó al lado del fuego dándole la espalda a su sobrina aun bastante sonrojado. Unos cuantos minutos después Mabel se sentó a su lado, a ella también se le notaba algo ruborizada.

¿Entonces lo hice bien?-pregunto ella tratando de olvidar el accidente.

¿Qué cosa?-el autor aun no reaccionaba.

La comida, tonto-puso lo ojos en blanco, fue un momento vergonzoso pero no era para tanto, al menos para Mabel-creo que lo hice bien, pero dímelo tu.

Oh, ya-el autor entendió que su sobrina quería olvidar el tema y el encantado-bueno… lo hiciste bastante bien… ¿pero donde esta la piel?

Mabel se encogió de hombros y se rasco la cabeza algo incomoda.

Bueno… creo que eso si no me salió bien…-apunto a un rincón de la cueva donde la piel aun fresca estaba arrumbada-creo que le hice un par de agujeros…

Ford se puso de pie y fue hasta ahí para ver el trabajo de la chica, al ver la piel completamente dañada y no solo con un par de agujeros solo rodo los ojos, no era como para regañarla pero había echado a perder una bonita y útil piel.

Te falta mejorar…-fue lo único que le dijo al volver a sentarse junto a ella.

No me gusta hacerlo…-dijo ella asiendo un puchero-es bastante… feo.

Tienes que aprovechar todo los bienes que puedas… una piel como esa es útil para hacer ropa para lugares como este-dijo viendo el fuego-has que su muerte valga la pena aprovechando todo lo que puedas…

Mabel bufo fastidiada, había cosas que prefería no hacer ni aprender.

¿Y a donde fuiste?-pregunto tratando nuevamente cambiar de tema.

El autor volteo a verla sonriente, tomo su pequeña mochila y saco uno de sus diarios, uno que tenia un enorme 4 dibujado.

Ya casi lo termino…-dijo mostrándoselo a la chica, ella de inmediato se lo arrebato y lo empezó a hojear bastante emocionada.

¿En serio?-pasaba de una pagina a otra tan rápido que realmente no prestaba atención a ninguno de los apuntes y dibujos que imprimió el autor.

Fui a una colina bastante alta que esta al norte de aquí, desde ahí se puede ver todo el valle…-dijo tomando el diario de las manos de su sobrina y abriéndolo en la parte donde habla sobre el mundo congelado, un hermoso dibujo de ese mundo bastante bien hecho abarcaba dos paginas enteras.

¡wow!-dijo la chica arrebatándole de nuevo el diario-¡esta hermoso!... realmente eres muy bueno en esto de hacer diarios-tenia una enorme sonrisa y miraba maravillada el dibujo del autor.

Ford la miraba atento con una leve sonrisa, tal vez ya era una adulta, o al menos casi, pero no podía evitar recordarla como una niña tonta e inocente cuando ella sonreía de esa forma.

Tuvo el reflejo de mirar una de las paredes de esa cueva, en ella se veía una enorme mancha de quemadura… recordó la vez que casi exploto de enojo al enterarse que la niña se la paso jugando con la pistola de rayos azules. Eso le recordó algo.

Ten-dijo el autor sacando dicha arma de debajo de su abrigo-antes de que se me olvide.

Oh, gracias-dijo tomando el arma-tu rifle es muy genial y todo pero es bastante pesado, al menos para mi-dijo riendo y guardando la pistola debajo de sus ropas.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, cosa que no duro mucho, Mabel rara vez permanecía callada mucho rato.

¿Entonces, adonde vamos a ir despues?-pregunto ella.

El autor solo soltó un suspiro cansado, desde que llegaron a ese mundo la chica le preguntaba al menos una vez al día la misma pregunta.

Ya te dije-dijo cansado-iremos al mundo de los espanta…-se detuvo al ver la cara de reproche de su sobrina-al mundo Mabel-rodo los ojos.

Mabel sonrió ampliamente, a nadie le caía mal visitar debes en cuando un lugar donde te veneraban como una deidad.

¡Genial!-dijo ella poniéndose de pie y levantando los brazos-espero que ya hayan terminado la estatua que les encargue-dijo riendo.

Muy apenas saben usar un martillo…-dijo en voz baja y con cierto fastidio.

Tal vez no sean muy listos… pero son buenos chicos-dijo defendiendo a sus admiradores.

Como digas…-dijo aun fastidiado, a el realmente le desagradaban esas criaturas.

No seas tan amargado-Mabel se puso de cuclillas al lado del autor-luego les pido que te hagan una a ti-dijo dándole golpecitos con el codo-una que diga "El Autor, el protector de La Diosa Mabel"-dijo riendo tontamente.

Ford empezó a reír con ella, pero el con el pensamiento que a pesar de todo lo que a vivido y sufrido la chica aun seguida teniendo esa actitud alegre y tonta, casi infantil. Pero la gema naranja en su brazo indicaba que a pesar de eso Mabel era una mujer bastante madura y consiente.

Seria genial-contesto entre risas.

Durante la cena el autor se la paso entre bocado y bocado escribiendo los últimos detalles en su nuevo diario, Mabel lo miraba atenta, se lo empezó a imaginar con 30 años menos, como un joven autor explorando los misterios de Gravity Falls. Ella se empezó a reír al imaginarlo.

¿Ahora de que te ríes?-el autor se le quedo viendo.

Te imagine de joven, escribiendo los diarios-dijo ella aun riendo.

Y eso es gracioso por…-el autor no le hallaba la gracia.

No nada, solo que hubiera sido genial verte en ese entonces, explorando Gravity Falls y todo eso-dijo ella asiendo gesto con las manos

El autor sonrió, vaya que si fueron tiempo memorables.

Si… fue bastante genial-dijo nostálgico.

Seguro Dipper se la pasa haciendo lo mismo-dijo ella llevándose un bocado a la boca, el autor frunció el seño al oírla.

Si es así…-dijo algo serio-espero que tenga cuidado.

Mabel se le quedo viendo con ceja levantada sin entender muy bien pero no tardo en comprender a lo que se refería su tío.

No te preocupes-dijo haciendo un gesto relajado-mi hermano tal vez sea algo curioso y todo eso pero es mas paranoico que tu-dijo riendo-el nunca haría algo peligroso.

Eso espero-dijo en voz baja.

Estoy segura que si se conocieran se llevarían bastante bien-continuo ella bastante animada por hablar de su hermano-serian un gran maestro y alumno-rio tontamente al imaginarlos juntos.

El autor solo sonrió, después de tanto oír sobre su hermano la verdad también tenia curiosidad de conocerlo.

Mabel que estaba riendo bastante animada de apoco fue calmándose hasta solo sonreír de manera triste.

Lo extraño-lo soltó sin saber porque, el autor fue tomado por sorpresa-sabes… extraño a todos, a mis padres, a mis amigos y a Stan… pero Dipper es diferente… realmente lo extraño.

El autor se concentro en el fuego tratando de meditar que decirle a la chica.

Supongo que eso pasa cuando tienes un gemelo tan unido…-dijo después de un rato de silencio.

Mabel se le quedo mirando, el aun distraído mirando el fuego.

¿Tu sientes lo mismo?-pregunto algo dudosa-¿extrañas a Stan como yo extraño a Dipper?

El autor siguió mirando el fuego.

No es que no lo extrañe-dijo sin atreverse a ver a su sobrina-pero nosotros ya teníamos nuestra historia… nos habíamos distanciado…supongo que eso amortiguo un poco el golpe a la hora de separarnos…-Mabel agacho la mirada-pero debes en cuando pienso en el… sobretodo desde que tu llegaste… a veces me imagino rompiéndole la cara por ser tan estúpido y otras el a mi por ser tan ingenuo-dijo riendo.

Mabel se quedo pensando un poco las palabras de su tío.

Ojala Dipper y yo nos hubiéramos peleado antes de que pasara… eso-dijo aun con mirada gacha-al menos a si mi ultimo recuerdo con el me haría extrañarlo menos-dijo levantando la mirada con una sonrisa forzada.

El autor estuvo apunto de decirle algo, pero empezaron a pasar cosas extrañas.

Varias de sus maquinas dentro de su mochila se activaron alertándolo de algo, se extraño bastante, guardo el diario 4 entre sus ropas y saco algunas de sus maquinas y empezó a ver los datados que registraban…

Sintió un vacío en el estomago al empezar a entender lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la chica.

El autor no le contesto, estaba bastante alarmado, saco algunos de sus diarios donde tenia registrados algunos datos… los registros y las lecturas concordaban… estaba pasando de nuevo.

Ford, dime que pasa-le exigió su sobrina algo asustada por el comportamiento extraño de su tío.

Un portal se esta abriendo…-dijo sin dejar de ver la pequeña maquina.

Pero tú dijiste que eso seria hasta dentro de una semana-dijo con ceño fruncido por que su tío no se explicaba.

Este… este no es natural…-dijo aun distraído, Mabel aun no entendía.

¿No es natural?-pregunto ella-¿de que hablas?

La ultima vez que paso esto…-el autor levanto la mirada, viendo a los ojos a su sobrina-tu…

Fue ahí donde Mabel entendió lo que estaba pasando, se llevo las manos a la boca por el asombro y si hubiera podido habria gritado pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer.

No juegues conmigo-dijo con voz quebrada aun sin creerlo.

Realmente esta pasando-el autor por alguna y extremadamente extraña razón empezó a sonreír-alguien…

No pudo acabar la frase porque Mabel salió corriendo del lugar, no necesitaba saber mas, sabia que estaba pasando y sabia quien era el responsable. El autor tardo en reaccionar pero al hacerlo tomo su rifle y el rastreador antes que la chica hiciera algo imprudente.

Mabel iba por el bosque oscuro a paso apresurado, iría corriendo pero no sabía a que dirección además aun en ese estado no era tan mala como para dejar atrás al autor. Este seguía o mejor dicho trataba de seguir a su sobrina, cada cuando ella paraba y le pedía que le indicara la dirección a tomar.

¿A donde?-pregunto ella deteniéndose bastante agitada.

Sigue derecho-le contesto el autor bastante cansado, se le empezaban a notar los años.

Los dos no acaban de reaccionar a lo que estaban viviendo.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta llegaron a una gran planicie cubierta de nieve, la misma donde Mabel cayó aquella noche. Ella respiraba de forma agitada y no por el cansancio, sentía un cumulo de emociones y la adrenalina circulaba por su sangre aumentando aun mas esas emociones. Se detuvieron al borde del bosque, ella esperando las indicaciones del autor pero cuando este se tardo en darlas por tratar de tomar algo de aire ella empezó a desesperarse.

¡¿Dónde?!-pregunto alterada-¡¿Dónde Ford?!

Espera-le dijo aun sin recobrar el aliento mirando el rastreador, este indicaba que el portal se abriría cerca de ahí y que seria muy pronto, eran señales muy intensas, sin duda se trataba de lo mismo-será aquí cerca pero cálmate por favor-le pidió casi rogando, algo no andaba bien, lo que estaba pasando podría ser bueno… o muy malo.

Vamos…-se dijo así misma bastante ansiosa-no tardes Dipper…

Y como si la hubiera escuchado, a unos 50 metros de donde se encontraban un poderoso haz de luz apareció, brillo tanto que durante unos segundos ilumino el paisaje y casi de inmediato sintieron la onda de choque que este creo levantado una gran cantidad de nieve. Era algo aun más poderoso que la última vez pensó el autor.

A Mabel casi se le detuvo el corazón, al autor también pero por razones diferentes, en verdad estaba pasando.

De inmediato la chica salió corriendo donde el haz de luz apareció dejando fácilmente al autor atrás, fue por instinto y no porque quisiera.

Cuando estuvo a unos quince metros empezó a sentir que una fuerza la empujaba, no era muy fuerte pero batallaba para poder acercarse y por eso mismo su cabello se empezó agitar como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta.

Conforme se fue acercando tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, realmente parecía un pequeño sol.

Y cuando estuvo a unos siete metros se detuvo, ahora que lo pensaba no sabia que hacer o que esperar…

Fue en ese momento que sintió que su corazón se detuvo al ver como un cuerpo caía del portal.

Parecía ser un humano y al momento de caer en la nieve cayo de golpe boca abajo. Mabel estaba petrificada.

El hombre permaneció inmóvil unos cuantos segundos que parecieron horas pero empezó a mostrar señales de vida, se trato de incorporar pero su cuerpo estaba bastante débil… se conformo con ponerse de rodillas y apoyarse en sus dos manos mientras se recuperaba. Mas que un hombre se trataba de un muchacho, respiraba de forma cansada, vestía ropas negras y su pelo algo largo era de color castaño… era el.

Mabel entro en un estado de shock, se desplomo cayendo de rodillas sobre la nieve y con las manos tapando su boca, estaba tan impactada que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse.

D-Dipper-dijo con voz quebrada y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

Al escuchar su voz el castaño levanto la mirada a donde estaba ella, revelo su rostro notándosele cansado y con ojeras… al verla sonrió ampliamente, no esperaba encontrarla tan pronto y tan fácil, le ahorro bastante tiempo.

H-hola…-dijo alegre pero aun bastante cansado-tiempo sin verte… estrella fugaz…

 _ **Saludos mis queridos desconocidos, soy el autor… XD**_

 _ **Creo que es obvio decir que llegamos a la saga final de la historia… ya se que mucho piensan que esto pudo alargarse mas, créame yo soy el primero en reconocerlo pero esto nació como una "aventura de verano" y no quería alargar demasiado algo que tal vez luego deje abandonado… pero le agarre el gusto a esto de ser escritor amateur… ya tengo en mente algo pero… luego les explico XD**_

 _ **Un par de datos.**_

 _ **1-el sol del mundo de los espantapájaros es una gigante roja y esta en la última etapa de su vida antes de convertirse en una súper nova.**_

 _ **2-el capitulo anterior es el que mejor "debut" a tenido… EL si que levanta la audiencia XD**_

 _ **3-finalmente la bendita pulsera cumplió su objetivo, la cree especialmente para el capitulo 20 y también para uno de los próximos capítulos…**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mis tonterías y por sus comentarios y mensajes, a sido un placer escribir esta historia.**_

 _ **Les dejo el titulo del siguiente capitulo ("ese" capitulo), me despido.**_

 _ **O-L-H T-V-Ñ-V-O-L-H**_


	23. Los Gemelos

Al momento de atravesar el portal sintió como su cuerpo se adormecía hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento, en su inconciente sabia que eso era algo peligroso porque el podía tomar el control y eso complicaría bastante las cosas. Se exigió así mismo a volver en si y de apoco fue tomando el control y por suerte al parecer el viaje por el portal también lo debilito a el…

Casi de inmediato sintió un terrible frio, llevaba una gabardina y un pantalón negros y con eso era suficiente para soportar el clima en el pueblo pero en ese lugar si que hacia frio.

Al principio veía de forma borrosa, usualmente era como despertar de un largo sueño, sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse y retomar el control.

Al ver lo que tenia enfrente iluminada por el portal todo el frio que tenia desapareció y en su lugar una sensación cálida lo inundo, era una sensación positiva, algo que hace mucho no sentía.

Una chica de más o menos su edad lo miraba asombrada, era de pelo castaño. Era Mabel, bastante cambiada, pero era ella, el jamás la confundiría. Estaba hincada sobre la nieve y lo miraba con ojos tan abiertos como platos.

¿Mabel?-no supo porque pregunto, ya sabía que era ella.

La chicha o no lo oyó o solo lo ignoro porque no le contesto solo permaneció inmóvil casi como si fuera una estatua.

El castaño decidió ir hasta donde estaba ella, quiso ponerse de pie pero fue toda una proeza tan siquiera lograrlo y cuando quiso dar un paso sus piernas le fallaron cayendo de nuevo sobre la nieve.

Maldición-murmuro para si mismo, luego volvió a ver a su hermana-¡reacciona Mabel!-empezaba a frustrarse, después de tantos años solo unos cuantos metros los separaban pero al parecer ninguno era capaz de tan siquiera dar un paso, el simplemente no podía y ella parecía estar en otro mundo.

Quiso volver a gritarle a su hermana para que reaccionara pero se distrajo al ver que de la oscuridad que los rodeaba salió una persona, un hombre con un rostro muy familiar. Al llegar a la escena se puso entre el y su hermana apuntándole con algo parecido a un arma.

¿Quién eres?-lo cuestiono con voz gruesa y severa.

El chico tardo en reaccionar pero al verle el rostro supo de quien se trataba.

Y-yo-dijo algo dudoso, estaban pasando muchas cosas-soy Dipper Pines, soy el hermano de Mabel…

El autor no dejo de apuntarle.

Compruébalo-le exigió.

Dipper sintió la sangre hervir, estaban perdiendo el tiempo en estupideces.

¿Qué mas prueba quieres?-dijo casi gritando y viendo desafiante al hombre.

Los dos se quedaron viendo con cara de pocos amigos.

F-Ford-el momento tenso fue interrumpido por la voz de Mabel quien al oír la voz del autor pareció reaccionar-es el…-los dos hombres se le quedaron viendo, ella tenia la vista perdida y parecía que aun no se recuperaba de la impresión.

Hubo otro rato de silencio, los dos hombres se volvieron a ver. Dipper se dijo así mismo que ya era suficiente.

Tenemos que irnos-dijo tratando de ponerse de pie aun bastante débil-no hay tiempo.

Ford que aun no dejaba de apuntarle con su rifle, seguía sin fiarse.

¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-volvió a cuestionarlo.

Dipper nuevamente sintió el enojo apoderarse de el.

¿Tu como crees?-respondió majadero.

Hubo otro rato tenso, realmente los dos estaban lejos de caerse bien. Dipper tuvo que jugar una nueva carta.

Stanley nos esta esperando…-soltó el chico-por favor hay que darnos prisa.

Al oír el nombre de su gemelo el autor se calmo y bajo el arma lentamente. Nuevamente se quedaron viendo, el autor tenía un mal presentimiento con el chico pero tal vez era la única oportunidad que tendría para poner a salvo a su sobrina.

El autor le dio la espalda y fue hasta donde Mabel seguía hincada como estatua.

Mabel tenemos que irnos…-le dijo en voz baja poniéndose a su altura-por favor ponte de pie.

Al oír la voz de su tío tan cerca hizo que Mabel empezara a reaccionar, ella lo miro con los ojos humedecido y luego volvió a ver al chico que se parecía a su hermano que estaba contemplado la escena.

Ella de apoco se puso de pie para luego sujetarse del brazo del autor, el la hacia sentirse segura.

Dipper sonrió, ya podían irse, levanto la mirada donde el portal seguía abierto, estaba a uno 5 metros del nivel del suelo… lo bueno es que vino preparado.

El autor nuevamente se puso en guardia al ver que el chico metía su mano debajo de sus ropas y aun más al ver que sacaba algo parecido a un arma. Nuevamente apunto con su rifle al chico.

Calma-dijo Dipper haciendo un gesto con su mano libre-es solo un garfio-dijo mostrando el curioso objeto.

El autor volvió a bajar el arma, de hecho recordaba esa chuchería, estaba seguro que era el suyo.

Eso es…-Mabel también lo reconoció.

Rápido-le hizo señas para que se acercaran-dudo que Stan logre mantenerlo mucho tiempo abierto.

Ford con Mabel oculta a sus espaldas se acercaron cautelosos, el seguía sin confiar y ella sin reaccionar.

Al estar junto al muchacho el autor pudo mirarlo mejor, era un poco mas bajo que el pero mas alto que Mabel, tenia rostro cansado con ojeras, el mismo pelo castaño que su sobrina y de hecho se parecían bastante.

Eso hizo darse cuenta que el muchacho también era su sobrino y por el bien de Mabel tenia que confiar en el.

Dame el garfio-dijo con seño fruncido y voz autoritaria, Dipper que hasta ese momento estaba embobado viendo a Mabel oculta a espaladas del autor se le quedo viendo sin entender-créeme, yo se usarlo

Dipper dudo pero el rostro tan familiar hizo que no lo pensara mucho.

Mabel no me sueltes…-le dijo a su sobrina que se abrazo al autor-y tu… dame la mano-le ordeno con cara de pocos amigos.

Dipper bufo molesto pero obedeció.

Bien… aquí vamos-levanto el brazo apuntando el garfio donde el portal para luego disparar, el garfio salió volando atravesando el portal, tardo un momento pero la cuerda se tenso al engancharse a algo al otro lado.

El autor le dio un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor, miro su rifle tirado sobre la nieve y luego a su sobrina que lo abrazaba como cuando era niña… sonrió y finalmente empezaron a ascender hacia el portal.

Mabel sintió una leve corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo cuando atravesaron el haz de luz y luego sintió como impactaba contra un suelo duro. Al abrir lo ojos se encontró en un enorme cuarto, parecía una caverna que era iluminado por la luz producida por el portal. Este solo duro otro par de segundos abierto antes de apagarse y desaparecer haciendo que la oscuridad llenara la habitación.

Se sentó ahí mismo donde cayo aun incapaz de reaccionar a lo que acababa de vivir y luego un par de luces se encendieron iluminando el gran cuarto.

Empezó a respirar de forma agitada al darse cuenta que conocía ese lugar… empezó a mirar a todas direcciones como tratando de convencerse que era real y no un sueño, estaba segur que ese fue el ultimo lugar que vio ese día.

Su vista se enfoco en una enorme maquina triangular que de apoco se iba apagando y sintió un escalofrió al ver la palanca que estaba enfrente de esta…

Un quejido hizo que se gira a su izquierda, era su tío que se sobaba la cabeza tratando de reponerse del golpe que se llevo, antes de caer abrazo a su sobrina protegiéndola del duro golpe.

Al mirar a su derecha sintió un millón de mariposas volar en su estomago.

El chico castaño igualmente sentado en el suelo veía donde la gran maquina algo pensativo.

Mabel parecía reconocerlo… era alguien muy familiar, tuvo el instinto de acercarse a investigar.

Se acerco gateando hasta donde el chico seguía distraído viendo el portal. El no se dio cuenta hasta que la tuvo al lado, al verla sonrió, lo había logrado. Pero al ver que ella seguía sin reaccionar y que lo veía como hechizada se quedo quieto.

Tu eres…-dijo murmurando-eres…

Mabel estaba segura que ya lo había visto antes, era un muchacho de su misma edad, de pelo castaño y con ojeras… tal vez si era el pero solo había una forma de asegurarse.

Algo dudosa llevo su mano hasta la frente del muchacho, este seguía mirándola sonriente esperando a que reaccionara, tardo un segundo en juntar el valor pero al levanta el cabello que cubría la frente del chico sintió que algo exploto en su interior.

Una marca con la forma de la constelación de la osa mayo dominaba la frente del chico.

De inmediato las lagrimas de le soltaron, miro a los ojos a su gemelo y este empezó a reír en voz baja.

Hola tonta-dijo Dipper que de apoco también se le fueron cristalizando los ojos.

Mabel no necesito mas, se abalanzo sobro el abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, era el.

DIPPER-grito llena de emoción-SI ERES DIPPER.

El chico devolvió el abrazo, el bastante mas tranquilo pero sintiendo las misma avalancha de emociones.

Hasta que reaccionas-dijo con voz algo quebrada.

¡Lo sabia!-Mabel estaba cubierta de lagrimas-¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia!

Mabel se acurrucaba en el hombro de su hermano muy agitada por la emoción, lo tenia agarrado de sus ropas con todas fuerzas, nada la separaría de el.

¡Perdóname!-apenas se le entendía por tanto llanto-¡lo siento tanto!

Dipper rio al oír eso.

¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunto.

¡Por todo!-Mabel lo soltó del abrazo pero sin dejar de sujetarlo, por nada lo soltaría y lo miro a los ojos-¡Dude de ti! ¡Soy tan tonta! ¡Perdóname!

No digas eso-dijo con voz comprensiva-tu no eres tonta… yo daría todo por ti.

Mabel nuevamente se abalanzo para abrazarlo casi tumbándolo.

¡Te amo tanto! ¡Eres mi héroe!-dijo ella entre sollozos-¡perdóname por ser tan mala hermana!

Dipper también la abrazo, pero esta vez con mas sentimiento.

Te dije que no dijeras eso… eres la mejor hermana que alguien puede tener-dijo cerrando los ojos-eres lo mas importante en mi vida…

Ford ya de pie veía y oía la escena de los gemelos con una gran sonrisa, una sensación de felicidad por ver que su sobrina finalmente estaba a salvo lo inundo… luego miro donde la gran maquina triangular poniendo semblante serio.

La escena en ese enorme cuarto fue interrumpida cuando alguien abrió la puerta del lugar.

Stanley entro de golpe respirando de manera agitada, había observado todo desde el cuarto de control. Un cumulo de sentimientos movía su viejo corazón a todo motor. Su prioridad era su sobrina y al verla en el suelo abrazada de su hermano una sensación de alivio lleno su alma.

Cuando la chica lo vio el viejo puso cara de preocupación por lo que podría pasar.

Mabel soltó brevemente a su hermano y poniéndose de pie, igual Dipper, fue hasta donde su tío abuelo con semblante serio.

Al tenerla en frente el viejo recordó todas las palabras que había ensañado para ese momento. Pero al tenerla finalmente en frente con cara llena de rencor solo pudo decir una cosa.

Lo siento-dijo el anciano con un aire de culpa.

Mabel le sonrió levemente y el viejo sintió algo de alivio pero en un instante en el enorme cuarto se oyó el poderoso golpe de la palma de la mano de la chica dando de lleno en la mejilla de su tío, tanto Dipper como el autor hicieron un gesto de dolor.

Stan no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque justo después de la cachetada sintió como los brazos de la chica lo envolvían en un fuerte abrazo.

Te perdono-le susurro al oído, el viejo tardo en reaccionar pero finalmente la abrazo bastante conmovido.

Cuando se soltaron del abrazo los dos se quedaron viendo sonrientes, el pensando que la niña si que había crecido y ella que su tío ahora si era un viejo. Pero pronto Stan recordó algo y desvió la mirada donde su gemelo los observaba. Mabel se dio cuenta y haciéndole señas con los ojos lo animo a que fuera con el. Stanley asintió.

Con paso apresurado y brazos abierto fue hasta donde su gemelo.

Finalmente-dijo emocionado-después de tan…

No termino la frase porque sintió el puño del autor dándole le lleno en la boca.

MALDITO IMBECIL-grito furioso el autor-JAMAS CREEI QUE FUERAS TAN ESTUPIDO.

¡Ahora a ti que te pasa!-le reclamo tratando de recuperarse del golpe-no seas malagra…

¿AGRADECERTE?-lo interrumpió-QUE DIABLOS TE VOY AGRADECER, IDIOTA.

Mabel que había regresado al lado de su hermano tomándolo del brazo veía la escena bastante asustada, Dipper tenía semblante serio.

NO TE CONFORMASTE CON LO QUE ME HICISTE-continuo desahogándose-ME DESOVEDESISTE Y PUSISTE A TODOS EN UN GRAN PELIGRO Y LO PEOR DE TODO…-el autor apunto con uno de sus seis dedos a su gemelo con una mirada llena de rencor y odio, el le sostenía la mirada desafiante-lo que le hiciste a esa niña nunca te lo voy a perdonar…

Los dos Stan se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Ford furioso y Stan a pesar de la razón que tenían la palabras de su gemelo no se dejaría intimidar por el. En cualquier momento se podía dar una buena pelea.

¡Ford!-el autor volteo a donde escucho la voz de su sobrina, ella lo veía con cara de reproche. Bufo fastidiado y le dio la espalda a su gemelo.

Eres un idiota-fue su ultima palabra.

Y tu un fenómeno-fue la replica del señor misterio también dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos.

Mabel soltó un suspiro cansado y luego recordó algo.

¡Dipper ven!-dijo jalando a su gemelo donde el autor-te quiero presentar a alguien-dijo emocionada.

El chico solo sonrió y se dejo llevar.

¡Ford!-dijo al llegar donde el autor, el aun algo molesto-el es Dipper…

El autor se le quedo viendo al chico con semblante serio.

Dipper, el es Stanford…-dijo ella sonriente y emocionada, lo que estaba apunto de decir haría gritar a su hermano como una niña emocionada-el es el autor…

Dipper que igualmente miraba de forma seria al autor se giro donde su hermana lo miraba llena de emoción… sin duda todo valió la pena. Soltó un suspiro cansado y forzó una sonrisa.

Es un placer…-le extendió la mano, Ford se le quedo viendo con una ceja levantada pero devolvió el gesto.

Mabel frunció el seño, eso estaba lejos de sus expectativas.

¿No me escuchaste?... el es el autor de los diarios-dijo nuevamente sonriendo y dándole golpecitos con el codo, tanto Dipper como Ford se le quedaron viendo sonrientes.

Ya lo sabía…-le dijo el chico-Stan ya me lo había dicho…

Mabel bufo fastidiada, vaya que si se decepciono. Dipper no pudo evitar pensar que ella no había cambiado nada… luego recordó algo.

Ten-dijo metiendo su mano dentro de la gabardina-esto es suyo… los otros dos están sobre la mesa en el cuarto de control…

El chico saco el diario 1 y se lo mostro al autor. El se le quedo viendo un instante algo dudoso pero al final lo acepto.

Gracias-dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos tuvo la extraña necesidad de poner la palma de su mano sobre la cubierta del diario, obviamente encajaba a la perfección, sonrió levemente, se dio cuenta que estaba en casa.


	24. La Cabaña

El ambiente en ese elevador era una combinación de alegría e incomodidad.

De las cuatro personas que lo ocupaban Mabel era la que ponía la alegría, abrazaba el brazo de su hermano como si fuera un peluche y tenia recargada su cabeza en el hombro de el. Dipper era el que ponía la incomodidad deseando pronto llegar a la superficie y es que ellos eran la barrera que separaba a los dos Stan, obviamente no se hablaban y temía que en cualquier momento volvieran a discutir.

Realmente te has puesto alto-dijo Mabel acurrucándose en el hombro de su hermano, nunca en su vida se sintió mas segura-yo te imaginaba de mi misma altura.

Dipper se limito a sonreírle, ahora no era el mejor lugar y momento para ponerse al día.

Espero que la cabaña este igual de genial-continuo ella-me muero de ganas que la veas Ford-dijo mirando a su tío sonriéndole, el tenia cara de molesto y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Si… yo también quiero verla-dijo en tono molesto, cuando la niña en una ocasión le conto que su una ves hogar se había vuelto una trampa para turistas tuvo que añadir otra caso a su lista de reclamos a su hermano.

Stan que también tenia cara de pocos amigos y de brazos cruzados solo bufo molesto al notar el tono de su hermano.

Ahora que lo recuerdo-continuo ella animada, Dipper solo deseaba que no dijera nada imprudente-¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre Stan?-Dipper solo se pregunto a si mismo porque.

El viejo se le quedo viendo, a pesar que la chica ya era casi una adulta seguía teniendo ese aire alegre e infantil, luego volteo donde su hermano que también esperaba la respuesta.

Era la única forma de quedarme con la cabaña-contesto sonriendo-además el nombre Stanley Pines ya causaba muchos problemas-dijo riendo y provocando también la risa de su sobrina aunque Ford lo seguía viendo con ceño fruncido.

Mi cabaña…-murmuro molesto, obviamente se oyó por todo el elevador, Stan se le quedo viendo bastante molesto y Ford iba añadir algo mas pero cuando sintió el pisotón que le dio Mabel y verla con cara de reproche se contuvo y volvió a darle la espalda a su gemelo.

Al subir por las escaleras los mellizos eran los que iban al frente, Mabel por nada del mundo se despegaba de su hermano, desde atrás el autor veía de reojo al muchacho, había muchos cabos sueltos… y este a la vez era observado por su gemelo que no paso desapercibido su interés por el chico.

Antes de abrir la puerta secreta Dipper dudo, desconocía la hora y si era demasiado tarde podrían toparse con la nueva empleada y eso podría causar problemas.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la chica algo impaciente-ya quiero ver la cabaña.

Dipper le sonrió y abrió la puerta. Mabel sintió un millar de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, ya había amanecido y el lugar estaba iluminado.

Estaba igual a como lo recordaba, lleno de mercancía de baja calidad, objetos sobrenaturales falsos, criaturas disecadas por un pésimo taxidermista y se respiraba un aire húmedo, se le cristalizaron un poco los ojos.

Apretó aun mas fuerte el brazo de su hermano, estaba en casa.

Por lo contrario el autor al entrar y ver las condiciones de su hogar solo tuvo mas ganas de romperle la cara a su hermano.

¿Es en serio?-dijo en voz baja mientras recorría el lugar con ceño fruncido.

Esta increíble ¿no?-dijo Mabel mirándolo emocionada-y deberías ver cuando Stan hace los recorridos, realmente es muy genial.

Al autor no contesto nada, para el, lo que veía estaba lejos de ser algo genial.

Mabel miraba a todas direcciones extasiada por volver a estar en ese lugar, había algunas cosas nuevas pero casi todo estaba igual, luego recordó que faltaba lo más importante… los empleados.

¿Dónde esta Soos?-pregunto muy animada viendo el rostro de su hermano.

Dipper se rasco la nariz algo incomodo, no pidieron la ayuda del hombre gordo en su operación de rescate para evitar mas problemas, si algo salía mal solo dos sufrirían las consecuencias y no tres.

El llega mas tarde-fue su respuesta y esperando que no preguntara por…

¿Y Wendy?-Dipper se sonrojo, Mabel rio al ver la cara que puso su hermano, había cosas que no cambiaban.

Bueno… ella ya no trabaja aquí-dijo con cierta decepción.

¿Qué?-estaba algo sorprendida, esperaba que todos siguiera igual-¿Por qué?

Ella ya no vive en el pueblo, esta en la universidad…-dijo con tristeza-aunque en las vacaciones nos suele visitar…

Oh, ya veo-dijo Mabel comprendiendo aunque luego noto que algo sonaba raro en la respuesta de su hermano-espera… ¿los visita en vacaciones? ¿Acaso tú vives aquí?

Dipper cerró los ojos y se dijo así mismo idiota, había hablado demás. Stan se le quedo mirando con ceja levantada, había notado el desliz de su sobrino y tenia curiosidad para ver que se inventaba o le decía la verdad. Mabel lo soltó y se puso enfrente de el e incluso Ford se intereso por la respuesta que diría.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Porque vives con Stan?-pregunto algo molesta por la tardanza de la respuesta.

Mabel… yo…-Dipper no sabia muy bien por donde empezar, no espera tener que dar explicaciones tan pronto.

Pero fue salvado al oír como alguien abría la puerta de la cabaña y sintió un gran alivio al ver como eso distrajo a Mabel pero luego ese alivio se convirtió en preocupación al darse cuenta que la situación se complicaría aun mas.

De la puerta apareció una chica de la misma edad de los gemelos, de pelo rubio, bastante atractiva y vestía ropas finas. Se encontraba distraída tecleando algo en su celular mientras sacaba la llave de la puerta, iba masticando chicle asiendo de vez en cuando una bomba.

Mabel abrió los ojos como platos al reconocerla y sintió una nueva explosión de alegría al ver otra cara conocida.

¡Pacifica!-grito emocionada.

Al oír su nombre la chica levanto la vista, lo primero que vio fue a su jefe con cara de enojado y de brazos cruzados, como casi siempre, y luego se topo con una versión mas joven y atractiva de su jefe que también tenia cara de enojado… frunció el ceño por tan rara escena y finalmente al enfocarse en Dipper y ver a la persona que lo acompañaba sintió que se le helaba la sangre y palideció del rostro.

¿M-Mabel?-dijo dudosa viendo a la chica de pelo castaño que la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

¡Pacifica!-volvió a gritar emocionada-¡realmente eres tu!

La chica rubia tenia la boca tan abierta que se le cayó el chicle y finalmente no pudo aguantar y se desmayo cayendo de espalda.

Genial-bufo molesto Stan.

¿Qué paso?-pregunto Mabel muy preocupada mientras Dipper y Stan cargaban a la rubia rumbo al sofá en la sala.

Pues… se sorprendió bastante-contesto algo burlón el viejo mientras la acomodaban en el mueble.

¿Pero porque?-estaba algo alterada y también con una gran duda rondándole la cabeza-¿y que hacia ella aquí?

Bueno…-Dipper tomo la palabra antes de que su tío dijera algo imprudente, empezó por contestar la segunda pregunta-ella trabaja aquí, es la nueva cajera-dijo mientras acomodaba la cabeza de la chica sobre un cojín-no me preguntes porque Pacifica necesita un empleo, un día simplemente apareció acudiendo al aviso de busco empleada.

Mabel se quedo viendo a la chica inconsciente un rato.

¿Y porque se desmayo?-pregunto mirando fijo a su hermano-parecía que vio un fantasma.

Porque lo vio…-contesto Stan pero al ver la mirada de reproche de su sobrino no dijo más.

¿De que habla?-Mabel se empezaba a molestar-Dipper dime que esta pasando.

Al ver la cara molesta de su hermana Dipper soltó un suspiro cansado, no tenia de otra pero tener que dar cuentas tan pronto no estaba en sus planes.

Mabel… ¿Por qué no vamos afuera?...-

Ford aprovecho la distracción de la chica rubia para poder bajar a su despacho, había esperado la oportunidad y el desmayo de esa chica se la dio. Al entrar a su oficina espera hallarla intacta, justo como la dejo, pero en su lugar se encontró con la puerta forzada y todo el lugar hecho un desorden, alguien había estado hurgando el lugar y el tapiz de las paredes estaba rasgado haciendo imposible ver los dibujo y símbolos que una vez hubo en esas paredes… algo andaba mal.

Los gemelos estaban en el pórtico sentados en el sofá, Mabel tenia sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz de ver el mundo exterior y respirar nuevamente el aire misterioso de Gravity Falls de hecho hacia algo de frio, seguro estaban en otoño, pero al parecer estaban apunto de hablar de cosas serias.

Mabel…-empezó Dipper algo dudoso-yo… tuve que hacer algunas cosas… para poder lograrlo, ¿entiendes?

Mabel no dijo nada.

Cuando paso… eso… Stan y yo no tuvimos opción-continuo-decir que desapareciste por haber atravesado un portal dimensional y que estabas en otro universo además de que si se volvía a encender esa maquina nuestro universos podría se destruido no era algo…muy discreto… así que… decidimos fingir tu muerte.

Mabel apretó los puños y se mordió el labio. Al ver que su hermana no pretendía decir anda continuo.

No fue fácil… pero si alguien mas se enteraba de la verdad podría haber complicado aun mas las cosas… realmente lo siento-no pudo decir más.

A pesar que sintió un vacío en el estomago por alguna razón esa noticia no la impacto tanto como se podría esperar de una chica de 17 años.

Entonces… ¿mamá y papá?-pregunto casi murmurando.

Si… ellos también-contesto con culpa-perdóname… pero por favor entiéndelo.

Mabel levanto la mirado y se enfoco en su hermano, el tenia la mirada gacha y los puños apretados.

¿Y porque vives con Stan?-

Dipper se puso algo tenso y dudo en contestar.

Ha sido difícil sabes… todos me tratan como si… ya sabes como un pobre diablo que perdió a su hermana… en la escuela todos me miraban con lastima y como todos pensaban eso me obligaron a unas estúpidas terapias-dijo con odio, cosa que extraño a su hermana-me sentía tan idiota… yo perdiendo el tiempo en estas estupideces mientras tu… -se mordió el labio-lo soporte un buen tiempo pero… llegue a un punto donde ya no pude mas… hace mas o menos de un año me harte y me fui de casa.

Mabel no supo que decir, jamás espero que su hermano hiciera algo así.

Mamá y papá no tienen la culpa-continuo-ellos se esforzaban y lo intentaban bastante pero… no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías como la escuela y las estúpidas terapias… les dije que se fueran al diablo y que yo haría mi vida a mi manera-Mabel puso una cara de espanto al oír eso-ya sabes… como esas películas de adolecente rebelde-dijo forzando una risa-obviamente solo les dije eso para poder venir aquí… ellos piensan que sigo yendo a la escuela y cada cierto tiempo hablan con Stan… pero… mi prioridad eras tu…

Hubo un rato de silencio, Mabel se daba cuenta de lo que había sufrido su hermano. Hasta ese momento pensó que Dipper había llevado una vida normal, viviendo con sus padres, yendo a la escuela y que en sus ratos libres se ocupaba de hallar una solución pero ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez de los dos el que mas sufrió fue el.

Realmente me siento mal por ellos… por mamá y papá-continuo desahogándose, era la primera vez en años que lo hacia porque finalmente a su lado escuchándolo estaba ella-ellos han sufrido bastante… pero no tenia opción… espero poder disculparme… aunque ahora estoy mas preocupado de como explicarles que reviviste-dijo riendo de forma nerviosa.

Hubo otro rato de silencio.

Lo siento-soltó la chica-perdóname por causarte tantos problemas… y por ser tan egoísta… todo este tiempo siempre dese que vinieras por mi pero nunca me pregunte como estabas y que estarías haciendo para lograrlo… realmente soy una mala hermana-dijo con una sonrisa muy forzada y con los ojos cristalinos.

Dipper frunció el seño y se sintió muy indignado por lo que acaba de oír.

Tu no tienes que disculparte-dijo molesto-y no tienes porque decir esas cosas de ti, ya te dije que eres lo mas importante de mi vida, eres la hermana mas genial que alguien puede desear y si hay alguien que tiene la culpa y debe disculparse son el idiota de Stan y su hermano… tu no tienes que disculparte por sus errores.

Mabel agacho la mirada, su regreso a casa no era tan bonito como deseaba.

Al ver el aire de tristeza que empezaba a rodear a su hermana Dipper soltó un suspiro cansado y decidió dejar las culpas para después… sonrió al recordar algo que le levantaría el animo a su hermana.

Mabel… ven-dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano para que su hermana la tomara-falta que veas al otro habitante de la cabaña-Mabel no entendió pero acepto el gesto de su hermano.

Fueron a la parte de atrás de la cabaña, el lugar estaba algo cambiado sobretodo porque ahora había un gran corral ocupando el espacio.

Me extraña que no me hayas preguntado por el-le dijo sonriente al llegar al nuevo corral.

¿De quien hablas?-Mabel seguía sin entenderle.

De el…-apunto al centro del corral. Mabel abrió los ojos como platos y sintió una gran sensación de felicidad al ver de qué se trataba.

Un enorme cerdo retozaba en el lodo.

Nuevamente los ojos se le humedecieron a la chica pero esta vez era por la felicidad que sentía por verlo.

PATO-grito emocionado echándose a correr y brincando la malla del corral sin importarle la suciedad del lugar.

El gran cerdo se puso en guardia al oír su nombre y al ver a la extraña mujer que venia hacia el con los brazos abiertos empezó a retroceder dudoso pero de inmediato sintió un aroma en el aire muy familiar pero hace años que no olía y al ver mejor a la mujer este la reconoció y de inmediato se hecho a correr donde su anhelada dueña venia.

¡Pato! ¡Pato!-dijo la chica que fue derribada por el gran animal cubriéndola de lodo, obviamente eso no le importo, abrazaba al gran animal cubierta de lagrimas y este la olfateaba y lambia el rostro y si hubiera podido también estaría llorando de felicidad-¡pato! ¡Te extrañe mucho!

Dipper veía la escena muy sonriente y con cierto sentimiento, si había alguien que extraño a la chica mas que el fue el cerdo.

El resto de la mañana Mabel se la paso jugando con el cerdo mientras Dipper a una distancia segura los observaba, el no quería tanto al cerdo como para ser arrastrado a una guerra de lodo. Ya pasado el medio día el chico decido entrar a la cabaña para saber que paso con la cajera.

La encontró en la cocina acompañada del señor misterio tomando una taza de te aun con los nervios de punta.

¡Dipper!-dijo aun nerviosa al ver al chico entrar-dime que no es cierto… di que vi mal-le dijo casi rogando.

El chico no contesto de inmediato, miro a su tío, este solo se encogió de hombros dejándole toda la responsabilidad a el. Decidió contarle algo de la verdad, después de todo si la chica iba a trabajar en la cabaña tendría que saberlo.

Bueno… veras…-

Mabel se hallaba rascándole la panza al cerdo cuando desde la cabaña se oyó un grito de horror.

Entro a la cabaña bastante alarmada y aun cubierta de lodo. Se encontró de nuevo con Stan y Dipper acomodando a una inconsciente Pacifica en el sofá.

¿Qué paso?-pregunto preocupada por la rubia.

Nada…-contesto algo incomodo Dipper-solo que le conté algo de la verdad-Mabel miro a la rubia inconsciente ya mas tranquila-será mejor no decirle sobre la posibilidad del fin del mundo y esas cosas-dijo algo burlón causando una risa de su hermana.

Oye niña…-interrumpió Stan con tono molesto-tal vez donde andabas con mi hermano podías andar cubierta de lodo pero aquí no es así-dijo con seño fruncido al ver como la chica entro cubierta de suciedad manchando todo a su camino.

Dipper lo miro con cara de pocos amigos por atreverse a regañar a su hermana pero Mabel solo rio tontamente al ver de que hablaba su tío.

Perdón, estaba con pato, realmente esta enorme-dijo rascándose la cabeza-creo… que me daré una ducha.

Y fue la mejor ducha de su vida, volver a bañarse con agua caliente y con una barra de jabón en la privacidad de un baño era de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en su vida.

Mientras se lavaba el cabello, pensando que finalmente podría dejarlo crecer como ella quería, oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

¿Mabel puedo entrar?-era la voz de su hermano.

Si, solo no corras la cortina de la ducha-dijo distraída.

¡Claro que no lo voy hacer!-contesto ofendido y luego al entrar por si las dudas se cubrió los ojos-solo te traje algo de ropa, es de la mía, cuando Pacifica se tranquilice le pediré que te traiga algo del pueblo.

¿Y porque no voy yo?-no entendió el porque de eso.

Por ahora no deberías ir al pueblo-dijo dejando la ropa sobre la taza del baño-tu sabes, hay que ser discretos-Mabel solo bufo fastidiada.

Dipper iba de salida cuando noto algo raro sobre el lavabo, era algo parecida a una pistola pero era bastante extraña, la tomo con cuidado bastante curioso.

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto sin querer.

¿Qué cosa?-Mabel saco la cabeza de detrás de las cortinas para ver de que se trataba, rio al ver la cara sonrojada de Dipper y luego al ver de que se trataba bufo divertida volviendo a meter la cabeza a la ducha-es una pistola de rayos laser-dijo tratando de sonar modesta-luego te explico...-rio picara

Dipper miro maravillado el objeto y se quedo con las ganas de preguntar más pero recordó que ese no era el lugar y sobretodo el momento así que dejo el arma donde la encontró y cuando de nuevo iba de salida volvió a notar algo raro en el suelo del baño que lo hizo preocuparse.

¿Estas herida?-pregunto algo alarmado.

Mabel por detrás de las cortinas frunció el ceño al no entender.

¡No!-fue la respuesta-¿Por qué preguntas?

Es que aquí hay varias vendas tiradas-dijo recogiendo la tela blanca que estaba en el suelo.

Oh eso-dijo en tono alegre al entender-es lo que uso de sostén-dijo inocentemente.

Al oír la respuesta Dipper de inmediato soltó la venda que tenia en la mano poniendo cara de horror y salió antes de encontrar otra cosa que le hiciera arrepentirse.

Sigo sin creerlo-dijo todavía algo alterada la rubia, otra vez estaba en la cocina pero esta vez además del señor misterio, que leía el periódico, estaba Dipper que tomaba una taza de café y el recién llegado asistente técnico de la cabaña todos sentados en la mesa-¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Larga historia-dijo sonriente el hombre obeso-yo sugerí que tuviera un accidente radiactivo y que se convirtiera en cabra-rio tontamente mientras Dipper rodo lo ojos recordando como se la pasaron horas discutiendo como iba a desaparecer Mabel.

Pacifica-dijo en tono serio-por favor, no digas nada sobre Mabel, al menos no todavía-la chica rubia se le quedo viendo tardando en reaccionar pero al final asintió.

Si, no te preocupes-dijo no muy segura.

Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa sincera-¿también podrías conseguirle algo de ropa? ya sabes, cosas de mujeres-dijo rascándose la cabeza algo incomodo.

Si, esta bien-dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente al ver la actitud del chico.

¡Soos!-se oyó la voz de Mabel emocionada, llego a la cocina recién salida de la ducha y vestida con la ropa de su hermano, un pantalón negro y una playera azul.

Mabel-el hombre obeso se paro de golpe y fue con los brazos abiertos donde estaba la chica.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, a la chica de nuevo se le empezaron a escapar unas lágrimas.

Vaya si has crecido-dijo Soos sobando la cabeza de la chica bastante emocionado, para el los Pines eran su familia.

Oh, Soos- Mabel estaba bastante conmovida, siempre sintió un gran afecto por el hombre y verlo sin ningún cambio todavía con ese aspecto torpe y bonachón le hicieron abrazarlo con bastante sentimiento.

Realmente es ella-dijo Pacifica con la boca abierta aun incrédula de lo que pasaba.

Hola Pacifica-dijo Mabel al separarse del asistente técnico secándose unas lagrimas que se le escaparon-perdón por asustarte-rio tontamente.

N-no te preocupes-dijo embobada.

Mabel tomo asiento al lado de su hermano y luego recordó algo.

¿Dónde esta Ford?-pregunto hacia donde estaba Stan, si alguien sabia seguro era el.

En el sótano-fue su respuesta sin dejar de ver el periódico-el sabelotodo cree que no me di cuenta pero bajo después de que la rubia se desmayo-Pacifica lo miro con seño fruncido-seguro se la pasa haciendo cosas de nerd.

Oh, ya-dijo Mabel algo aliviada. Dipper puso cara seria, no había notado la ausencia del autor y ahora que oyó que se encontraba en el sótano sintió que las cosas podrían complicarse.

Mabel miro el escenario, todos sentados en la mesa. Stan seguía leyendo el periódico ignorando a todos, Soos hablaba con Pacifica aunque ella estaba mas distraída viendo embobada a Mabel y Dipper solo tomaba su café. No pudo evitar tener otra oleada de felicidad y en un acto de sentir que era real volvió a tomar el brazo de su hermano. En verdad estaba en casa.

Ford no volvió a subir hasta ya entrada la medianoche, se la paso ordenando su oficina y una vez que termino se dio cuanta que lo único que faltaba eran algunos de los planos del portal, supuso que se trataba del muchacho. Pero algo andaba mal, ese cuarto era secreto y el único que sabia de su existencia era el… además del triangulo. Algo realmente andaba mal.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con su gemelo sentado en la mesa, iba en ropa interior y bebía una cerveza.

Hasta que apareces-dijo al ver entrar al autor.

¿Dónde esta Mabel?-fue al grano.

¿Tu donde crees?-dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo a la nevera-con su hermano, creo que se están poniendo de acuerdo en quien dormirá en el cuarto-dijo destapando una cerveza y volviendo a tomar asiento-¿quieres?

El autor dudo un momento, pero la idea de tomar una cerveza fría después de 30 años no le desagrado, además había algunas cosas que quería preguntarle a su hermano. Tomo asiento y acepto la bebida.

Hubo un rato de silencio donde cada quien se dedico a tomar de su cerveza.

Fue un buen día-soltó Stan después de un rato-no había tantos gritos y risas en este lugar desde hace rato-dijo riendo.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?-lo cuestiono el autor, el señor misterios se le quedo viendo sin entender-te lo advertí y aun así lo hiciste.

Stanley solo se rio al entender.

No te iba a dejar ahí-fue su respuesta para después darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

Eres un idiota, realmente no comprendes lo que pudo haber pasado-siguió regañándolo su hermano.

Si, el fin del mundo, ya me se esa historia-dijo rodando lo ojos.

Hubo otro rato de silencio.

Dime… ¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿La maquina… como lo lograron?-pregunto mirando serio a su gemelo.

El dudo un momento.

No lo se… pregúntale al chico… el fue quien lo logro…-fue la respuesta.

Otro rato de silencio donde se la dedicaron a acabarse la cerveza.

La cabaña…-dijo algo dudoso el autor-quédatela… es mas tu hogar que el mío…

El señor misterio se empezó a reír.

Es un alivio-dijo entre risas-porque ya hasta tengo un testamento.

Ford lo miro con ceja levantada.

¿Quién se la quedara?-pregunto curioso-¿el chico?

Stan negó con la cabeza y luego miro hacia la sala.

Un hombre gordo se había quedado dormido viendo la televisión, incluso estaba babeando.

Ford frunció el seño y se sobo el tabique en búsqueda de paciencia.

En la terraza que estaba en el techo de la cabaña Dipper estaba sentado en una silla viendo la noche. En su interior había una gran cantidad de sentimientos positivos que hace mucho no nacían de el. Lo había logrado.

Seguía tomando café, era una solución a su problema, al menos temporal. Cuando dormía era cuando _**el**_ tomaba el control y por ahora era algo que no quería que pasara, al menos hasta que hallara la forma de explicarle a su hermana lo que había hecho. Pronto tendría que hallar una solución por el bien de Mabel y de todos.

 _ **Saludos mis queridos desconocidos, soy el autor… XD**_

 _ **Solo quería confesarles que originalmente La Llama no iba aparecer en este fanfic pero… alguien tenia que desmayarse, aunque también va a tener su momento XD**_

 _ **Gracias por perder su tiempo en mis tonterías y por sus comentarios y mensajes.**_

 _ **Y antes que se me olvide, el capitulo anterior a sido el mas exitoso hasta ahora, cosa que me agrada mucho, era uno de los capítulos que ya tenia pensado desde antes de tan siquiera escribir el primero XD**_

 _ **El titulo del siguiente capitulo. Me despido.**_

 _ **V-O K-R-N-L**_


	25. El Pino

Despertó al sentir los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, no pudo evitar reír en voz baja al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que en verdad estaba en el ático de la cabaña, en su cuarto, en su casa.

Se paro de un brinco completamente emocionada y motivada, empezó a estirarse para despertar a su cuerpo, miro donde la cama de su hermano seguía intacta, el se negó a compartir el cuarto cosa que le molesto, ella tenia la idea de desvelarse hablando con el y poniéndose al día, soltó un suspiro cansado y bajo a la cocina dispuesta a desayunar algo deliciosos y nada de bichos rastreros.

Al entrar a la cocina se decepciono bastante al encontrarla vacía y sin señales de vida, la idea de desayunar sola le desagradaba bastante, bufo fastidiada y sin nada mas que hacer que esperar a que alguien apareciera se empezó a servir algo de cereal.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos que empezó a comer que de la puerta de la cocina apareció el autor.

Vaya, hasta que te dejas ver-dijo apenas entendible por tener la boca llena de cereal.

El autor al verla sintió una sensación de alivio, estar tanto tiempo separado de ella le hacia sentirse extraño, como si algo le faltara.

No hables con la boca llena-la regaño mientras tomaba asiento y se servía algo de cereal.

Lo siento-dijo después de tragar risueña aunque luego puso cara de estar enojada-¿se puede saber donde has estado? Ya me estabas preocupando.

Por ahí-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ella frunció el seño.

En el sótano ¿verdad?-el solo se volvió a encoger de hombros mientras se servía la leche-no lo puedo creer, después de treinta años regresas a casa y te la pasas encerrado en el sótano-dijo algo molesta, por no decir indignada, Ford no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír por su regaño.

Tengo cosas que hacer-dijo entre risas mientras probaba después de treinta años algo de cereal, Mabel solo rodo los ojos fastidiada.

Anoche al volver al sótano el autor se la dedico a revisar sus diarios, solo para sentirse más preocupado al descubrir que al diario 2 le faltaban varias páginas incluyendo _**esa**_ página. Cada vez estaba mas seguro que algo podrido se estaba cocinando y que el hermano de la chica estaba involucrado.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella al ver el rostro serio que había puesto su tío-¿no sabe a murciélago?-dijo entre risas.

El autor solo le sonrió, estaba inseguro si contarle las sospechas que tenía a su sobrina pero tal vez esta seria de las pocas oportunidades de hablar a solas con ella así que…

Mabel…-dijo dudando pensando bien en las palabras que usaría-prométeme que estarás atenta…

La chica que de nuevo tenia la boca llena de cereal se le quedo viendo sin entenderle.

Prométeme que tendrás cuidado…-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

¿De que hablas?-dijo después de tragar-¿cuidado con que?

El autor volvió a dudar.

Solo… no te fíes de nadie-dijo serio.

Mabel no entendió de inmediato, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar sentirse indignada.

¿Hablas de Dipper?-dijo en tono molesto.

Ford no dijo nada, solo siguió mirándola a los ojos.

¡No puedo creerlo!-se puso de pie molesta por la petición de su tío-en serio que eres un paranoico, ¿Por qué desconfías de el?

Algo anda mal…-no quería hablar de mas-solo prométeme que no bajaras la guardia…

La molestia de Mabel se estaba convirtiendo en enojo.

Lo dices como si Dipper fuera un tipo de villano o algo así-dijo aumentando el volumen de su voz.

No digo eso… es que… algo no anda bien ¿entiendes?-el autor hablaba en un tono mas tranquilo esperando que así la chica se calmara, sabia que lo que le pedía era algo difícil para ella.

¡Pero es Dipper! ¡Es mi hermano! El jamás haría algo peligroso o malo-estaba decidida a defender a su hermano-yo confió en el.

Solo mantén lo ojos abiertos, solo te pido eso…-le dijo casi rogando.

¿Es que no puedes confiar en nadie?-Mabel no quería ceder, dudar de su hermano era algo impensable para ella.

Solo en ti…-fue la respuesta del autor, Mabel sintió un golpe en el corazón y se quedo sin replica-por favor, prométemelo.

Mabel finalmente se calmo y volvió a tomar asiento con un aire de haber sido derrotada.

Esta bien…-dijo en voz baja y sin atreverse a ver a su tío, sentía que traicionaba a su hermano.

Gracias…-el autor se sentía algo mas seguro ahora.

Pero… prométeme que trataras de confiar en el… en Dipper-dijo ella levantando la mirada con los ojos algo cristalizados.

El autor dudo pero al final soltó un suspiro cansado.

No prometo nada… pero lo intentare-dijo desviando la mirada, Mabel se conformo con eso.

Al termina el amargo desayuno el autor volvió a bajar al sótano mientras la chica se paso casi toda la mañana buscando por toda la cabaña a su hermano sin mucho éxito, incluso llego a pensar en bajar al sótano pero la idea no le agradaba para nada pero luego recordó que le falto un lugar que revisar.

¡Ahí estas!-dijo al sacar la cabeza de la puerta que daba a la terraza y encontrarlo sentado a la orilla dándole la espalda viendo hacia el bosque-te e estado buscando toda la mañana.

El chico que fue tomado por sorpresa se giro y al ver a su hermana acercándose le sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el bosque.

¿Qué haces aquí tonto?-le pregunto ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Nada… pensando…-contesto.

¿No piensas bajar a desayunar algo?-dijo algo preocupada.

Estaba apunto de hacerlo-mintió.

Hubo un rato de silencio, ella lo tomo del brazo y se recargo en su hombro.

Este lugar siempre me pareció genial, se ve todo desde aquí-dijo ella nostálgica.

El solo le sonrió en respuesta, ese lugar era donde el solía pasar las noches de desvelo.

Hubo otro rato de silencio.

¿No tienes frio?-pregunto el de repente tomándola por sorpresa.

No, ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo ella enderezándose pero sin soltarlo.

Bueno… hace frio y solo llevas la playera que te di-dijo mirándola con cierta preocupación.

Oh, eso… supongo que ya estoy acostumbrada-dijo riendo-creme cuando te digo que e estado en lugares mucho mas fríos.

Dipper se le quedo viendo un rato, después se soltó de su agarre y se empezó a quitar la gabardina, Mabel fue tomada por sorpresa y mas aun cuando el la cubrió con su abrigo.

No viaje a otra dimensión solo para que al llegar te enfermaras-dijo algo burlón.

Mabel estaba algo sonrojada bastante apenada por el gesto de su hermano e incluso agacho la mirada para que no le viera el rostro enrojecido, fue ahí donde al ver los brazos de su hermano sintió algo de preocupación.

El chico llevaba una playera negra y se le notaba en muy buena forma pero sus brazos estaban llenos de cicatrices, algunas simples cortes y otras parecían ser hechas por rasguños.

Mabel se quedo viendo algo horrorizada las marcas y luego el rostro de su hermano que de nuevo miraba distraído hacia el horizonte, en un primer pensamiento quiso preguntarle el porque de esas marcas pero por alguna razón no se atrevió.

Permanecieron otro rato en silencio ella todavía algo pensativa.

En ese lugar… si que hacia frio-dijo el rascándose la cabeza, tanto silencio lo empezaba a poner incomodo.

Mabel tardo un rato reaccionar pero al hacerlo bufo divertida.

Ni que lo digas, cuando llegue ahí por primera vez casi muero congelada-dijo riendo pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la cara que puso su hermano-no te preocupes, solo estoy exagerando-mintió riendo de forma nerviosa-además, fue cuando conocí a Ford y desde entonces hemos estado juntos, el se la pasa cuidándome pero a veces exagera-dijo rodando los ojos.

Pues parece que no lo hizo bien-dijo bastante molesto.

¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto frunciendo el seño.

No creas que no e notado la cicatriz en tu brazo-dijo apuntando el brazo izquierdo de la chica.

Oh, eso…-ella de nuevo se sonrojo-fue mi culpa… fui muy imprudente… Ford termino salvándome-nuevamente rio de forma nerviosa-nunca le robes los huevos a una lagartija mas grande y rápida que tu.

Dipper frunció el seño, una por la actitud despreocupada de ella y dos por no entender muy bien lo que le dijo.

Yo jamás les perdonare lo que te hicieron… a los iditas de Stan y el autor… nunca se los voy a perdonar-dijo con rencor.

Mabel puso cara de enojada, lo que acababa de oír le molesto bastante.

Yo ya perdone a Stan-dijo seria-y Ford yo nunca lo culpe… así que tú no debes de estar enojado con ellos.

Dipper bufo molesto desviando la mirada.

Prométeme que les darás una oportunidad-dijo ella tomándolo del brazo, el en automático volvió a verla, ella tenia mirada de estar muy decidida, no le quedo de otra, soltó un suspiro cansado y volvió a mirar hacia el bosque.

No prometo nada… pero lo intentare-dijo de mala gana, Mabel no pudo evitar reír satisfecha y con la idea de que su hermano y su tío si que se parecían.

Gracias-dijo recargando de nuevo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

Cosa que no duro mucho, ella recordó que quería mostrarle algo.

Dipper, préstame tu mano-dijo ella mientras se empezaba a quitar su preciada pulsera.

¿Para que?-por alguna razón la idea no le agrado.

Ya veras-dijo picara, el no muy convencido obedeció.

¿Qué haces?-pregunto al ver como su hermana le empezaba a poner la pulsera con la gema naranja, el ya la había notado pero la consideraba una simple chuchería.

Te la regalo-dijo ella distraída abrochando la pulsera plateada-es algo muy especial.

¿Especial?-el chico miro la gema aun sin entender.

¡Ya esta!-dijo ella satisfecha soltando el brazo de su hermano.

De inmediato la gema empezó a cambiar de colores sorprendiendo y maravillando al chico, Mabel veía satisfecha su reacción.

Pero que…-dijo viendo embobado la gema multicolor.

Es una gema de personalidad-dijo ella distraída también viendo la gema-me la regalo Ford, toma el color de la personalidad de la persona que la usa.

¿Personalidad?-dijo aun distraído.

La gema finalmente detuvo su ruleta de colores manteniendo una tonalidad morada.

Oh, igual que Ford-dijo emocionada-eso demuestra que ustedes se llevarían muy bien.

Dipper miro un rato atontado la gema morada pero luego al reaccionar empezó a quitársela.

¿Qué haces?-pregunto algo alterada.

Es tuya-dijo mientras batallaba para quitársela.

Yo te la regale… ahora es tuya-dijo tomándolo de las manos para evitar que se la quitara.

Ambos se quedaron viendo algo sonrojados, tenían un momento incomodo entre hermanos.

Gracias-dijo soltándose del agarre de su hermana desviando la mirada algo apenado hacia el bosque.

No me tienes que agradecer-dijo ella mientras volvió a tomarlo del brazo-después de todo lo que has hecho por mi tenia que darte algo.

Tu no me tienes que dar nada-contesto de inmediato-ya te dije que daría todo por ti.

Ella se acurruco en su hombro tratando de que no la viera sonrojarse.

No digas eso… suena a que te sacrificarías por mi-dijo apenada.

Estoy dispuesto hacerlo-dijo seguro, ella solo apretó más su agarre.

Dipper dudo un momento pero tal vez esa era la oportunidad para contarle sobre _**el**_.

Mabel...-empezó dudoso-yo…

¡Oigan ustedes dos!-la cabeza malhumorada de Stan apareció por la puerta de la terraza-llevo un buen rato buscándolos.

Dipper cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado, seria en otro momento. Mabel se giro donde su tío.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella.

La rubia te trajo algo de ropa-dijo mientras volvió a entrar a la cabaña-tal vez quieras verla.

De inmediato Mabel se puso de pie y empezó a caminar con paso apresurado, la idea de finalmente usar ropa femenina y colorida la motivaba mucho.

¿No vienes?-dijo al notar que su hermano seguía sentado.

Ya voy…-

A la hora del almuerzo todos los habitantes y empleados, o al menos casi todos, estaban sentados a la mesa. Stan estaba distraído leyendo el periódico del día, Pacifica estaba igualmente distraída en su celular ignorando a todos, o al menos a casi todos… Soos estaba sentado a su lado hablando animadamente pero a murmullos con Mabel, ella vestía un nuevo pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera rosa con una estrella estampada además usaba unos zapatos muy coloridos y por encima traía la gabardina negra que su hermano le dio mientras este solo tomaba en silencio su café.

Oye Dipper…-dijo en voz baja inclinándose donde su hermano, el se limito a mirarla mientras daba un sorbo a su café-creo que le gustas a Pacifica…

Dipper empezó a ahogarse por el mal trago que dio llamando la atención de todos y al notar que todos los presentes lo veía, incluida la rubia, empezó a reír de forma nerviosa, tomo del hombro a su hermana y se giraron dándole la espalda a la mesa.

¿De donde sacas eso?-dijo en voz baja aunque las ganas de gritar le sobraban.

Mabel reia picara.

Soos y yo estuvimos hablando-Dipper volteo donde el hombre, este le sonrió e hizo una señal positiva con el pulgar, frunció el seño y volvió a concentrarse en su hermana-y creemos que le gustas-dijo sin parar de reír.

Los dos mellizos voltearon donde la rubia estaba distraída en su celular para luego otra vez darle la espalda.

¿Es en serio?-dijo el aun sin creérsela.

Si-dijo ella emocionada-no vemos otra razón para que trabaje aquí… además e notado que debes en cuando voltea a mirarte.

Ahora solo el chico se giro donde la rubia y por cosas del destino fue justo cuando ella lo estaba mirando de forma disimulada, al cruzar miradas de inmediato se giraron sonrojados.

No puede ser…-susurro para si mismo.

¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?-dijo su hermana rodando los ojos-que seria de ti sin mi.

Dipper solo pudo sonreír al oír eso ultimo.

No pudieron seguir hablando por que en la puerta de la cocina apareció el autor, Mabel al verlo se sintió aliviada pensando que al menos no pasaría todo el día encerrado en el sótano, Dipper puso cara seria al verlo.

Oooh, es el autor-dijo Soos en voz baja muy emocionado al verlo inclinándose done la rubia, ella frunció el seño por no entender.

¿El autor de que?-pregunto.

Ford miro el escenario no muy seguro de tomar asiento, para el era mucha gente en un solo lugar, pero al ver a su sobrina sonriente junto valor y tomo asiento al lado de su hermano que seguía leyendo el periódico, justo al frente donde estaba Dipper.

Pensé que no subirías-dijo su sobrina, noto la incomodidad de su tío y quiso hacerlo sentirse cómodo.

El autor solo pudo sonreírle.

Bueno… tengo hambre-dijo rascándose la cabeza-además no puedo hacer mucho… creo que necesitare algo de ayuda…-dijo sin pensar.

Al oír eso a Mabel se le iluminaron los ojos, se le ocurrió una gran idea. Con los ojos empezó hacerle señas al autor apuntando donde Dipper tomaba distraído su café.

El autor frunció el ceño al entenderle, la idea no le agrado, pero cuando ella puso cara de reproche no le quedo de otra, soltó un suspiro cansado y forzó una sonrisa.

Oye chico-dijo no muy seguro, Dipper fue tomado por sorpresa-me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme…

Dipper frunció el ceño y de inmediato pensó en decir que no, pero cuando sintió el pellizco que le dio su hermana y luego verla con cara de reproche no le quedo de otra, soltó un suspiro cansado y forzó una sonrisa.

Si claro-dijo algo forzado-¿en que?

El autor dudo, no podía decirlo tan abiertamente con tanta gente ahí.

Hay que desarmarla-dijo simple.

Al entenderle el chico puso cara de pocos amigos.

¿Porque?-pregunto molesto.

Al autor no le agrado su tono y frunció el seño.

Es muy peligrosa-

Lo se, pero ya nadie la va a usar, así que no veo porque desarmarla-

Mabel que al inicio estaba muy sonriente de apoco fue preocupándose al oír el tono que estaban teniendo los dos hombres.

El autor estaba cada vez mas seguro que el chico ocultaba algo.

Dime muchacho… ¿Cómo lo lograste?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, Dipper le sostuvo la mirada desafiante.

Ya todos en la mesa escuchaban su conversación, incluso Stan dejo de lado su periódico al notar el tono de la conversación que estaban teniendo, sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría eso.

¡Ford!-dijo Mabel en tono molesto, pero el autor la ignoro.

Es algo muy complicado para un chico como tu, no entiendo como lo hiciste-

Dipper apretó los puños, el autor lo sabía.

Tal vez soy muy listo-fue su respuesta.

Lo dudo-

Todos en la mesa se movieron incomodos en su asiento, esto se estaba poniendo feo.

A Mabel le latía muy rápido el corazón, se daba cuenta que las dos personas mas importantes en su vida estaban al borde de una fea discusión.

Dipper sentía que _**el**_ empezaba a interesarse, bufo fastidiado y decidió salir de ahí.

No necesito esto-dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando rumbo a la puerta.

No tan rápido-dijo el autor también poniéndose de pie y poniéndose enfrente de la puerta bloqueándole el paso.

Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos estando de frente, Mabel estaba petrificada sin saber que hacer.

¿Cómo lo hiciste?-volvió a cuestionarlo pero el no planeaba contestarle-¡dímelo!

No te incumbe-dijo tratando de salir pero el autor lo impidió.

¿Crees que no me e dado cuenta?-dijo en tono severo-¿Qué trato hiciste?

Al oír eso Dipper sintió su sangre hervir, no por estar enojado, _**el**_ quería salir.

No se de que hablas-dijo tratando de salir de ahí antes que fuera tarde pero el autor esta vez lo tomo de la ropa y lo estrello contra la pared.

¡Ford!-Mabel se pudo de pie con los ojos humedecidos por lo que veía, también Stan se puso de pie algo alarmado, una cosa era que discutieran y otra que se agredieran.

Dime lo que te pidió a cambio-Ford ignoro a su sobrina, era ahora o nunca saber lo que estaba pasando.

El chico agacho la mirada incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

DIMELO-el autor estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Hubo un rato de silencio pero finalmente el chico parecía reaccionar, levanto las manos como en señal de rendición y al hacerlo la gema de su nueva pulsera quedo visible para todos, esta estaba cambiando de colores.

Ya calma, que yo les explico-dijo con una voz que no era la suya-el pino es algo cobarde así que yo me encargo-empezó a reír.

El autor al reconocer la voz y sobretodo la risa soltó al muchacho y empezó a retroceder.

T-tú-dijo con voz temblorosa.

¿Ford que pasa?-pregunto algo alterada Mabel.

Seis dedos, mi amigo-el chico levanto la mirada revelando una gran y siniestra sonrisa y con los ojos tan abiertos que se le notaba la tonalidad amarilla que habían tomado-tiempo sin verte, te has puesto viejo-dijo entre risas mientras extendía los brazos como si fuera a abrazarlo.

B-Bill-dijo el autor algo asustado.

El chico reía a carcajadas. La gema de su pulsera era de color rojo.


	26. El Contrato

Todos los presentes en aquella cocina veían con cierto terror donde el chico castaño sonreía ampliamente y tenía las manos en la cintura satisfecho al ver sus reacciones.

Vaya, vaya, estrella fugaz-dijo enfocándose en Mabel que lo veía aun sin entender que estaba pasando-después de tanto esfuerzo me alegra ver que valió la pena sacarte de ahí…-dijo haciendo un gesto chistoso con las cejas.

Mabel sintió una sensación desagradable notando de inmediato que ese no era su hermano.

¿Ford que pasa?-pregunto tratando de ignorar a su supuesto hermano. El autor tardo en contestar.

Es Bill-contesto todavía algo nervioso.

¡Bill!-abrió los ojos como platos y se enfoco donde el cuerpo de su hermano, el reía en voz baja dándole un aire siniestro, también Soos y Stan pusieron cara de horror al oír su nombre.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es Bill?-Pacifica era la única que no entendía lo que ocurría, ella hasta ahora no había oído hablar del triangulo.

Solo es un demonio dimensional del sueño con poderes más allá de nuestra imaginación-contesto Soos algo nervioso. La rubia no supo como reaccionar o decir ante eso.

El autor no sabía muy bien que hacer, después de treinta años tener a su más grande enemigo y miedo enfrente lo dejo sin mucha capacidad de reacción.

Seis dedos no pongas esa cara-dijo dando un par de pasos hacia el frente-después de tantos años y tu no pareces alegrarte de verme-dijo burlón.

El autor por instinto retrocedió un par de pasos para la satisfacción del castaño que empezó a reír.

¿Qué haces en el cuerpo del chico?-pregunto tratando de que no se le notara lo nervioso.

El castaño se rasco el mentón como si no hubiera entendido para luego hacer un gesto exagerado de haber captado la pregunta.

Oh, este cuerpo…-dijo extendiendo el brazo izquierdo-bueno… ahora es parte mío-trono lo dedos de su otra mano y de inmediato un cuchillo de la cocina llego volando hasta su poder-y puedo hacer lo que quiera con el…-dijo mientras reía a carcajadas, se lambio los labios y después puso el filo del cuchillo sobre la piel de su brazo dispuesto a cortarse.

¡No!- grito horrorizada Mabel y todos los demás al igual que ella tenían una cara de espanto. El chico solo bufo fastidiado.

Supongo que lo hare después…-dijo soltando el cuchillo aunque este siguió flotando alrededor del cuarto.

Mabel apretó los puños y tomo valor, esta no era la primera vez que lo enfrentaba así que no debía tenerle miedo, dio un paso hacia delante y miro a los ojos al demonio.

¿Dónde esta Dipper?-dijo en tono seguro a diferencia del autor. El chico otra vez empezó a reír.

Aquí-dijo apuntándose la cabeza.

Habla claro-dijo Stan en tono molesto.

Es algo… complicado-dijo llevándose las manos a la espalda y empezó a caminar por la cocina-digamos que… nos turnamos.

Nadie le entendió al inicio pero cuando el autor al hacerlo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse, no sabía que eso era posible.

Comparten el cuerpo…-dijo algo asustado. Mabel lo volteo a ver como si hubiera dicho una locura.

Al chico asintió sonriente.

Así es seis dedos-al llegar donde la pared en vez de detenerse siguió caminado por el muro como si fuera de lo más normal causando el asombro de casi todos, sobre todo de la rubia.

¿Pero porque?-el autor empezaba a reponerse de la impresión.

Parte de nuestro acuerdo…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaba por el techo.

¿Cuál acuerdo?-lo cuestiono Mabel que se oía mas enojada que asustada.

El chico se le quedo viendo sonriente para luego de nuevo tronar los dedos. Al instante de hacerlo algo parecido a un pergamino apareció flotando en el aire justo enfrente de la castaña.

Este es nuestro contrato… puedes verlo si quieres-dijo burlón.

Mabel dudo un momento, miro donde el autor, este hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza pero decidió no hacerle caso, algo insegura tomo el papel. Nuevamente dudo al momento de abrirlo, miro donde el castaño colgaba del techo, este sonriente le hizo un gesto que adelante.

Al hacerlo se encontró con un documento escrito en un lenguaje de símbolos incomprensibles para ella, la única parte que entendía era la final donde claramente se leía el nombre verdadero de su hermano escrito en tinta roja…

¿Qué es esto?-dijo algo nerviosa-¿Qué dice?

El chico se rasco el mentón tratando pensar bien su explicación.

Básicamente…-dijo haciendo gestos con las manos-son dos cosas… yo ayudaría al pino a rescatar a su amada hermana-dijo rodando los ojos- y una vez hecho eso yo podría usar el portal para mis propios fines…

El autor apretó los puños y se mordió el labio, con que era eso…

¿Para que?-le cuestiono Mabel, el solo se empezó a reír.

Que el seis dedos te cuente… el ya lo sabe-dijo entre risas, Mabel se giro donde su tío, se se veía bastante enojado enfocándose donde el chico.

El chico dejo de reír y puso una cara algo seria.

Pero el pino también quería que su querida hermana "viviera segura y feliz"-dijo rodando los ojos y con cierto fastidio- así que acordamos que yo no utilizaría el portal… mientras tu vivieras… o quisieras lo mismo que yo.

Los dos Stan se pusieron en guardia al oír eso, de inmediato ambos hombres se pusieron entre la castaña y el chico con cara de pocos amigos.

¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-grito furioso Stan.

¡No lo permitiré!-dijo aun mas enojado Ford.

El chico bufo divertido y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Y que harán ¿eh?-dijo divertido, trono los dedos y ahora todo lo que no estuviera fijo al suelo empezó a flotar incluidos los presentes, todos menos Mabel-yo soy un dios y ustedes un par de ancianos-dijo entre risas.

¡Tu no eres un dios!-lo encaro Ford que levitaba a la misma altura que el chico, a el eso no lo impresionaba, al menos no si su sobrina estaba en peligro.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto una muy asustada Pacifica que instintivamente se sujeto de Soos mientras flotaban.

Ahora si sabrás lo que es trabajar aquí-dijo Soos riendo nerviosamente.

Mabel miraba ahora si asustada como todo y todos en la cocina flotaban en el aire, luego volvió a enfocarse donde el castaño, el la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa macabra. Empezó a temer por su vida.

El chico bufo divertido al ver la cara que puso la castaña.

No te preocupes estrella fugaz…-dijo el mientras se soltaba del techo y empezaba a flotar por el lugar de forma relajada-no puedo hacerte nada… que tu no quieras-dijo haciendo un gesto chistoso con las cejas.

¡Te la veras conmigo maldito triangulo!-le reclamo furioso Stan que flotaba boca abajo. El chico solo lo ignoro.

No puedo atentar en contra de tu seguridad y felicidad-dijo rodando lo ojos fastidiado.

Mabel respiraba de forma agitada.

Entonces…-dijo dudosa-sal del cuerpo de Dipper para que sea feliz…

Oh… no puedo hacer eso-se encogió de hombros-este cuerpo fue lo que recibí a cambio… es un fastidio compartirlo pero… cuando llegue el momento será solo mío…-se empezó a reír de forma exagerada además de rasguñarse y pellizcarse lo brazos dejando feas marcas.

¡No hagas eso!-le ordeno Mabel preocupada por el cuerpo de su hermano. El obedeció de mala gana.

Mira estrella fugaz para resumir… seremos tu, el pino y yo juntos hasta el final de tus días… y esto lo demuestra-el chico se empezó a quitar la playera revelando un cuerpo atlético pero lleno de cicatrices de cortes y rasguños-nada mal ¿eh?-dijo dándose palmadas en el abdomen donde tenia levemente marcados los abdominales –los beneficios de ser el cuerpo de un dios-se empezó a rasguñar dejando marcas rojas por todo su estomago.

¡Tu no eres un dios!-volvió a gritarle Ford. El chico frunció el seño y decidió que era suficiente de aguantar al público.

Esto ya es una plática privada seis dedos, así que… buenas noches-trono los dedos y todos los presentes quedaron inconscientes al instante.

¡Que hiciste!-grito Mabel alarmada al ver como todos perdían el conocimiento.

No te preocupes, solo están algo… dormidos-dijo burlón-ahora a lo que iba… atenta estrella fugaz…

El chico le dio la espalda revelando una terrible marca, Mabel sentía que le fallaban las piernas al verla.

Un enorme tatuaje del triangulo con sus diez símbolos dominaba la espalda del muchacho.

Esto estrella fugaz marca a este cuerpo como mío… no hay nada que tu, el pino y el seis dedos puedan hacer, lo hecho, hecho esta… grandes cosas se aproximan…-dijo en tono siniestro-tu vida es lo único que lo retrasa… pero soy paciente ¿sabes?-dijo riendo.

A Mabel se le empezaron a cristalizar los ojos.

Me tengo que ir, pero antes quiero que le aclares algo al seis dedos… si alguien destruye esa maquina… si la desarma… el contrato queda anulado y yo podre hacer lo que quiera con este cuerpo… y contigo-dijo en tono serio para de apoco empezar a reír-muy bien, recuerda, la realidad solo es un sueño, nos vemos pronto estrella fugaz…-dijo entre risas.

El chico que reía a carcajadas de apoco fue aterrizando hincándose en el suelo, también todo lo que estaba flotando empezó a perder altura hasta que finalmente todo cayo de golpe, incluido todos los habitantes de la cabaña que quedaron regados por todo el lugar aun inconscientes.

Dipper de apoco fue volviendo en si, se encontró riendo aunque paro al instante de darse cuenta que retomo el control. Se hallo hincado en el suelo de la cocina con el torso desnudo, todo el lugar era un desorden y con todos tirados en el suelo inconscientes. No fue difícil imaginar que paso.

Se mordió el labio sintiéndose estúpido e inútil, no fue capaz de contenerlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba de pie en medio del lugar y lo veía como si fuera un monstruo supo que las cosas iban a cambiar bastante.


	27. La Osa Mayor

El autor de apoco fue despertando, al igual que todos los demás, se hallo tirando en el suelo de la cocina que estaba hecha un desorden. Se sobo la cabeza al sentir una punzada de dolor por el golpe que se dio al caer.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto la rubia que ya estaba sentada en el suelo bastante confundida.

Otro día en la cabaña del misterio-bromeo Soos que estaba acostado panza arriba mirando el techo con una sonrisa tonta.

El autor tardo un momento pero al recordar lo que ocurrió, empezó a girar la cabeza en búsqueda de su sobrina. La encontró de pie en medio del lugar mirando un punto fijo de aquel cuarto desordenado. Al seguir su mirada y ver lo que ella miraba sintió la sangre hervir de coraje.

El castaño ya estaba de pie poniéndose su playera, antes de que alguien más viera su mayor vergüenza.

Diablos, cuando ustedes están juntos es imposible tener este lugar en orden-se oyó la queja de Stan que ya estaba de pie sobándose la espalda.

El autor no pudo contenerse mas, se puso de pie y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta ya estaba donde el castaño.

¡Eres un idiota!-lo volvió a tomar de la ropa y con la cara completamente roja de enojo-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

El chico esta vez desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio avergonzado.

Por ella…-fue lo único que pudo decir.

El autor tuvo el reflejo de mira a su sobrina, ella seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar y tenia la mirada gacha, el autor sintió una sensación de tristeza al verla así para de nuevo sentir el enojo apoderarse de el.

¡¿No entiendes la estupidez que hiciste?!-dijo sacudiendo al muchacho que no se resistía-¡nos has condenado a todos!

El chico no pudo decir nada, hubo un silencio que se apodero del lugar.

Ford…-finalmente la voz quebrada de Mabel se oyó-ya déjalo.

El autor se le quedo viendo y luego volvió a enfocarse en el muchacho que también tenia la mirada gacha, supuso que romperle la cara enfrente de ella no valía la pena. Soltó al chico, se cruzo de brazos y bufo molesto

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, al menos hasta que Stan decidió darle vuelta a la página.

Ya fue suficiente de holgazanear-dijo agachándose para tomar una escoba-ustedes dos, a lo suyo-dijo con cara molesta donde la rubia y el gordo-y tu… limpia este desorden-dijo aventando la escoba a los pies del castaño.

Nadie se movió.

¡¿Qué esperan?! ¿Un aumento?, rápido que me vuelvo mas viejo-dijo molesto el señor misterio.

A lo orden jefe-dijo Soos riendo de forma nerviosa para luego salir del lugar.

La rubia seguía sin moverse, veía algo embobada donde los mellizos.

Rápido rubia-dijo impaciente el viejo, la chica lo volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos, odiaba que le dijera así, tomo su celular que estaba en el cuelo y se dirigió a la tienda.

Yo estaré en mi oficina-dijo también saliendo del lugar-ustedes dos… no hagan nada estúpido otra vez-dijo apuntando donde Ford y Dipper. Los dos viejos se sostuvieron la mirada un rato hasta que el señor misterio salió del lugar.

Los mellizos tenían la mirada gacha y parecían ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El autor se empezó a preocupar por su sobrina, soltó un suspiro cansado y se acerco a ella.

Mabel…-dijo tomando a la chica por el hombro, pero ella retrocedió y se soltó de su agarre tomándolo por sorpresa-¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupado.

Ford… no le hagas nada a esa maquina-dijo sin mirarlo, el autor frunció el seño-si lo haces Dipper corre peligro-el autor de nuevo empezaba a molestarse, volteo donde el chico, la verdad a estas alturas no le importaba lo que le pasara a el pero supuso que por ahora obedecería a su sobrina.

Como quieras-dijo algo cansado-estaré en el sótano si me necesitas-la chica finalmente levanto la mirada revelando una sonrisa algo forzada y los ojos cristalinos, el autor le sonrió de manera triste para luego salir de ahí tratando de ignorar al castaño.

Cuando finalmente se quedaron solos fue cuando el chico tuvo el valor de levantar la mirada y ver a su hermana pero ella fue incapaz de hacer lo mismo, le dio la espalda y se fue dejándolo solo.

La castaña tuvo la necesidad de respirar aire fresco, salió de la cabaña y en un principio pensó en ir a jugar con su cerdo pero no estaba en ánimos para eso así que decidió salir a caminar al bosque.

Ella siempre se imagino que cuando volviera al bosque de Gravity Falls seria un momento mágico, recorrer ese lugar plagado de misterios y criaturas fantásticas era algo que había estado anhelando pero ahora un aire triste la envolvía y caminaba con la mirada gacha tratando de no llorar.

Tuvo la necesidad de serenarse un rato, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y miro hacia arriba, donde la luz se colaba por la copa de los arboles soltando un suspiro cansado.

Después de un rato, tomo el valor y de debajo se la gabardina saco el infame contrato, lo abrió y lo observo un rato, al menos solo la parte que entendía… el nombre de su hermano escrito en tinta roja.

Se empezó a dar cuenta la importancia que tenia ahora, su vida era muy valiosa, era la única barrera entre su mundo y lo que fuera que planeara el triangulo. Sentir esa presión y pensar en las cosas que tuvo que sufrir su hermano le hicieron imposible no llorar en la soledad en el bosque.

Finalmente cuando se desahogo desdió regresar, aunque la idea de toparse con su hermano no le agradaba. Caminaba de forma distraída todavía pensando en que iba hacer y sin darse cuenta llego donde el camino que llevaba a la cabaña, camino a la orilla rumbo a su hogar todavía indecisa en como reaccionar cuando viera a su hermano, cuando oyó el ruido de un motor acercándose, levanto la mirada y vio como una moto venia en dirección contraria. Era una motoneta color rosa y su piloto usaba un casco blanco con adornos rosas. Al parecer el piloto la reconoció porque al instante de identificarla dio un frenon deteniéndose justo al lado de la castaña, Mabel fue tomado por sorpresa pero al notar el pelo rubio que salía del casco supo de quien se trataba.

Stanley bajaba por el ascensor rumbo al sótano, pensó que una vez a salvo su sobrina no volvería a bajar a ese lugar y la idea de hacerlo de nuevo no le agradaba pero se sentía obligado hacerlo.

Al llegar a su destino se encontró justo lo que esperaba, su hermano gemelo estaba sentado en el escritorio siendo la única luz del lugar la linterna de mesa sobre el mueble. Al oír su llegada Ford se giro y al verlo puso cara de molesto.

¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto con un tono malhumorado.

¿Cerveza?-dijo sonriente mientras le mostraba un paquete de dicha bebida.

Dipper estaba sentado a la orilla en la terraza viendo el cielo que de apoco iba oscureciendo, sin duda habia sido un mal dia. Sabia que tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar, pero el hubiera deseado ser el que lo explicara y no _**el**_. Y también que ese acuerdo hubiera durado un poco mas en secreto.

Se concentro en la pulsera que apenas a medio día su hermana le regalo, la gema de nuevo era de color morado. Estaba consiente que ahora su hermana lo odiaba, lo que hizo fue una estupidez pero no tenia opción, el mundo se puede ir al diablo mientras ella este segura y feliz. Pero la idea de que ahora ella lo odiara lo deprimía bastante, sabía que era inevitable pero hubiera deseado pasar más tiempo con ella, aunque tal vez era mejor así, no debía mal a acostumbrarse, ya estaba consiente de que el resto de su vida la pasaría solo.

 _Nunca estarás solo-_ oyó su voz burlona.

Se mordió el labio y trato de ignorarlo, mientras ella fuera feliz todo valdría la pena.

La castaña y la rubia estaban sentadas a la sombra de un árbol a la orilla del camino, llevaban un rato en silencio, una no tenia muchas ganas de hablar y la otra no sabia muy bien como empezar.

Entonces…-empezó insegura la rubia-¿estas enojada con tu hermano?

Mabel mantenía la mirada gacha.

No se…-

Hubo otro rato de silencio, Pacifica no era muy de hacer sentir mejor a la gente y ni sabia hacerlo pero cuando vio a la castaña con ese aire deprimido tuvo la necesidad de hacer algo por ella.

¿Tu que harías?-le pregunto la castaña sin levantar la mirada.

Yo… no tengo hermanos… no sabría decirte…-fue la respuesta.

¿Pero si lo tuvieras… e hiciera lo que Dipper hizo…?-se le notaba un tono triste.

La rubia no pudo evitar reír.

Dudo que algo así me pasara a mi-dijo ella entre risas-la verdad este par de días han sido muy locos.

La rubia paro de reír al ver como la castaña apretaba los puños. Tomo aire y decidió hacerlo mejor.

Pero sabes… por alguna razón no me sorprende tanto lo que hizo-dijo insegura-es que… desde que los conozco… es obvio que ambos están dispuestos hacer lo imposible por el otro…

Ahora era la rubia la que agacho la mirada y la castaña era la que la miraba atenta.

Cuando… moriste… me sentí muy mal… eras alguien muy genial… a tu manera-rio al imaginar a la Mabel de 12 años-pero me sentí peor por tu hermano… imaginarme lo que estaba sufriendo… nunca hable mucho con el desde entonces… pero se notaba que no era el mismo… cuando me entere que el vivía aquí… quise estar cerca de el-se sonrojo al confesar eso-y fue cuando me di cuenta cuanto te extrañaba… no sale de la cabaña, no habla con nadie y tu sabes… tiene un aire triste siempre cubriéndolo… realmente le hacías falta.

Mabel prestaba mucha atención a lo que oía.

Tal vez lo que hizo fue algo malo… muy malo… pero lo hizo pensando en ti… sacrifico todo por ti… el realmente te ama-dijo sonriendo-sabes… si alguien hiciera eso por mi… tal vez si me enojaría por ser tan estúpido… pero… también me haría feliz… ser tan importante para alguien… eso debe de sentirse… lindo-

Finalmente la rubia levanto la mirada donde su compañera y se empezó a preocupar al verla cubierta de lagrimas.

¿Estas bien?-pregunto alarmada.

Mabel no dijo nada, solo se arrojo sobre la rubia abrazándola con mucha fuerza y tumbándola.

Gracias-dijo ella entre sollozos.

O-ok-dijo una insegura Pacifica.

Eres una gran amiga-siguio la conmovida Mabel.

Si, ok pero calma-dijo algo nerviosa-ten cuidado, esta ropa es muy cara, no quiero que le dejes alguna marca o fea mancha.

Al oír eso Mabel la soltó de inmediato y se puso de pie, tenía una idea.

Paz… acompáñame al pueblo-dijo yendo donde la moto rosa.

¿Paz?...-fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia.

¡No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo!-dijo un alterado Ford que caminaba de un lado al otro del oscuro cuarto con una cerveza en mano.

Stan que estaba sentado en el escritorio solo se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba de su propia cerveza.

E conocido tipos más duros-fue su repuesta.

¿No entiendes lo que puede pasar?-le pregunto molesto.

Que si, el fin del mundo-dijo rodando los ojos fastidiado.

¿Entonces?-dijo parándose y mirando fijo a su gemelo-porque estas así de tranquilo, como si no te importara.

Stan medito la respuesta.

Bueno… en primera porque no me importa-dijo riendo-seguro cuando eso pase ya estaré muerto así que…-se encogió de hombros.

Las ganas de romperle la cara de nuevo se hacían presentes en Ford.

Y en segunda…porque esos dos hallaran una solución-dijo para después darle un sorbo a su cerveza, Ford lo miro sin entender-tu no los has visto juntos… son imparables… ellos si son invencibles-dijo con cierta nostalgia-si hay alguien que puede solucionar esto son ellos.

Ford mas tranquilo se sentó a su lado mirándolo incrédulo.

La chica es… un caso especial, seguro te diste cuenta-dijo entre risas- y el chico se parece mucho a ti… cada uno puede enfrentar y vencer grandes obstáculos pero cuando están juntos… lo imposible es posible… confía en ellos, al menos en la chica… ellos lo resolverán.

Ford se quedo sin palabras, así que se limito a asentir y darle un trago a su cerveza.

Ya entrada la noche Dipper seguía en al terraza, disfrutando de su soledad, después de todo no tenia de otra. El día anterior había sido muy genial pero de nuevo estaba en su realidad… la soledad.

Ahí estas-la voz de su hermana lo tomo por sorpresa. Al girarse la encontró camino a su lado mirándolo con seño fruncido-¿es que te la vives aquí?

La chica se sentó a su lado, el tenia cara de bobo por no creérsela.

Realmente te pareces a Ford, el en el sótano y tu aquí-dijo riendo.

Dipper no podía reaccionar.

¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto embobado.

Mabel lo tomo del brazo sonriéndole.

¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo haciéndose la ofendida-¿no me quieres a tu lado?

Dipper tenia una cara de sorprendido y que hizo reír a su hermana.

Pensé…-

¿Qué?-lo interrumpió-¿Qué no volvería a estar junto a ti?... que tonto eres-dijo dándole unos suaves coscorrones-que hayas hecho tu tontería no significa que ya no te quiera… aunque si hiciste una gran tontería-dijo frunciendo el seño.

El castaño agacho la mirada y apretó lo puños tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Mabel…-quiso decirle algo.

Por eso no quiero que lances un grito al cielo cuando te lo muestre-lo volvió a interrumpir-fui con Paz al pueblo y te tengo una sorpresa-dijo poniéndose de pie.

¿Paz?-pregunto con ceja levantada.

Tu hiciste tu tontería-se empezó a quitar la gabardina-y yo hice la mía-dijo levantando la manga izquierda de su playera.

Dipper abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo hizo, sin saber que decir o como reaccionar.

Sobre donde una vez tuvo la fea cicatriz ahora un recién y bastante bien hecho tatuaje con la forma de la constelación de la osa mayor se veía en su brazo.

Fue difícil encontrar un lugar… y dolió un poquito pero no era para tanto-dijo riendo-deberías haber visto la cara que puso Paz mientras me lo hacían.

Dipper tenía la boca abierta.

¿Por qué?-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Tu llevas una marca por mi… por salvarme-dijo ella volviendo a tomar asiento a su lado-yo quise hacer lo mismo por ti… Dipper eres mi hermano… mi mejor amigo… mi héroe… lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido pero también fue un gran sacrificio… si después de lo que has hecho por mi pensaste que te dejaría solo… realmente eres un tonto.

Mabel no tuvo tiempo de reacción, su hermano se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola con gran fuerza, ella tardo en reaccionar pero hizo lo mismo.

Gracias-dijo sollozando, el chico estaba llorando-gracias por no dejarme.

A Mabel también se le escapaban las lágrimas.

Tonto… eres lo mas importante en mi vida… yo daría todo por ti… ¿te suena?-dijo ella entre risas y llanto-nunca te dejaría solo… juntos por siempre ¿recuerdas?

Si-dijo el sin soltarla-juntos por siempre.

 _ **Saludos mis queridos desconocidos, soy el autor… XD**_

 _ **Ok, solo quiero avisarles que quedan al menos 4 capítulos mas, tal vez 5 pero lo mas seguro son 4.**_

 _ **E disfrutado mucho escribir esta historia y me hace muy feliz ver cuanta gente lee mis tonterías y las comenta.**_

 _ **Seguro este es mi penúltimo aviso, espero pronto volver á inventarme algo, aunque ya tengo algunas cosas pensadas Y todo depende del tiempo, pero veremos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mis tonterías y por sus comentarios y mensajes.**_

 _ **El titulo del siguiente capitulo. Me despido.**_

 _ **O-Z Z-E-V-N-G-F-I-Z**_

.


	28. La Aventura

¿Estas segura que es por aquí?-pregunto el castaño-si me dejaras ver el mapa yo…

No-lo interrumpió la castaña-es una sorpresa, solo déjame ubicare bien.

Los mellizos andaban en el medio del bosque, la chica era la que guiaba y se hallaba distraída viendo el mapa que el autor le hizo, de mala gana, a petición suya, vestía una pantalón de mezclilla azul, unas botas y una playera morada con la cara de un alíen dibujada y cargaba una pequeña mochila. Siguiéndola iba su hermano, vestía sus ropas negras y con cara de desvelado, en la mañana su hermana literalmente lo saco arrastras de la cabaña para según ella vivir una nueva aventura.

No entiendo que puede ser tan genial como para que lo guardes como secreto-dijo medio fastidiado, el caminaba con cierta pereza, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y la verdad no parecía muy emocionado.

Oh, es que no sabes lo que yo si-dijo burlona sin despegar la mirada del mapa-es un secreto de alto nivel, tanto que Ford ni lo escribió en los diarios.

El chico bufo molesto cuando menciono al autor, cosa que no paso desapercibida para ella.

Sabes, no entiendo como ustedes no pueden llevarse bien-dijo algo molesta-estoy muy segura que si se dieran una oportunidad se llevarían de maravilla.

No me interesa llevarme bien con el-dijo franco, cosa que molesto mas a su hermana-ni el conmigo, es mas, estoy seguro que también me culpa por lo del tatuaje.

Al oír eso Mabel no pudo evitar reír, la cara que puso el autor cuando le enseño su nueva marca fue algo memorable, aunque luego el regaño no lo fue tanto.

Bueno el piensa que tu me diste la idea-dijo riendo picara, el solo rodo los ojos. Mabel se quedo pensando en algo-Dipper…-no estaba muy segura si preguntarle una duda que tenia desde hace unos días-cuando… cuando hiciste el trato… y se hizo… eso en tu espalda… ¿te dolió?

El chico puso una cara de pocos amigos, el recordar el terrible dolor que sintió aquella noche no podía provocar otra cosa, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermana no tuvo de otra mas que contestar algo.

No mucho… al menos no más de lo que sentiste tú… supongo-mintió.

Mabel no se lo creyó de todo, pero no quiso insistir. Aunque luego quiso relajar un poco el ambiente.

Y por cierto… ¿tu puedes volar y caminar por las paredes?-le pregunto curiosa.

Dipper frunció el seño ante tal pregunta.

No-contesto seco.

Que pésimo trato hiciste entonces-dijo burlona.

El chico empezaba a molestarse.

Bueno, cuando yo sea el exiliado a otra dimensión tu podrás hacer el trato que quieras-dijo enojado.

Lo siento-dijo ella algo intimidada volviendo al mapa, tal vez lo había presionado mucho. Hubo un rato de silencio donde los dos se quedaron pensando en eso último, siendo el chico el que más se vio interesado, algo empezaba a idear.

Ok, aquí dice que es sobre esa colina-dijo apuntando a una pequeña loma en medio de un claro-rápido Dipper, en serio te vas a quedar con la boca abierta-dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a paso apresurado.

Al llegar a la cima se encontraron con un hermoso paisaje de todo el valle de Gravity Falls, siendo la vista de los dos grandes riscos los más lindo de la escena.

Mabel sintió una sensación nostálgica al ver el pueblo y los riscos desde ese punto mientras Dipper seguía teniendo cara de aburrido.

¿Esto es lo que querías que viera?-pregunto desinteresado.

Mabel volteo a verlo algo molesta.

Bueno yo e visto muchos mundos y paisajes y ninguno se compara a este-dijo ella expandiendo los brazos como si fuera abrazar a alguien.

¿Si? ¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto con ceja levantada.

Eso es parte de la sorpresa…- la chica empezó a hurgar en su mochila-Ford me lo presto aunque luego dijo que podía quedármelo-la chica saco un diario con un gran 4 dibujado en la portada.

La chica le mostro el diario, el algo sorprendido lo tomo embobado.

¿Qué es esto?-dijo mientras lo empezaba a hojear.

El diario 4-dijo ella tratando de sonar modesta-Ford lo termino hace poco, habla sobre los lugares donde anduvo.

Dipper empezó a mirar cada pagina con detalle y de apoco sus ojos iban retomando un brillo que había perdido hace años al ver los dibujo y las notas de los diferentes mundo y las criaturas que habitaban en ellos, una sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en su rostro.

Esto… ¿esto es real?-pregunto incrédulo, Mabel estaba sonriente por su reacción, en el fondo su hermano seguía siendo un niño nerd.

Vaya que si-dijo riendo-estuve en muchos de esos lugares y hubo otros donde Ford no me quiso llevar.

¿Como la hacían?-pregunto sin dejar de ver el libro-¿Cómo pasaban de un mundo a otro?

Bueno… por portales, por esos rumbos se abren de forma natural, es algo complicado de explicar… Ford me enseño pero… el es quien se encargaba de eso-dijo algo fastidiada, nunca entendió las clases que su tío le dio sobre portales.

Me hubiera gustado ver esos lugares-dijo en voz baja para si mismo aunque su hermana lo oyó, al cambiar de pagina frunció el seño al ver el nombre que el autor le dio a un mundo en particular-¿Qué es el mundo Mabel?

Mabel al oír eso de inmediato le arrebato el libro.

No puedo creerlo-dijo emocionada viendo la pagina que hablaba del mundo Mabel-realmente lo nombro así.

¿Qué cosa?-la reacción de su hermana lo tomo por sorpresa.

Mabel empezó a reír, realmente su tío era un tipo genial.

Nada… es algo entre Ford y yo-dijo aun riendo mientras le devolvía el libro, Dipper rodo los ojos.

Hubo un rato de silencio donde el chico siguió distraído leyendo el nuevo diario, Mabel soporto un rato el silencio pero se canso y decidió pasar al plato fuerte y volvió a ver el mapa.

Muy bien-dijo distraída-aquí dice que son…-empezó dar grandes pasos contándolos.

¿Qué haces?-pregunto su hermano-¿Qué buscas?

Ya veras-dijo ella sin mirarlo-se supone que es aquí-se detuvo y luego se agacho. Empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo cosa que confundió a su hermano.

¿Qué tramas?-pregunto el poniéndose a su lado.

Por aquí debe de estar-dijo aun distraída dando golpecitos en el suelo, hasta que finalmente se oyó el ruido de una puerta metálica, la chica empezó a sonreír y miro donde su hermano que también había escuchado el eco metálico.

¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto agachándose donde se oyó el sonido metálico.

Mabel empezó a reír, espero esto por años.

Dipper… -la chica se puso de pie y apunto donde los grandes riscos-¿les notas algo raro a esos riscos?

Si, tiene forma de ovni-dijo como si fuera de lo mas normal, Mabel frunció el seño.

¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo molesta.

Pues… después de tanto tiempo visitar y vivir en este lugar solo me di cuenta-se encogió de hombros.

¿Entonces sabes lo de la nave espacial?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

La cara que puso el chico era digna de una fotografía.

¿Cuál nave espacial?-pregunto atontado.

Mabel empezó a reír satisfecha y algo arrepentida de no tener una cámara.

Oh, eso no lo sabias sabelotodo-dijo ella agachándose a su lado-bueno, pues te lo diré, hay una nave extraterrestre enterrada bajo el valle…-dijo ella cerrando la boca de su hermano que estaba asombrado por lo que oía-y yo se donde esta la entrada…-volvió a dar golpecitos donde se oía la puerta metálica.

No puede ser-dijo un muy sorprendido Dipper.

¿Quieres explorarla?-pregunto sonriente.

Dipper de inmediato pensó en decir que si pero…

¿No será peligroso?-sin duda seguía siendo el mismo niño.

Mabel solo rodo los ojos.

No te preocupes-dijo mientras de nuevo hurgaba en su mochila-vine preparada…-saco primero una linterna y luego su inseparable pistola de rayos.

Dipper sonrió.

Hagámoslo-dijo seguro.

Ya era algo tarde y el autor caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala con las manos en la espalda y con una cara de enojo, se le notaba bastante preocupado. Su gemelo que estaba sentado en el sillón tratando de ver la televisión se estaba hartando de lo tenso que estaba su hermano.

¿Puedes calmarte?-le reclamo-estoy tratando de ver mi novela.

El autor no le hizo caso, estaba arrepentido de facilitar a su sobrina esa información y mas sabiendo que iba en compañía del chico, estaba lejos de confiar en el, era alguien peligroso y hasta mala influencia, estaba seguro que el tuvo algo que ver con la idea de que su amada sobrina se tatuara.

Estarán bien-dijo Stan tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos-no son unos niños y si alguien sabe moverse por este raro lugar son ellos.

No estoy preocupado por eso-dijo sin pensar-Mabel puede cuidarse sola… pero el chico…

Stan levanto la ceja con la idea de que su hermano finalmente simpatizara con su sobrino.

Es peligroso…-completo la frase el autor.

Stan gruño malhumorado.

Esta de lujo este lugar-dijo ella que iba a siguiendo a su hermano, el llevaba la linterna y alumbraba el camino.

El lugar era bastante tenebroso, las paredes estaban llenas de símbolos raros y había muchas maquinas extrañas además en un par de ocasiones se toparon con los esqueletos de unas muy extrañas criaturas.

Dipper iba callado, estaba fascinado pero igualmente ese lugar le daba mala espina.

¿Cuánto tiempo crees que lleve aquí?-pregunto ella.

No se… pregúntale el autor-dijo sin mala intención pero a su hermana por alguna razón le molesto.

Se llama Ford-dijo molesta-y también es tu tío, no entiendo porque se llevan tan mal.

Dipper solo se encogió de hombros.

No siempre se tiene lo que se desea…-dijo simplemente.

Lo se… pero Ford es importante para mi… por favor intenta llevarte bien con el… por mi-dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro, el volteo a verla y soltó un suspiro cansado.

Esta bien-dijo de mala gana, ella le sonrió.

Fue en ese momento que de la oscuridad del lugar un ruido metálico se oyó creando un eco que puso a los mellizos en guardia.

¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Mabel que de inmediato desenfundo su pistola.

No se…-dijo el chico que iluminaba a todas direcciones-será mejor irnos.

Si… tienes razón-contesto ella sin dejar de sujetar su arma.

Al girarse e iluminar el camino fueron tomados por sorpresa al toparse con un muy extraño objeto. Era una enorme esfera metálica que flotaba en el aire y tenia varias luces rojas en ella. De inmediato Mabel le apunto sin dudar.

¿Que es eso?-pregunto un dudoso Dipper.

No se-Mabel no dejaba de apuntarle.

De pronto la maquina encendió una luz roja que ilumino a la chica que seguía firme en su lugar cubriéndola un momento, como si la escaneara, no paso nada, después hizo lo mismo con el chico que se le notaba tenso pero de igual forma permaneció firme, por alguna razón la maquina lo escaneo dos veces. Permaneció flotando un rato sin hacer nada hasta que se giro y volvió a perderse en la oscuridad.

Al ver que la extraña maquina no iba a regresar los mellizos soltaron el aire que tenían guardado por el momento tenso.

¿Qué diablos fue eso?-pregunto Mabel riendo de forma nerviosa.

Es lo que yo te iba a preguntar-dijo el también riendo de forma nerviosa-será mejor salir de aquí.

Si tienes razón-dijo entre risas.

El primero en salir fue el chico que se sacudió el polvo para luego extenderle una mano a su hermana para ayudarla a salir. Los dos estaban sonrientes.

Ya era algo tarde y en el cielo ya se veían algunas estrellas. Mabel se sento en el suelo viendo el bonito escenario mientras su hermano cerraba la escotilla de la nave.

Estuvo genial-dijo ella alegre-como en los viejos tiempos.

Si-dijo el mientras cerraba la escotilla-como en los viejos tiempos.

Una vez que termino se sentó junto a su hermana para mirar el valle de Gravity Falls, ella lo tomo del brazo y se recargo en su hombro.

Sin duda de todos los mundos, este es el más genial-dijo ella con cierto sentimiento.

Dipper solo le sonrió para luego soltar un suspiro cansado, ese mundo no siempre seria tan hermoso, por su culpa su hogar tenia fecha de límite.

Por eso hay que encontrar una solución-continuo ella, Dipper frunció el seño.

¿Solución a que?-pregunto sin entender.

Al contrato tonto-dijo ella rodando lo ojos-no podemos dejar que Bill use el portal.

Dipper puso cara de pocos amigos, se soltó de su agarre y se puso de pie.

Crees que no lo he pensado-dijo molesto-cuando lo hice pensé que algo se me iba a ocurrir, pero no hay forma de evitarlo.

Mabel solo rodo los ojos, se puso de pie y de nuevo lo tomo del brazo, siempre sonriente.

Tonto, no encontraste ninguna solución porque yo no estaba contigo, pero ya estoy aquí, juntos lo resolveremos-dijo sin dejar de sonreír-solo no seas tan negativo ¿ok?

Dipper se le quedo viendo, sin duda su vida era diferente con ella a su lado, el también empezó a sonreír.

Si, lo solucionaremos-dijo sonriente.

Mabel lo abrazo satisfecha por haber levantado el ánimo a su hermano.

Siempre lo hacemos-dijo riendo-además no es que tengamos otro lugar a donde ir-dijo sin pensar.

Dipper tardo en contestar pensando en eso ultimo.

Si…-dijo distraído-no hay a donde ir…

Ya era más de media noche y todos en la cabaña dormían, incluido Dipper.

El cuerpo del castaño flotaba por los pasillos de la cabaña con las manos en la espalda y con una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar a la puerta del ático no pudo evitar reír en voz baja imaginándose varios escenarios que encontraría al abrirla.

Y al hacerlo no se decepciono.

Encontró a Mabel profundamente dormida en su cama, estaba descobijada y solo vestía un short y una playera blanca.

Llego al lado de su cama y se le quedo mirando un rato con varias ideas en mente.

Vaya estrella fugaz-dijo riendo- realmente ya no eres una niña-se lambio los labios imaginando varias cosas.

La chica estaba profundamente dormida, había tenido un día intenso, sobre su cama había un par de revistas y un arma muy curiosa pero que el no presto atención por que se vio distraído al notar el tatuaje que la chica se hizo en su brazo. Rodo los ojos fastidiado.

Muy bien…-dijo volviendo a sonreír-a lo que venimos… feliz y segura… dulces sueños estrella fugaz- y después trono los dedos.

 _ **O-Z Y-F-I-Y-F-Q-Z**_


	29. La Burbuja

Una niña de 12 años de pelo castaño jugaba feliz rascándole la panza a su cerdito en el pórtico de la cabaña del misterio. Vestía una falda rosa y un suéter morado con una estrella fugaz dibujada.

¿Quien es el cerdito mas bonito del mundo?-pregunto con voz empalagosa mientras el cerdo tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los mimos-pues tu.

Se abalanzo sobre el animalito abrazándolo con mucha fuerza muy sonriente y feliz tomando por sorpresa al cerdito.

Ey sis-se oyó la voz de un niño-¿que haces?

Se trataba de un castaño que vestía ropa muy colorida, usaba lentes de sol y su gorra era lo mas llamativo de su vestimenta, al verlo la niña sonrió aun mas.

Nada bro bro-dijo ella muy animada-solo pasando el tiempo con el cerdito mas lindo del mundo.

El niño fue hasta su lado bastante animado.

Con que este es el cerdito mas lindo del mundo-dijo también sentándose en el suelo-pues… se merece una… ¡terapia de cosquillas!

¡Si!-dijo emocionada-¡cosquillas!

Entre los dos le empezaron a hacer cosquillas al cerdo que se retorcía en su lugar bastante feliz, hasta que finalmente lo dejaron respirar un momento.

Eso estuvo genial-dijo el niño algo agitado-¡dame esos cinco!-dijo extendiendo la mano, de inmediato la niña le respondió igualmente feliz. Los dos se quedaron un rato riendo.

¿Qué hacen?-se oyó la voz de un viejo.

Los dos niños de inmediato se pusieron de pie al ver a su tío abuelo parado en el marco de la puerta viéndolos con cara de pocos amigos, como casi siempre.

Ey tio Stan-dijo el niño corriendo a su lado-¡dame esos cinco!

El viejo se le quedo viendo con ceja levantada, soltó un suspiro cansado y de mala gana devolvió el gesto.

Hola tío Stan-dijo la niña igual de animada que el niño.

Al verla sonriente el semblante del hombre cambio.

Hola calabaza-dijo sonriente-solo vine avisarles que sus padres me hablaron.

De inmediato la niña corrió a su lado, los dos niños lo veían expectantes.

¿Y que dijeron?-dijo impaciente la niña.

Pues…-dijo el haciendo gestos con las manos manteniendo el suspenso-dijeron…

¡Rápido!-le exigieron los dos.

Pues que se pueden quedar el tiempo que quieran-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

¡SI!-gritaron los dos.

¡Será genial!-dijo el niño elevando los brazos.

¡Súper genial!-dijo ella haciendo lo mismo. Luego los dos voltearon donde su tío.

¡Gracias tío Stan!-gritaron los dos mientras se lanzaban a abrazar a su tio tumbándolo.

Oigan cuidado-dijo entre risas y abrazando a sus dos sobrinos.

Sera increíble-dijo el niño.

Si, es como un sueño-dijo la niña.

El resto del día fue algo memorable, a mediodía llegaron los empleados de la cabaña, el asistente obeso y la cajera pelirroja. Primero jugaron a una guerra de globos de agua que luego se convirtió en una guerra de lodo, comieron pizza mientras oían algunas de las historias del señor misterio como el asunto de llama que sabia demasiado y sus aventuras en México y ya para la noche se la pasaron viendo películas de ciencia ficción en la sala mientras comían palomitas de maíz.

Fue un gran día-dijo la niña ya preparando su cama-sigo sin creérmelo, será como un verano infinito.

Ni que lo digas-dijo el niño igual de emocionado mientras se acostaba-ahora podre practicar mas con mi patineta.

La niña bufo divertida al oír eso.

Solo para que te caigas-dijo riendo-seria mejor que te la dedicara a leer un libro o a esos tontos juegos de mesa.

El niño pareció ofendido por sugerir tal cosa.

Eso es cosa de nerds-dijo fastidiado-solo los perdedores se interesan en eso.

La niña sintió una sensación extraña al oír eso, un sentimiento triste que quiso ignorar.

Si tienes razón-dijo dudosa-cosa de nerds-forzó una risa.

Se acostó y se cubrió con las cobijas.

Que descanses tonto-dijo ella.

De nuevo el niño se sintió ofendido.

No me digas tonto-dijo molesto, la niña de nuevo tuvo esa sensación triste.

Perdón-dijo apenada-no quise ofenderte.

El niño solo bufo y se oculto entre sus almohadas.

Como sea, buenas noches-dijo serio.

Buenas noches-le respondió ella mientras apagaba la luz del cuarto-que descanses.

La niña no pudo dormir, por alguna razón no tenía sueño además, sentía que algo no andaba bien.

A la mañana siguiente los dos niños estaban en la mesa de la cocina comiendo cereal aunque se la pasaban arrojándose bolitas de cereal entre ellos.

¡Oigan ustedes dos!-dijo su tío al entrar-no hagan su desorden ¿es que no se pueden quedar quietos un momento?

Relájate tio-dijo el niño haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano-solo deja entrar a pato y esto quedara limpio antes de que te des cuenta.

El viejo solo rodo los ojos.

Si tío Stan, no es para tanto, como si tú no hubieras tenido un hermano-dijo ella riendo, el viejo frunció el seño.

Hace años que no veo a tu abuelo-dijo sentándose a la mesa.

No hablo de el-dijo la niña rodando lo ojos-hablo de…

La niña no completo la frase porque la verdad no sabia de que hablaba, no supo de donde saco la idea de que su tío tuviera otro hermano. El niño y el viejo se le quedaron viendo confundidos.

¿De que hablas niña?-le pregunto el viejo.

No se…-dijo ella algo atontada-no… no me hagan caso…

El niño rodo los ojos con aire divertido.

Si que eres rara-dijo arrojándole una bolita de cereal que le dio justo en la frente, ella forzó una sonrisa aunque por debajo de la mesa apretó los puños.

Ese día fue igual o aun mas genial que el anterior, la cajera los invito a pasar el día con ella y sus amigos, fueron al cine donde de alguna forma se las arreglaron para entrar sin cobrar, luego comieron algo en el centro comercial donde el niño aprovecho para hacerse el centro de atención con sus bromas y hablando animadamente con los chicos mostrando su personalidad extrovertida al máximo. La niña igualmente estaba feliz y respondía alegre cuando hablaban con ella pero de nuevo una sensación triste llego a ella.

Y ya para la tarde fueron al cementerio a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, el ambiente seguía siendo muy animado gracias al niño, sin duda era el alma de la fiesta.

Un momento donde la niña y la pelirroja se quedaron solas la adolecente no se resistió a hacerle un comentario a la niña.

Tu hermano es muy genial-dijo algo sonrojada-ojala fuera de mi edad.

La niña empezó a reír al oír eso, sin duda el era muy genial. Miro donde el niño que estaba en medio del grupo provocando la risa de todos y chochando los cinco con quien se le cruzara.

Si que lo es-dijo ella emocionada-por es el es… mi hermano-de nuevo sintió esa sensación extraña.

Ya de vuelta a la cabaña y pasada la medianoche seguía sin poder dormir, sentía que algo no andaba bien, decidió tomar algo de aire fresco y fue a la terraza.

Hacia algo de frio pero no era para tanto, se sentó a la orilla y respiro profundamente el aire nocturno y misterioso de Gravity Falls.

Sin duda habían sido un par de días geniales, levanto la mirada donde una gran luna llena ilumina el cielo nocturno.

¿Qué haces aquí?-oyó una voz infantil, al girarse se topo con el niño castaño.

Nada, pensando-dijo volviendo a ver el cielo estrellado.

El castaño bufo divertido.

Si que eres rara-dijo riendo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Igual que en la mañana, eso la hizo sentirse mal.

No soy rara-dijo murmurando y agachando la mirada.

Como digas-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, la niña volvió a mirar el cielo nocturno con la hermosa luna, sintió una sensación nostálgica y por alguna razón tuvo la necesidad de tocarse su brazo izquierdo, como si ahí tuviera algo. Volteo donde el niño que tenia cara de aburrido.

Oye… Dipper-dijo algo tímida-¿crees que siempre estaremos juntos?

El niño la miro sin entender y tardo en reaccionar.

Eso seria genial… pero seria algo raro ¿no?-fue su respuesta.

La niña se mordió el labio y volvió a agachar la mirada, esa no era la repuesta que quería oír, en un intento de pensar en otra cosa se distrajo viendo su mano y por alguna razón se la empezó a imaginar con seis dedos, no pudo evitar reír por tal locura.

¿De que te ríes?-le pregunto el con ceja levantada.

No, de nada-dijo ella un riendo-solo que seria chistoso tener seis dedos.

El niño rodo los ojos algo fastidiado, sin duda ella tenia mucha imaginación.

Si que eres raras-comento.

Ella de nuevo agacho la mirada y puso cara seria apretando los puños.

No soy rara-dijo murmurando.

Si tú lo dices-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La niña se mordió el labio ya algo molesta.

No soy rara-dijo mas disidida-tu eres el raro.

El niño se molesto al oír eso.

Yo no soy raro, yo soy alguien genial-dijo molesto-tu y tus seis dedos son los raros-dijo burlón.

Esta vez la niña no se iba a dejar.

Pues tu y tu frente marcada son más raros-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

El niño puso cara de no entender.

¿De que hablas?-dijo aun molesto.

No te hagas el tonto, tonto-dijo agachándose a su altura-frente marcada.

De un movimiento levanto el cabello que cubría la frente del niño y al verla no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida. Su frente estaba en blanco.

¿Qué haces?-dijo el poniéndose de pie aun mas molesto-y dices que no eres rara.

La niña se llevo las manos a la boca por la impresión.

Tu frente…-se le empezaron a cristalizar lo ojos-no tiene nada.

Claro que no-dijo molesto acomodándose el copete-¿Qué querías que tuviera?

La niña empezó a respirar de manera agitada, ahora que lo recordaba el nunca tuvo una marca en la frente, no supo de donde saco eso.

No se-dijo ella agitada-yo pensé…

El niño bufo fastidiado y tomo rumbo a la cabaña.

Lo que digas-dijo sin verla aun molesto-tu eres muy rara.

Mabel de nuevo se sintió herida, ella sabia que era rara y algunas personas le decían rara y eso la hacia sentirse mal pero nunca el, el jamás le diría rara… su hermano.

Tu…-dijo dudosa-tu no eres…-

El niño para al oírla y se giro con cara de estar bastante molesto.

¿No soy que?-se empezó acercar a ella.

Tu no eres…-volvió a dudar.

¡Ya dilo!-le exigió.

Tu no eres mi hermano-dijo murmurando y con mirada gacha.

El niño no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír ante tal cosa.

¿No soy tu hermano?-dijo entre risas-tu sin duda eres súper rara.

La castaña se mordió el labio y apretó lo puños.

Tú no eres mi hermano-dijo en voz fuerte y más decidida-Dipper nunca me diría rara.

El niño frunció el ceño ofendido.

Yo soy Dipper-dijo serio.

No-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-tu no eres Dipper… Dipper es… mi hermano es…

¡¿Qué?!-pregunto gritando.

Mi hermano es… un chico tímido, algo amargado, le gusta leer y los juegos tontos de mesa… le fascinan los misterios y las cosas de nerd y… el me ama y jamás me diría rara para sentirme mal-dijo sosteniéndole la mirada muy firme y decidida-tu… no eres Dipper… tu no eres real… esto… esto no es real-de repente recordó todo-yo… no soy una niña-dijo mirándose sus manos infantiles-yo… estuve… Ford… y también Dipper… esto es un sueño-dijo mirando al niño que tenia cara furiosa.

¡No sabes lo que dices!-le reclamo el.

¡Claro que lo se!-le respondió sin temor-tu no eres real, esto no es real… esto no es un sueño…. Es una pesadilla.

Y al decir eso todo se puso oscuro.

Sintió que caía para luego sentir como se estrellaba en un suelo duro y extraños ruidos llegaron a sus oídos.

¡Mabel!-oyó que alguien grito su nombre.

Eso la hizo reaccionar y empezó abrir los ojos.

¡Niña!-se oyó otra voz.

Al abrir los ojos veía algo borroso, se encontraba en un enorme cuarto que era iluminado por una enorme fuente de luz.

¡Mabel!-esa era la voz del autor.

De apoco se fue sentando en su lugar y se empezó a sobar la cabeza al sentir aun adormilada.

¿Qué paso?-se dijo así misma aun sin reaccionar.

¡Mabel!-oyó de nuevo la voz del autor-¡reacciona!

Al girar para a donde se oían sus gritos lo encontró suspendido en el aire pegado a la pared, como si una fuerza invisible lo atara, el la miraba fijamente bastante preocupado.

¿Ford?-pregunto ella aun confusa.

¡Niña!-oyó la voz de su otro tío-¡deja de perder el tiempo!

Al seguir su voz lo encontró al lado del autor, e igualmente suspendido en el aire pegado a la pared.

¿Ford… Stan?-dijo ella ya reaccionando-¿Qué esta pasando?

Se escucho una risa extasiada por todo el lugar, giro la vista a donde se oía tal risa y encontró algo que jamás creyó volver a ver.

El portal estaba encendido y era la luz que iluminaba el enorme cuarto y al pie de la enorme maquina la figura de una persona le daba la espalda a la chica y esa persona era la que reía a carcajadas.

¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto ella ya en sus cabales preguntando donde el autor-¿Qué paso?

¡Mabel!-grito el autor-¡es Bill!

Al oír eso abrió los ojos como platos y volvió a enfocarse donde el chico reía extasiado.

¿Bill?-le empezó a latir el corazón a todo motor.

Al oír su nombre el chico se giro donde la castaña revelando un rostro sonriente.

Hola estrella fugaz-vaya que si se le notaba feliz-me sorprendes… pero la verdad esa no era de mis mejores burbujas… este cuerpo me limita algo-dijo algo fastidiado- pero no te preocupes… dentro de un rato podre hacerte una mejor-volvió a reír.

¿De que hablas?-la chica no terminaba por entender-¿Qué burbuja?

El chico solo rodo los ojos con aire divertido.

No importa…-dijo dándole la espalda aun riendo-en unos minutos ni sabrás que pasa, pronto te volveras a tu propia realidad así que mejor disfruta del momento-dijo levantando los brazos muy emocionado.

¡Mabel detenlo!-volvió a gritar el autor-¡antes de que sea tarde!

¿Tarde para que?-todo estaba pasando muy rápido y ella aun no podía reaccionar a lo que pasaba.

No tuvo respuesta por que del portal se oyo un terrible rugido, los dos Stan y la castaña miraron hacia el haz de luz aterrados mientras que el chico seguía riendo a carcajadas.

¡Ya están aquí¡-grito extasiado.

Del portal apareció un enorme tentáculo y se oían gruñidos de varias bestias que hicieron al autor darse cuenta que era tarde.

¡¿Qué pasa?!-pregunto una aterrada Mabel-¡¿Qué es eso?!

El chico volvió a girarse aun sonriendo extasiado.

CONTEMPLA ESTRELLA FUGAZ-grito extasiado abriendo los brazos mientras otro tentáculo aparecía del portal-EL INICIO… DEL RAROMAGEDON


	30. La Felicidad

El autor se hallaba en su oficina, tomaba una taza de café sentado a su escritorio distraído en sus pensamientos. Miraba donde las paredes con el tapiz todo rasgado haciendo imposible distinguir los dibujos que una vez hubo ahí… tal vez de las pocas cosas buenas que hizo el chico.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, todo era su culpa, el fue el ingenuo que inicio todo, el fue quien cayo en su trampa. Su sobrina fue victima de sus errores incluso el chico tenia derecho a reclamarle, si el no hubiera sido tan crédulo la vida de eso chicos no hubiera sido arruinada.

Tan bien se sentía derrotado, por lo que su sobrina le había dicho no podía tocar esa maldita maquina, si se atrevía hacerlo el chico y su sobrina podrían ser el juguete del triangulo. No dejaría que algo malo le pasara a esa chica y tal vez el chico no le cayera bien pero tampoco le deseaba el mal, se sobo el tabique de la nariz frustrado.

Fue en ese momento que de repente la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe tomándolo por sorpresa y con la guardia baja. Sus viejos reflejos lo hicieron ponerse de pie sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando.

Seis dedos, con que aquí estabas-dijo el chico sonriente al entrar-te eh estado buscando.

El cuerpo del castaño entro flotando con las manos en la espalda, sonreía y miraba a todas direcciones revisando el lugar. Era obvio de quien se trataba.

Bill-dijo con odio tratando de ya no mostrarse intimidado como la última vez que se vieron.

Que recuerdos me trae este lugar, seis dedos-dijo manteniéndose quieto flotando en medio del lugar aun distraído viendo hacia las paredes del cuarto-es una lastima no crees, cuando el chico vio los dibujos de este lugar le desagrado mucho verme en todos lados-dijo riendo.

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo dando un par de pasos hacia el frente.

Vine por ti-dijo simple aun distraído para luego trona los dedos. De inmediato el autor sintió como la gravedad del cuarto aumentaba haciendo que cayera al suelo incapaz de moverse.

M-maldito-dijo tratando inútilmente ponerse de pie-¿Qué tramas?

Ya es hora-dijo finalmente poniendo los pies en el suelo y acercándose a donde el autor inmovilizado-llego el momento seis dedos…

El autor tardo un momento en comprender, pero al hacerlo sintió la sangre hervir.

¡Imposible!-grito algo forzado-tu… el contrato con el chico…

El chico bufo divertido.

Oh, seis dedos tu mejor que nadie sabe que esas pequeñeces no me detienen-dijo riendo.

Luego el autor sintió un vacío en su estomago al darse cuenta que su sobrina seguro estaba en peligro.

Mabel… ella…-dijo el autor tratando de levantar al menos la mirada donde el chico burlón.

No te preocupes por ella… esta segura y feliz como lo prometí-dijo riendo apuntando hacia la puerta.

De la puerta apareció flotando una gran esfera, parecía una pelota de playa, era de color naranja, brillaba bastante y a un costado tenia marcada una estrella fugaz.

¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto batallando para ver donde la burbuja flotaba.

Un truco mío-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-no es mi mejor trabajo pero me dará algo de tiempo-volvió a reír.

El autor respiraba de forma agitada dándose cuenta que el momento que tanto había temido finalmente había llegado.

No pongas esa cara seis dedos-dijo agachándose a su lado-para eso hicimos esa maquina ¿recuerdas?-dijo burlón-y tu y la media luna tendrán el placer de estar en primera fila, después de todo ustedes son los que lo hicieron posible-dijo riendo y nuevamente apunto hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Detrás de la esfera apareció el cuerpo inconsciente de Stanley flotando, ahora si el autor sintió la sangre hervir como nunca.

¡¿Qué le hiciste?!-dijo furioso.

Cálmate seis dedos-dijo satisfecho por su reacción-esta bien, solo que el tipo no se callaba y no me dejaría trabajar en paz-dijo fastidiado-así que lo puse a dormir un rato-volvió a reír-y seguramente tu tampoco lo harás así que… duerme un rato-trono los dedos y de inmediato el autor perdió el conocimiento.

Al volver en si, Ford se hallo sujeto por una fuerza invisible a la pared del enorme cuarto, el portal ya estaba encendido y el chico estaba al pie de este viendo satisfecho su trabajo.

Ey nerd-oyó la voz de su gemelo-me puedes decir que esta pasando.

Al girarse donde oyó su voz lo encontró a su lado en las mismas circunstancias, el autor tardo un rato en reaccionar.

Es Bill-respondió como si eso lo explicara todo provocando que el señor misterio frunciera el seño.

De eso ya me di cuenta sabelotodo-le reclamo molesto-¿pero que trama ese loco?

El autor volvió a mirar donde el haz de luz, hubo un momento que espero nunca mas ver algo así.

Es el fin… el quiere fusionar su dimensión con la nuestra-dijo ahora mirando donde el chico que seguía dándoles la espalda.

El señor misterio bufo molesto, el asunto del fin del mundo ya le estaba hartando.

¿Y que es ese globo naranja?-pregunto al recordad la rara esfera que acompañaba al chico.

El autor al oírlo de inmediato la recordó y la empezó a buscar con la mirada por todo el cuarto, la encontró a unos cuantos metros detrás del chico flotando inmóvil en el aire brillando como un sol y la marca blanca en forma de estrella fugaz brillaba aun más.

Ahí esta Mabel-dijo mirando fijo la burbuja.

El señor misterio también se quedo mirando la esfera tratando de entender.

¿Qué tal?-dijo el chico finalmente dándoles la cara sonriente, desde el inicio se había dado cuenta que ya habían despertado y se empezó a acercar a ellos-funciona a la perfección, el pino resulto ser mas listo que tu seis dedos-dijo riendo y con las manos en la cinturas mirando al autor.

¡Maldito!-le grito Stan-¡eres un traicionero!

El chico bufo divertido y rodo sus ojos amarillos.

Nada de eso media luna-dijo haciendo un gesto despreocupado.

¿Media luna?-pregunto Stan con seño fruncido sintiéndose ofendido.

El contrato me impedía usar el portal si eso ponía triste a estrella fugaz-dijo con aire divertido-pero ella ahora esta feliz y segura en su burbuja-dijo señalando emocionado donde la esfera naranja.

¡Eso es trampa!-le reclamo el señor misterio indignado por tal treta.

El chico no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír al oírlo.

Mira quien lo dice-dijo aun riendo y dándoles la espalda tomando de nuevo rumbo al portal-ya relájense, yo que ustedes me dedicaría a disfrutar mas del momento, están a punto de ver algo hermoso-dijo riendo.

Ese tipo esta loco-fue lo único que pudo decir Stan.

El autor agacho la mirada y se mordió el labio sintiéndose inútil, no podían hacer nada. Miro donde la burbuja naranja y con la vaga esperanza que de alguna forma su sobrina lograra escapar.

Y de hecho, no paso mucho tiempo para que la esfera empezara a parpadear cada vez con mayor velocidad y brillo hasta que finalmente la burbuja reventara dejando caer a una adormilada Mabel.

Raromage… ¿que?-dijo Mabel sin entender además de algo distraída viendo los tentáculos que se retorcían.

¡Oh estrella fugaz esto será hermoso!-dijo el chico emocionado.

La chica respiraba de manera agitada sintiéndose cada vez más alarmada, sin duda la situación era seria.

¡Mabel!-de nuevo el autor la llamo-¡haz algo!

La chica lo volteo a ver, ella con cara aterrada pero el autor con una pinta mucho peor, ella se le quedo viendo con esperanza que le dijera que hacer pero ni el sabía la respuesta.

No seas aguafiestas, seis dedos-grito el chico entre risas.

Mabel volvió a ver el cuerpo de su hermano, el chico tenía las manos en la cintura, una gran y casi deforme sonrisa y el viento que producía el portal hacia que su cabello algo largo se agitara al igual que su gabardina negra. Mabel frunció el seño y se puso de pie.

Tu… deja a Dipper en paz-dijo ella apuntándole y con mirada enojada.

El chico se le quedo viendo sonriente, la castaña le sostenía la mirada lejos de sentirse intimidada, ella seguía vistiendo su ropa para dormir, iba descalza y al igual que el su cabello se movía por el viento del portal.

Ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo dando un par de pasos hacia el frente-cuando todo este hecho podre hacerte una linda y mas feliz burbuja solo para ti.

Mabel seguía sin entenderle pero seguro no se trataba de nada bueno.

Cuando Dipper…-

Pff, ¿el pino?-dijo riendo-es un debilucho, ahora yo soy el que manda y cuando tu vuelvas a tu mundo soñado ya no tendré que compartir mi cuerpo con el… -dijo con ceja levantada como insinuando algo.

¡Es el cuerpo de Dipper! ¡No tuyo!-le reclamo molesta-¡y lo que haces es trampa!

¿Y que vas hacer para evitarlo?-dijo fanfarrón.

Yo… yo…- Mabel empezó a dudar sobretodo al ver un tercer tentáculo salir del haz de luz-si no te detienes yo…

¡¿Qué?!-grito el castaño dando pasos hacia el frente-¿vas a que?... ¿a matarme?-dijo riendo sobretodo al ver la cara que puso ella.

Los dos Stan miraban la escena atentos, el autor se sentía inútil ahora era la chica contra el triangulo, ella tendría que ingeniarse algo.

El triangulo quiso divertirse un poco.

Muy bien… te creo… aquí tienes-trono lo dedos y al instante al frente de la chica apareció su pistola de rayos tomándola por sorpresa pero por reflejos la tomo cuando empezó a caer.

¿Por qué?-pregunto la chica mirando el arma sin entender.

Pues… quieres detenerme ¿no?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa burlona-mata este cuerpo… así ya no tendrás de que preocuparte-empezó a reír-vamos estrella fugaz… no tenemos todos el día-dijo señalando al portal.

Mabel puso cara de horror cosa que hizo aumentar la carcajada del chico, volteo a ver a sus tíos, el autor también la miraba a ella pero el tenia un semblante serio cosa que hizo que ella sintiera un vacío en su estomago mientras el señor misterio tenia una cara aterrada por la idea.

Yo… no puedo-dijo volviendo a mirar el arma.

El chico rodo los ojos divertido.

Pensé que tu eras la valiente-dijo sin dejar de reír-es este cuerpo o tu mundo… no es la decisión mas difícil que pueda existir-dijo burlón.

¡Mabel!-volvió a gritar el autor-¡hazlo!

La chica se tenso al oír eso, no se atrevió a mirar donde su tío. Empezó a respirar de manera agitada y sentía que las piernas le fallaban. Volvió a mirar donde el portal, los tentáculos se retorcían por el lugar y los rugidos de bestias se oían con mayo volumen, luego se enfoco donde el cuerpo de su hermano, el tenia las manos en la cintura sonriente esperando la acción de la chica.

Se mordió el labio y tomo aire para juntar valor antes de levantar el arma y apuntar donde el castaño.

El chico de nuevo empezó a reír.

¡Eso es estrella fugaz!-dijo emocionado y dando un par de pasos hacia el frente-¡detenme!

A Mabel le temblaban las manos y se mordía el labio tratando de agentar las ganas de llorar cosa que no paso desapercibida para el castaño.

Vamos niña-dijo abriendo los brazos-somos tuyos.

Mabel cerró los ojos al sentir como se le humedecían los ojos.

No estrella fugaz-dijo burlón al ver la acción de la chica-apunta aquí-se señalo el pecho donde su corazón.

Mabel se mordía tan fuerte el labio que empezó a sangrar.

¡Mabel!-le grito el autor tratando de hacerla reaccionar-tienes que…

NO TE ATREVAZ A HACERLO NIÑA-finalmente Stanley se hizo oír-NO LO HAGAS.

Stanford volteo a ver a su gemelo algo sorprendido, el sudaba y tenia una cara de completa preocupación.

¡Por favor no lo hagas!-le rogo el señor misterio.

La verdad la chica no necesitaba que su tío se lo pidiera, ella era incapaz de hacerlo pero oír su voz la hizo reaccionar, bajo el arma además de la mirada sintiéndose derrotada.

El chico empezó a reír satisfecho.

Eso creí…-dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura-no me hagas perder el tiempo estrella fugaz-dijo dándole la espalda y tomando rumbo al portal.

Mabel se empezó a limpiar el hilo de sangre que tenia en el labio tratando de no llorar, era el fin y de alguna forma ella tenia la culpa, si aquella vez hubiera apagado la maldita maquina en vez de dudar como lo hizo ella no hubiera sido arrastrada lejos de su hermano y el no hubiera tenido que hacer ese estúpido contrato…

Contrato…-murmuro ella al recordad un pequeño detalle.

Miro el arma en sus manos y luego donde sus tíos, los dos con cara de preocupados, ella les sonrió cosa que los confundió y luego miro donde el chido le daba la espalda. Empezó a tomar aire.

BILL CLAVE-grito.

Al chico al oírla rodo los ojos fastidiado, ya se estaba aburriendo de ella, pero al girarse a encararla se sorprendió un poco. La chica nuevamente estaba firme llena de confianza y mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Quiero que apegues esa maquina ahora mismo-le ordeno ella.

El chico frunció el seño al oír eso mientras los dos Stan pusieron cara de confundidos.

¿Y porque haría eso?-dijo molesto, tenia que retomar el control de la situación antes de que la chica se diera cuenta.

Porque yo lo digo-dijo ella dando un par de pasos hacia el frente-así lo dice el contrato ¿no?

Ahora si que el castaño puso cara de pocos amigos, la chica lo descubrió.

Si… tengo razón-dijo ella sonriente y mas confiada al ver la cara que puso el-me tienes que obedecer.

Yo no recibo las ordenes de nadie-dijo ya bastante enojado

¡De mi si!-dijo ella poniendo cara de enojada-me tienes que hacer feliz… y si no apagas esa maquina me pondré muy triste así que… ¡apágala!

Los gemelos Stan miraban incrédulos la escena y sobretodo era por lo que oían.

¡No me importa tu felicidad!-dijo azotando el brazo muy molesto por verse descubierto.

¡Pero a Dipper si!-dijo ella cada vez mas confiada-tal vez compartas su cuerpo y todo eso… pero tu te comprometiste a hacerme feliz así que cumple tu palabra.

El autor tenia los ojos tan abiertos como platos muy sorprendido por la actitud de su sobrina, seguro nunca hubo alguien que le hablara así al triangulo.

¡No pienso hacerlo!-dijo haciendo un berrinche.

Si no la apagas yo no seré feliz-dijo ella dando otro par e pasos hacia el frente-¡apágala ahora!

El chico de ojos amarillos se cruzo de brazos con cara de pocos amigos.

Si no te gusta… anula ese tonto contrato y deja el cuerpo de mi hermano y así podremos ya destruir esa cosa mientras tu vuelves a ser un simple dorito fantasma-dijo burlona.

El castaño sintió aun mas enojo, la chica resulto ser muy astuta.

¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo ella ya enfrente de el sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-apúrate que no tengo todo el día.

El chico apretó los puños y bufo molesto. La chica le había ganado esta vez.

Se giro dándole la espalda y tomando rumbo al portal maldiciendo en voz baja.

El autor tenia la boca tan abierta que casi se le caía, de todas las cosas que vio en su vida esta era por mucho la mas sorprendente.

El chico fue hasta donde la palanca y la tomo listo para apagarla, miro donde el haz de luz, sin duda sus amigos se enojarían con el… pero solo era cuestión de tiempo. Después de soltar un suspiro cansado apretó el botón que apagaba el portal. Al hacerlo tardo un momento en desaparecer dándole el tiempo a los enormes tentáculo volver a su mundo antes de que los mutilaran. Finalmente el haz de luz desapareció dejando el enorme cuarto a oscuras.

n-no puedo creerlo-dijo un bastante impactado Ford mientras Stan empezaba a reía.

Vez-dijo la chica con las manos en la cinturas y con la confianza en el cielo-no fue tan difícil… pareces un niño-lo regaño.

El chico seguía dándole la espalda sin responderle. La chica bufo divertida.

Ahora si no es mucha molestia, podrías…-

No término de decir lo que quería por que de nuevo el chico empezaba a reír.

Tu… realmente eres una molestia…-dijo el chico girándose donde la castaña, otra vez sonriente-te subestime estrella fugaz…

La chica de nuevo puso cara seria.

Pero sabes… solo retrasaste lo inevitable-dijo acercándose donde Mabel-además… siempre hay segundas oportunidades tarde o temprano volverás a dormir… y te aseguro que esta vez ya no despertaras-dijo con ceja levantada.

Mabel apretó lo puños al entender que la estaba amenazando.

Fue mucho por un día-dijo el con las manos en la cintura-nos veremos pronto estrella fugaz y recuerda… la realidad solo es un sueño-al decir eso el chico pareció apagarse agachando la mirada y aflojando el cuerpo quedándose quieto.

Al instante los dos Stan fueron liberados de sus ataduras invisibles cayendo al suelo de golpe, el autor cayo con mayor gracia que su gemelo que aterrizo de cabeza. El autor de inmediato se puso de pie y fue al lado de su sobrina.

¡Mabel!-dijo el autor al llegar con el y poniendo una mano en su hombro-¿estas bien?

La chica que estaba distraída viendo el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano volteo a verlo, le sonrió de manera sincera para luego poner cara seria.

No me vuelvas a pedir algo así, por favor-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos algo molesta. El autor solo asintió avergonzado al entender de qué hablaba la chica. La chica le volvió a sonreír y luego lo abrazo-y si, estoy bien-el autor soltó un suspiro de alivio y devolvió el abrazo, sin duda su niña era alguien especial.

El señor misterio aun sentado en el suelo veía la escena sonriente, hubo un momento donde reamente creyó que era el fin. Luego miro donde el cuerpo de su sobrino.

Dipper de apoco volvía en si, levanto la mirada sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de despejarse, como casi siempre que pasaba veía de manera borrosa y tardo un momento en darse cuenta en donde estaba y otro en finalmente enfocarse en su hermana.

¿Mabel?-pregunto confundido, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar sentado en la terraza tomando café.

Mabel al oír la voz de su hermano se sintió muy aliviada y de inmediato fue hasta donde el con los brazos abiertos.

Tonto, me tenias preocupada-dijo abrazándolo.

El chico no terminaba por entender lo que pasaba, miro donde el autor y el señor misterios que ya estaba a su lado, el primero como siempre lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras el segundo se le notaba bastante aliviado.

¿Qué paso?-pregunto separándose de su hermana, miro el cuarto y luego al portal que aun tenia unas luces prendidas, frunció el seño al empezara a entender-fue Bill ¿cierto?

Mabel asintió levemente, Dipper sintió la sangre hervir.

¡Maldición!-grito en un intento de desahogo-¡es un maldito!... y yo un inútil…-dijo murmurando y apretando lo puños molesto consigo mismo.

Su hermana soltó un suspiro cansado y lo tomo del brazo.

No fue gran cosa… yo lo resolví-dijo riendo tratando de calmarlo pero el seguía con semblante de enojo-ya, no fue nada grave-mintió-no te preocupes, yo los protejo-dijo riendo y abrazándolo de nuevo.

Dipper seguían sin creérsela, miro donde el portal, tal vez no tenia opción…

El autor como al inicio estaba en su oficina sentado en el escritorio solo que esta vez bebía una cerveza. Ahora mas que nunca estaba seguro que el chico era peligroso, tal vez el chico no era un tipo malo pero no se podía confiar en el mientras el triangulo viviera en el, lo que ocurrió esa noche a sido lo mas cercano al fin del mundo y era muy probable que lo volviera a intentar y no siempre la chica podría controlarlo… al pensar en su sobrina no pudo evitar reír, la niña que encontró aquella noche posiblemente se haya vuelto el ser mas poderoso e increíble que haya conocido, miro la paredes del cuarto con la idea de poner un nuevo tapiz… ahora seria el dibujo de una estrella fugaz la que dominara esas paredes.

Su momento de paz se vio interrumpido cuando alguien toco la puerta… se tenso un poco porque sabia de quien se trataba, nadie mas sabia de ese lugar.

Pasa-dijo en tono severo.

Cuando vio al castaño entrar no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, a primera vista era difícil saber de quien se trataba. El chico de inmediato al entrar se enfoco en el autor acercándose al escritorio con semblante serio.

¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto el autor molesto, si para el su sobrina era un ángel, el chico era literalmente un demonio.

Dipper no respondió de inmediato.

Necesito tu ayuda…-dijo sosteniéndole la mirada a su tio.

El autor frunció el seño por no entender.

¿En que?-el chico dudo en responder.

Soy… soy muy peligroso…-dijo agachando la mirada, el autor no puedo evitar sentirse sorprendido-no debo estar aquí…

De eso ya me di cuenta-dijo sin pena el autor, el chico se mordió el labio algo ofendido-¿para que quieres mi ayuda?

El chico nuevamente miro al autor, hubo un rato de silencio donde los dos se sostuvieron la mirada.

El portal… debe ser encendido una última vez…-dijo el chido bastante seguro de su decisión.

 _ **Saludos mis queridos desconocidos, soy el autor… XD**_

 _ **Bueno este es la última vez que nos leemos en este fan fic, el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo y tal vez me tarde un rato en subirlo, ya tengo el borrador pero mi verano se termino así que nomas tengo un rato libre y lo termino.**_

 _ **Ya que es la última vez que nos leemos solo quiero aclararles algunas cosas.**_

 _ **1-la saga de los narizones no estaba pensada y la cree especialmente para seguir aprovechando la faceta de niña tonta de la protagonista otro rato XD**_

 _ **2-la historia también iba a incluir como la Estrella Fugaz se hizo su cicatriz y era para darle una lección de vida a la protagonista pero no hubo tiempo.**_

 _ **3-me quede con ganas de explicarle mas sobre de donde venían los espantapájaros y otras cosas sobre ese mundo, que es mayoritariamente de agua pero de nuevo no hubo tiempo XD**_

 _ **4-tengo pensado escribir otras historias de hecho las siguiente que tengo en mente también es de GF y es un one-shot que va hacer un poco mas realista y tratara un tema muy distinto… va a ser de mi pareja favorita de esta serie y seguramente algunos se habrán dado cuenta de cual es XD**_

 _ **5-por ultimo quiero avisarles que en el siguiente capitulo va haber una palabra en especial que va a estar cifrada dentro de la misma historia y lo hago para evitar spoilear a alguien, cuando vean de que se trata lo van a entender XD**_

 _ **Bueno solo me queda decirles GRACIAS por leer mis tonterías y comentarlas. Espero leernos próximamente.**_

 _ **Esta vez por ser un caso especial no habrá titulo del siguiente capitulo XD. Me despido mis queridos desconocidos.**_


	31. La Decisión

Era más de medio día en la cabaña del misterio y en el lugar un pequeño grupo de turistas tontos recorrían la tienda embobados por lo que veían. En la caja una chica rubia con cara de aburrida leía una revista de modas. Le aburría bastante ese trabajo, su jefe era un odioso y su compañero de faena era un buen tipo pero era algo raro y muy tonto. Aquel día cuando llego solicitando empleo lo hizo con una intención muy distinta a la de ganar dinero, que de hecho, no necesitaba.

Pacifica…-oyó su nombre.

La chica fue tomada por sorpresa, la levantar la mirada se encontró con el. El chico castaño tenía un rostro que notaba falta de sueño además de algo sonrojado.

¿Qué quieres?-dijo tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible.

El castaño se empezó a rascar la cabeza algo incomodo, a pesar de que se veían casi todos los días rara vez intercambiaban palabras.

Solo… solo quería pedirte un favor…-dijo sonrojándose mas y algo tímido.

La rubia por fuera lo miraba con ceja levantada pero en su interior estaba que no se la creía, al fin.

¿Qué cosa?-dijo con voz fría.

El chico nuevamente se rasco la cabeza incomodo, empezó a mirar a todas direcciones asegurándose que nadie los viera o escuchara, metió su mano debajo de su gabardina y saco un sobre.

Yo… quería pedirte… ¿podrías entregarle esta carta a Mabel?…-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La chica seguía con ceja levantada pero ahora en su interior estaba desilusionada e incluso algo molesta, esperaba otra cosa…

¿y porque no se la entregas tu?-no pudo evitar sonar molesta.

Es… algo complicado-dijo desviando la mirada, era un mensaje muy personal y por alguna razón se vio impulsado en confiar en la rubia, sobre todo cuando su hermana le conto el apoyo que fue para ella cuando se entero del contrato-por favor… solo por esta vez hazme este favor…

La rubia seguía mirándolo soltando un suspiro cansado, por alguna razón y ella sabia cual, no podía negarse.

Esta bien-dijo tomando el sobre blanco, una vez en su poder se le quedo viendo curiosa.

Gracias-dijo con sonrisa sincera-no la leas por favor… es algo personal-dijo de nuevo sonrojándose.

La rubia de nuevo se le quedo viendo, ahora tenía más curiosidad sobre el asunto.

¿Cuándo se la doy?-pregunto mientras guardaba el sobre en su bolso.

Eso…-dijo agachando la mirada-supongo que será cuando lo sepas…

La chica no le entendió.

Como tú digas, ustedes si que son raros-dijo tratando de sonar fastidiada, el solo empezó a reír en voz baja.

Si que lo somos-dijo entre risas, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos siendo ahora ella la que se empezara a sonrojar y esta vez el fuera quien se mostrara mas tranquilo-gracias… por lo del otro día…-dijo aun sonriendo-Mabel me conto que le ayudaste mucho… gracias por eso.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida, ahora si que se le notaba lo ruborizada.

N-no fue nada-dijo ella ocultando su rostro detrás de la revista para ocultar su sonrojo.

El chico siguió mirándola, realmente era una chica muy bonita… soltó un suspiro cansado, era una lastima que fuera tan lento.

Hasta pronto Pacifica…-dijo dándole la espalda-espero… volver a vernos…

Al oír eso la chica bajo la revista tratando de encontrarlo pero el ya había desaparecido por la puerta rumbo a la oficina del señor misterio, se quedo muy confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, de hecho empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento. Un cliente que quería comprar un frasco de ojos, que de hecho eran canicas, fue lo que hizo que volviera al momento.

Ahora si que tenia curiosidad por esa carta.

El autor se encontraba en el sótano, en el cuarto de control preparando todo, esa noche seria la última vez que su invención seria utilizada.

Cuando el chico le explico el plan que había ideado para de una vez derrotar al triangulo en un primer momento le desagrado mucho, aparte de sorprenderlo. Jamás pensó que el muchacho fuera capaz de tal sacrificio y tuvo en principio el reflejo de negarse a tal petición e intento hacer cambiar de idea a su mal querido sobrino pero al final, pensándolo bien, era una oportunidad única y sobre todo… era lo correcto.

El contrato no impedía que el chico pudiera volver a utilizar el portal para otros fines una vez de haber rescatado a la estrella fugaz… y tal vez por accidente quedar atrapado en otra dimensión lejos de la maquina.

Al escuchar la propuesta el autor paso varios días meditándola, había varias cosas que le hacían sentirse mal con la idea, siendo la principal lo que diría y haría su sobrina al enterarse.

Pero al final, el sacrificio del muchacho era por un bien mayor, no le agradaba la idea pero…

Mientras introducía algunos datos nuevos en la computadora oyó como el ascensor empezaba a descender, aunque lo ignoro creyendo que se trataba de su sobrino. Al momento que la puerta del ascensor se abrió vaya que si se llevo una sorpresa.

¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!-un furioso Stanley Pines salió del elevador rumbo al autor dispuesto a darle una paliza bien merecida-¡Eres un imbécil!

Stanford Pines de inmediato se puso de pie al oír y ver la actitud agresiva de su gemelo.

¡Eres un idiota!-el señor misterio soltó un golpe que le dio a la nada por el rápido movimiento del autor quien lo tomo del brazo y le hizo una llave inmovilizándolo-¡suéltame fenómeno para darte tu merecido!-siguió riñendo.

¡Puedes calmarte!-le exigió el autor que empezaba a imaginarse el porque de la agresión-¿puedes explicarme de que hablas?

¡Tu sabes muy bien de que hablo!-dijo Stan mientras se retorcía tratando se de zafarse del agarre de su gemelo-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque el chico!

El autor soltó a su hermano, su deducción era correcta.

Fue su idea…-dijo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, el mejor que nadie sabia que su hermano tardaba en calmarse.

¡No me vengas con esas tonterías!-dijo el señor misterio dándose la vuelta para encarar a su gemelo-¡porque lo ayudas!

El autor tardo en contestar.

No hay opción…-dijo desviando la mirada algo avergonzado.

Stanley solo se enojaba mas por lo que oía.

¡Es una estupidez!-dijo apuntando a su hermano-¡desde el principio el chico te cayo mal! ¡Ahora te quieres deshacer de el!

Ahora fue el autor quien empezaba a enojarse.

¡En serio piensas que me agrada la idea!-dijo viendo a los ojos a su hermano-¡no e podido dormir pensando que nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por mi estupidez!-dijo ahora dando un paso hacia el frente-¡crees que haría esto si hubiera una mejor opción! ¡En serio me crees capaz de algo así!

¡Pero es una gran estupidez!-dijo aun bastante molesto-¡no te atrevas a ayudarlo! ¡Ese niño no se merece nada de esto!

¡No lo entiendes!-le reclamo el autor-¡es la nuestra única oportunidad de finalmente librarnos de Bill!

¡Y eso a mi que!-dijo el aun alterado-¡Pero porque el! ¡Después de todo lo que ha sufrido!-el tono que empezaba a utilizar ya no era de molestia-¡No puedo permitirlo!

¡Eso debiste pensar cuando se te ocurrió esa estupidez de rescatarme!-el autor no puedo evitar finalmente darle esa estocada-¡Le arruinaste la vida a esos niños!

LO SE-grito Stan a todo pulmón tomando por sorpresa al autor-¡lo se!... lo se… por eso no puedo permitirlo… yo…-la culpa que sentía mas el cansancio de tanto griterío hicieron que empezara sentir que las piernas le fallaban, se vio obligado a tomar asiento en una de las sillas del lugar-yo lo eche a perder… es mi culpa… no del niño…

Stanford miraba sorprendido a su gemelo sin saber que decir.

Tu dijiste que nunca me lo perdonarías… lo de la niña…-continuo con la mirada gacha-yo tampoco puedo hacerlo… esos niños son lo mas importante en mi vida… lo que les hice… yo debería ser el exiliado y no el niño.

El autor, soltando un suspiro cansado se acerco donde su gemelo, puso una de sus manos con seis dedos en su hombro lo que hizo que el señor misterio levantar la mirada donde el rostro del autor.

En nuestra culpa… tienes razón en eso…pero ya no podemos hacer mas… es la decisión del chico… el lo hacer por todos y por ella… tomamos malas decisiones y debemos cargar con eso el resto de nuestras vidas… pero ahora hay que hacer lo correcto… por el bien de todos…-

El señor misterio frunció el seño y de un movimiento se soltó del agarre de su gemelo.

Cuando ella se entere…-

El autor desvió la mirada, esa era la peor parte del plan.

Si… lo se-

Mabel Pines se hallaba realizando una tarea casi imposible de lograr… bañar su cerdo.

¡Pato quédate quieto!-le ordeno ella algo molesta al animal que bañarse nunca fue su actividad favorita, ella con manguera en mano lo correteaba por todo el alrededor de la cabaña-¡No seas tan infantil, solo es agua!

Desde el pórtico Dipper Pines la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. El aspecto del chico daba algo de lastima, se le notaba con grandes ojeras y pareciera que en cualquier momento podría quedarse dormido, no había dormido desde ese ultimo y casi fatídico accidente.

Ver a su hermana con esa actitud tonta y alegre le hacía sentirse seguro de su decisión.

¿Qué haces ahí tonto?-le pregunto ella al notar su presencia-¡ven ayúdame!

No, a aquí estoy mejor-dijo algo burlón.

Ella inflo las mejillas algo molesta.

Deja de hacerte el gracioso y ayúdame-volvió a reclamarle.

El no pudo evitar reír.

Te comportas como una niña-dijo entre risas.

¡Y tu como un viejo!-fue su replica-de hecho hablas como Ford-dijo con aire burlón.

El solo seguía riendo.

Tal vez si… pero tu sigues siendo una niña tonta-dijo rodando los ojos divertido, ella volvió a inflar las mejillas sintiéndose ofendida-vez-dijo riendo.

Ella no pudo aguantar más y también empezó a reír.

Los mellizos pasaron el resto del día tratando de bañar al enorme cerdo, el trataba de sujetarlo mientras ella disparaba con la manguera. El resultado fue un Dipper empapado y algo enlodado, una Mabel igualmente empapada y un cerdo aun sucio y casi seco. La chica no puedo evitar sentirse molesta al ver que el cerdo se salió con la suya.

¡Eres muy malo!-lo regaño al ver como en cerdo empezaba a retozar en el charco de lodo que se había formado-¡cerdito malo!

Dipper reía mientas tomaba asiento en las escaleras del pórtico viendo como su hermana hacia un puchero.

Hace tiempo que ya no es un cerdito-dijo entre risas.

Mabel soltó un suspiro cansado y tomo asiento junto a su hermano.

Para mi sigue siéndolo-dijo ella mirando donde el cerdo se bañaba en el lodo.

El chico se sentía incomodo por llevar su gabardina mojada así que se la empezó a quitar revelando sus brazos llenos de cicatrices, la chica no pudo evitar mirar las feas marcas.

Dipper…-dijo algo insegura-esas cicatrices…-dijo apuntando los brazos algo musculosos de su hermano.

El sonrió levemente, desde el principio se había dado cuenta de su interés por las horribles marcas.

A el… le gusta el dolor-dijo tratando de sonar divertido aunque ella puso cara de completa preocupación.

Mabel no pudo evitar mirarlo con ojos piadosos, ella era testigo de que no solo sus brazos, si no que además todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de esas cicatrices. Sin duda el había sufrido mucho.

No te preocupes-dijo tomándolo del brazo-le ordenare que ya no lo haga-dijo con seño fruncido.

Dipper no pudo evitar reír, cuando se entero de lo que había pasado solo pudo pensar que su hermana era la persona mas sorprendente que a existido.

Gracias-dijo solo para seguirle la corriente.

Hubo un rato de silencio, esa seria la última vez que hablaría con ella así que era ahora o nunca…

Mabel…-empezó dudoso-yo… eres mi hermana y yo… bueno… solo quería decirte que te amo mucho…

La chica vaya que puso cara de confundida, volteo a ver a su hermano que estaba bastante sonrojado.

¿A que viene eso?-le pregunto ella.

Bueno… solo quería decírtelo… tu me lo dices sin problema y yo… solo quería que lo supieras…-dijo rascándose la nariz incomodo.

Mabel empezó a reír poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Eso siempre lo he sabido, tonto-dijo poniéndose de pie-no tienes que decírmelo.

Ella se agacho a su altura y con delicadeza levanto el copete de su hermano revelando su marca en la frente.

Tu siempre has estado a mi lado, incluso cuando parecía que no lo estabas… tu has sacrificado todo por mi…-beso levemente la frente de su hermano tomándolo por sorpresa-eres el mejor hermano que alguien puede tener-dijo riendo algo sonrojada.

Dipper igualmente sonrojado fue incapaz de decir algo, solo asintió sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos. Por alguna razón eso lo hizo estar mas seguro de su decisión.

Gracias-dijo poniéndose de pie. Tuvo la decisión de salir irse de ahí de una vez… quería que ese ultimo gesto fuera el ultimo recuerdo que tuviera con ella.

¿A dónde vas?-pregunto al ver que el le daba la espalda rumbo a la cabaña.

El paro su marcha antes de entrar y tardo en contestar.

Tengo que hacer algo…-dijo sin atreverse a mirarla cara-tu… lleva a pato a su corral.

La chica sonrió inocentemente.

Ok-dijo alegre-nos vemos de rato.

Dipper se mordió el labio conteniendo las ganas de verla por una última vez.

Si… nos vemos-mintió.

La chica aun sonriente vio como su hermano desaparecía por la puerta, en su mente estaba la idea de ayudarlo a ser mas sociable, empezando con su amiga rubia. Luego se giro donde su cerdo que estaba cubierto completamente de lodo, frunció el seño algo molesta.

Pacifica estaba en su cuarto de su no muy humilde mansión mirando indecisa un sobre blanco que tenia en las manos.

Obviamente se moría de ganas de leer su contenido pero había prometido no hacerlo. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona eso no le hubiera importado y de todos modos lo hubiera leído… pero se trataba de el.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, cuando solicito trabajo en la cabaña lo hizo con la firme intención de poder acercarse a el pensando que seria fácil, después de todo se conocían desde que eran niños pero resulto ser un rotundo fracaso.

El chico se la vivía en algún rincón oculto de la cabaña y solo se llegaban a cruzar unos cortos lapsos del día y ahí era donde demostraba ser una chica insegura, no se atrevía hablarle y cuando lo hacia era de forma fría y seca, como solía ser ella.

Y eso por alguna razón la llevo a pensar en Mabel.

Ella era todo lo contrario, no solo a ella con su actitud extrovertida y amable, si no también a su mismo gemelo. Mientras el era una persona tímida y algo depresiva ella era una fuente inagotable de energía y optimismo. No pudo evitar reír por esos pensamientos.

Ahora… que el le dejara un mensaje privado a su hermana, que no se atreviera a decírselo a la cara y confiando ese mensaje a alguien con quien casi no hablaba… era algo sospechoso.

Volvió a mirar el sobre… un vistazo rápido no haría daño.

El Pino se hallaba en el elevador descendiendo al sótano donde el autor y seguramente el señor misterio lo estaban esperando. Iba vestido con ropa abrigada por recomendación del autor y llevaba consigo una mochila con algo de ropa y provisiones, sentía una extra sensación en el estomago por los nervios, estaba seguro de la decisión que había tomado pero eso no significaba que tuviera algo de miedo.

Ya era mas de media noche, se la paso esperando a que llegara la hora donde habitualmente mataba el tiempo, en la terraza, incapaz de volver a entrar a la cabaña y toparse con ella.

Esta ultima semana el autor le había estado dando "clases" de como sobrevivir en ese lugar. Le explico como funcionaban los portales por esos rumbos y lo que se podría encontrar. Para sorpresa del autor de los diarios el chico demostró ser muy listo, entendiendo el concepto de los portales y seguro con algo de practica el también lograría predecir su aparición, solo necesitaba algo de información extra y el sabia donde encontrarla. El autor le hizo un mapa donde indicaba el lugar donde se hallaba la cueva que usaba como refugio y donde seguramente aun estaba todo su equipo incluyendo sus maquinas y diarios.

Seria una vida difícil, si es que lograba sobrevivir, pero ese era su ultimo sacrificio, de esa forma no solo se estaba exiliando así mismo si no que finalmente _**el**_ estaría lejos de su mundo, de su zona de poder, era un tipo de prisión, era una oportunidad muy valiosa como para desaprovecharla.

A medio trayecto sintió como _**el**_ quería tomar el control, sintió como las piernas le fallaba y se vio obligado a poyarse en una de las paredes del elevador para no caer. Estaba muy débil por la falta de sueño pero había resistido sus embates todo este tiempo. Solo tenia que aguantar un poco más.

 _No lo hagas_ -oyó su voz que siendo raro en el, era de forma seria- _No seas tan estúpido pino._

El chico tratándose de recuperar no pudo evitar sonreír.

Dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos…-dijo tratando de sonar burlón-pues cúmplelo.

Finalmente el elevador llego a su destino, al abrirse las puertas se encontró son Stanford y Stanley Pines, los dos con mirada seria aunque luego se mostraron preocupados al ver en las condiciones en las que llego el chico.

¿Estas bien?-pregunto el autor mirando al chico, esto días que estuvieron conviviendo no fue difícil notar como se había estado debilitando y seguramente tener un demonio atrapado en tu cuerpo no ayudaba.

Si-dijo el sonriéndoles y tomando las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban salió del elevador, solo tenia que resistir un poco mas-nada de que preocuparse.

El autor volteo a ver a su gemelo que igualmente lo miraba pero con una cara de muy pocas pulgas, el autor se sintió obligado a preguntarle una última vez al chico, soltó un suspiro cansado y volvió a mirar al castaño.

¿Realmente estas seguro de esto?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico le sostuvo la mirada un rato para luego enfocarse en su otro tío que lo miraba con una cara de preocupación que no veía desde ese "día".

Cerró los ojos para soltar el aire que tenía guardado para de nuevo mirar al autor con semblante serio.

Si… no hay opción-contesto.

El señor misterio de nuevo puso una cara de enojado.

¡Es una tontería!-reclamo acercándose donde su sobrino-¡no tienes que hacer esto!

El chico se le quedo mirando, originalmente no planeaba decirle nada pero se vio obligado hacerlo, porque a pesar de que el era uno de los culpables de su desgracia fue su mayor apoyo en todos estos años además quería pedirle un ultimo favor.

No te preocupes-dijo sonriéndole-estaré bien…

El viejo sintió un golpe en su corazón, era la primera vez en años que el niño le sonreía.

Por favor no lo hagas mas difícil-continuo-sabes… ahora que Mabel esta a salvo… lo he pensado bien… y creo que ya desde hace rato que te e perdonado-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del viejo.

Ahora si el señor misterio sentía una extraña sensación, los ojos se le empezaban a humedecer.

Por eso quiero pedirte un último favor-siguió el chico-cuida de ella…-dijo sonriendo-y gracias por todo… tío Stan-y por alguna razón no pudo evitar abrazar al viejo.

El viejo fue tomado por sorpresa pero no tardo en regresar el gesto algo conmovido.

El autor veía algo sorprendido la escena, seguramente, de forma diferente pero la relación entre esos dos era igual a la que el tenia con su sobrina.

Finalmente se soltaron del abrazo, el chico seguía sonriendo pero el viejo que tenia los ojos algo cristalizados bufo molestos y desvió la mirada cruzando los brazos.

Sigue siendo una estupidez…-digo haciéndose el fuerte.

El castaño no pudo evitar reír levemente, a pesar de todo seguía queriendo a su tío… por eso no le conto todo el plan.

Bien… estoy listo-dijo mirando de nuevo donde el autor.

La Estrella Fugaz se hallaba en su habitación profundamente dormida, tanto así que un hilo de baba colgaba de su mejilla, desde que regreso a su hogar cada vez que dormía lo hacia con muchas "ganas", descansar en un colchón cómodo, cobijada por suaves mantas y sobretodo en su habitación hacían que cada noche fuera especial.

Pero su momento feliz pronto seria interrumpido por un asunto de mayor importancia.

La chica rubia, aprovechando las llaves de las que era dueña entro a la cabaña y a paso apresurado iba de habitación en habitación buscando a la castaña.

Cuando leyó la carta de inmediato salió rumbo a la cabaña para advertir a su amiga. Salió sin avisar, tomo su motoneta y a todo motor llego a la cabaña esperando que no fuera tarde.

Tardo un rato en lograr encontrar el cuarto de la chica, para su desgracia era el último de todos. Abrió la puerta de golpe y la encontró en el estado ya descrito.

¡Mabel!-grito tomando rumbo a su lado.

La castaña de inmediato de despertó algo alarmada y confundida sentándose en de golpe en la cama mas por reflejo que por estar realmente despierta.

¡Mabel rápido!-dijo Pacifica tomándola del brazo y tratando de levantarla.

¿Paz?-pregunto todavía algo adormilada -¿Qué haces aquí?

¡Rápido tonta!-dijo ella desesperada aun tratando de sacarla de la cama-¡antes de que sea tarde!

¿De que hablas?-dijo mientras se rascaba los ojos intentando despertarse-¿tarde para que?

La rubia solo sitio ganas de darle una buen zape a la castaña por ser tan lenta y despertarla de una vez.

¡Toma, léelo rápido!-dijo ella sacando una ya algo arrugada carta de su bolsillo y dándoselo a su amiga.

Ella tomo el papel aun sin entender.

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto ella mientras abría el papel algo maltratado.

¡Rápido tonta que no hay tiempo!-le reclamo la rubia desesperada-¡al menos lee lo ultimo pero deprisa!

Mabel frunció el seño algo ofendida.

Esta bien, pero no te enojes-dijo antes de empezar a leer la carta gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana.

Al finalmente al empezar a leer la última parte de la algo larga carta empezó a sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Era obvio de quien se trataba y que era dedicada a ella, era una carta donde el se despedía y le decía el donde se dirigía… empezó a palidecer con la idea y finalmente al leer la ultima palabra de esa carta, que era su firma con su verdadero nombre supo que no había tiempo que perder.

Frunció el seño y se paro de golpe tomando rumbo a la puerta casi corriendo.

¿A dónde vas?-pregunto la rubia que fue tomada por sorpresa por su reacción.

Sígueme-dijo parándose en el marco de la puerta-son unos tontos-se dijo así misma para luego volver a tomar rumbo al sótano.

Los dos Stan estaban en el cuarto de control, el portal ya estaba encendido y el chico ya estaba de pie enfrente de la maquina esperando la señal del autor para poder atravesarlo.

Bien… solo faltan las coordenadas-dijo el autor leyendo sus diarios, el triangulo había alterado las coordenadas ya escritas en su intento de fusionar las dimensiones, así que el autor tuvo que reingresar los datos.

Dipper de frente a la gran maquina veía el haz de luz algo nervioso.

No es que se arrepintiera, pero empezaba a darse cuenta que viviría su mas grande miedo.

Estaría solo.

El señor misterio miraba atento la escena con puños apretados y sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de culpa en su vieja alma.

Esta casi listo…-dijo distraído el autor tecleando los últimos datos, no pudo evitar mirar donde su gemelo que miraba a través del vidrio al chico con ojos de culpa-lee… aun puedes… todavía puedes decirle algo.

Los dos Stan se miraron a los ojos, la verdad ninguno parecía seguro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Fue en ese momento que las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Los dos viejos fueron tomados por sorpresa, estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no se dieron cuenta que el elevador estaba en funciones.

Una muy furiosa Mabel entro a la habitación y detrás de ella una algo asustada Pacifica la seguía.

Dipper que solo esperaba la señal del autor para atravesar al haz de luz se empezó a alarmar cuando la maquina de apoco fue perdiendo potencia hasta que finalmente fue apagándose. Se mostro bastante confundido, era obvio que eso no debía de pasar, miro donde el vidrio que daba al cuarto de control esperando una seña o indicación pero no se veía nada desde ese lado. Y paso un rato que no hubo señales de vida que hizo que empezara a preocuparse.

Y vaya que si debía preocuparse.

La puerta del lugar fue abierta con tan tremenda fuerza que el chico dio un brinco por el susto.

ÑZHLN PINES-grito una furiosa Mabel al entrar al enorme cuarto-¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Dipper sintió como su alma salía de su cuerpo un momento al oír y ver a su hermana entrar al lugar con una airé de completa ira.

La chica con paso decidido se acerco donde su hermano con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

Mabel…-dijo el algo intimidado y todavía sorprendido mientras ella se acercaba-yo…

ERES UN IDIOTA-dijo la chica al llegar donde el y soltando su brazo dándole una poderosa cachetada al chico.

Fue tan poderoso el golpe que hizo eco en el gran cuarto.

El chico aun incapaz de reaccionar se sobo la mejilla y miro a su hermana, ahora que la tenia cerca noto que ella tenía los ojos cristalinos y más que furiosa se le veía preocupada. Luego miro la puerta del lugar esperando encontrar una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando.

Los dos Stan miraban la escena, de hecho al autor también se le notaba una marca roja en su mejilla, el chico no terminaba por entender lo que pasaba al menos hasta que vio que en medio de los dos viejos Pacifica miraba algo asustada a los mellizos.

Frunció el seño al darse cuenta que había cometido un error, volvió a mirar al autor y este como adivinando sus pensamientos se encogió de hombros.

¡En que diablos estabas pensando!-le reclamo su hermana haciendo que volviera a enfocarse en ella-¡Eres un tonto!

Dipper soltó un suspiro de forma cansada.

Mabel… no hay opción…-dijo de forma tranquila.

¡¿Cómo que no hay opción?!-dijo una muy ofendida Mabel-¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Eso es lo que eres!

El castaño frunció el seño sintiéndose ofendido.

¿Egoísta?-dijo el en tono molesto-¡¿crees que soy egoísta?!

Mabel lo miraba a los ojos lejos de sentirse intimidada.

¡Si que lo eres!-le respondió-tomando esta estúpida decisión y metiendo a Pacifica y Ford en esto… ¡un egoísta es lo que eres!

¡Perdón por querer mantenerte a salvo!-le reclamo el-¡discúlpame por evitar el fin del mundo!

¡Acaso quieres una medalla!-dijo ella empujándolo en su ataque de enojo-¡A mi no me interesan esas cosas!

A MI SI-grito tan fuerte que asusto a su hermana-¡esta es la única solución! ¡Entiéndelo!

Hubo un rato de silencio donde ambos mellizos se miraban a los ojos mientras respiraban de manera agitada por la avalancha de sentimientos que sufría cada uno.

EL tiene razón-finalmente la voz del autor se oyó, dio un paso al frente ignorando la mirada asesina que le dedico su sobrina-tu hermano esta lejos de ser egoísta, se esta sacrificando por ti… por todos.

¡Entonces eres mas tonto que el!-dijo ella mirando a su protector con cara de pocos amigos-¿porque quieren hacer esto? ¿Por qué lo obligas hacer esto?

El no me esta obligando-contesto de inmediato su hermano-esta es mi decisión Mabel, mientras el siga en este mundo nadie esta a salvo empezando por ti…

¡Deja de hacerte el héroe!-dijo ella que se le empezaban a soltar algunas lagrimas-hallaremos una solución.

¡Esta es la solución!-dijo el tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos-Mabel escúchame… no hago esta solo porque si, esta es la única solución de finalmente derrotarlo…. De que el ya no se una amenaza para este mundo… mi vida no importa mientras la tuya y la de los demás este a salvo.

¡Pero a mi si me importa!-dijo ella ya llorando.

Dipper solo sonrió al oír eso.

Lo se… por eso te amo tanto-dijo abrazándola e intentando no llorar-por favor Mabel… no te enojes conmigo… solo hago lo mejor para todos…

Mabel de forma instintiva devolvió el abrazo agarrándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Los testigos veían la escena bastante conmovidos, empezando con el autor que apretaba los puños con la idea de que el era el verdadero culpable de que esto estuviera pasando.

No te vayas-murmuro ella entre lagrimas-no se que haría sin ti…

Dipper solo la abrazo con mayor fuerza.

Perdóname… no podremos estar siempre juntos…-

Fue ahí donde a Mabel Pines le llego a una idea.

Es cierto… Dipper…-dijo murmurando-no te vayas…

El solo soltó un suspiro cansado.

Mabel… por favor…-

Solo espera-dijo soltándolo y de inmediato dándole la espalda tomándolo por sorpresa-tengo que ir por algo… no tardo.

La chica salió del lugar sin decir más ignorando a todos y haciendo que las cuatro personas que se quedaron en el sótano estuvieran bastante confundidas.

¿Ahora que?-dijo el autor al ver como la chica entraba al elevador.

Paso un poco mas de media hora y la chica no regresaba, ninguno de los cuatro presentes dijo alguna palabra. El chico seguía de pie frente la enorme maquina observándola mientras los dos Stan uno cruzado de brazos y el otro con las manos el los bolsillos solo estaban de pie esperando a la chica y por ultimo la rubia bastante incomoda y confundida estaba sentada en un rincón viendo al castaño.

La rubia estaba segura que el chico estaba enojado con ella pero la verdad a esas alturas no le importaba, estaba igualmente segura que acaba de evitar una estupidez de su parte. Por alguna razono tuvo la necesidad de hablar con el, tomando algo de valor se puso de pie y fue hasta su lado.

Eres un tonto-dijo sin rodeas al llegar a su lado, el chico que fue sorprendido con la guardia baja volteo a verla con seño fruncido-¿como pudiste hacerle algo así?

Confié en ti-le reclamo el-te dije que…

No me vengas con eso-lo interrumpió ella-no iba a permitir que le hicieras algo así a ella… no se lo merece y tu lo sabes…

El chico bufo fastidiado y volvió a mirar hacia el portal en un intento de ignorar a la rubia. Ella no pudo evitar sentiré satisfecha por verse triunfante.

Y finalmente Mabel volvió a aparecer en el lugar, salió del ascensor vistiendo ropa abrigada y con una mochila bastante cargada a sus espaldas.

Todos se le quedaron viendo si entender en principio, pero tanto el autor como el chico no tardaron en captar sus intenciones.

Bien…-dijo con amplia sonrisa-ya podemos irnos…

La cara que pusieron los tres hombres Pines fue algo digno de fotografía.

NO-gritaron los tres al unísono.

Pacifica seguía sin entender, mientras Mabel no pudo evitar reír por la reacción de sus parientes, la verdad no importaba que le dijeran, ya tenia una decisión.

¡Acaso estas locas!-le reclamo un muy molesto Dipper.

Ella rodo los ojos divertida.

No pienso dejarte solo-dijo ella mientras se empezaba a quitar la mochila-además eres muy tonto… se te olvidaron algunas cosas-empezó a buscar dentro de la mochila sacando el diario 4 y se lo mostro a su hermano con sonrisa burlona-que seria de ti sin mi.

Eso estaba lejos de convencer a sus tíos y a su hermano.

¡No lo voy a permitir!-dijo el autor poniéndose entre los dos mellizos y mirando a su sobrina muy molesto- ¡Mabel eres una imprudente!

Por favor dejen eso de los regaños-dijo ella con un gesto despreocupado mientras volvia a guardar el diario entre sus cosas-ya soy mayorcita y si Dipper va yo lo voy a acompañar.

El autor apretó los puños todavía mas molesto con su actitud.

¡No entiendes que el lo hace por ti!-dijo haciendo una rabieta.

Con mayor razón debo ir con el-dijo ella con aire divertido-no voy a dejar que el vague por allá solo, es muy tonto y podría meterse en problemas.

¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas!-dijo con la voz mas autoritaria posible-¡es muy peligroso!

¿Entonces porque si dejas que Dipper haga eso?-le pregunto algo molesta.

Es diferente-contesto de inmediato.

No lo es-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, ten eso siempre en cuenta.

Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, ella bastante segura de su decisión.

Mabel…-se escucho la voz del castaño-no quiero que lo hagas.

Todos se enfocaron en el, el chico tenia la mirada gacha y los puños apretados.

Ella rodo los ojos divertida.

¿y porque no?-pregunto mientras se acercaba donde su hermano.

Porque soy peligroso-fue su respuesta-por eso debo estar solo… lejos de ti… lejos de todos…

Deja de hacerte el tonto-dijo ella poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano y agachándose para verle su rostro-tu no eres peligroso… eres el chico mas dulce que conozco… y se muy bien que quieres que te acompañe-dijo sonriente-porque si tu te vas… yo también me quedare sola y tu no quieres eso… ¿o si?

El solo se mordió el labio aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Para ya… no debes de hacerlo…-dijo con voz quebrada-merezco estar solo…

Claro que no-dijo abrazándolo-deja de decir esas cosas de ti… siempre juntos no lo olvides.

El chico no dijo mas, solo devolvió el abrazo a su hermana.

Permanecieron así un rato mientras los presentes los observaban, siendo el autor quien mas contrariado se encontraba.

¿Porque lo haces?-pregunto murmurando el chico-¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?

Porque te amo tonto-dijo ella riendo tratando de no llorar de nuevo-tu no eres el único que esta dispuesto a hacer tonterías por alguien amado… ¿acaso quieres que te enseñe mi tatuaje?

Eso provoco una risa de ambos y de hecho también del señor misterio que a diferencia del autor de apoco se iba convenciendo de la idea.

¿Entonces si me dejas acompañarte?-pregunto ella.

El chico la soltó de su abrazo y tomándola de los hombros la miro a los ojos, fueron unos cuantos segundos que para ella parecieron eternos hasta que finalmente el sonrió levemente.

Ella también sonrió al entender la aprobación de su hermano.

¡Genial!-dijo ella emocionada volviéndolo a abrazar.

¡Acaso están locos los dos!-grito un muy frustrado Ford que veía impotente como su sobrina arruinaba de nuevo su vida-¡no te basta con exiliarte a ti mismo! ¡También te quieres llevar a tu hermana!

Mabel estaba apunto de contestarle pero el señor misterio se adelanto.

Déjalos-digo Stan tomando del hombro a su gemelo-si es lo que….

¡Tu también!-grito el autor indignado-¿Qué todos están locos o que?

Mira nerd… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?-dijo su gemelo mirándolo a los ojos con seño fruncido-confía en ellos…

El autor bufo molesto, no lo iban a convencer tan fácil.

Mabel-dijo mirando de nuevo a su sobrina-no te atrevas hacerme eso…

La chica soltó un suspiro cansado y fue donde su tío.

Ford…-empezó ella pero el autor negaba con la cabeza enérgicamente.

No niña… no me hagas hacer eso-dijo el tomándola por los hombros-no después de todo lo que vivimos.

La chica se mordía el labio, esto era lo más difícil de todo.

Finalmente estas en tu hogar… estas a salvo-continuo el autor que se le empezaban a cristalizar los ojos-no me pidas esto por favor…

La chica que de nuevo se le empezaba a humedecer los ojos se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo fuertemente.

Mi hogar esta con el…-dijo ella-por favor… no me separes de el…

El autor la abrazo con la intención de no soltarla.

¿Porque quieres hacerlo?-pregunto el.

Porque es lo correcto-contesto riendo-te amo mucho tío Ford-dijo ella ya empezando a llorar-te debo todo a ti… Gracias por todo.

Cállate niña-dijo un autor que también empezaba a llorar-por favor…

Prométeme que te llevara bien con Stan…-continuo ella-y que terminaras el diario 3-dijo riendo.

No pienso hacerlo-dijo el autor terco-no si tu no estas… como podría sabiendo que tu…

Ya, que me se cuidar sola-dijo ella abrazándolo mas fuerte-estaré bien, mientras este con Dipper estaré bien…

El autor abrazaba a su niña con la esperanza de nunca soltarla.

Pero solo eres un niña-dijo el autor conmovido-no tu sabes nada…

Mabel no pudo evitar reír.

Tu me enseñaste muchas cosas…. Estoy muy agradecida contigo-digo dándole un gran beso en su mejilla-prometo que nos volveremos a ver… estoy segura de eso… por eso no te pongas triste y déjame ir…

Finalmente el autor la soltó, el viejo estaba llorando, nunca en su vida lo había hecho, al menos no desde que era niño.

Prométeme que no te meterás en problemas-dijo tratando de sonreír.

La chica sonría al ver que lo había convencido.

Eso es lo que yo te iba a decir-bromeo provocando una risa del autor.

Cuídate mucho…-dijo el autor volviéndola abrazar-eres mi niña y no quiero que nada te pase…

Te lo prometo tío Ford-dijo ella con sentimiento.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo Mabel se enfoco en su otro tío que también estaba bastante conmovido.

Prométeme que trataran de llevarse bien-dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en su mal afeitada mejilla.

El señor misterio también empezaba a llorar.

No prometo nada-bromeo provocando una risa de ambos.

Estoy segura que los volveremos a ver-dijo ella soltándose de su abrazo-cuídense mucho.

Cuando llego el turno de Pacifica la rubia se le notaba que aun no terminaba por entender lo que pasaba.

Entonces… ¿se van?-pregunto mirando donde el chico que les daba la espalda.

Pues si… cosas de gemelos-dijo riendo y ahora abrazando a la rubia-gracias… eres una gran amiga…

La rubia se sonrojo un poco y luego algo dudosa regreso el abrazo.

S-si-dijo insegura-tu también.

Si quieres puedes quedarte a pato-continuo la castaña-ya me despedí de el… pero me gustaría que estuviera contigo.

Oh-dijo ella todavía sonrojada-no lo se… pero supongo que lo pensare.

Gracias-dijo la castaña.

Al soltarse del abrazo las dos chicas se quedaron viendo a los ojos, la castaña le debía mucho a la rubia.

Bien… supongo-dijo Mabel mirando donde su hermano-ya nos vamos….

Espera-Dijo el acercándose a la comitiva de despedida-Pacifica… perdón por lo de hace rato…-dijo algo sonrojado.

La rubia de nuevo se sonrojo.

N-no te preocupes…-dijo ella-perdón por lo que…

No-la interrumpió-te lo debo.

La rubia asintió sonrojada. El castaño le sonrió y luego se enfoco en el señor misterio.

El castaño y el señor misterio no intercambiaron palabras, solo se abrazaron como ultimo gesto sincero entre ellos.

Y cuando Dipper y Ford estuvieron de frente mirándose de forma seria el chico hizo algo que sorprendió a todos.

Se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo.

Mabel y Stan estaban con la boca abierta sin creerlo y el mismo Ford tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos sorprendido por el gesto, pero al oír lo que el chico le murmuraba puso cara seria. Había un muy necesario cambio de planes.

Cuando el chico lo soltó de nuevo los dos se quedaron viendo de forma seria, la verdad no era necesario que el chico se lo pidiera, el ya habia tomado esa decisión pero era bueno saber que el pensaba igual.

Bien… es hora…-dijo Dipper dándole la espalda a todos y tomando rumbo al portal-Mabel…

Si ya voy-dijo ella que antes de seguirlo volvió a abrazar al autor-no estés triste-le dijo de nuevo con sentimiento-estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver…

Si…-dijo el abrazando por ultima vez a su niña-yo también estoy seguro de eso…

Mabel lo soltó y le dio un último beso para después ir donde su hermano tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

Los dos Stan al igual que Pacifica volvieron al cuarto de control, cada uno antes de entrar volteo a ver donde los mellizos era inevitable tratar de verlos una ultima vez.

El autor quien fue el ultimo en entrar noto como el castaño se le quedaba mirando, el viejo tuvo la necesidad de hacerle entender que el también estaba de acuerdo en su ultima petición así que asintió de forma seca. El chico sonrió levemente y volvió a mirar hacia el portal.

Una vez que se quedaron solos Dipper volvió a mirar a su hermana que estaba sonriente y con los ojos algo humedecidos, tuvo la necesidad de pedírselo una última vez.

Mabel…-empezó el-no tienes que…

Claro que si-lo interrumpió mirándolo a los ojos-seguro tu te pierdes si vas solo-dijo riendo.

Hablo en serio-dijo serio-este es mi castigo no el tuyo.

Mabel negó con la cabeza aun sonriente.

Yo no lo veo como un castigo-dijo tomándolo de la mano-es como una nueva aventura…

Dipper se quedo pensando en esas palabras para finalmente sonreír, su hermana era el ser mas positivo que había existido.

En ese momento fue cuando el portal se encendió. El enorme agujero de luz al momento de encender hizo que los mellizos tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos para que no los cegara además de que la corriente de aire que creo hizo que su cabello y sus ropas empezaran a agitarse.

Mabel no pudo evitar pensar que después de todo, ese haz de luz podría ser algo bonito.

Dipper soltó un suspiro cansado, tenia que preguntarle una ultima vez.

Mabel…-

Que si-dijo ella adivinando lo que diría-no seas terco, estoy segura de esta desicion, no importa donde vayas yo siempre estaré contigo, juntos por siempre ¿recuerdas?

Dipper sonrió y apretó mas fuerte la mano de su hermana.

Si-dijo con los ojos algo humedecidos-siempre juntos.

Mabel se puso de puntillas y levantado el copete de su hermano, igual que en la mañana, beso su frente marcada.

¿Listo?-pregunto ella sonriente.

¿Lista?-le pregunto el igualmente con una sonrisa, realmente jamás estaría solo.

Y aun agarrados de la mano tomaron aire y atravesaron juntos el portal.

" _ **14-12 24-23-8-7-9-6-2-27-8 23-16 11-12-9-7-27-16, 15-27-26-23-16 24-23-26-23 5-12-16-5-23-9"**_


	32. Las Cronicas: Parte 1

En aquel enorme cráter, en el fondo, los vestigios de una ciudad yacían y como corazón de esta se erguía una enorme, realmente enorme, fábrica con altas chimeneas que hacia años no funcionaban.

El enorme sol rojo de aquel mundo se encontraba en su punto mas alto iluminando la ciudad de los espantapájaros.

Las extrañas criaturas, seres altos, delgados, de piel oscura y enormes ojos amarillos hacían lo que llevaban haciendo desde hace centenarios… nada.

Vagaban por las calles de la enorme ciudad entre casa y casa sin hacer mucho más allá de distraerse con cualquier tontería. El volar de un simple insecto era suficiente para que estos seres se embobaran todo un día.

A las afueras de la ciudad, en el basurero, la historia no era diferente, los extraños seres de ojos amarillos se distraían curioseando cualquier objeto extraño que se encontraran. Y a veces era algo que podría valer la pena, como aquella vez que uno de esto seres, entre la basura, encontró una extraña piedra sujeta a una pequeña cadena que cambiaba de colores.

Alguno se distraían apostando la basura más interesante que encontraban en juegos de azar… o algo parecido, lanzaban piedras como si fueran dados y de alguna forma decidían quien ganaba

Otros solo se sentaban en alguna lugar a contemplar el gran sol rojo, unos años atrás era imposible verlo en la ciudad por la gran cantidad de humo que las enormes chimeneas expulsaban, pero ya no era si, no desde que _**ella**_ les cambio la vida.

En el centro de la plaza principal, una enorme y algo mal hecha estatua de _ **ella**_ se erguía, algo parecido a una figura infantil y femenina lazando un freesbe era el objeto de devoción de estas criaturas.

De hecho era tal esa devoción, que un gran número de estos seres se encontraban al pie de la estatua contemplándola bobamente, como esperando que esta se moviera y lanzara el disco.

Fue _ **ella**_ quien les ordeno, o mejor dicho, les pidió que la construyeran, fue de forma dulce y gentil, como siempre lo a sido ella. A pesar de que el extraño espantapájaros blanco y con boca que siempre la acompañaba era grosero y tosco con ellos, ella siempre fue gentil, llena de color.

Pero desde aquella ocasión, no habían regresado. Tal vez no eran los tipos más listos, pero habían calculado que aproximado cada 190 soles, _**ella**_ regresaba, pero ya habían pasado más de 220 y ella no aparecía.

Existía temor entre los espantapájaros

Pero para su alivio momentáneo, al día 221, finalmente dos figuras, una de ellas muy anhelada, aparecieron al borde del cráter rumbo a la ciudad.

¡TA-RA!-exclamo Mabel animadamente señalando con gran sonrisa la ciudad al fondo del cráter. Iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul, botas, una playera rosa y sobre esta una chaqueta negra, además hace poco se había cortado su pelo castaño hasta la altura de los hombros además de que llevaba un pequeña mochila consigo-¿Esta genial no?

La pregunta iba dirigida a un chico de su misma edad, también de pelo castaño, más alto que ella, delgado, con algo de barba y algo ojeroso. Vestía como siempre ropas totalmente negras, con un pantalón de mezclilla, botas y su típica gabardina e igualmente llevaba una mochil a sus espaldas.

Yo… no diría eso Mabel-dijo Dipper mirando lo que apuntaba su hermana y haciendo mal gesto.

Mabel rodo los ojos con aire divertido y riendo en voz baja, ya se esperaba esa reacción.

Creme, es muy genial-dijo ella segura-bueno… cuando vine por primera vez si me dio algo de miedo… pero ahora esta muy genial.

Dipper seguía mirando el paisaje aun muy inseguro de las palabras de su hermana.

¿En serio tenemos que ir ahí?-pregunto aun con una cara de desagrado.

Si tonto-dijo su hermana dándole un golpecito con el codo-es el único lugar donde podemos conseguir las provisiones que necesitamos… es lo mas civilizado que veras-dijo con cierto tono burlón-además, seguro mis chicos ya me extrañan.

La cara de desagrado que su hermano tenia dibujada en el rostro solo aumento más al escuchar eso.

Esos tipos… ¿segura que no son peligrosos?-pregunto mirando con cierta preocupación a su hermana.

Mabel solo soltó un bufido divertido, su hermano era un paranoico después de todo.

Que no tonto, son hasta adorables… a su manera-dijo riendo-son algo tontos y se impresionan fácil pero no lastimarían a nadie y menos a mi… recuerda...-se separo un par de pasos de su hermano y expandió los brazos con gran sonrisa-soy la Diosa Mabel.

Su hermano rodo los ojos con cierto aire burlón.

Hablo en serio-dijo-el diario dice…

Mabel lo interrumpió bufando de forma molesta y frunciendo el ceño.

Ahora resulta que sigues ciegamente todo lo que Ford escribió-le reclamo mientras se acercaba a el-confía en mi, no es un lugar peligroso…

El castaño se le quedo mirando, ella le sostenía la mirada con cierto reproche, tardo un par de segundo pero al final, soltando el aire que tenia guardado en un suspiro cansado, sonrió levemente y aun mirando a los ojos a su hermana.

Ok… confió en ti-dijo con sonrisa sincera.

Eso fue suficiente para que su hermana volviera a sonreír, lo tomo de la mano, del brazo donde tenia la pulsera con la gema morada que ella le regalo, y con su mano libre volvió apuntar al fondo del cráter donde la ciudad.

Muy bien, a la ciudad Mabel-dijo alegre mientras el volvía a poner los ojos en blanco con aire burlón.

Al ir bajando por la pendiente del cráter, Mabel ya se empezaba a imaginar las reacciones que sus admiradores tendrían al verla.

Te digo-dijo animada-el tuerto vende una gran cantidad de chucherías, unas muy raras, fue ahí donde conseguí la pulsera-continuo mientras bajaba por la pendiente de forma bastante ágil.

Dipper, que a diferencia de su hermana bajaba con más cautela la pendiente tratando de no dar un paso en falso, rodo los ojos con cierto fastidio.

Eso ya me lo has dicho como 20 veces-dijo con fastidio.

Mabel no le hizo caso, llevaba toda su vida tratando con la amargura de los varones Pines, además, por alguna razón se sentía muy feliz por visitar aquel lugar. De forma gatuna bajo por los últimos metros de la pendiente y de un ágil brinco aterrizo sana y salva en suelo firme.

Apresúrate tonto-dijo ella burlona con las manos en la cintura al ver que su hermano se había quedado atrás- eres una tortuga.

Dipper frunció el ceño ofendido, la idea de que su hermana lo superara en esas proezas físicas lo empezaba a molestar. Tuvo la necesidad de demostrarle a su hermana que el también podía hacerlo.

Mabel miro con ceja levantada como su hermano intento imitarla al tratar de bajar de forma ágil y atlética con cierto éxito al inicio, al final el chico tenia un cuerpo atlético, aunque luego hizo gestos de dolor cuando el tropezó y rodo unos metros antes de chocar con suelo firme.

De inmediato ella acudió a su lado bastante preocupada pero al oír como el empezaba a maldecir supo que estaba bien.

Maldición-soltó el mientras se reincorporaba, lleno de tierra y con algunos raspones.

Ella empezó a reír levemente.

¿Estas bien?-le pregunto entre risas.

Me alegra ver que te hace gracia-le reclamo el mientras se sacudía la tierra de su pelo y sus ropas.

Perdón-dijo aun riendo-pero eso te pasa por querer imitarme-dijo dándole la espalda-pocas como yo hermano-y tomo rumbo a la ciudad.

El solo volvió a bufar molesto, se acomodo bien la mochila y con las manos en los bolsillos aun molesto siguió a su hermana.

La llegada de _**ella**_ no paso desapercibida por los residentes del lugar, finalmente _**ella**_ había regresado.

De inmediato los espantapájaros que se hallaban en los alrededores se acercaron donde la chica y su nuevo acompañante.

¡Hola chicos!-los saludo ella animadamente al ver que sus admiradores se acercaban, estaba feliz de poder verlos de nuevo.

Dipper puso una cara de pocos amigos al ver acercarse aquellas desagradables criaturas, las había visto en los dibujos del diario y a pesar de que su hermana trato de describirlos de otra forma, al verlos en persona solo provoco que su desconfianza en visitar aquel horrible lugar aumentara.

¡Oh chicos, realmente los extrañe!-continuo Mabel que había empezado a agitar su brazo en el aire saludando a sus admiradores de ojos amarillos que se acercaban.

Este prime grupo de espantapájaros se hallaba tan embobados por verla a _**ella**_ , que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de _**el**_ …

Mabel…-susurro Dipper-ten cuidado…

Mabel solo volvió a rodar los ojos divertida, ella confiaba en ellos.

Cuando finalmente el grupo de admiradores estuvo suficientemente cerca de los mellizos fue cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia del chico. Detuvieron su marcha de inmediato y se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

Hola chicos-dijo Mabel muy animada-perdón por no haber venido antes… es que pasaron muchas cosas y resulta que Ford ya no vendrá… se jubilo-rio de forma tonta por su chiste-pero me conseguí un nuevo guardián…-continuo hablando animadamente sin darse cuenta que por primera vez, los espantapájaros estaban mas concentrados en otra cosa, miraban fijamente al chico que de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

El de igual forma se les quedo mirando de forma seria, realmente le daban mala espina.

Y luego el hizo un extraño truco, algo como una burbuja pero…-Mabel distraída seguía contando su historia.

Mabel…-lo interrumpió su hermano que no dejaba de ver al grupo de ojos amarillos que lo observaban-¡Mabel!

¿Qué?-respondió ella algo molesta por la interrupción.

Hay que darnos prisa…-dijo el aun mirando desconfiado a los seres de ojos amarillos.

Mabel frunció el ceño por la actitud de su hermano, pero finalmente al seguir la mirada de este noto el extraño comportamiento de sus admiradores que no dejaban de ver al chico.

Esta bien…-dijo ella-chicos…-se dirigió a los espantapájaros pero ellos no le hicieron caso, seguían mirando al castaño-tenemos algo de prisa… así que… nos vemos luego…-dijo algo incomoda, ella empezaba a sentir que algo no andaba bien.

La chica tomo de la mano a su hermano con paso apresurado tomaron rumbo a la ciudad, en todo momento con los espantapájaros observando al chico.

Para Mabel, a partir de ese momento, todo fue muy extraño.

Usualmente, cuando visitaba aquel lugar, las calles se llenaban de seres de ojos amarillos ansiosos por verla pasar, para gozo de ella y estrés del autor.

Pero ahora, el lugar estaba literalmente vacío, cuando un grupo de espantapájaros, ellos nunca iban solos, los veían acercarse de inmediato estos se ocultaban en los edificios abandonados, aunque los ojos amarillos aun se podían notar, observados desde las ventanas triangulares…

Que raro-dijo Mabel embobada por el comportamiento de sus admiradores.

Deprisa-le ordeno su hermano, que en serio se sentía incomodo por ser siempre observado-¿Dónde es?

Es por allá-dijo ella apuntando al fondo de la calle, hacia una plaza.

Una vez ahí, Mabel le señalo uno de los edificios más grandes del lugar, con una enorme puerta de metal.

Dipper que seguía en estado de alerta toco la puerta sin miedo, provocando un espeluznante eco por toda la plaza. Mabel, de forma sorprendente, tenia sujeta por debajo de su chaqueta su arma de rayos, ella también tenia una mala espina.

Tardo un rato, pero una pequeña ventanilla se abrió dejando ver una par de ojos amarillos que de inmediato se enfocaron en el chico, este les sostuvo la mirada de forma seria.

Hey…-dijo Mabel-hola… venimos a…

No termino porque la ventanilla cerro de golpe tomándola por sorpresa.

Diablos-dijo Dipper que empezó a mirar a su alrededor sospechando de cualquier cosa-esto no me gusta…

Mabel notando el estrés de su hermano lo volvió a tomar de la mano en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Tranquilo-dijo murmurando-seguro creen que eres Ford versión joven-bromeo.

Al oír eso el solo pudo sonreír.

Aun así-dijo un poco más calmado-ten los ojos abiertos.

Mabel le sonrió y asintió.

Fue en ese momento que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los tomo por sorpresa. De inmediato Mabel volvió a tomar su arma por debajo de la chaqueta.

La puerta solo se quedo entreabierta, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones que había un espantapájaros de portero que los recibía.

Dipper dejo pasar unos segundos, miro a su hermana y ella a el, esta asintió y el tomando algo de valor y con algo de esfuerzo abrió la gran puerta.

El lugar estaba como siempre, lleno de repisas y anaqueles llenas de chucherías, herramientas y basura, apestaba y solo era iluminado por algunas linternas de aceite.

Mabel noto que la puerta que daba a la oficina del tuerto estaba cerrada, raro porque siempre lo pasaban primero con el antes de empezar las compras.

Esto es sospechoso-dijo Dipper que miraba con horror el lugar.

Si… y no huele muy bien-dijo riendo algo forzado.

No creo que dábamos seguir Mabel-dijo Dipper.

Ya estamos aquí-contesto la chica-tomamos las cosas que necesitamos y esperamos a que alguien salga para pagarle.

O solo tomamos lo que necesitamos y nos vamos-dijo el provocando una mirada asesina de su hermana-esta bien, si nadie sale dejamos esas piedras tontas sobre la mesa-dijo rodando los ojos algo burlón.

Y así fue, la chica se dedico a comprar cosas como ropa, medicamento y compro una navaja para su hermano, el mientras se la dedico a buscar refacciones, había estudiado algunas de las notas del autor y quería estar preparado en caso de que algunas de las maquinas fallara.

Como el castaño dijo, nadie salió, así que tuvieron que dejar un puño de piedras brillantes sobre una de las mesas y Mabel dejo una nota diciendo gracias, para fastidio de su hermano que dudara que esos seres supieran leer.

Antes de cerrar la puerta al salir, el chico noto como de la puerta de la oficina un espantapájaros tuerto los observaba, bufo fastidiado y cerró la puerta.

Con paso apresurado y mochilas llenas salieron lo más rápido posible de la ciudad. Siempre siendo observados por ojos amarillos.

Cuando llegaron a la parte del basurero, al borde de la pendiente del cráter, fue cuando tomaron un respiro, o al menos ella.

Deprisa Mabel-dijo un impaciente Dipper que se irrito al ver como su hermana se sentó en una roca para descansar-vámonos.

Tranquilo-dijo ella despreocupada y atándose las cuerdas de sus botas-te dije que no son peligrosos… te pueden poner incomodo pero no son malos chicos-dijo dirigiendo la mirada a un grupo de estos seres que los miraba a la distancia.

Aun así…-dijo el que también miraba el grupo de espantapájaros-me dan mala espina.

Bueno… se comportaron raro hoy-dijo Mabel que de nuevo se puso de pie-pero seguro fue impactante verte… tienes lo tuyo hermano-dijo burlona dándole golpecitos con el hombro.

Ya cállate-dijo el algo sonrojado.

Además, este es un lugar amistoso… hay mundos donde si que debemos andar con cuidado-dijo algo seria pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Eso dejo pensando a Dipper un momento.

Bien…-tomo aire y de nuevo miro hacia los espantapájaros-¡Nos vemos chicos!, ¡Adiós!-no hubo algún tipo de respuesta pero eso no le importo, les dio la espalda y empezó a subir la pendiente-ok… vámonos.

Dipper puso los ojos en blanco algo fastidiado por la actitud infantil de su hermana, antes de seguirla miro una última vez hacia los espantapájaros, se quedaron viendo un momento hasta que estos finalmente hicieron algo…

Todos, aun mirando fijamente al chico, hicieron un gesto con los dedos de sus manos haciendo la figura de un triangulo…

El castaño frunció el ceño y oyó como _**el**_ se reía.

¡Deprisa!-grito Mabel que no se había dado cuenta del extraño hecho-¡no que tenias prisa tonto!

Sin decir nada, Dipper les dio la espalda y siguió a su hermana, entre mas pronto llegaran a la playa mejor.


	33. Las Crónicas: Parte 2

El gran sol amarillo brillaba a todo esplendor iluminando el valle boscoso rodeado de altas montañas con picos nevados.

Se veían grupos de pequeñas aves recorriendo el cielo azul, se podía oír su cantar y si uno entraba al bosque fácilmente se podría encontrar grupos de seres como criaturas parecidas a ciervos pastando o roedores voladores recorriendo los altos arboles.

Hasta en los altos picos nevados de las montañas se podrían encontrar seres parecidos a cabras brincado entres las cuestas.

Era un mundo hermoso, con un largo, largo, día por delante.

En una cueva, en una pequeña saliente de las tantas montañas, un ser en particular no la pasaba bien.

Odiaba la luz, si algo odiaba era la luz, el gran sol amarillo era su enemigo jurado. Esperaba que pronto la noche llegara…

Pero el hambre era lo que lo ponía de mal humor, no había comido en años, al menos nada decente. Deseaba que pronto algo o alguien se acercaran para poder tentarlo y atraerlo a la cueva… soltó un suspiro, causando que una pequeña ráfaga de aire tibio saliera de su refugio.

¡Date prisa tonto!-se oyó una voz femenina-¡Serás lento!

Al oír esa voz de inmediato el sin forma se puso en guardia, esa voz era de…

¡Mabel!-se oyó una voz masculina-¡Espera!

La chica castaña llego sin problema al borde de la saliente, vestía su pantalón de mezclilla azul, sus botas y una playera blanca cargando una pequeña mochila a sus espaldas.

Con sonrisa burlona se empezó a sacudir el polvo de sus ropas, después aun burlona y con manos en las cinturón miro hacia el fondo de la pendiente.

¡En serio eres una tortuga!-grito

¡Cállate!-alguien le respondió

La chica solo se rio en voz baja satisfecha, levanto la mirada y contemplo el hermosa paisaje, era realmente hermoso.

Niña…-se oyó la voz desde la cueva.

Al oírlo de inmediato Mabel se giro, aun sonriente hacia el agujero en la pared de la montaña.

Hola-saludo agitando una brazo en el aire y acercándose a la cueva-pasamos a saludarte.

Acércate…-dijo

Ella solo bufo divertida.

Serás tonto-dijo rodando los ojos-yo paso a saludarte y tu me quieres comer… malagradecido-dijo en tono burlón.

El solo ser rio.

Vamos…-dijo y de entre la oscuridad de la cueva una pequeña figura infantil apareció, no salió en su totalidad, solo hasta donde la luz no lo tocara-¿no quieres jugar conmigo?

La figuro de un niño castaño con shorts, chaleco de leñador y una gorra azul con un pino impreso era el que le hablaba con gran sonrisa.

Mabel solo empezó a reír.

No gracias-dijo entre risas-pero… quédate así por favor.

El niño frunció el ceño por no entender.

¡Maldición Mabel!-un chico apareció por la pendiente, se le veía bastante cansado y llegando casi a rastras-¡te dije que me esperaras!

Dipper iba vestido como siempre, de negro y con una mochila a sus espaldas.

En serio eres lento-se burlo su hermana que lo miraba burlona.

¡Cállate!-le respondió el poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus ropas.

Ven rápido… te quiero presentar a alguien-dijo ella alegre mirando al niño oculto en la cueva.

Este aun miraba sin entender la escena, por alguna razón no podía mirar dentro de la chica y mucho menos del chico…

¿Quién?-pregunto Dipper distraído aun sacudiendo sus ropas.

El…-dijo ella apuntando donde el niño.

Dipper finalmente levanto la mirada y miro donde su hermana le señalaba. Frunció el ceño por lo que vio.

¿Qué eso eso?-pregunto el castaño.

Mabel solo reía rodando los ojos divertida.

Vaya que es feo ¿no?-dijo entre risas volviendo a mirar donde la forma infantil de su hermano.

El ser de la cueva al ver a los ojos al chico sintió una terrible sensación fría recorriendo su cuerpo infantil, palideciendo de inmediato, por primera vez sintió lo que era el miedo, pues era _ **el**_.

T-tu-dijo el niño retrocediendo de forma lenta y temblando de miedo.

Mabel levanto la ceja por no entender el por que de esa reacción.

¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto la castaña.

Dipper seguía mirando de forma poca amistosa a su versión infantil.

N-no quiero problemas-dijo el ser con forma de niño dirigiéndose al joven castaño.

¿De que hablas?-pregunto la castaña bastante confundida intercambiando su vista entre su hermano y el niño de la cueva.

¿Qué es eso Mabel?-pregunto su hermano que miraba aun bastante desconfiado al niño.

Y-yo… me retiro… señor-dijo el niño antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la cueva.

¿Señor?-pregunto Mabel bastante extrañada por el comportamiento del ser de la cueva.

Dipper miro hacia la oscuridad de la cueva apretando los puños, había ocurrido de nuevo.

¿Qué era eso Mabel?-pregunto acercándose donde su hermana.

Pues… supuestamente era un monstruo…-dijo ella rascándose la cabeza aun tratando de entender que había pasado-pero se porto extraño…

¿Y porque tenia esa forma?-pregunto el

Mabel empezó a reír.

¡Eras tu, tonto!-dijo ella dándole un golpecito con el codo- era el sin forma, recuerda, viene en el diario.

Dipper frunció el ceño algo ofendido.

¿Era yo?-pregunto mirando de nuevo hacia la cueva.

Si… eras tan tierno-dijo ella burlona.

Dipper rodo los ojos algo divertido para luego girarse dándole la espalda a su hermana y a la cueva para mirar el paisaje montañoso.

Con que este es el mundo del día de 100 años-se dijo así mismo con las manos en la cintura y disfrutando del paisaje.

Esta genial ¿no?-dijo su hermana poniéndose a su lado-deberías de haber estado aquí cuando amaneció… fue tan hermoso-dijo tomando del brazo a su hermano.

El solo sonrió con la idea aunque luego puso cara seria.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, ella recordando aquella ocasión, lo veía tan lejano, seguro fue hace mas de dos años… eso le genero un duda en su mente.

Dime... Cuando tenias 15… ¿Qué hacías?-pregunto ella inocente y curiosa, hasta ahora no habían tenido tanta oportunidad de ponerse totalmente al día así que ella solía aprovechar estas pequeñas chances -¿Qué te la pasabas haciendo hermano?

Su hermano mantuvo la expresión seria, no fueron buenos tiempos.

Mabel sonriente tiro levemente de su brazo para animarlo a hablar. Cosa que pareció funcionar.

Cuando tenia 15…-empezó dudoso-fue cuando… hice el trato…

La sonrisa de su hermana se borro al instante.

Ya… ya veo…-dijo ella algo insegura, sabia que su hermano no le gustaba tocar ese tema para nada.

Su hermano noto el efecto que la confesión tuvo en ella, así que de inmediato quiso relajar el ambiente.

¿Así que daba ternura?-dijo el sonriendo y mirando a su hermana.

Ella levanto la mirada y al ver la expresión de su hermano se relajo un poco volviendo a sonreír.

A tu manera nerd-dijo ella burlona siguiéndole el juego provocando una risa de ambos.

Desde la oscuridad de la cueva, el sin forma podía ver como las sombras de los hermanos se marcaban en el suelo, siendo la de el un triangulo con un bombín. Permaneció mirando esa figura, esas sombras solo las podían ver seres como el, pero cuando vio que la sobra triangular abrió un ojo y que ese ojo se enfoco en la cueva, en el, decidió que era mejor entrar a lo mas profundo de la cueva y esperar que a que _**el**_ se fuera.

 _ **Saludos mis queridos desconocidos… soy el autor XD**_

 _ **Bueno… aquí estoy XD**_

 _ **Un par de mensajes.**_

 _ **El primero es sobre estos capítulos extras… ya los tenia pensados desde antes de tan siquiera empezar la ultima saga de esta historia, solo que quise que se enfriara un poco el ambiente y tomarlos por sorpresa.**_

 _ **El segundo es sobre mis otras historias, bueno, paso lo que temía, y no crean que no quiero escribir pero es que… no tuve oportunidad y después de dejarlo tanto tiempo enfriando e sufrido un bloqueo de ideas… espero pronto recuperarme porque las ideas que tenia en serio que quería compartirlas.**_

 _ **Espero recuperar ritmo y pronto retomar mis historias.**_

 _ **Bueno sin más que decir… me despido.**_


	34. Las Crónicas: Parte 3

El castaño estaba sentado sobre una roca contemplando el paisaje nevado. Se encontraba en al cima de un pequeña colina, la colina donde se hallaba su refugio en ese mundo, observando como el extraño y pequeño sol azul desaparecía en el horizonte y las dos lunas de ese mundo empezaban a ganar brillo.

Vestía ropa abrigadora, siempre usando su inseparable gabardina negra, se le notaba la ausencia de un rastrillo para rasurar y tenía el pelo algo largo. Mantenía un semblante serio, en una mano tenia un diario de campo y en la otra tenia un bolígrafo. Cada respiración que daba provocaba una pequeña nube de aire cálido. Apenas esa mañanas se había empezado a recuperar de una fiebre que lo había tenido encamado por un par de días. Su hermana estuvo al pendiente de el y hoy aprovecho esa mejoría para a ir a buscar algo de comer. El fastidiado de estar en cama y encerrado ese agujero quiso a tomar algo de aire fresco… y frió.

 _¡Maldición!-_ oyó _**su**_ voz-¡ _regresa a dentro que hace frió!_

El chico hizo una mueca de desagrado al oír su voz fastidiosa.

Todavía no…-dijo volviendo a apuntar en el diario.

Se hizo un par de minutos de silencio, hasta que el triangulo se volvió a fastidiar.

 _Si la estrella fugaz te encuentra afuera se va a enojar_ -dijo burlón.

El chico no pudo evitar reír ante tal amenaza.

Has caído muy bajo sabes-dijo el igualmente burlón. Para cualquiera que lo estuviera viendo y oyendo pensaría que hablaba solo-amenazándome con mí hermana.

Nuevamente un momento de silencio se hizo.

 _¿Que tanto apuntas niño cobarde?_ -pregunto _**el**_ aburrido.

El castaño tardo un momento en contestar.

Nada… solo haciendo cálculos…-dijo sin dejar de escribir.

 _Serás nerd_ -dijo con voz fastidiosa.

Pensé que tu y yo éramos igual de brillantes-dijo sin querer… no solían hablar mucho pero se vio a impulsado a mantener la conversación-eso te hace un nerd también ¿no?

 _A diferencia de ti chico pino_ -igualmente el se vio impulsado a hablar- _a mi no me interesa nada de eso… soy un dios… soy brillante pero no un perdedor-_ dijo burlón.

Y dime…-continuo el castaño-si eres un "dios"-dijo con tono burlón esa palabra y rodando los ojos-¿Por qué sigues aquí… en mi?...-paro de escribir esperando la respuesta.

El triangulo tardo en contestar.

 _Demuéstrame que tan listo eres chico pino-_ respondió en tono bravucón.

El chico sonrió ampliamente.

En este lugar… no tienes el poder como para sobrevivir solo…-contesto con tono de creído sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto-incluso si logras salir… morirías o algo así… ¿me equivoco?

El triangulo empezó a reír de forma leve. A estas alturas no tenía mucho que ocultar.

 _De cierta forma_ -dijo en un tono bastante amistoso. En serio era una conversación bastante extraña.

Eso explica porque no tomas el control ¿verdad?-dijo con bastante confianza-ya se me estaba haciendo raro que me dejaras dormir en paz.

 _ **El**_ volvió a reír en forma leve.

 _No te confundas chico pino… puedo hacerlo… pero no seria divertido…_ -el castaño dejo de sonreír, _**el**_ seguía siendo una amenaza _\- además ¿para que quisiera poseer tu cuerpucho en este lugar_?... _incluso ahora tengo frio, no quisiera ser tu con tu piel pálida y de niñita._

El castaño no puede evitar reír, ya no sabia si el triangulo lo ofendía o estaba bromeando.

¡Ey!-se oyó la voz de su hermana-¿Qué estas haciendo afuera?

La chica castaña, desde la entrada de la cueva y con la vista levantada hacia donde su hermano lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Ella iba bastante abrigada, con una gruesa bufanda y unos googles colgando de su cuello, su pelo iba escondido debajo de un gorro de invierno. En una de sus manos traía lo que parecía un pequeño animal muerto de los que abundan en ese mundo.

Hola Mabel-le respondió-estoy haciendo los últimos cálculos.

La chica frunció el ceño soltando un resoplido.

¡Puedes hacer eso dentro!-le regaño.

Por favor Mabel-dijo el chico con aire divertido, cerrando su diario y poniéndose de pie-no exageres.

¡No exagero tonto!-le seguía regañando-¡se acerca una tormenta y tu aquí como baboso, incluso puedes recaer con solo estar ahí sentadote!

El chico rodó los ojos por la reacción exagerada de su hermana, últimamente andaba muy sobreprotectora, incluso antes de haber caído enfermo, y más que molestarle le parecía divertido, era como cambiar de papeles. Miro el anochecer de ese helado mundo y noto un grupo de grandes nubes acercándose. Su melliza tenía razón.

¡Ya baja de ahí de una vez!-le volvió a gritar molesta.

Ya voy, ya voy- dijo el soltando un suspiro mientras empezaba a bajar.

 _Te lo dije_ -

El castaño no puedo evitar reír. Volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte, ese mundo helado era bastante bonito de noche.

¿De que te ríes tonto?-pregunto ella mirándolo aun molesta.

De nada…-dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermana-veo que atrapaste algo…-tomo la presa que consiguió su hermana-eres muy buena en esto.

La chica aun molesta rodó los ojos para luego darle la espalda y entrar a la cueva.

 _Si… te lo dije…-_

Nuevamente el chico empezo a reír.


End file.
